


twist of fate

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Story, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Darf man dem Schicksal Humor unterstellen? Kylo Ren und General Hux können sich nicht ausstehen, doch gleichzeitig zieht es sie zueinander hin. Sie bekämpfen sich und ihre Gefühle mit schweren Geschützen, bis Snoke ein Machtwort spricht und sie wie ungehorsame Hunde aussetzt, damit sie zur Vernunft kommen. Leider geht etwas schief und sie landen unfreiwillig auf Jakku, wo sie Snoke nie vermuten wird, wo sie auf Rey treffen und von wo aus sie eine Reise antreten werden, welche alle (inklusive des Deserteurs Finn) verändern wird. --- Kylux ---
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Phasma, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Episode 1: Krieg/Masken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I accidentally deleted this story and will post it again, chapter by chapter, daily. Until the latest chapter

Die Position, die er in der Formation einnehmen konnte, war recht variabel. Ob er rechts oder links außen stand, war vollkommen egal. Auch mittig konnte er stehen, nur nicht ganz vorn in der ersten Reihe und auch nicht ganz hinten. Warum hatte er dann das verdammte Gefühl, dass sie ihn trotzdem immer anstarrte? Ständig fühlte er ihren Blick auf sich, unabhängig von seinem Standpunkt im Raum. Es gab kein Entkommen, wie es schien. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, verursachte ihm Atemnot, die er versuchte in den Griff zu bekommen. Falls er kollabierte, würde sie ihn ganz definitiv finden. Und dann?

Er schluckte angestrengt in Vorahnung schlimmer Ereignisse.

*****

Kylo Rens Maske hatte viele großartige Vorteile, aber auch Nachteile. Das sollte man nicht verschweigen.

Weil sein Kopfschutz optisch Darth Vaders Helm nachempfunden war, verbreitete er schon allein durch sein Anblick Angst und Schrecken. Man erinnerte sich sofort an Darth Vader und auch seiner schrecklichen Taten. Da war es beinah egal, wer sein Nachfolger war. Dabei war der Nachfolger sogar von Vaders eigenem Blut und kein billiger Copykiller in Verkleidung. Selbstverständlich hatte Kylo den Helm ein wenig moderner gestaltet und optimiert, doch die Meisten verstanden die optische Andeutung des Helms auf unterschwelliger Ebene sofort.

Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass niemand genau wusste, wer hinter der Maske war. Niemand wusste sicher, ob er es war und wie seine Stimmung an diesem Tag war (nicht, dass sie jemals blendend gut wäre). Man fürchtete immer, ihn in mieser Laune anzutreffen, was häufiger der Fall war. Konnte man jemanden ins Gesicht sehen, waren dort oftmals Emotionen ablesbar und der Gegenüber damit einschätzbar, auch wenn diese Gefühlsbezeugungen oft interpretationsbedürftig oder schlicht und einfach vorgespielt waren. Nur selten traf man Menschen, deren Gesicht leer und kalt und damit unberechenbar war.

Ein ganz persönlicher Vorteil des Helms war es, dass er Kylos innere Zerbrechlichkeit zusammenzuhalten schien, auch wenn das vielleicht nur ein Placebo-Effekt war. Ohne die Maske, fühlte er sich schutzlos seinem eigenen Wesen ausgeliefert. Ohne Helm hatte er Zweifel, ob er das Richtige tat. Ohne die Sicherheit seines Kopfschutzes wusste Kylo noch weniger wer er war und was er wollte. War er Kylo Ren, Ritter der dunklen Seite oder doch nur Ben Solo, ein gefallener Jedi? War er tief in seinem Innersten doch nur ein guter Mensch, ein wahrer Ritter der hellen Seite? Oder war er wie Anakin Skywalker? Ein mächtiges Monster, dazu geschaffen Galaxien zu erobern oder zu zerstören?

Trug er die Maske, waren viele Dinge einfacher. Es war einfacher zu morden, einfacher zu zerstören und einfacher seinem inzwischen düsteren, brutalen Pfad zu folgen. Es war einfacher Snoke zu gehorchen und zu tun, was der ihm befahl. Es war einfacher ein launenhafter Wilder zu sein, der Konflikte mit seinem Lichtschwert löste. Tod und Leid der Anderen, waren im Schutz des Helms weit weg, gehörten nicht zur Welt von Ben.

Ein paar wenige Dinge waren aber auch schwerer.

Kylo fiel es schwer zu atmen. Das lag nicht an dem exzellenten Filter- und Belüftungssystem, das es ihm möglich machte vollkommen natürlich zu atmen und im Grunde sogar sauberere Luft zu atmen, als sie tatsächlich war. Es lag auch nicht an der perfekten Passform der Maske, die seinen Kopf zu einhundert Prozent schützte.

Es war eine psychische Angelegenheit, die ihm nicht so klar war, als er den Helm konstruiert hatte. Gelehrte Köpfe nannten seinen Zustand, dem er manchmal unkontrolliert verfiel, Autophobie.

Aber es war so viel mehr als eine krankhafte Furcht. Kylo verspürte ein verheerendes Grausen vor sich selbst, wenn er die Maske trug. Nicht immer, nur hin und wieder. Leider konnte er nicht vorhersehen, wann ihn diese Angst unkontrolliert überspülte wie eine Riesenwelle. Bisher hatte er nicht herausgefunden, welche Faktoren zu diesem Zustand führten, der seine Knie weich machte, der ihm den Schweiß ausbrechen und zittern ließ. In diesen Momenten war er schwach und verletzlich, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wer er war und wo er hingehörte. Ein Teil von sich selbst schien sich abzuspalten und bedrohte ihn offensiv. Alles, was in diesen wunden Augenblicken in seinem Verstand war, konnte er gut in einem Satz zusammenfassen: Ich zerstöre mich selbst!

Die Vorteile des Helms, wie Respekt, die drohende Wirkung, das Versprechen auf einen bestialischen Tod, waren ihm in diesen Augenblicken, in denen er unter Todesangst litt, gleichgültig. War er allein, riss er sich panisch die Maske vom Kopf und saugte die dreckigere Luft in seine Lungen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Niemand wusste von seinen Angstzuständen und er hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde.

All das wusste Kylo Ren über den Helm, der ein echter Schutz war, aber ebenso sein wunder Punkt.

Schließlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es zu dem Punkt kam, an dem die Nachteile der Maske die vielen Vorteile überwiegen würden. Hoffentlich war es noch eine Weile hin.

Erst recht jetzt, wo ihn Snoke auf die Finalizer geschickt hatte.

Noch verstand Kylo nicht ganz, was er hier sollte.

Vermeide Konflikte, füge dich ein und warte auf weitere Vorgaben, hatte Snoke ihn instruiert. Kylo kam sich vor wie ausgesetzt. Er ärgerte sich, war verunsichert, was Snoke nun mit ihm vorhatte, hatte aber keine Wahl, als zu tun, was sein Meister wollte. Snoke bevorzugte nicht ihm seine Beweggründe darzulegen. Da seine Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen war, musste er sich wohl oder übel fügen.

Immerhin bot der Sternzerstörer einigen Luxus und Abwechslung. Bequemlichkeiten hatte Kylo seit dem Beginn seiner Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter sowieso nicht mehr erfahren, hatte aber auch nichts vermisst. Überfluss war nichts für Krieger. Und er war ein Krieger, ein Ritter. Aber der Sternzerstörer versprach auch Erholung und vielleicht sogar spannende Neuigkeiten. Sein Gemüt war in den letzten Jahren in dieser Hinsicht ein wenig auf Diät gesetzt worden. Viel Abwechslung gab es nicht. Im Grunde bestand sein Tag daraus, seinen Körper zu trainieren, Schwertskills zu erlernen und zu perfektionieren und natürlich seine Fähigkeiten die Macht zu seinen Zwecken zu nutzen, zu verfeinern. Und das meist allein, in den letzten Monaten zumindest.

Das Leben auf einem Sternzerstörer könnte also durchaus etwas Gutes für sich haben.

Das dachte Kylo noch voller unvoreingenommener Neugier, bis er auf General Hux traf.

General Hux war einer dieser Menschen, dessen Gesicht tatsächlich leer und leblos erschien. Vielleicht glühte ein Funken Fanatismus in den grünen Augen, sicher war sich Kylo ganz und gar nicht. Hux stellte sich ihm als General der Ersten Ordnung vor und machte ihm trotz fehlendem Gesichtsausdruck klar, dass er ihm weder unterstellt war, noch dass Kylo sonstige Annehmlichkeiten von ihm erwarten durfte. Von seinem Helm ließ sich Hux scheinbar nicht beeindrucken, was ihn nur umso mehr aufbrachte. Kylo hasste General Hux sofort. Das zumindest, war sein erster Eindruck von dieser kühlen, latent hasserfüllten ersten Begegnung. In seinen Eingeweiden flatterte es wie verrückt, was er als eine ganz neue Stufe seiner üblichen Wut interpretierte.

„Willkommen an Bord der Finalizer, Kylo Ren. Ich bin Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung.“

Das waren Hux‘ Worte gewesen. Antwort hatte er ihm nicht gegeben. Was sollte er auch sagen? Oh, welch tolles Schiff. Schön, dich zu treffen, arrogantes Arschloch. Hux hatte ihn ein paar Sekunden abwarten angesehen und irgendwie erwartete Kylo Herablassung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er sich abwandte, um seinen Ersten Offizier zu sich zu rufen. Aber da war keine Emotion. Rein gar nichts. Fast war Kylo ein wenig neidisch auf den rothaarigen Mann. Entweder beherrschte Hux sein Gesicht, seine Ausdrücke und seine Gefühle meisterhaft oder aber er war tatsächlich kalt und unberührt wie ein Droide.

„Mein Erster Offizier Spicyber wird dir dein Quartier und alles andere zeigen.“

Damit wandte sich Hux von ihm ab und murmelte so leise zu sich selbst, dass es kaum zu verstehen war:

„Großer Gott, kann es nicht reden?“

Jetzt waren Hux‘ Worte keineswegs glatt, sondern abfällig ohne Ende.

Kylo Ren schäumte, weil ihn dieser Mistkerl derart respektlos behandelte, als wäre er ein Nichts. Nur mühsam behielt er die Kontrolle über seine Wut und wandte sich ebenfalls ab, um sich von Spicyber alles zeigen zu lassen. Ab diesem Moment hasste er Armitage Hux leidenschaftlich.

Erst später, als er allein in seinem Quartier war, überlegte er, ob Hux‘ abweisende Art daran gelegen haben könnte, dass er ihm nicht sein Angesicht offenbart hatte und damit selbst respektlos gewesen war? Hätte es etwas geändert? Warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt, wo er doch noch immer das Wirbeln des Zorns in seinen Eingeweiden verspürte?

Kylo war klar, dass Snoke von ihm ein gewisses Maß an Zurückhaltung und Gleichmut erwartete. Schließlich war die Finalizer eins seiner Kriegsschiffe, was in Kürze zur Eroberung oder wahlweise zur Zerstörung von Planeten und Welten bereitstehen würde. So sehr er sich auch gerade über diesen rothaarigen Scheißkerl mit dem nichtssagenden Gesicht aufregte, er dürfte seinem gewaltbereiten Impuls nicht einfach so nachgeben. Snoke wäre nicht amüsiert, da war sich Kylo sehr sicher.

Erst in der Einsamkeit seiner neuen Unterkunft, nahm er den Helm ab. Gierig und sicherlich zehn tiefe Atemzüge lang, sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Ohne jegliche Neugier sah er sich um. Der große Raum war funktionell eingerichtet und die latent unnatürliche Düsterkeit von Räumen, in welche kein Tageslicht kommen konnte, wurde auch von den vielen verschiedenen Leuchtkonstruktionen in den Wänden nicht vertrieben. Kylo betrachtete lustlos sein großes Bett mit der grauen Bettwäsche. Der Tisch war ebenfalls grau, wie die beiden Stühle, die Sessel und der Dreisitzer. Sein schneller Blick in den Wandschrank offenbarte eine weitere Ödnis. Die Freizeitbekleidung der Mannschaft war offensichtlich auch in einem schicken Grau gehalten. Da war die Dusche in Weiß ja beinah schon ein Highlight, dachte Kylo sarkastisch, beim kurzen Blick in das kleine, fensterlose Badezimmer und ließ das Rollo am Hauptfenster nach oben schnappen. Immerhin, dachte er müde und starrte in die Weite des Alls. Seit er denken konnte, hatte ihn dieser Anblick beruhigt. Seine Augen suchten bekannte Konstellationen, fanden aber keine, da sie schon unterwegs waren. Wohin wusste er nicht. Auch nicht, was seine Aufgabe hier war. Lange stand er am Fenster und sah hinaus. Solange sie nicht im Hyperraum unterwegs waren, war der Anblick für ihn tröstlich. Aber es machte ihn auch müde und traurig. Unwillkürlich dachte er an seine Mutter. Sein Vater kam zu den Erinnerungen, sein Weg bis zu Luke. Aus Melancholie wurde Zorn und als er sich aufs Bett warf (es war überraschend hart), hatte ihn die Trostlosigkeit wieder fest im Griff. Diese Art Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er versuchte mit seiner bodenlosen Wut und dem Feuer des Zorns zu bekämpfen. Darüber schlief er glücklicherweise ein.

Drei Tage (in Coruscant-Zeit gerechnet) verbrachte Kylo Ren so in seinem Quartier. Man brachte ihm Essen und alles, was er begehrte. Dafür musste er nur das Interkom benutzen, um zu kommunizieren.

Drei Tage, in denen er auf Anweisungen von Snoke wartete, die nicht kamen. Drei Tage, in denen er mehr oder weniger nur auf dem Bett lag, nachdachte, schlief, nichts tat, manchmal masturbierte (aus reiner Langeweile) und hin und wieder etwas am Computerterminal in seiner Kabine las.

Die Langeweile war schon immer Kylos größter Feind gewesen. Still sitzen, nichts tun, war anstrengend. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sein Blut durch Adern und Venen rauschte, rapide erhöhte. Das war nicht gut. Er kannte sich und wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt einer Explosion näher rückte. Deshalb musste er ganz dringend seine Kabine verlassen, sich bewegen und sehen, dass er sich Beschäftigung suchte. Niemand hatte ihn hier eingesperrte. Er selbst hatte sich seine Isolation auferlegt, aus absurden Gründen des Hasses auf diesen rothaarigen Idioten. Gerade, als sich Kylo Ren entschlossen hatte, sich auf dem Schiff mal genauer umzusehen, piepte sein Türalarm. Inzwischen trug er selbst diese mausgraue Kleidung, die bequemer war, als sie ausgesehen hatte. Jetzt aber, ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht seine Ritterschutzkleidung trug, die furchteinflößender wirkte. Wer auch immer vor der Tür stand, sollte ihn nicht so schutzlos erleben. Schnell setzte er sich wenigstens seinen Helm auf und öffnete eigenhändig die Tür und stellte sich vollständig in den Rahmen, um jeglichen Zugang von vornherein zu blockieren.

General Hux stand vor der Tür, sah ihn aus schmalen Augen gelangweilt wirkend an und Kylo kam sich noch dämlicher vor, weil er sich denken konnte, was Hux im Kopf herumging. Sicher machte er sich still darüber lustig, dass er zwar die Freizeitbekleidung des Schiffs trug, aber seine Maske trug, als wäre er auf dem Schlachtfeld. Hux räusperte sich kurz und Kylo merkte, wie sich seine Gestalt unmerklich straffte. Die grünen Augen sahen ihn direkt, ohne jeden Respekt oder Angst, an.

„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.“

Hux klang steif und ihm entfloh ein verächtliches Geräusch, was sich durch den Stimmverzerrer des Helms wie ein bösartiges Knurren anhörte. Allerdings verbarg der General seine Irritation, wenn er sie überhaupt hatte.

„Kann ich hier irgendwo trainieren?“, fragte er, ohne die Frage des Rothaarigen zu beantworten.

„Selbstverständlich. In den unteren zwei Decks finden Truppenübungen statt und da findest du alles, was du brauchst.“

„Das glaube ich nicht!“, widersprach Kylo einfach aus Prinzip.

„Ich denke schon!“, erwiderte Hux ebenso augenblicklich wie störrisch. Noch immer sahen die grünen Augen ihn unverwandt an. War es für Hux nicht seltsam nur gegen einen Helm zu starren? Kylo ärgerte die Emotionslosigkeit des Kerls enorm.

„Gibt es einen Yovshin-Schwertkampfpartner? Ich suche nämlich noch jemand, der mir die Technik beibringt.“

Kylo wusste genau, dass es garantiert niemand an Bord eines Sternzerstörers gab, der ihm diese Art zu kämpfen beibringen konnte. Er fragte auch nur, um Hux zu beweisen, dass er unrecht hatte. Seine eigentlich hübschen Augen, die sogar mit seinem ausdruckslosen Blick irgendwie bekümmert wirkten, verengten sich wieder missvergnügt.

„Nein, damit kann ich nicht dienen“, erwiderte Hux kalt und stand immer noch wie festgenagelt vor seiner Kabine. Vielleicht hätte er ihn hereinbitten sollen, dachte Kylo amüsiert. Vielleicht wäre das sogar ganz lustig gewesen, denn nach drei Tagen sah der Raum hinter ihm wie ein Saustall aus. Die wenigen Dinge, die sich in seinem Quartier befanden, lagen in vorbildlichem Chaos an Orten, an die sie nicht gehörten. Aber Hux in seine Unterkunft zu bitten, kam nicht in Frage. Einmal schien er das erwartet zu haben und genau deshalb fertigte Kylo ihn vor der Tür ab. Zum Anderen sträubte sich alles in ihm diesen Mistkerl, der ihn spürbar verachtete, in seine persönliche Zone einzulassen.

„Dann finde ich also nicht alles, was ich brauche?“, fragte er extra nochmal gehässig nach. Hux schluckte, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg aber, weil gerade zwei Wachen an ihnen vorbei patrouillierten. Als sie weg waren, sprach Hux allerdings doch. Was er sagte, brachte Kylo nur umso mehr gegen ihn auf.

„Schläfst du auch in dem Helm? Ist das nicht sehr unbequem?“, äußerte er höhnisch seine verbale Rache. Allein Hux‘ Mundwinkel verzogen sich kaum sichtbar und eindeutig spöttisch ein wenig nach unten. Er wollte auch keine Antwort, drehte sich um und ging einfach weg. Wütend schnaufend, sah Kylo ihm nach, ballte seine Hand zur Faust, um ihn nicht doch noch mithilfe der Macht zu packen, zurückzuzerren und zu würgen, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und verreckte. Hier, direkt vor seinen Füßen.

Wenn seine Kabine keine elektronische Schiebetür hätte, würde er sie nun so ins Schloss pfeffern, dass die Tür aus den Angeln flog. Wie viele Türen hatte er in seinem Zimmer auf Chandrila gehabt? Unzählige, ganz sicher. Hux wollte ihn also zum Feind? Konnte er haben!

Nach drei Stunden und mit der einholten Auskunft, dass General Hux‘ Schicht zu Ende war und er die Brücke verlassen hatte, begann er endlich seinen Rundgang. Jetzt konnte er ziemlich sicher sein, dass der Scheißkerl nicht seinen Weg kreuzte. Dabei hatte Kylo sich vollständig bekleidet, trug wieder seine dunkle Schutzkleidung aus robusten aber leichten Krayt-Leder und seine Maske. Außerdem hatte er auch sein Lichtschwert dabei. Kylo fühlte sich beim Verlassen des Quartiers als würde er in einen Krieg ziehen. Seine Gedanken huschten zu Hux, zu dessen verächtlichen Schmunzeln, dessen unverschämte Worte und sein überhebliches Gebaren. Ja, er zog in den Krieg. Würde ihm Hux nochmal so dumm kommen, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. Wahrscheinlich dürfte er ihn nicht töten, um sich nicht den Unmut seines Meisters zuzuziehen. Aber ein wenig foltern wäre ja wohl erlaubt. Mit großem Vergnügen stellte er sich vor, wie er den selbstverliebten Hux quälen würde.

Die Bilder in seinem Kopf erregten ihn, brachten ihn zum Grinsen und verursachten absurderweise gute Laune. Noch besser wurde seine Stimmung, als er ein paar Wachen über Hux lästern hörte. Scheinbar war der General an Bord seines eigenen Schiffes nicht gerade beliebt. Wen wunderte es, dachte Kylo in Höchststimmung und betrat am Ende eines der untersten Schiffsdecks.


	2. Vermutungen

Leider entdeckte er sie erst, als er sich umzog. Ungeniert stand sie da, starrte ihn an und schwieg. Mit ihm, waren noch andere Männer im Raum. Aber sie sah ihn an. Direkt, fordernd und frech. Sie durfte das und er könnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Mund war trocken, da er in ihren Augen etwas sah, was er sowieso längst ahnte. Er hatte andere darüber sprechen hören, hatte aber keine Vorstellung, was es wirklich bedeuten mochte. Sie machte ihm nur Angst und diese Angst machte ihn nervös. Die Nervosität ließ ihn blinzeln, wieder und wieder, als hätte er etwas ins Auge bekommen. Fahrig wischte er sich darüber, nutzte den Moment, um ihrem durchdringenden Blick zu entkommen. Als er wieder hochschaute, sah er wie sie sich mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln wegdrehte. Ein Lächeln sollte doch ein gutes Gefühl verursachen, oder? Das hier, bewirkte das Gegenteil.

Seine Furcht wurde nur größer, weil er begriff, dass sie ihn an der Angel hatte und nicht mehr entkommen ließ. So lange versuchte er schon ihr zu entwischen, hatte gehofft, sie würde das Interesse verlieren und sich ein neues Opfer suchen. Heute wusste er, dass sein Hoffen umsonst gewesen war.

*****

Da es schon spät war, war nichts mehr los auf dem Deck, welches allein dazu diente Scheingefechte zu üben. Ein bisschen enttäuscht, spazierte Kylo über das Deck, inspizierte den lächerlichen Parcour für die Bodentruppen und testete schließlich sein Schwert an einer stabil aussehenden Wand (es ging hindurch wie durch Butter).

„War das wirklich nötig?“, hörte er hinter sich eine harsche weibliche Stimme. Verwundert drehte er sich um und sah sich einer kräftigen Frau gegenüber, die sogar größer als er war. Sie trug ihre blonden, leicht gelockten Haare kurz. Ihr herbes Gesicht war nicht mit dem allerbesten Willen als hübsch zu bezeichnen und sie trug nicht die übliche Standarduniform eines gewöhnlichen Sturmtrupplers. Ihre Rüstung bestand zu einem großen Teil aus glänzendem Chrom und war offensichtlich eine Sonderanfertigung. Irgendwer war die Frau also nicht. Wer sie war, erfuhr Kylo auch schon umgehend.

„Kylo Ren, nehme ich an?“, fragte sie mit unterkühlter Stimme. Er nickte deutlich.

„Ich bin Captain Phasma. Ich überwache die Ausbildung der Rekruten und leite die meisten Kampfeinsätze am Boden.“

Wahrscheinlich müsste er jetzt so etwas wie „Sehr erfreut“ sagen, doch auch hier schwieg Kylo absichtlich. Je weniger er sprach, desto gesprächiger war sein Gegenüber und gab somit Dinge von sich selbst preis, die man gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Allerdings kannte er Phasma nicht besonders gut. War General Hux ihm gegenüber aus unbekannten Gründen passiv ablehnend, war Phasma ganz aktiv und offensiv.

„Kann man nicht sprechen, wenn man so einen Helm trägt?“, fragte sie humorlos nach. Kylo sah auf ihren Helm, den sie unter den linken Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Doch, kann man. Will man nur nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss.“

„Ah, du bist hier, um dir Freunde zu machen, hm?!“, erwiderte sie zynisch. Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich deutlich nach unten. Sie war ebenso unbeeindruckt von ihm, wie dieser Rotschopf, allerdings argwöhnte Kylo, dass sie wirklich skrupellos und angstfrei von Haus aus war. Bei Hux sah es eher nach antrainiertem Hochmut aus, aber er konnte sich irren. Still nahm er sich vor, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Spätestens, wenn er diesen Wichser Hux mit Macht kopfüber an der Decke festhielt und so lang im Kreis drehte, bis ihm schlecht war, würde er wissen, wie weit es mit seiner Kaltschnäuzigkeit her war.

„Ich bin aus Gründen hier, aus denen mich Snoke hier her geschickt hat.“

„Gründe, die du nicht weißt?“, fragte sie schlau nach.

„Gründe, die ich erfahre, wenn ich sie wissen muss“, entgegnete er dunkel. Sie rollte die Augen, seufzte und sagte überdrüssig:

„Na dann, willkommen an Bord der Finalizer, Kylo Ren.“

„Was? Keine Warnung, keine Drohung?“, fragte er bissig nach. Auch Phasma verengte nun verstimmt die Augen.

„Brauchst du das, um dein Ego zu puschen, Ren?“

„Was?“

„Komm mir nicht mit Dummheit in die Quere. Wenn du an Kampftaktiken oder ein wenig Übung interessiert bist, frag mich allerdings ruhig. Da kann ich dir sicher weiterhelfen. Falls du aber Ärger machen willst, vor allem hier unten, nimmt dich vor mir in Acht. Ich dulde weder Unruhe, Chaos, noch Feigheit, klar?“

Wie es aussah, war Captain Phasma ein Freund offener Worte. Im Gegensatz zum emotionslosen Hux, fand er diese Eigenheit fast schon sympathisch.

„Klar“, antwortete er einsilbig.

„Und? Interesse an einer Runde über den Parcour?“

Aha, sie forderte ihn heraus, wollte sehen, was er konnte. Unter seiner Maske gestattete er sich ein sehr breites Grinsen.

„Von mir aus“, entgegnete er lahm. Er ging zum Anfang des Parcours und übersprang alle Hindernisse mithilfe eines gewaltigen Machtsprungs. Phasma wirkte nicht so ganz überzeugt.

„Irgendwie habe ich geahnt, dass du es dir einfach machst. Wie sieht es mit Schießen aus?“

„Blaster sind nicht meine bevorzugte Waffe“, antwortete er und machte ein paar elegante Bewegungen mit seinem aktivierten Lichtschwert. Die große Frau achtete nicht mal darauf.

„Also bist du mies im Schießen?“

„Nein! Bin ich nicht!“, widersprach er aus einem trotzigen Impuls heraus, obwohl er wirklich nicht besonders gut im Zielen und Schießen war. Für den Umgang mit dem Blaster oder einer anderen Schusswaffe, musste man eher einen ruhigen Puls haben. Seiner ging eher aggressionsbedingt durch die Decke. Phasma müsste das allerdings nicht wissen. Wer gab schon gern eine Schwäche zu?

„Dann los, zeig es mir!“

Wortlos folgte er Phasma in einen anderen, abgesperrten Bereich. In unterschiedlicher Entfernung waren elektronische Zielscheiben, die sich bewegten. Sie nahm ihren eigenen Blaster, den kleinen Handblaster, nicht das Blastergewehr, zielte auf eine hinterste Scheibe und schoss. Alles dauerte nur Millisekunden. Die Elektronik zeigte rot leuchtend drei perfekte Volltreffer. Phasma hatte auf Kopf, Herz und Genitalien gezielt. Kylo wusste, dass er vielleicht sogar besser schießen würde, wenn er seine Maske abnehmen würde, doch das kam absolut nicht in Frage. Still nahm er den Blaster entgegen und zielte. Auch er schoss dreimal schnell hintereinander. Eine der hinteren Scheiben traf er eher zufällig (am Oberschenkel), eine der vorderen Scheiben traf er im Brustbereich, der dritte Schuss ging glatt an den Scheiben vorbei.

„Ausbaufähig“, kommentierte Phasma trocken.

„Absicht!“, sagte er zerknirscht.

„Ein Schuss vorbei war Absicht? Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß, Ren. Du schießt mies und ich würde dir empfehlen …“

„… die Maske beim Schießen abzunehmen!“, hörte er Hux‘ blasierte Stimme hinter sich. Kylo erstarrte. Für Sekunden schwankte er heftig zwischen einem sofortigen und tödlichen Angriff auf das Arschgesicht und einer beschämenden, wortlosen Flucht. Er blieb stehen, regte sich nicht, als Hux neben sie trat. Er zog seinen eigenen Blaster aus dem Halfter, schoss ebenso dreimal und traf die hinterste Scheibe. Es waren drei perfekte Herzschüsse.

„Angeber!“, kommentierte Phasma trocken. Dieses eine Wort sagte Kylo eine ganze Menge. Einmal schienen sie und Hux sich nahe zu stehen, denn sonst wäre sie nie so unverschämt gewesen. Zum anderen schien sie keinen Respekt vor ihm zu haben und Kylo erfuhr so auch, dass Hux ein großartiger Schütze war und das auch mal unbedingt mitteilen musste. Das ärgerte ihn enorm und wie es aussah, war das die Absicht des rothaarigen Dreckskerls gewesen. Hux wollte ihn demütigen und hatte es geschafft. Ihn jetzt kurzerhand mit seinem Lichtschwert in zwei Teile zu zerschneiden, war eine äußerst verlockende Vorstellung und einfacher als einfach zu bewerkstelligen. Seine Hand hatte einen regelrechten Krampf, so sehr hielt er sich davon ab sein Schwert zu aktivieren.

Wie kam er aus dieser beschissenen Situation raus, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren?

„Los, versuch es nochmal und nimm vorher deine Maske ab!“, forderte Phasma ihn nüchtern auf.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht …“, sagte er, drehte sich um und ging. Kylo wusste genau, dass es wie eine feige Flucht aussah. Diese Blamage ging wirklich tief. Überdeutlich waren die erheiterten Blicke in seinem Rücken zu spüren. Wenn er außer Hörweite war, würden sie ganz sicher über ihn lachen. Obwohl er über solchen Ereignissen stehen müsste, tat er es nicht. Er könnte diese beiden Schwachköpfe mit seiner Macht in Stücke zerfetzen und doch durfte er es nicht. Die blinde Wut ließ sich aber nicht zurückdrängen. Wie ferngesteuert lief er Ewigkeiten über die Gänge des Schiffs, ohne zu wissen, wo genau er war und wo er hinwollte. Nur langsam kühlte sich sein Gemüt runter. Erst die stille Frage, ob die Beiden ihn nicht unbedingt brüskieren wollten, sondern nur neugierig auf ihn und sein Gesicht waren, besänftigte ihn schließlich.

Inzwischen war er in einem Bereich des Schiffes, in dem es offensichtlich um Freizeitgestaltung ging. Es gab Bars, ein Spielkasino, ein Kino und sogar ein Bordell.

Irritiert sah sich Kylo um. Ihm war nicht so ganz klar, was es auf einem Schiff wie der Finalizer alles gab. Andererseits war dieser Sternzerstörer ein riesiges Konstrukt, dafür ausgelegt notfalls Jahre im Krieg zu sein. Die Finalizer war demzufolge eine kleine Stadt mit allen möglichen Einrichtungen. Eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete seine Umgebung. Dabei war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass auch er beobachtet wurde. Weder trug er die übliche Freizeitbekleidung, wie viele hier, noch die Uniform der Offiziere oder die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen. Die Optik seines Helms suchte seinesgleichen. Um diese Zeit waren durchaus noch viele Schiffsmitglieder auf dem Freizeitdeck unterwegs. Allerdings blieb Kylos Blick an einem Mann mit dunkler Haut hängen, weil der sich verdächtig benahm. Immer wieder schaute er sich panisch um, huscht von einer Ecke zur nächsten und verschwand schließlich in einem Kino. Kylo war erheitert. Sein Zorn von eben war verflogen. Stattdessen stellte er sich die spannende Frage, vor was man auf einem Schiff wie der Finalizer Furcht hatte. Denn die hatte der Mann ganz offensichtlich gehabt. Spontan beschloss er sich die Sache genauer anzusehen und betrat das Kino.

Es lief ein Film, der Kylo nicht interessierte. Für solche Dinge hatte er keinen Sinn. Seine Welt war karg, brutal und einfach. Töten oder getötet werden. Mit bestmöglicher Konzentration kämpfen, sonst war er verloren. Keine Schwächen zeigen. Niemals Schwäche zeigen!

Deshalb blieb er gleich neben der Tür stehen und überflog die Anwesenden bis er den Mann gefunden hatte. Der war so tief in seinen Sessel gerutscht, dass nur noch das oberer Drittel seiner schwarzen Haare zu sehen war. Hier also versteckte er sich. Nur vor wem?

Ihm war klar, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, wenn er ihn direkt fragte. Aber er könnte selbstverständlich mithilfe der Macht in seinen Kopf eindringen und da einfach nachsehen. Dieses Gedankenspiel brachte ihn Snokes Mahnung in Erinnerung:

Füge dich ein und verursache keinen Ärger. Das hier, waren keine Feinde, sondern Verbündete. Betrübt und wieder gelangweilt wandte sich Kylo ab. Der Rückweg dauerte lange und am Ende war er froh sein Quartier erreicht zu haben. Nach einer heißen Dusche fiel er ins Bett.

Dort dachte er wieder über Phasma und Hux nach, die ihn verspottet hatten.

Hatten sie, oder hätte er es gern, um einen Grund zu finden sich zu rächen? Egal, Hux würde auf jeden Fall bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit seinen Vergeltungsdrang zu spüren bekommen. In Hux‘ Worten war immerzu dieser arrogante, verhöhnende Unterton, den er aus ihm herausschlagen würde.

Jeder, der ihn näher kennenlernte, ging davon aus, dass Kylo Ren nicht dazu neigte berechnend und analytisch zu denken und zu planen. Alle schrieben ihm Impulsivität und spontanes Handeln zu, doch das stimmte so nicht. Kylo konnte durchaus strategisch denken und planen, kam nur selten in die Lage sein Handeln selbst zu bestimmen. Hier an Bord des Schiffes, hatte er aber im Moment freie Hand und deshalb plante er genau, wie er Hux demütigen konnte. Dazu inspizierte er alle möglichen und unmöglichen Örtlichkeiten und entschied sich am Ende für ein Ort, der recht sicher vor schnellen Zugriffen der Wachen war. Dieser Ort war die Wäscherei des Schiffes. Die Wäscherei bestand aus vielen kleineren und größeren Räumen. Kylo bevorzugte einen Raum, in dem die frisch gewaschene Wäsche gelagert wurde. Der Raum war ein langgezogenes Rechteck. An den langen Wänden befanden sich hohe Regale, in denen die Wäsche lagerte. Im hinteren rechten Eck gab es eine kleine, kugelförmige Kamera, im vorderen linken Eck der Decke eine weitere. So war der komplette Raum einsehbar. Kylo war sich sicher, dass irgendwer ständig alle Kameras an Deck überwachte. Seine Beobachtung hatte ergeben, dass gegen Abend nur eine Notbesetzung in der Wäscherei arbeitete. Um genauer zu sein, waren es nur fünf Personen, die sich noch dazu im Hauptraum aufhielten und gar nicht merken würden, wenn er sich lautlos in den auserkorenen Raum schlich, in dem er Hux bestrafen würde.

Inzwischen hatte er schon wieder drei Tage mehr oder weniger, bis auf seine Inspektion der Örtlichkeiten, in seinem Quartier verbracht, um Hux oder Phasma nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Dabei hatte er Angst schon vorher auszurasten. In dem Fall war ein exakter Plan seiner Rache eindeutig klüger.

An diesem Abend war es soweit. Er zog seine eigene Kleidung an, nahm sein Schwert und setzte sich selbstverständlich seinen Helm auf. Inzwischen hatte er mitbekommen, dass er hier auf dem Schiff als eine Art Fremdkörper angesehen wurde, dem man am besten aus dem Weg ging, weil man ihn nicht einschätzen konnte. Das machte Kylo gar nichts aus. Er hatte sowieso nie vorgehabt sich hier Freunde zu machen. Alles was zählte, war ein Sieg der Macht. Er würde am Ende ganz oben stehen und Abschaum wie Hux würden vor ihm knien. Diese Vorstellung wärmte ihn und hielt ihn am Leben. Gerade in Zeiten des Zweifels, die kamen, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte und ins All starrte. Wie wäre es, wenn er einfach zugänglich und offen für neue Bekanntschaften wäre? Jemand wie Phasma würde sicherlich gut mit ihm auskommen. Aber nein, sein peripherer Standort, seine Anonymität waren ein wichtiger Bestandteil seiner Macht. Das Unbekannte verursachte immer die größte Angst. Und mit Angst konnte man grundsätzlich gut arbeiten. Das waren Snokes Worte.

Ohne Probleme gelangte Kylo bis in die Wäschekammer. Dort begann er schließlich langsam, ohne Wut und gezielt mit seinem Schwert, auf die Regale einzuschlagen. So lange, bis sie einstürzten, bzw. die Wäsche darin Feuer fing. Er achtete darauf, dass die Feuer nur kleine Glutherde blieben, wütete aber unermüdlich und systematisch weiter, weil er sich sicher war, dass man ihn über die Kameras beobachtete. Niemand außer Hux würde sich hierher wagen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Kylo schlug demzufolge weiter auf die wehrlose Wäsche ein und wartete. Die Vorfreude war kaum auszuhalten. Hux würde kommen und versuchen seine lächerliche Vormachtstellung ihm gegenüber zu behaupten und würde erfahren, was wahre Macht bedeutete. Dieser rothaarige, eingebildete Drecksack! Mittlerweise verspürte Kylo echte Wut, die sich mit den Minuten in denen er warten musste, potenzierte.

Wieder flatterte es in seinem Magen heftig, als hätte er etwas Falsches gegessen. Schon glaubte er die Genugtuung zu spüren, wenn er Hux zeigte, zu was er in der Lage war. Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, war ihm plötzlich nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Etwas hatte sich in den letzten Sekunden ereignet, was er nicht begriff. Der blinde Zorn und die Furcht vor sich selbst, hatten sich zum ersten Mal zu einem feindseligen Knäul in seinem Innersten vermischt. Kylo war verunsichert bis tief ins Blut. So hörte er auch sofort auf mit seinem Schwert um sich zu schlagen.

Hux stand tatsächlich an der Tür, sah ihn vage verärgert aber schweigend an. Genau das wollte er und doch schien sich nun sein Plan in nichts aufzulösen.

„Was soll das hier?“, fragte Hux schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme. Kylo war erstarrt und hatte große Mühe sich zu sammeln. Aber er schaffte es und riss im nächsten Moment mit Macht die kleine Kamera hinter sich aus der Halterung und ließ sie direkt vor Hux‘ Füße in unzählige Bestandteile zersplittern. Die rotblonden Augenbrauen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen. Aber der Rothaarige schwieg, nur seine Mundwinkel zogen sich deutlich nach unten. Verachtung, deutete Kylo. Diese Mischung aus zorniger Wildheit und Autofurcht gebar in diesen sonderbaren Sekunden, in denen er dem General gegenüberstand, ein ganz neues Gefühl. Spontan fühlte sich Kylo Ren höchst erregt. Sein Körper begann leicht zu zittern, sein Glied wurde hart und sein Atem ging so schnell, dass es ihm leicht schwindelte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er wusste, dass es manchen Leuten Lust bereitete zu töten oder zu quälen. Für ihn war es eher eine sachliche und dem höheren Zweck dienliche Angelegenheit und hatte nichts mit körperlichen Gelüsten zu tun. Jetzt aber, empfand er Lust bei der Konfrontation mit diesem eisigen Arschloch, was ihn mit kaum sichtbarer Abneigung um die Mundwinkel herum betrachtete wie ein ekliges Tier. Hux hasste ihn ebenso wie er ihn, verstand er schlagartig. Seltsame Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit. Gegenseitiger Hass war erlösend. Und wie es aussah, lustvoll.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung und mit Macht riss er nun auch die zweite Kamera aus der Halterung und machte sie damit unschädlich. Gleich anschließend zerrte er eines der schweren Regale mithilfe der Macht vor die Tür. Nun würde Hux weder entkommen können, noch könnte ihm jemand zu Hilfe kommen. Der rothaarige Scheißkerl war ihm ausgeliefert.

Kylos Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er sein Lichtschwert deaktivierte und in seinen Gürtel steckte. Noch immer war sein Geschlechtsteil hart und pulsierte verlangend. Sein Gesicht glühte, sein Atem flog flach dahin und er schwitzte mehr als die körperliche Ertüchtigung verlangt hätte.

Der General hatte durchaus registriert, was er getan hatte. Aber Hux hatte es mit einem so eigensinnigen Gleichmut hingenommen, der nicht echt sein konnte. Falls er sich wirklich einbildete ihm überlegen zu sein, war Hux nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich muss hier etwas ein für alle Mal klar stellen …“, begann Kylo langsam und fühlte die Hitze in seiner Stimme. Sein Stimmverzerrer würde ihn allerdings nicht verraten. Zu seiner großen Befriedigung konnte er beobachten, wie Hux nun doch angestrengt schluckte. Allerdings hatte er noch immer seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, stand mehr oder weniger reglos vor ihm und sah ihn direkt an, als wäre er die widerlichste Kreatur, der er jemals begegnet wäre. Dabei war sein hübsches Gesicht seltsam leer. Wie konnte man derart viel Abscheu offenbaren, wenn man keinen Gesichtsausdruck hatte? Kylo konnte sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Aber er würde ihm gleich zeigen, wie ein wütendes Gesicht aussah, in dem man die Absicht zu töten, sehr deutlich erkennen könnte. Langsam hob er seine Hände und öffnete den Verschluss für den Kinnschutz, um den Helm besser abnehmen zu können.

Hux war neugierig? Dann wollte er seine Neugier mal befriedigen, bevor er sich rächen würde. Wie in Zeitlupe zog sich Kylo Ren zum ersten Mal im Angesicht einer anderen Person auf diesem Schiff seine Maske vom Kopf.


	3. Offenbarungen

„Na, wie war der Film?“, fing sie ihn ab, als er ihr trotz aller Vorsicht vor dem Quartier in die Arme lief.

„G… ganz g… gut“, stotterte er mit heißem Gesicht. Demonstrativ wich er ihrem eindringlichen Blick aus.

„Es war ein Propagandafilm der Ersten Ordnung“, sagte sie nüchtern und er konnte nur eifrig nicken. Also auch das wusste sie. Was noch?

„Du bist also ganz bei der Sache, hm?“ Wieder nickte er nur. Der Schweiß war ihm ausgebrochen und die Angst, die er hatte, war unbeschreiblich.

„Komm, wir plaudern ein wenig darüber!“, befahl sie. Dabei legte sie ihm die rechte Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt in die Richtung, in die sie ihn haben wollte. Hatte er eine Wahl? Er könnte versuchen zu fliehen, doch das wäre sinnlos. Im besten Fall würde sie ihn sofort töten. Resigniert und mich weichen Beinen, lief er gehorsam vor ihr her.

*****

Kaum hatte Kylo die Maske ab, kam der kaum zu unterdrückende Impuls gierig zu atmen. Er beherrschte sich mühsam und Hux‘ Gesicht half ihm dabei. Zwar waren die Veränderungen nur minimal, doch sein Blick, der immer nach Schwächen seiner Gegner suchte, nahm alles wahr. So merkte er, wie die grünen Augen sich weiteten, die Pupillen wurden größer und ein eigenartiger Glanz war jetzt in seinem Blick. Seine bleichen Wangen bekamen einen Hauch Röte und er schluckte mehrmals schwerfällig. Trotzdem wich er nicht vor ihm zurück, als er den Arm mit dem Helm senkte und direkt auf ihn zuging.

„Du gibst mir keine Befehle, Hux!“, zischte er hitzig, als er mit einem Abstand von allerhöchstens zehn Zentimetern zwischen ihnen vor dem Rothaarigen stehen blieb. Der General erwiderte steif seinen Blick, aber seine Stimme war sonderbar belegt.

„Das habe ich nie getan!“, erwiderte er. Es klang kein bisschen überzeugend.

„Du solltest noch nicht mal dran denken. Der Einzige, der etwas von mir verlangen darf, ist der Oberste Anführer Snoke. Dich … dulde ich nur. Wenn ich dürfte, würde ich dich vernichten!“, knurrte er ihn an und versuchte alles an Hass und Zorn in seine Stimme zu legen, um die Glut der Lust zu überspielen. Leider war sein Körper nach wie vor ihn Aufruhr und er bekam seine Kontrolle nicht zurück. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, woran das lag und müsste darüber nachdenken, sobald er zur Ruhe kam. Nicht hier und jetzt.

„Weshalb würdest du das tun wollen?“, fragte Hux düster nach. Dabei blinzelte er ein paarmal nervös, was ihn verlegen wirken ließ, vielleicht aber nur ein Trick war, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Aber der klitzekleine Moment seines Kontrollverlusts war vorüber. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder steinern, nichtssagend und allerhöchstens verabscheuend. Aber er provozierte Kylo weiterhin, indem er einfach nicht vor ihm zurückwich. Weil Hux nur ein bisschen kleiner als er war, war es einfach ihm in die Augen zu starren und das tat Kylo nach wie vor auf eine sehr aggressive Weise.

„Weil du ein arrogantes Nichts bist, ein unwürdiger Sklave und du widerst mich an.“

„Ist das so?“

Hux klang gleichgültig, was Kylo nur noch mehr ärgerte.

„Zweifelst du daran?“, fauchte er ihn jäh scharf an. Hux zuckte ein wenig zusammen, seine Worte anschließend, waren umso eisiger und bissiger.

„Hast du aus diesem Grund eine Erektion?“

Kylo erstarrte und war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Wie konnte Hux das bemerkt haben, wo er ihm die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht gesehen hatte?

„Findest du das etwa widerlich?“, presste er angestrengt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Nur, wenn er sprach, konnte er die Gewalt über seinen mörderischen Impuls behalten. Hinter seinen Augen glühte es heiß und allesverbrennend. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich sicher verdreifacht. Wenn er nun schießen und zielen müsste, würde er gleich in die andere Richtung schießen und kläglich versagen. Hux hatte es mit seiner teilnahmslosen Art geschafft, ihn an der Rand seiner Beherrschung zu bringen. Kylo hob die Hand, um zu tun, was er vorhatte. Seine Hand zitterte jedoch so deutlich, dass es auch General Hux nicht übersehen konnte. Was dann geschah, war für Kylo auch noch lange danach kaum in Worte zu fassen. Anstatt von ihm wegzutreten, kam Hux so nah, dass er ihn riechen konnte. Sein Geruch war eine Mischung aus irgendeinem exklusiven und sicherlich teuren, synthetischen Duft und seinem eigenen Geruch, der einen Hauch Angst enthielt. Zielsicher griff er an seine Hüften, schob seine Hände unter seine Kleidung, bis er den Bund seiner Hose fand und schob dann seine Finger in den Bund, um sie bis unter seinen Nabel zu bewegen. Während Hux das tat, war er wie gelähmt, weil er nicht so recht begriff, was hier geschah. Verwirrend war, dass die grünen Augen ihn die ganze Zeit unberührt ansahen.

In diesem absurden Moment, den er nie im Leben vorhergesehen hatte, erinnerte er sich an seine, schon länger zurückliegenden sexuellen Abenteuern. Verliebt war er dabei nie gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sich alles immer einfach so ergeben und passte ihm gerade in den Kram. Einen bleibenden Eindruck hatte keines der vielen Mädchen hinterlassen. Mädchen. Mädchen! Dieses Echo war alles, was durch seinen Kopf und seinen Körper hallte, als Hux, der immer noch seinen Blick gefangen hielt, den Verschluss seiner Hose öffnete.

Vielleicht sollte er den Rothaarigen aufhalten? Dachte Kylo wehrlos, sagte aber nichts und tat auch nichts. Im Gegenteil, er sah Hux zu, wie er ihm die Hose nach unten zog, sich gleichzeitig vor ihn kniete und ohne Umschweife seinen harten Penis in den Mund nahm. Noch immer sah er ihn dabei an und machte es Kylo so unmöglich zu reagieren. Was hier passierte, war berauschend, unerwartet und verstörend. Hux‘ Mund war warm und äußerst geschickt. Mit einem vorbeiziehenden Gedanken, erkannte er, dass Hux das nicht zum ersten Mal machte. Dafür wusste der Mann viel zu gut was er wie tun musste.

Erschreckend war auch, wie schnell er ganz oben stand. Unwillkürlich hatte sich sein Becken dem anderen Mann entgegen gedrückt. Sein leises Keuchen klang in seinen Ohren jämmerlich und beschämend. Trotz allem konnte er den Blick einfach nicht abwenden, selbst jetzt, wo Hux ihn nicht mehr ständig ansah. Seine Beine begannen sanft zu beben und seine Oberschenkelmuskeln verhärteten sich. Sein Höhepunkt kam so unerwartet und heftig, dass er Hux nicht mehr brutal von sich stoßen konnte, wie er es vorgehabt hatte. Die Folge war, dass er in seinem Mund kam.

Der Rothaarige überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal, indem er nichts äußerte und seinen heißen Samen einfach schluckte.

„Oh Gott!“, entflohen Kylo leider doch ein paar unüberlegte Worte der Überraschung und der Ehrfurcht. Niemals hatte er sich bei und nach der Befriedigung primitiver Triebe so wundervoll und erleichtert gefühlt.

General Hux stand allerdings schon auf, wischte sich mit seinem Daumen betont lässig die Reste seines Spermas aus dem Mundwinkel und sah ihn wieder an. Nichts in seinem Gesicht deutete auf mehr als eine diffuse Genugtuung oder Belustigung hin.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?“, fragte er nur trocken. Im selben Moment polterte es auch hinter der Tür.

„General Hux? Alles in Ordnung?“, rief ein Mann von draußen.

Kylo zog sich eilig seine Hose hoch, sah gerade noch das erheiterte Zucken von Hux‘ Mundwinkeln und konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen. Mithilfe der Macht packte er den Rothaarigen, schleuderte ihn an die Decke und ließ ihn dort herumwirbeln, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Helm aufsetzte und das Regal zur Seite schob. Als er die Tür öffnete, plumpste Hux wie ein nasser Sack ächzend zu Boden. Fünf Männer stürmten herein.

Ohne sich um sie und ihr Geschrei zu kümmern, ging Kylo langsam aus dem Raum. Alles, auf das er hörte, war die Stimme des Generals. Der sagte immer wieder nur, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung wäre.

In seinem Quartier nahm er seine Maske ab und ließ sie einfach aus der Hand fallen. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich ein erschüttertes Stöhnen und ein Nachbeben, was sehnsüchtig und verlangend war. So viele Jahre hatte er allein mit sich und seinen Ansprüchen verbracht und dieser verfluchte Hux tat einfach etwas derart Unverschämtes, für das er mehr als den Tod verdient hatte. Wie konnte das passieren?

Eigentlich müsste sich Kylo nun abgrundtief schämen oder vor Zorn schäumen. Nichts davon war der Fall. Sein Körper war seltsam erschöpft und besänftigt. Langsam und wie in Trance zog er sich aus und kroch unter die kühle Decke, um blicklos in den Raum zu starren.

Hux hatte ihn auf eine so vollkommene Weise erniedrigt, dass er ihm einfach diesen Erfolg zugestehen musste. Seine abschließende, viel zu kurze Folter, war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Nach diesem Abend wusste Kylo zwei Dinge. General Hux sollte er tunlichst nicht unterschätzen. Die andere Sache war, dass etwas in ihm geweckt wurde. Etwas, was er nicht wieder in den Käfig sperren konnte, von dem er nicht mal Kenntnis gehabt hatte. Auch die Fragen, ob er nun Männer mochte oder einfach nur auf diesen dreisten Hux stand, konnte er nicht beantworten.

Was der General heute getan hatte, verlangte heiße, blutige Vergeltung. Mit diesen, heute wenig tröstlichen Gedanken, dämmerte er weg.

Die nächsten Tage ging er Hux so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Er fand einen Platz, wo er mit seinem Schwert trainieren konnte und ihn niemand störte. Allerdings wurde es ihm nach ein paar Tagen zu langweilig. Als er Phasma zufällig traf, sprach er sie an.

„Steht dein Angebot noch?“

Sie kam offensichtlich auch gerade von einer Übung, denn ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten manisch. Da sie auf dem Weg in die Kantine war, schloss er sich ihr an, obwohl er lieber allein in seiner Unterkunft aß. Noch immer schlug ihm auf der Finalizer eine tunlichst versteckte aber eisige Feindseligkeit entgegen. Snoke hatte sich auch nicht blicken lassen und so blieb er weiterhin im Dunkeln, was genau der Zweck seiner Anwesenheit auf diesem Zerstörer war.

„Selbstverständlich, Ren. Schießübungen?“

„Ja.“

„Gern. Wie wäre es in zwei Stunden auf dem Unterdeck. Da sind wir allein, falls dir das wichtig ist. Dann kannst du deinen Helm abnehmen und ich bin sicher deine Trefferquote geht deutlich nach oben.“

„Mal sehen. Eigentlich muss ich auch mit Helm schießen können.“

Sie zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Deine Sache. Wie du willst.“

Phasma hatte sich ein Tablett genommen und stapelte sich Schüsseln und Teller darauf, alles in doppelter Ausführung. Gut, sie war eine große, kräftige Frau und brauchte sicher eine Menge Nahrung, um Energie zu haben. Kylo beobachtete sie amüsiert, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, weil er in Gedanken versuchte eine harmlos klingende Frage zu formulieren, die ihm Antwort darauf geben würde, ob auch wieder Hux dort unten herumlungern würde. Am Ende würde er das Risiko eingehen müssen und hoffen, dass Hux ihm ebenso aus dem Weg ging. Nach allem, was passiert war. Wobei Kylo selbst immer noch nicht verstand, was genau passiert war. In schwachen Sekunden dachte er sogar daran, ob er vielleicht mit Phasma über alles sprechen konnte. Dieses Bedürfnis verschwand allerdings ebenso schnell wie es kam.

Zwei Stunden später fand sich Kylo auf dem Unterdeck ein. Phasma wartete schon am Schießstand auf ihn und drückte ihm sogleich einen Blaster in die Hand. Die Figuren bewegten sich langsamer als das erste Mal, als er hier war. Was für eine Schmach.

„Versuche irgendwie nicht zu atmen, wenn du zielst und zögere nicht zu lang. Die Energie in den Blastern ist ausreichend, schieß also so oft du willst, klar?“

Kylo gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern sah ihr nur zu, wie sie zielte, schoss und sicher traf.

„Ich weiß, dass die Treffsicherheit der Handblaster nicht berauschend ist und ich hoffe, dass irgendwann mal jemand eine Idee hat, wie man diese Schwäche beheben kann. Die Gewehre sind noch weniger treffsicherer und unhandlicher. Außerdem blockieren sie in den ungünstigsten Augenblicken. Los, du bist dran!“

Auch er zielte, hielt kurz die Luft an und schoss. Schon früher hatte er durchaus Schießübungen gehabt, doch es war nie so sein Ding gewesen. Diese notwendige Ruhe und Gelassenheit, um wirklich zielsicher zu sein, konnte er nie aufbringen. Und es war eine Tatsache, die ihm bekannt war, dass er mit seinem Helm noch schlechter zielen konnte. Kylo schoss eigentlich eher nach Gefühl und traf immerhin dreimal, wenn auch unterschiedliche Scheiben und nur die Unterkörperregion.

„Gut. Jetzt nimm den Helm ab, ich will wissen, ob du wirklich so schlecht bist!“, forderte sie gleichgültig. Kylo zögerte, sah sich um und entdeckte an einigen Stellen der Halle Kameras. Phasma war seinen Kopfbewegungen gefolgt und als er sie wieder ansah, rollte sie genervt die Augen.

„Wirklich?“, fragte sie verärgert. Kylo brummte nur und sah Phasma verwundert nach, die plötzlich zu einem Interkom an der Wand ging und einen Befehl hinein brüllte, dass man alle Kameras in der Schießhalle abschalten sollte.

„Besser? Also los, runter mit dem Helm, Ren!“

Jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr, wenn er nicht wieder einen peinlichen Abgang forcieren wollte. Mit weniger Dramaturgie als kürzlich bei Hux, setzte er seinen Helm ab. Sichtlich neugierig sah Phasma ihn an und grinste breit.

„So ein hübscher Kerl und versteckt sich unter dieser Maske, tzzzzz … also …“, forderte sie ihn auf und deutete mit dem Kopf zu den Scheiben. Sein Gesicht glühte ein wenig, als er sich den Scheiben zuwandte, zielte und schoss. Das Ergebnis ließ sich sehen. Er traf ein und dieselbe Scheibe dreimal, drei Treffer im Brustbereich. Für ihn waren das eher Zufallstreffer.

„Na bitte, es geht doch schon viel besser!“

„Aber ich trage nun mal den Helm!“, merkte er starrsinnig an.

„Von mir aus. Aber je besser, du ohne Helm schießt, desto besser wirst du auch mit Helm treffen. Diese Logik leuchtet dir doch ein, hm?“

Das tat sie. Da hier niemand war, der mit ihm mit dem Schwert üben konnte, musste er sich eben mit Schießübungen zufrieden geben. Hauptsache er war beschäftigt. Kylo schoss also, Phasma gab ihm Tipps und er spürte dabei ihren vergnügten Blick auf sich. Nach einer Weile kam Kylos Gelassenheit zurück. Seine Trefferquote war nicht berauschend, aber auch nicht so übel. Plötzlich hörte er in seinem Rücken die schwere Stahltür zufallen.

„Warum sind alle Kameras abgeschaltet?“, hörte er nur Sekunden später General Hux‘ ungehaltene Stimme. Seine momentane Beherrschung löste sich augenblicklich in Luft auf. Hux‘ Demütigung war wieder präsent und allein sein freches Auftauchen, machte ihn wütend. Ohne zu zögern fuhr er herum, packte Hux mithilfe der Macht und schleuderte ihn hart gegen eine Wand.

„Ren, was soll das?“, hörte er neben sich Phasmas dunkle Stimme. Er hörte Sorge aber auch eine deutliche Warnung heraus. Es war ihm so egal, dass er Hux, der gerade ächzend versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, erneut herumriss und ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand schleuderte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien Phasma drohend vor ihm.

„Hör auf damit!“, artikulierte sie leise, deutlich und drohend. Hinter Phasma rappelte sich Hux langsam hoch und rief mit rauer Stimme:

„Das ist alles, was du kannst, Ren?“

„Du hast mich und meine Stellung in Frage gestellt!“, brüllte er über Phasmas Schulter zu Hux, der ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gab und gleich darauf antwortete:

„Du hast mir Gewalt angedroht!“

„Und du hast mich gedemütigt. Denkst du, dass lasse ich ungestraft?“

„Wer von uns beiden hing denn an der Decke und ist schmerzhaft zu Boden gefallen?“, schrie Hux, nun hörbar wütend. Aha, da verlor also auch jemand die Kontrolle. Gut zu wissen, dachte Kylo weit hinter seiner blutrot pulsierenden Rage.

Phasma blinzelte kurz irritiert und rief dann zu Hux, ohne Kylo dabei aus den Augen zu lassen:

„Von Demütigung hast du mir nichts erzählt, Hux!“

„Nein? Hat der General nicht erzählt, dass er meinen Schwanz im Mund hatte?“, fauchte Kylo nun Phasma heiß ins Gesicht. Sein Blut kochte, seine Muskeln zitterten und am liebsten hätte er sein Schwert aktiviert und hier alles kurz und klein geschlagen, inklusive Phasma und Hux.

Phasmas blaue Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und Kylo nutzte den Augenblick der Verstörung, um seinen Helm zu nehmen und ihn aufzusetzen, während er die Halle verließ. Ein kleines bisschen fühlte er Genugtuung. Scheinbar waren Phasma und Hux irgendwie befreundet, doch teilten nicht unbedingt alle Geheimnisse. Als er schon im Gang war, ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht noch einen letzten Blick auf Hux geworfen hatte. Hoffentlich hatte seine Kränkung gesessen.

Aus Prinzip, den Resten seines Zorns und aus innerer Unruhe, beschädigte Kylo auf dem Weg zum Quartier die Gänge der Finalizer mit seinem Lichtschwert. Als ihm eine Gruppe Besatzungsmitglieder entgegen kam und einer der Offiziere ihn aufforderte sofort mit dieser Zerstörung aufzuhören, entlud sich sein angestauter Zorn. In der Folge gab es zehn Verletzte, zwei davon schwer. Ein Mechaniker namens Matt, der gerade zufällig eine der Leitungen repariert hatte, kam zu Tode. Die Schäden an der Finalizer waren beachtlich, dafür, dass sie von einem einzigen Mann verursacht wurden.

Der nächste Tag brachte eine Wende, mit der Kylo nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatte.

Schon seine Nacht war mies gewesen. Noch immer glühte der Zorn in ihm, doch gleichzeitig war da ein anderes Gefühl. Eine befremdliche Sehnsucht, danach, dass Hux ihn nochmal so berührte, wie er es getan hatte. So gekonnt, so lässig, so intim und so befreiend. Dieses Sehnen brachte ihn aber nur wieder auf, weil es seinem Hass für den Rothaarigen zu widersprechen schien. Die überhebliche Art dieses Möchtegern-Anführers machte ihn nach wie vor aggressiv. Er war gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, als ihm einer der Offiziere persönlich eine Nachricht vorbei brachte.

Snoke wollte ihn sprechen.

Endlich, dachte Kylo in den ersten Sekunden. In den weiteren Sekunden kam ein mulmiges Gefühl dazu. Der Offizier führte ihn in einen Raum, in dem er noch nicht gewesen war. Er war groß, hoch und leer, wie eine gottverlassene Kathedrale. In einiger Entfernung sah er General Hux stehen. Sein Rücken war ihm zugedreht und Kylo verstand nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Der Offizier, der ihn hergebracht hatte, verschwand lautlos und er lief direkt auf Hux zu. Kaum stand er neben Hux und wollte ihn gerade auf möglichst beleidigende Weise ansprechen, erschien Snokes Holo-Gestalt. Sie war übergroß, sodass er und Hux den Kopf heben mussten. Wie zwei kleine Jungs standen sie da und starrten Snokes halbdurchsichtige Gestalt an.

„Mir sind Beschwerden zu Ohren gekommen!“, begann Snoke mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Kylo drehte den Kopf und blickte Hux an. Hatte sich dieser Dreckskerl also direkt beim Obersten Anführer beschwert? Das war ja kaum zu glauben. Hux jedoch, starrte Snoke weiterhin so reglos und unschuldig an, dass ihm Zweifel kamen, ob er den General zurecht verdächtigte. Zweifel, die auch Snoke gleich verstärkte.

„… über euch beide. Euer Benehmen entspricht nicht eurer Position. Du Kylo Ren, solltest dein wildes Temperament zügeln und auf die Gelegenheit warten, die sich dir in naher Zukunft bieten wird. Von dir, General Hux, erwartet ich mehr Durchsetzungsvermögen und Autorität!“

„Was ist meine Aufgabe hier?“, fragte Kylo nach. Wenn sich Snoke schon mal zeigte, musste er die Chance wahrnehmen, endlich etwas über den ätzenden Aufenthalt an Bord zu erfahren.

„Es ist ein Test, den ich dir anschließend erkläre. Dann, wenn du ihn bestanden hast oder durchgefallen bist.“

„Hat der Test etwas mit meinem … Temperament zu tun?“

Mühsam versuchte er den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten und war mal wieder dankbar für den Stimmverzerrer.

„Schweig, Kylo Ren!“, sprach Snoke ihn recht laut an.

Kylo knurrte leise unter seinem Helm und spürte in diesem Augenblick, wie Hux neben ihm vor Furcht bebte. Also war der Rothaarige durchaus aus seinem hochmütigen Gleichgewicht zu bringen und wenn es nur aus Angst war.

„Das Schiff wird nicht beschädigt und die Besatzungsmitglieder werden nicht aus Lust und Laune und auch nicht aus Versehen getötet, Kylo Ren. Hux, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass an Bord Ordnung herrscht und sorgst mit strenger Hand für die Einhaltung der Regeln. Deshalb hast du den Posten, verstanden?“

Snokes Stimme klang schneidend und schmerzhaft nachdrücklich.

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer!“, erwiderte der General hastig und schleimig. Snoke blickte zu Kylo. Eine Zustimmung fiel ihm überaus schwer, weil er verdammt nochmal immer noch nicht wusste, warum er auf diesem Drecksschiff sein musste. Als gäbe es nicht schönere, spannendere Orte.

„Ja“, antwortete er schließlich lahm.

Snoke verschwand und Kylo ging augenblicklich auf Hux los.

„Hast du gepetzt?“, knurrte er drohend und packte ihn an der Uniformjacke.

„Hat sich das gerade so angehört? Es ist mein Schiff und ich …“

„Es ist nicht dein Schiff, Hux. Es gehört der Ersten Ordnung. Du bist nur ein Sklave, wie ich schon sagte.“

„Du ebenso“, erwiderte Hux leise und sah ihn an. Ein paar verwirrende Momente stürzte Kylo in die rein grünen Augen und war heilfroh seine Maske zu tragen. Wieder wirbelte der Zorn in seinen Eingeweiden herum. In seinem Kopf entstand die ungute Mischung aus Autoangst und brennendem Hass. Als er merkte, wie sein Glied sich verhärtete, stieß er Hux kraftvoll von sich. Ein paar Schritte stolperte Hux nach hinten, fiel aber nicht hin. Mit Bedauern darüber, ihn und seine Unsicherheit nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle vernichten zu können, wandte sich Kylo ab und ging weg.

Leider hatte Snokes ungerechte Zurechtweisung seine sowieso schon labile Gemütsruhe zu Fall gebracht. Seine Psyche, die so schon ständig zwischen Zorn und Trostlosigkeit schwankte, krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Und wenn er hier falsch war? Die üblichen Zweifel, ob er nicht doch eigentlich ein guter Mensch, ein wahrer Jedi war, sprudelten ganz ungehindert nach oben.

Dieser rechthaberische General hatte Schuld. Wenn Hux ihn nicht ständig mit seiner Unverfrorenheit provozieren würde, hätte er auch nicht so Schwierigkeiten sich zu zügeln. Alles nur, weil der Rothaarige sich in seiner Stellung von ihm bedroht fühlte. Kylo konnte das verstehen, allerdings hatte Hux irgendwie sogar recht. Sie beide waren Sklaven. Hux war Sklave der Ersten Ordnung, er war Snokes persönlicher Diener und seine exekutive Macht. Beide waren sie gefesselt. Wäre er frei, wäre Hux schon längst tot. Oder er. Hux schoss ziemlich exzellent.

Dieser Gedanke deprimierte Kylo unerwartet. Es gab nur einen Weg aus diesem finsteren Tal. Hux würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Diesmal würde er es aber geschickter anstellen. Sehr viel raffinierter!

Schon am frühen Abend, Kylo stromerte rastlos über die Gänge der Finalizer, bot sich ihm eine unerwartete Gelegenheit, die er am Schopf packte. Er war allein auf dem vorletzten Deck, war gerade an einer offenstehenden Wartungskammer vorbeigelaufen, bei der er sich noch gedacht hatte, dass er den Verantwortlichen für diese Schlamperei auf der Stelle exekutieren würde, als ihm General Hux entgegen kam. Da es leider Kameras auf dem Gang gab, musste er clever vorgehen.

Hux sah ihn, sein Gesicht wurde eine kalte Maske und sein Blick ging stur geradeaus.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen“, sprach er den Rothaarigen so höfliche es durch den Stimmverzerrer klingen konnte, an.

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Hux und lief in gleichmäßigem Tempo weiter. Kylo lief neben ihm her, sah ihn von der Seite an und merkte die kleinen roten Flecken an seinem Hals. Diese Beobachtung erfreute ihn, weil sie ihm verriet, dass der General unter Stress stand.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“

„Du wolltest … was?“ Hux blieb unerwartet stehen, nur etwa ärgerliche zwei Meter von der Wartungskammer entfernt.

„Du hast den Obersten Anführer gehört …“

„Ist das ein … Friedensangebot?“, fragte Hux ungläubig, mit deutlichem Argwohn in den Augen.

„Hatten wir Krieg?“, erwiderte er hinterhältig. Und ob sie Krieg hatten!

Kylo lief langsam weiter und der Andere folgte ihm gezwungenermaßen.

„Das kannst du sehen wie du willst, Ren. Meine Güte, sieh dir nur diese Nachlässigkeit an!“

Mit diesen Worten deutete Hux auf die offenstehende Tür der Kammer. Die rotblonden Augenbrauen schoben sich auch sofort verstimmt zusammen.

„Das darf ja nicht wahr sein!“, murrte er empört, ging auf die Tür zu und Kylo brauchte ihm nur noch einen Schubs geben. Sie waren gerade außerhalb der Kameraerfassung angekommen. Nur einen Schritt weiter und sie wären in das nächste Areal gelaufen, was visuell überwacht wurde. All das hatte Kylo trotz seines unbändigen Ärgers registriert. Jeder gute Krieger tat das. Hux war scheinbar keiner, denn er hatte seine Taktik nicht durchschaut. Der General sah wohl nur Objekte in Größe eines Sternzerstörers. Gleich nach Hux trat er in die Kammer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dran.

„Was soll das, Ren?“, fauchte Hux aufgebracht. Endlich fiel die Maske der überlegenen Herablassung. Aber seine Rache hatte eben erst begonnen. Er gab ihm keine Antwort und tatsächlich sprach Hux.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung, das ist schon wieder Nötigung, Bedrohung und was weiß ich, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht. Selbst Snoke musste dich ermahnen wie ein Kind. Gibt dir das nicht zu denken? Ach, dafür müsstest du ja wissen, wie das geht. Und jetzt geh zur Seite und lass mich raus! Sofort!“

Kylo lächelte unter seinem Helm.

„Ich hoffe, das ist nicht die höchste Stufe deiner angeblichen Autorität an Bord. Falls ja, verstehe ich, dass sie hinter deinem Rücken über dich lästern.“

„Vielleicht hast du dann noch nicht gehört, was sie über dich sagen!“, schoss Hux sofort zurück und zog tatsächlich seinen Blaster aus dem Halfter. Er war auf Betäubung gestellt, sah Kylo erheitert.

„Was kann das schon sein? Niemand kennt mich hier. Was sie reden, ist mir egal. Ich vermute, es ist so was, wie … verrückter Psychopath, labiler Gewalttäter oder unberechenbarer Irrer. All das habe ich schon unzählige Mal gehört und es stört mich nicht. Wenn ich …“

„Hör auf mit dem Geschwätz und sag mir, was du willst!“

Hux‘ Stimme war lauter geworden. Seine Augen hatten sich verdunkelt, seine Halsschlagadern am Hals waren deutlich angeschwollen und seine Finger krampften sich so fest um die Waffe, dass die Knöchel schon weiß hervorstachen. Hux war wütend und hasserfüllt. Endlich begegneten sie sich auf einer Ebene.

Dieses gleichmütige Getue war also ebenso Maske, wie sein Helm. Er aber, trug seine Maske noch, während Hux sein Gesicht und seine Kontrolle verlor. Dabei kam jetzt erst der beste Teil.

„Mach es nochmal, Hux.“

Es folgte ein irritiertes Blinzeln und dann bekam sein Gesicht einen unschuldigen Ausdruck, der den Rothaarigen sehr schön machte.

„Was …soll ich nochmal machen?“

„Die Sache mit deinem Mund“, sagte Kylo glatt und ohne Aufregung.

„Nein, das war einmalig“, konterte Hux gleich.

„Warum hast du es überhaupt gemacht?“

„Weil ich dir zuvorkommen wollte, Ren. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Noch nie gehört?“

„Und du wollest mich erniedrigen, vergiss das nicht, Hux! Ist es nicht so?“

Obwohl er sprach, merkte Kylo, wie er langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor. Wieder entstand dieses vibrierende Knäul in ihm, geboren aus Selbstangst und Zorn, was ein Kind namens lustvolles Verlangen gebar. Ohne, dass er es stoppen konnte, wurde er unerträglich hart.

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Hux unterkühlt und zuckte mit einem heimtückischen Lächeln die Schultern.

„Vielleicht könntest du es jetzt aus anderen Gründen tun?“

Während er diese beschämende Bitte aussprach, war sein Mund staubtrocken. Sein Herzschlag war so hoch, dass er ihn in seinen Ohren spürte. Durch die Maske dröhnte es besonders schlimm.

„Die da wären?“, fragte der Rothaarige nüchtern nach. Er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Interesse daran etwas Anderes mit seinem Mund zu tun, als zu sprechen.

„Ein guter Grund wäre, dass ich dich nicht bedrohe. Wie findest du ihn?“

„Hah!“, machte Hux und verzog seinen schönen Mund zu einem humorlosen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir gar nicht bewusst ist, aber du hältst mich gefangen, Ren!“

„Die Tür ist offen. Du kannst jederzeit gehen …“ Damit trat er sogar von der Tür weg und gab den Weg frei. Das war sein letzter Schachzug und nun lag es an General Hux, wie ihre unfreiwillige Beziehung in naher Zukunft aussehen würde. Misstrauisch blickte Hux zur Tür und dann zu ihm. Kylo könnte nicht sagen, welche Überlegungen sich in Hux‘ Gehirn abspielten. An seinem Gesicht war nichts abzulesen außer einem vagen Erstaunen.

„Gut“, sagte er schließlich dumpf und fügte gleich an: „… unter zwei Bedingungen. Die erste ist, ich will dein Gesicht dabei sehen. Die zweite Bedingung ist, dass dir klar sein muss, dass es nicht mehr ist, als es ist. Nämlich eine freiwillige, sexuelle Gefälligkeit. Kapiert?“

Kylo konnte nicht antworten, denn die aufsteigende Erregung nahm ihm die Luft. Er nickte nur und öffnete den Verschluss seines Helms. Hux wich zurück.

„Was tust du da? Spinnst du? Doch nicht hier. In zwei Stunden in deiner Kabine.“

Ehe Kylo ihm antworten konnte, öffnete der andere Mann die Tür und verschwand.

Mit weichen Beinen lehnte sich Kylo an die Wand und versuchte nachzudenken.

Hatte er gerade sich selbst gedemütigt oder Hux? Irgendwie hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es Hux nochmal tun würde, bzw. zusagen würde es zu tun. Überhaupt nicht. Was mochte das bedeuten? Unwillkürlich hatte sich seine linke Hand auf seine Erektion gelegt und drückte sie sehnsüchtig.

Machte die Langeweile aus ihm einen notgeilen Barbaren? Oder lag es an Hux, der vielleicht anziehender war, als er gern wahrhaben wollte? Aber Männer hatten ihn noch nie interessiert. Überhaupt … die Liebe. Seine Eltern liebten ihn. Das hatte ihm immer gereicht. Niemals hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt die Liebe eines anderen Menschen zu erringen. Nie hatte er eingehend darüber nachgedacht. Warum hier und jetzt? Wie Hux schon sagte, es war eine rein sexuelle Gefälligkeit, mehr nicht. Was war, wenn Hux daran ebenso Gefallen fand wie er? Blieb Sex nur Sex, wenn man wollte, dass es so blieb?

Sollte er lieber das Weite suchen und so tun, als hätte es dieses absurde Gespräch nie gegeben? Vielleicht würde Hux gar nicht kommen, weil er alles gesagt hätte, um unbeschadet aus dieser Kammer zu entkommen. Ja, genau so musste es sein. Hux spielte mit ihm und glaube doch nicht ernsthaft gewinnen zu können. Dieser Versuch den General zu demütigen, war misslungen. Aber es würde sicher eine neue Chance geben.

Einigermaßen zornig, konnte Kylo endlich die Wartungskammer verlassen.

Hux in seinem Quartier. Der Rothaarige war verrückt wo etwas vorzuschlagen. Was gab es da nicht alles für wundervolle Möglichkeiten ihn zu quälen und verhöhnen. Diese finstere Fantasie besänftigte ihn.

Kylo Ren war schlagartig bester Laune, als er auf dem Weg in seine Unterkunft war. Er war so gut gelaunt, dass er den armen Kerl nicht mal anschnauzte, der in ihn hinein rannte. Es war der Mann aus dem Kino, der mit der dunklen Haut und dem suspekten Verhalten. Der Soldat stammelte ein paar Entschuldigungen und rannte weiter.

Nur wenig später kam Phasma, die ihren Helm auf dem Kopf hatte und an ihm vorbei stapfte, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Nicht mal ihre Ignoranz konnte Kylos fantastische Vorfreude darauf Hux zu quälen, trüben.


	4. Grabenkämpfe

„Bitte …“, artikulierte er hilflos, als sie seine Handgelenke ans Bettgestell fesselte.

„Nun zier dich mal nicht so. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mir zugezwinkert hast, Herzchen …“

„Was?“

„Du hast so neckisch geblinzelt, als ich dich angesehen habe. Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet? Und keine Sorge, unsere alten Streitereien sind vergeben und vergessen. Ich war wohl blind.“

„A … aber, ich … hatte doch nur etwas im Auge!“, flüsterte er mit aufwallender Hysterie. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an diesen verstörenden Moment in der Umkleide. Diese Frau war verrückt und er war ihr nun wehrlos ausgeliefert.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, FN-2187!“, herrschte sie ihn an und zerrte die Fesseln an seinen Knöcheln fest.

„Da … das tue ich nicht. Es ist nur ein Missverständnis. Bitte …“

„Es gibt keine Missverständnisse und keine Zufälle. Und jetzt Mund auf … Los!“, knurrte sie ihn an. Resigniert öffnete er den Mund. Sie stopfte ihm einen Löffel mit Pudding in den Mund und er schluckte gehorsam. Jäh strahlte sie ihn an.

„So ist es gut, mein Hübscher. Ich wusste doch, dass wir beide füreinander geschaffen sind.“

Ohne weitere Widerworte aß er den Pudding. Pudding mit Gao-Geschmack. Er hasste nichts mehr.

„So, jetzt ruh dich aus, ich habe Dienst. Keine Sorge, ich werde dein Fehlen vertuschen“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Erst als sie ihre Kabine, in der er nun gefangen war, verließ, erlaubte er sich ein erschüttertes Stöhnen. Das hier war nur der Anfang. Das Ende kannte er leider auch schon, weil furchtbare Gerüchte dazu an Bord kursierten. Das Ende seiner vielen Vorgänger.

Den aufsteigenden Brechreiz konnte er nicht mehr zurückdrängen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erbrach sich auf Phasmas Kopfkissen.

*****

Kurz überlegte Kylo etwas vorzubereiten oder wenigstens zu duschen. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen ließ er es sein, weil er nie vorhatte, sich von Hux ein weiteres beschämendes Mal oral befriedigen zu lassen. Alles, was er wollte, war, ihn zu unterwerfen, ihn besiegen und zwar endgültig.

Kylo hatte seine Maske ausgezogen, trug auch nur die graue Kleidung der Finalizer, hatte jedoch sein Schwert hinten im Bund seiner Hose. So war es für Hux nicht gleich ersichtlich, dass er in Kampfstimmung war. Etwas in ihm vibrierte und mehr als einmal hatte er Mühe eine vorfreudige Erektion zu unterdrücken. Dabei war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob Hux wirklich kommen würde. Vielleicht hatten sie beide sich gegenseitig ausgetrickst. Wenn es nicht so seinen Stolz verletzen würde, wäre es beinah amüsant.

Als der Türalarm schließlich ging, zuckte Kylo unerwartet zusammen. Er ließ die Tür aufgleiten, blieb aber mitten im Raum stehen. Vor der Tür stand tatsächlich Hux, in voller Uniform. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam und verunsicherte ihn ein wenig.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er nur mäßig interessiert.

„Nichts, was dich etwas angehen oder auch nur interessieren würde. Bringen wir es hinter uns!“, erwiderte der Rothaarige kurz angebunden und trat rein. Die Tür schloss sich in seinem Rücken und im selben Moment zog Kylo sein Schwert und aktivierte es. Zwischen zwei Blinzlern war all das geschehen und nun war sein Schwert dicht vor Hux‘ Gesicht, nur Millimeter von seiner Kehle entfernt. Sein blasses Gesicht hatte einen roten Schimmer und seine aufgerissenen Augen spiegelten das Licht des Schwerts wider.

„So, und jetzt frage ich nochmal: Was ist los?“

„Ein Soldat ist spurlos verschwunden.“

Kylo war absurd enttäuscht.

„Du hast recht, es ist uninteressant. Machen wir es also spannend. Ausziehen!“

Hux grinste provozierend, was mit Schwert an der Kehle einen ziemlich morbiden touch hatte.

„Vergiss es. Jetzt nimm dein Schwert runter, Ren!“

Zwar hörte sich Hux nicht an, als wenn er Angst hätte, aber Kylo war nah genug an ihm dran, um zu sehen, wie groß seine Pupillen waren und wie flach und schnell er atmete. Wenn das keine Angst war, was sonst? Es war so eindeutig, wie das Wirbeln in seinem Magen purer Zorn war.

Als sich Hux‘ Hände unerwartet unter sein Hemd und wieder auf diese eindeutige Weise in den Bund seiner Hose schoben, knurrte er nur hilflos. Was sprach eigentlich dagegen sich erst befriedigen zu lassen und den General anschließend zu foltern, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor?

Er deaktivierte sein Schwert und ließ den Arm sinken. Hux‘ angriffslustiges Grinsen verschwand. Oder, wenn er es noch hatte, dann wurde es unsichtbar, weil der Mann sich wieder auf die Knie ließ, in der gleichen Bewegung seine Hose nach unten zog und seine Erektion tief in den Mund nahm. Kylo stöhnte auf, weil diese Berührung ihn heute noch viel mehr überwältigte, als das erste Mal. Was durchaus erwähnenswert war, denn er hatte genug Zeit gehabt, sich zu erinnern und darauf vorzubereiten. Aber Hux‘ warmer, nasser Mund, seine geschickten Lippen- und Zungenbewegungen und der perfekte, feste Griff seiner einer Hand um den Schaft und der anderen Hand um seine Hoden, raubten ihm schier den Verstand.

Bruchteile einer Frage formten sich in seinem Verstand. Er würde Hux gern fragen, woher er das dermaßen gut konnte, hätte aber beim besten Willen nicht sprechen können. Ununterbrochen starrte er wie hypnotisiert nach unten, traf hin und wieder den Blick der grünen Augen und musste sich wehrlos den Wellen der Lust ergeben, die immer wieder durch sein Blut rauschten. Hatte er immer geglaubt, über eine solide Erfahrung diesbezüglich zu verfügen, wurde er gerade eines Besseren belehrt.

Was Hux auch immer tat, er berührte etwas in ihm, dass ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Mit offenen Lippen sah er den Rothaarigen an, verspürte eine kindische Bewunderung und eine innige Zuneigung, die ihn ganz durcheinander brachte. Sein Zorn, der so schnell zur Hand war, ließ sich nicht blicken. Viel zu schnell stand er ganz oben, bebte einem ekstatischen Höhepunkt entgegen, der ihn straucheln ließ. Er hörte sein schweres Keuchen aus weiter Ferne und sah verschwommen auf Hux, der nun seinen Mund wegnahm. Nur noch seine Hand massierte ihn, bis er mit einem dunklen Stöhnen ejakulierte.

Noch war er atemlos, noch verletzbar und nackt. Noch hatte er das überwältigende Bedürfnis Hux seinen Dank oder zumindest seine Zufriedenheit zu zeigen. Noch war Kylo Ren nicht er selbst. Hux war aufgestanden und sah ihn in einer Mischung aus herablassender Zufriedenheit und abwartender Neugier an. Mit matten Bewegungen zog er sich seine Hose hoch, umfasste schließlich abrupt Hux‘ Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn, direkt auf den Mund. Kylo hatte vorher nicht darüber nachdenken können, weil es dazu in seinem Kopf viel zu heiß war. Leider neigte er zu impulsiven Reaktionen, die sich nicht immer rückgängig machen ließen. Der General war wie erstarrt in seinem Griff, seine Lippen noch warm und weich. Kylo registrierte jedes noch so kleines Detail, weil es das Wesen seiner Fähigkeiten war. So spürte er die grenzenlose Überraschung des anderen Mannes, die Hitze seines Gesichts, die Feuchtigkeit seiner Lippen mit seinem eigenen Geschmack darauf, sein Schnaufen und das Zucken seiner Muskeln. Eigentlich konnte Kylo sogar vorhersehen, was passieren würde, war schließlich aber doch verblüfft, als Hux ihn kräftig von sich weg stieß.

„Lass das, du Irrer!“, keuchte er ihn mit roten Wangen und funkelnden Augen an. Hux wirkte überaus erregt und verärgert. Irritiert schaute er ihn an und versuchte zu verstehen, wie man eine derartige Dankesbezeugung (die auch für ihn nicht gewöhnlich war) so scharf abweisen konnte.

„Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung!“, fauchte Hux nun auch noch garstig und wischte sich mit seinem Unterarm demonstrativ angeekelt über den Mund. Eben noch hatte er zarte Achtung und einen winzigen Hauch von Zuneigung für den Rothaarigen empfunden, nun kehrte sich das auf eine explosive Weise ins Gegenteil um. Hass brodelte hoch und Kylos gut bekannte Wut kam endlich zurück. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, packte er Hux mithilfe der Macht am Hals, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und nahm ihm die Luft, bis sein Gesicht rot war. Hux röchelte, verdrehte die Augen und zappelte unkoordiniert mit seinen Armen herum. Im letzten Moment ließ er ihn los. Hux fiel nach vorn auf die Knie, hustete und schnaufte noch eine Weile, rang schwer um Luft und ein paar Augenblicke sah es sogar so aus, als wenn er sich übergeben würde.

„Und jetzt zieh dich aus, sonst wiederhole ich diese Prozedur, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wer du bist!“

Kylos Stimme klang endlich wieder dunkel und drohend, so wie er es mochte. Auch wenn er unerwartet wenig Freude an Hux‘ Folter verspürte.

„Du bist … verrückt!“, keuchte Hux, als er langsam aufstand.

„Erzähle mir etwas Neues!“

Mit zittrigen Fingern begann sich Hux nun auszuziehen. Kylo sah ihm zu und versteckte dabei sein Lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass der General sogar in Todesangst seine Hose ordentlich zusammenfaltete, damit keine Falten hineinkamen. Wer war hier verrückt? Als er schließlich nur noch in Shorts (blendend weiß, er hatte schwarz erwartet) vor ihm stand, zeigte er drauf.

„Die Shorts, runter damit!“

„Das ist … unnötig“, flüsterte Hux heiser.

„Unnötig?“

„Ich fühle mich schon genug gedemütigt, keine Angst. Der Punkt geht wohl an dich.“

Erst in diesem Augenblick verstand Kylo Ren, dass das hier für Hux nur eine Frage der Macht war. Ihm ging es nicht um sexuelle Interessen, schon gar nicht um Zuneigung und auch nicht ums Spiel an sich. General Hux ging es um Macht und Kontrolle. Befriedigte Hux ihn, verlor Kylo Macht und Hux gewann sie. Aber die Erniedrigung musste perfekt sein, deshalb trat er näher, schob seine Hand in den Hosenbund und zerrte Hux die Shorts nach unten. Seine Finger streiften sein Geschlechtsteil und die zu erwartende Reaktion des Generals war, dass er sein Gesicht (was rot glühte) von ihm wegdrehte.

Hux atmete schnell, versuchte seine Furcht aber zu verbergen. Kylo ließ es sich nicht nehmen sein Glied zu berühren. Ununterbrochen sah er dem Rotschopf dabei ins Gesicht, aber der erwiderte seinen Blick nicht mehr. Seine Lippen, die eben noch sanft waren, hatten sich fest zusammengepresst. Ärger oder Lust, fragte sich Kylo vergnügt, als er merkte, dass Hux‘ Geschlechtsteil unter seinen Fingern härter wurde. Endlich hatte er seinen Erfolg. Hux schämte sich und gab ein verzweifelt wirkendes Brummen von sich, als Kylo begann die Erektion zu massieren. Ganz sicher würde er sich nicht dazu herablassen seinen Mund zu benutzen. Seine Hand reichte aus, um Hux weiter zu demütigen. Zumal er ihn so wunderbar beobachten konnte. Störrisch sah Hux zur Seite, schloss manchmal kurz die Augen und unterdrückte kampfhaft jegliche Reaktion.

„Hm, es gefällt dir, wer hätte das gedacht“, murmelte Kylo amüsiert. Es war aber nicht nur Vergnügen, was er verspürte. Diese seltsame Sehnsucht, die Hux ausgelöst hatte, kam wieder hoch. Da er gerade auf höchst eindrückliche Weise befriedigt wurde, verwirrte ihn die Heftigkeit dieses erneuten Verlangens sehr.

„Du … bist ein widerlicher Grobian!“, presste Hux rau hervor. Eine Ader an seiner Stirn und auch eine am Hals waren angeschwollen.

„Ich bemühe mich gerade es nicht zu sein, glaub mir. Andererseits, was hält mich davon ab, dich einfach zu töten?“

Hux gab ihm nicht sofort Antwort, zuckte nur mit einem Seufzen leicht zusammen, als Kylo seinen Griff verstärkte.

„Snoke …“, flüsterte der General rau. Kylo lachte kalt.

„Ach komm mir nicht so. Ich töte dich und werde mich dann selbstverständlich seiner Strafe ganz würdevoll stellen. Snoke wird bestimmt wütend sein, keine Frage. Aber so dramatisch wird meine Bestrafung sicher nicht werden. Aber du, General Hux, bist und bleibst tot.“

„Hmmm“, machte Hux nur, drehte seinen Kopf noch weiter zur Seite und stöhnte unterdrückt. Ein paarmal versuchte Hux ihn von sich wegzudrücken, gab es aber auf, als er ihm eine zweite Kostprobe davon gab, wie es sich ohne Luft so lebte.

Jetzt sah Kylo direkt auf eine pulsierende Halsschlagader, ließ seinen Blick weiter über zusammengepresste Kiefer gleiten, zu einer hellen, nein bleichen Brust auf der die rosafarbenen Brustwarzen mit den harten Nippeln unwiderstehlich seinen Blick anzogen. Gerade, als er seine Augen weiter nach unten schickte, zu dem roten Schamhaare und der dunklen und feucht glänzenden Penisspitze des Generals, kam der beinah lautlos unter einem kleinen Zucken. Verständnislos sah Kylo auf den weißen Samen und begriff nicht gleich, was passiert war.

Diese Chance nutzte Hux. Er schob ihn heftig weg, gab ein schmerzhaftes Knurren von sich und zog eiligst die nötigen Klamotten an. Nur in Stiefeln, Hose und Shirt ging er zur Tür. Dort blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu Kylo, der ihm nur handlungsunfähig zugesehen hatte, und sagte drohend:

„Das wirst du bereuen, Kylo Ren!“

Diese Kampfansage weckte ihn wieder auf. Mithilfe von Macht, schleuderte er Hux kraftvoll aus seiner Unterkunft, hörte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand poltern und starrte anschließend noch lange auf die schon längst geschlossene Tür.

Er hatte Erfolg gehabt, das war ihm klar. Das erwartete Hochgefühl stellte sich jedoch nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, trotz körperlicher Entspannung (was an sich für ihn ein ungewohntes Gefühl war), war er frustriert. Irgendwas fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Mies, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war.

Und da waren sie wieder, seine Selbstzweifel.

Eigentlich wollte er seine Rache an Hux genießen und nun tat es ihm beinah leid so grob zum General gewesen zu sein. Verwirrt rieb er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.

Hux‘ Rache erfolgte schon am nächsten Tag und zwar auf einem unerwarteten und brutalen Weg.

Kylo war erneut mit Phasma auf dem Übungsdeck verabredet, um Schießübungen zu absolvieren.

Phasma hatte regelrecht gute Laune. Letztens war sie noch grußlos an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Vielleicht war die Frau ebenso launisch, wie er selbst. Ausführlich dachte er nicht darüber nach, sondern versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Die erste Stunde hatte er ohne Helm geschossen. Nun trug er ihn. Seine Quote war minimal besser geworden. Dieser Erfolg besänftigte ihn aber nur mäßig. Obwohl er sich Beschäftigung gesucht hatte, kam die Phase der Wut, der Autoangst und der Selbstzweifel immer wieder. Dazu waren intensive Erinnerungen gekommen.

Hux hatte ihn zweimal befriedigt, er hatte versucht ihn zu küssen (was hatte er sich dabei eigentlich gedacht? – nichts, vermutlich) und hatte selbst Hux‘ harten Schwanz in der Hand gehabt. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Seine Schüsse gingen bei diesen Überlegungen daneben.

„Stopp!“, rief Phasma und riss ihm noch während des Schusses den Handblaster aus der Hand. Das machte ihn sauer und er wollte eben auf sie losgehen, als er den verfluchten Hux hinter sich hörte.

„Aus dem Weg, Phasma!“

Beide fuhren herum. Hux kam mit gezogenem Blaster auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht verkündete Unheil.

„Was soll …“, begann Phasma, wurde aber gleich vom Rothaarigen unterbrochen.

„Frag mich später. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal töten. Also geh verdammt nochmal zur Seite!“, schrie er sie an. Langsam und ihn im Visier, kam Hux näher. Kylo hob seine Hand, um ihm mit Macht die Beine wegzuziehen, doch der Mistkerl schoss schon. Diesmal war sein Blaster nicht auf Betäubung eingestellt. Kylo merkte, wie die Energie des Plasmas seinen Oberarm traf, eine brennende Wunde riss, deren Schmerz er nicht in seinen Verstand ließ. Stattdessen warf er sich zur Seite, packte Augenblicke später Hux mit Macht und zerrte ihn zu sich heran. Brutal riss er ihm den Blaster aus der Hand und schlug ihm damit quer übers Gesicht. Der Rotschopf heulte auf und griff sich ins Gesicht. Kylo selbst, fühlte sich gepackt und zur Seite geschleudert. Phasma hatte ihn an der Angel. Das hieß, sie hatte eine Hand in seinem Nacken, fest in seiner Kleidung, in der anderen Hand hatte sie einen Blaster, der auf ihn zielte.

„Keine Bewegung, Ren!“, zischte sie.

„Erschieß ihn endlich, Phasma!“, befahl Hux, klang aber eher wehleidig. Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und bei Kylo kam endlich Freude auf, als er das sah.

„Habt ihr beide eigentlich komplette den Verstand verloren? Was soll der Scheiß?“

„Krieg“, brummte Kylo und merkte langsam seine Verletzung. Auch von da tropfte Blut zu Boden.

„Bin ich eigentlich hier die einzige, vernünftige Person?!“, warf sie eine rhetorische Frage zwischen sie. Hux starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, als er seine Hand wegnahm. Aus seiner Nase lief ein stetiger Strom Blut und seine Wange unterhalb seines rechten Auges war geschwollen und blau verfärbt. An seiner Stirn war außerdem eine unbedeutende Platzwunde. Er hätte härter zuschlagen sollen, dachte Kylo schmerzerfüllt und vermied es Schwäche zu zeigen, in dem er nach seiner Verletzung griff.

Endlich ließ Phasma Kylo los und er stand auf. Wortlos ging er weg. Würde er bleiben, würde es gleich zwei tote und angeblich wichtige Personen geben. Beim Weggehen hörte er noch, wie Phasma zu Hux sagte:

„Los, ich bring dich auf die Krankenstation. Hör auf zu jammern, du bist doch selbst schuld! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“

Sein Herz klopfte immer noch schnell und er fühlte noch den Adrenalinkick im Blut. Eins war sicher, Hux wollte ihn nicht töten. So treffsicher und kaltblütig der General schießen konnte, hätte er ihn niemals verfehlt. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Warnschuss, der ziemlich weh tat. Kylo versorgte die Wunde selbst und würde erst später auf die Krankenstation gehen, um nicht gleich wieder mit Hux zusammenzuprallen.

Snokes Warnung hatte er hingegen schon verdrängt und wurde nun von einer erneuten Vorladung eiskalt erwischt. Auf dem Weg in den Saal, erwartete er Hux auch dort vorzufinden, aber er war allein. Das versursachte ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl. Andererseits könnte er Hux so die Schuld an allem geben.

Snoke erschien und obwohl man seiner unansehnlichen Fratze keine Emotionen ansehen konnte, spürte Kylo, dass der Oberste Anführer gereizt war.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ren?“, fragte er auch sogleich.

„Hux provoziert mich. Ständig.“

„Und? Hast du nichts gelernt? Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht mit deinen Ressourcen sorgsam umzugehen und abzuwägen, ob sich eine übertriebene Aktion lohnt? Du bist verletzt, war es das wert?“

Kylo schluckte und schwieg. War es das wert gewesen? Sicher war er sich nicht.

„Hux ist ein mieser, kleiner Bastard, der …“

„Hörst du dir zu, Ren?!“, unterbrach Snoke ihn scharf.

„Um es dir nochmal deutlich zu sagen, Kylo Ren. Deine Ausbildung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Dass du auf der Finalizer bist, hat Sinn und Zweck, den du eines Tages verstehen wirst. Ja, es ist auch eine Art Test, wie weit du bist und an welchen Enden noch gearbeitet werden muss. Dabei dachte ich nicht an deine Anpassung oder deine sozialen Kompetenzen. Das ist nur eine Störung, die nicht sein müsste. Ist es wirklich so schwer einfach vor dich hinzuleben, Kräfte zu sammeln und Geduld aufzubringen?“

„Aber Hux …“

Snoke warf ihn umgehend einmal durch den ganzen Saal. Er prallte mit seinem verletzen Arm an die Wand und heulte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Werde endlich erwachsen, Ren!“, knurrte Snoke drohend und verschwand. Verärgert, deprimierend und mit Schmerzen im Arm rappelte er sich hoch. Als sich Kylo zum Ausgang drehte, sah er Hux dort stehen. Sein hübsches Gesicht sah übel aus. Er hatte allerdings ein überlegenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, aber immerhin keine Waffe in der Hand.

„Was?!“, fauchte Kylo ihn an, als er auf ihn zulief. Den rothaarigen Dreckskerl in diesem Moment nicht mit Macht oder dem Schwert zu töten, war eine Glanzleistung seiner Selbstbeherrschung, so viel war sicher.

„Ich bin nur darüber amüsiert, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, den der Oberste Anführer gemaßregelt hat.“

„Ach, fick dich doch, Hux!“

Beim Vorbeigehen rempelte er ihn an. Leider mit seinem verletzten Arm, was ihm zusätzlichen Schmerz verursachte.

„Du solltest bei der Krankenstation vorbeischauen!“, rief Hux ihm noch fröhlich nach.

„Bastard“, knurrte Kylo und war froh den Helm zu tragen. Tränen der Kränkung schossen ihm in die Augen.

Drei Tage war Ruhe. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Einem Sturm, der alles durcheinander bringen würde, etwas zu Tage fördern würde, mit dem weder Kylo Ren, noch General Hux gerechnet haben. Ein Sturm, der sogar Snoke dermaßen herausforderte, dass er am Ende eine fatale Entscheidung traf. Ein zerstörerischer Sturm, der Leben in jeder erdenklichen Form und sogar Welten vor der totalen Zerstörung rettete.


	5. Pläne und wie sie nicht funktionieren

Phasma schleppte ihn in die Dusche, als sie wiederkam und entdeckte, was ihm passiert war.

„Schon gut, Süßer. Kein Drama. Ich verstehe deine Aufregung. Glaub mir, deinen Vorgängern erging es nicht besser!“

Sie zog ihn aus wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter und schob ihn sanft unter die Dusche.

„Ich will dich sauber und gut duftend, spar also nicht mit der Seife, Hübscher!“

Die Beschämung darüber, dass sie ihn nackt sah, war nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Panik. Aus dem Schutz der Duschkabine heraus, gelang es ihm eine brennende Frage zu stellen.

„Was ist mit meinen Vorgängern passiert?“, fragte er rau. Phasma lachte.

„Ich kenne die Gerüchte, habe aber keine Ahnung, wie sie zustande kommen, wirklich. Es war nur nie der Richtige dabei, verstehst du? Aber du bist der Richtige. Da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Ich habe dich schon lang im Auge. Seine Frage wurde nicht beantwortet und das machte ihm nur noch mehr Angst. Fast alle, die er kannte, hatten vor Captain Phasma Angst. Es lag daran, dass sie gnadenlos durchgriff und von allen immer Höchstleistungen abverlangte. Egal, ob man gerade unter Schüttelfrost, Fieber oder einem Magen-Darm-Virus litt. Egal, ob man konnte, wollte oder nicht. Phasma stellte selbst halbtote Männer auf die Füße und zwang sie zu kämpfen.

Wenn er wenigstens von einem einzigen Überlebenden wüsste!

*****

Eine besonders dominante Eigenschaft seines schwierigen Charakters, war die Unbelehrbarkeit, die nichts mit einer herkömmlichen Hartnäckigkeit zu tun hatte. Schon Luke hatte seine Schwierigkeiten gehabt ihm falsch interpretierte und falsch benutzte Anwendungen der Macht wieder abzugewöhnen. Ähnlich war es beim Schwertkampf. Befand Kylo Ren etwas für richtig und notwendig, ging er den Pfad, notfalls bis zum bitteren Ende, ohne Rücksicht auf die eigene Befindlichkeit. Ihn von einem Fehler zu überzeugen, war nahezu unmöglich. Das oblag allein ihm selbst.

In diesem Fall hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Hux eine finale Demütigung zu verpassen, die den Rothaarigen im besten Fall in den Suizid treiben würde. Dann wäre dessen Ableben schließlich nicht mal seine Schuld. Snoke und niemand sonst könnte ihn demzufolge beschuldigen. Danach wäre Ruhe und Frieden an Bord der Finalizer. Natürlich war auch Snokes Warnung in seinem Kopf, ebenso aber das Wissen, dass dieser Runzelsack ihn brauchte. Diesen schwachsinnigen Hux brauchte Snoke hingegen nicht. Es gab sicher andere Sklaven, die ebenso gut wie der General waren. Snoke würde das schon einsehen. Spätestens, wenn Hux vernichtet war, weil er dann gar keine Wahl mehr hatte.

Kylos Plan, sich auf endgültige Weise an dem Rothaarigen zu rächen, munterten ihn in den Tagen auf, in denen er sich schonte, damit sein Arm heilte. Weder ging er zu Schießübungen, noch tigerte er ruhelos übers Schiff. Die einzige Schwäche, die er sich gestattete, war, zu masturbieren. Immer, wenn ihm die Momente mit Hux in den Sinn kamen, war er regelrecht schlagartig erregt. Es war eine nervöse Erregung, die er eilig wegmassierte. Anschließend fühlte er sich jedoch keineswegs befriedigt, sondern eher leer. Oft dachte er an seinen kindischen Versuch Hux zu küssen. Kylo fragte sich, warum er das getan hatte, kam aber immer nur zu dem einen Ergebnis: weil er in diesem Moment das ungestüme Verlangen danach hatte.

Hux zu küssen, war … auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel das zuzugeben, wundervoll gewesen. Nur die Erinnerung daran, ließ ihn erröten und dümmlich grinsen. Ebenso verursachte sie aber diese Wut, die Wirbel durch seine Innereien schickte. Würde er es nochmal tun, fragte er sich. Die Antwort war ja.

Und noch viel mehr. Wenn Kylo bis zu diesem Punkt dachte und dabei in böser Vorfreude grinste, fühlte er sich gut. Doch wenn er über diesen Punkt hinausdachte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht vor lauter Selbsthass. Wenn er tat, was er vorhatte, müsste er damit für immer leben. Hux wäre erniedrigt und würde sich davon nie mehr ganz erholen. Konnte er das tun? Konnte er es wirklich über sich bringen General Hux so furchtbare Erinnerungen zu verschaffen, die ihn sein Leben lang verfolgen und immerzu demütigen würden?

Würde ein Jedi so etwas tun?

Wütend schlug er seine Fäuste mehrmals gegen die Wand, bis er sich beruhigte.

Ja, Kylo Ren würde so etwas tun. Hux war ein Arschloch, was ihn verletzt, beleidigt und entwürdigt hatte. Nur eine persönliche, schmerzhafte Rache würde das wieder gutmachen können. Er war bereit. Nur noch der Moment musste abgepasst werden.

Während er in stummer Geduld auf eine Eingebung, was den richtigen Zeitpunkt betraf, wartete, enterte Phasma seine Behausung. Sie kündigte sich nicht wie üblich über den Türalarm, sondern mit einem schroffen Klopfen (eher Hämmern) an.

Kylo, der tief in einer Gedankenwelt war, in der er Hux möglichst weh tat und doch Sehnsucht danach empfand es anders zu tun, zuckte zusammen. Dieser rothaarige Mistkerl würde nicht klopfen und er würde ihn nicht noch mal hier in seinem Quartier haben wollen. Unwillig ließ er die Tür aufgleiten und schon stapfte Phasma herein.

„Reden wir!“, sagte sie gleich und setzte sich hin. Leicht irritiert sah er ihr zu und murrte:

„Über was?“

„Über deinen kindischen Krieg, den du gegen General Hux führst.“

„Bist du jetzt seine Fürsprecherin, oder so was?“

„Eher eine neutrale Vermittlerin. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich Hux gegenüber loyal bin. Aber eigentlich sind wir alle der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber loyal. Deswegen verstehe ich diesen Kleinkrieg nicht. Hux ist …“

„… ist ein arroganter Kotzbrocken, der sich durch mich in seiner lächerlichen Stellung bedroht sieht. Dabei merkt er nicht, dass ich so viel mehr bin, als er. Was ist schon seine militärische Überlegenheit? Nichts. Ich hingehen kann …“

„Ren, stopp!“, unterbrach ihn Phasma scharf. Eigentlich mochte er diese direkte Art der Frau ganz gern. Es war erfrischend und einfach mit ihr zu sprechen. 

„Was erwartest du? Dass ich ihn hofiere?“, schrie er sie an. Überdrüssig verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Geht euch doch einfach aus dem Weg, hm?!“

„Ich versuche es, aber er taucht immer wieder auf und provoziert mich ununterbrochen. Es kann keine Waffenruhe geben, solang er nicht klein beigibt und versteht, dass er nur Dreck unter meinen Stiefeln ist. General, pah … jeder wäre geeigneter, als dieses Arschloch!“

Kylo hatte sich in Rage geredet.

„Du schätzt ihn falsch ein. Hux ist ein exzellenter Stratege und ein weitsichtiger Taktiker. Allerdings ist der Zeitpunkt noch nicht da, um es zu beweisen. Ebenso wie du sicher ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer und Machtnutzer bist. Der Oberste Anführer wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht habe, als er sich sein Team zusammengesucht hat, oder?“

Phasmas schlaue Anmerkung frustrierte Kylo, weil es ihm mal wieder deutlich machte, dass sie nur Lakaien der Ersten Ordnung waren. In dieser Hinsicht hatten Hux und er eine Gemeinsamkeit und sogar Phasma war nichts anderes, als ein Soldat, der Befehle ausführte und für eine noch abstrakte Weltordnung ihr Leben geben würde. Aber nur er würde anschließend ganz oben stehen. Nicht Phasma, nicht Hux! Er allein!

War es all das wert, fragte sich Kylo an dieser Stelle wieder voller Zweifel. Phasma hatte recht und er selbst wusste, dass er sich zunehmend Snokes Zorn zuzog, wenn er weiter auf diesem Kriegspfad gegen Hux unterwegs war.

„Es gibt da nur noch eine Sache, danach ist dieser Krieg für mich erledigt“, sagte er matt. Skeptisch musterte sie ihn lang.

„Welche Sache?“

„Nichts, was Hux‘ Tod beinhalten würde. Zufrieden?“

Phasma war nicht überzeugt, das war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Nicht, ohne dich zu töten. Aber lass dir versichert sein, ich behalte dich im Auge und werde tun, was erforderlich ist, Kylo Ren.“

„Tu das.“

„Wie geht es deinem Arm?“

Phasmas Lächeln war zurück und ihren Augen war wieder diese latente Zuneigung zu sehen, die sie verband.

„Besser. War nur ein Streifschuss. Hux schießt mies.“

„Hux wollte nicht treffen“, sagte sie lachend und verließ ihn dann. Sie bestätigte ihm damit nur, was er sowieso schon geahnt hatte. Und wenn er sich in seiner Abneigung verrannt hatte? Einfach aus dem Grund, weil jeder ihm gegenüber ganz schnell voreingenommen war? Schon als Kind war er oft allein, weil die anderen Kinder nicht gut mit seiner Impulsivität umgehen konnten. Sie fürchten sich vor seinen Reaktionen, die wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen. Dabei unterlagen sie immer seiner eigenen Logik. Seine Fähigkeit die Macht zu benutzen, war ein weiteres Ausschlusskriterium für eventuelle Freundschaften. Erst als Luke ihn unterrichtete und er auf Seinesgleichen traf, wurde es kurz einfacher. Aber auch da galt er als unberechenbar, als verschlagen und finsteren Gemüts.

Sieh nicht immer nur den Schaden und das Negative, Ben. Wie oft hatte Luke dieses Mantra wiederholt? Konzentriere dich auf das Gute, was du mit deinen Fähigkeiten bewirken kannst. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er seinem Vater Han gegenüber zugegeben, dass es sich in seinem Innersten wie eine offene, ständig blutende Wunde anfühlte. Da war so viel ziellose Wut, so viele Zweifel, so viele schmutzige, dunkle Gedanken, so viel Selbsthass. Ben selbst verstand nicht, woher das alles kam.

Erst Snoke hatte ihm später erklärt, dass in ihm eine genetische Disposition schon von Geburt an angelegt war, die es ihm nicht nur ermöglichte auf spektakuläre Weise Macht zu nutzen, sondern auch den Hang zur Dunklen Seite der Macht beinhaltete. So wie Darth Vader, so fühlte sich auch Ben zu dieser düsteren Seite hingezogen. Seine Erziehung und Ausbildung stand aber auf der anderen Seite und das brachte ihn ständig in Konflikte. So war sein Gemüt oft überreizt, gequält und instabil, was die Aktionen erklärte, welche für Außenstehende immer „unberechenbar“ aussahen. Für ihn waren sie nur folgerichtig, weil sie aus Unsicherheit und Schmerz entstanden.

Als sich Kylo gut genug fühlte (er hatte lang geduscht. Erst heiß, dann eiskalt.), machte er sich auf den Weg, um seine Rache an Hux zu vollenden. Inzwischen kannte er dessen Schichtplan auswendig. Es war spät genug, dass der General in seiner Unterkunft war, aber noch nicht so spät, dass er schon tief und fest schlief. Um überhaupt eingelassen zu werden, hatte er sich vom Schwarzmarkt der Finalizer (wobei sich Kylo amüsiert fragte, ob Hux über diesen florierenden Handel mit verbotenen Substanzen auf Deck 3 Bescheid wusste) eine exotische Flasche Sukuzuzi, ein prickelnd süß-scharfer Schnaps, versetzt mit Ryll. Diese Art Getränke waren auf einem Kriegsschiff wie der Finalizer selbstredend verboten, um eine zuverlässige Ordnung zu gewährleisten. Er selbst würde das Zeug nur im Notfall trinken. Sein Blut war sowieso schon immer aufgeputscht und heiß.

Auf dem Weg zu Hux Kabine, traf er nur Wachen, passierte ein paar Kameras und war sich nicht sicher, ob Hux ihn so kommen sah. Falls das so war, hatte er zwar seinen Helm auf, hatte sein Schwert aber in seiner Unterkunft gelassen. Für den Rotschopf war das eine völlig übertriebene Bewaffnung. Seine Machtfähigkeit war es auch, doch die konnte er nicht ablegen, wie es ihm passte. Seine Fäuste allein würden ausreichen, um Hux den Schädel zu brechen. Die Flasche hatte er unter seinem Umgang verborgen, als er den Türalarm bediente. Wahrscheinlich beäugte Hux ihn skeptisch durch die Türkamera, denn er hörte seine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme:

„Was willst du?“

„Ein Friedensangebot!“

Er lüftete ein wenig seinen Umhang und zeigte Hux die Flasche.

„Woher hast du die?“

„Lass mich rein und ich sag es dir!“

Je länger Kylo wie ein Idiot vor seiner Tür stand, und um Einlass bettelte, desto wütender wurde er. Zorn war gut. Zorn ließ sein Verlangen Hux auf eine zärtliche Weise zu begegnen, zu Asche verbrennen. So lang der Zorn brannte, kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit ihn wieder küssen zu wollen.

Endlich ging die Tür auf. Hux empfing ihn mit seinem Blaster. Seine Haare waren noch feucht, wahrscheinlich vom duschen, er trug nur diese graue Freizeithose, sein Oberkörper war nackt und seine grünen Augen waren nur feindselige Schlitze.

„Nur eine dumme Bewegung und du bist tot. Ich werde nicht mehr danebenschießen, sei gewarnt.“

Hux Stimme klang scharf, doch Kylo hörte deutlich dieses zarte Zittern. Angst? Jetzt schon?

„Schon gut. Entspann dich. Ich will nur … meinen Helm abnehmen, ja?“

Kylos Bewegung, mit der er die Flasche auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war langsam gewesen. Ebenso langsam öffnete er nun seine Maske und nahm sie ab. Hux beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch und sah zu, dass er einen guten Abstand zu ihm einhielt. Nach der Maske, nahm sich Kylo seinen Umhang ab. Zwar trug er seine Krayt-Lederhose, hatte aber nur ein dünnes, graues Shirt unter dem Umhang gehabt.

„Darf ich mich setzen?“, fragte er nun berechnend. Hux deutete mit seinem Blaster auf den Sessel und ging rückwärts zu einem Regal, um zwei Gläser zu holen. Dabei ließ er ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Gleichmütig sah Kylo ihn an, fühlte, was Hux‘ halbnackter Anblick mit ihm machte und bekam einen trockenen Mund, als er daran dachte, was er ihm gleich antun würde.

Sei ein lieber Junge, Ben, sah er plötzlich Leias Antlitz vor sich, die sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst hatte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Es war sein erster Schultag, der mit massivem Ärger endete.

„Was bezweckst du damit?“, fragte Hux kalt, als er ihm ein Glas über den Tisch schob.

„Kannst du das Ding nicht runternehmen? Das ist unzivilisiert, Hux. Sieh, ich habe mein Schwert auch nicht dabei!“

„Du bist von Natur aus bewaffnet. Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, Ren. Also … was willst du?!“

„Ich dachte, du hattest auch ein Gespräch mit Snoke. Dann weißt du, was ich will. Wir sollten Frieden schließen.“

Der Rothaarige glaubte ihm kein Wort und irgendwie gefiel Kylo diese Skepsis gut.

„Dir kann man nicht über den Weg trauen, Ren.“

„Das muss so sein. Warum denkst du, bin ich sonst so mächtig?“

„Nicht, weil du es dir hart erarbeitet hast, das ist mal sicher.“

„Du meinst erarbeite, so wie du, der sich hochgeschleimt hat?“

Hux, der sich gerade vorsichtig setzen wollte, stand wieder auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mordlüstern und absolut nicht anders zu beschreiben.

„Raus, Ren!“

„Nein, warte. Tut mir … leid. Setz dich endlich hin!“, zischte Kylo ihn nun scharf an.

„Es hört sich nicht so an, als würde dir irgendwas leidtun“, knurrte der Rothaarige unfreundlich.

„Was genau ist dein Problem mit mir, Hux? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht freiwillig auf der Finalizer bin, oder?“

„Mein Problem ist, dass du vorsätzlich Unruhe, Gewalt und Chaos an Bord meines Schiffes bringst.“ Die grünen Augen funkelten ihn vernichtend an und Kylo begriff, dass es Hux wohl wirklich darum ging, dass seine sorgsam geschaffene Ordnung, sein eisernes System durch seine anarchistische Art durcheinander gebracht wurde. Selbiges hatte ihm Luke im Tempel vorgeworfen. Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach mal zurücknehmen, Ben? So, wie es die anderen Schüler auch tun! So schwer kann das doch nicht sein.

Es war verdammt schwer für ihn.

„Dann respektiere mich mehr, Hux!“, erwiderte er mit ruhiger Stimme und goss die zwei Gläser halbvoll. Endlich ließ der General den Blaster sinken, legte ihn aber nicht aus der Hand. Kylo behielt ihn gut im Auge.

„Respekt muss man sich verdienen, Kylo Ren. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt? Nur, weil du ein hübsches Gesicht hast und einen kraftvollen Körper und unglaubliche Fähigkeiten, bekommst du nicht automatisch Anerkennung. Schon gar nicht von mir.“

Verdutzt blinzelte Kylo ihn an. Hatte er da eben ein Kompliment herausgehört?

„Stehst du etwa auf mich?“, kam die Frage unüberlegt aus seinem Mund.

„Red‘ keinen Scheiß!“, brummte Hux, wich seinem Blick aus und schnüffelte am Getränk. Mit einem kritischen Blick forderte er: „Du trinkst zuerst, Ren!“ Widerwillig trank Kylo den Schnaps. Die Menge an Ryll würde ihm nichts ausmachen, der Geschmack war allerdings jenseits von gut und böse. Hux trank nach ihm, verzog das Gesicht und sagte dann:

„Eigentlich trinke ich keinen Alkohol, aber ich war neugierig, ob es das ist, nachdem es aussah. Gutes Zeug, wo hast du das her?“

Wieder war Kylo verunsichert. Obwohl der General noch die Waffe in der Hand hatte und bestimmt auch sehr schnell schießen und garantiert treffen würde, erreichte seine Frage und vor allem sein Tonfall fast schon das Level einer gewöhnlichen Unterhaltung.

„Mitgebracht“, sagte er, um Hux nicht unnötig aufzubringen, wenn er ihm vom Schwarzmarkt auf der Finalizer erzählen würde.

„Brauchst du das, um dich gut zu fühlen?“

Kylo beobachtete den anderen Mann genau, um zu sehen, wann die Ryll-Wirkung einsetzen würde. Die Ryll-Dosis im Schnaps war zu gering, um ernsthaft einen Rausch zu bekommen. Bei einem Glas, wie es Hux eben konsumiert hatte, würde nicht mehr geschehen, wie eine latente Unaufmerksamkeit und eine höhere Empfänglichkeit für Reize aller Art.

„Nein, garantiert nicht. Die Bezeichnung gut gibt es in meinem Wortschatz nicht.“

„Du willst also einen zweiten Start versuchen?“, fragte Hux und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen. Trocken schluckte Kylo, fühlte das heiße Rauschen seines Blutes, was sich im Unterkörper versammelte, lauschte dem harten Pochen seines Herzens und ignorierte seinen Verstand, der ihm widersprüchliche Befehle gab: Tu ihm weh, vernichte ihn! Nein, sei zärtlich und sanft, Ben.

Wenn er wollte, könnte er Hux die Waffe mit Macht aus der Hand reißen, ihn gleichzeitig auf den Boden werfen. Er wäre Sekunden später über ihm, hätte ihm die Hose nach unten gezerrte und würde brutal in ihn eindringen. Das war der Plan. Aber ihr fast schon nettes Gespräch, was Kylo auskosten wollte, ließ ihn zögern.

„Ja, warum nicht? Letztlich stehen wir auf ein- und derselben Seite.“

„Du bleibst trotzdem ein brutaler Mistkerl“, kommentierte Hux starrsinnig sein Eingeständnis, legte dabei aber endlich den Blaster aus der Hand und schob ihn sogar ein wenig weg. Kylo vermied es seinen Blick darauf zu lenken, schaute Hux stattdessen besser ins Gesicht. Ein Hauch Röte lag auf seinen Wangen, seine Lippen waren vom Sukuzuzi ein bisschen feucht und seine Pupillen hatten sich schon vergrößert. Unwillkürlich starrte Kylo ihm auf die Lippen, merkte, wie sein Penis hart wurde und versuchte seinen ursprünglichen Plan ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Sicher …“, sagte Kylo lahm.

„Oder warte … du bist doch nicht wieder hier, damit ich dir …“

Hux sprach seine anzügliche Vermutung zwar nicht aus, blickte ihn aber so belustigt und gleichzeitig verächtlich an, dass Kylo aufsprang, ihn packte und zum Bett schleifte. Hux schrie erst überrascht auf, als er ihn am Nacken aufs Bett drückte und sich auf seine hinteren Oberschenkel kniete.

„AUFHÖREN, REN!“, brüllte Hux endlich. Sein Schrei wurde vom Kissen beinah vollständig aufgesaugt. Kylo drückte seinen Kopf weiter hinein, beugte sich vor und sprach rau in sein Ohr:

„Weißt du, ich dachte, wir gehen heute mal einen Schritt weiter. Meinungen dazu, General?“

Ein bisschen gab er ihn frei, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. Hux‘ Arme, die sich leider nicht weit genug nach hinten biegen konnten, schlugen unkoordiniert und schwächlich gegen seine Oberschenkel. Kylo merkte es kaum, wartete nur begierig auf die Antwort.

„Garantiert nicht! Runter von mir!“, hörte er die gedämpften Worte.

„Du willst also nicht? Interpretiere ich das richtig?“

Euphorie durchströmte ihn, ließ seine Erektion erzittern und Blut in seinen Unterleib schießen, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde gleich in Flammen aufgehen. Nie hatte sich eine grobe Handlung so erregend angefühlt. Nicht mal der Sex an sich, den er immer als völlig überbewertet empfunden hatte. Aber als Machtnutzer war man da wohl sowieso nicht mehr zu beeindrucken. Was war schon ein wenig körperliche Mechanik? Aber das hier, war unerwartet stimulierend.

Hux röchelte irgendwas Undefinierbares ins Kissen und gab auf mit den Fäusten gegen sein Bein zu schlagen.

„Sehr gut, du fügst dich. Das, General Hux, ist wahre Unterwerfung. Weil du nicht willst, wird es doppelt so viel Spaß machen dich zu ficken.“

Für ein paar Momente lockerte Kylo seinen Sitz auf Hux‘ Beinen und zerrte ihm grob die Hose nach unten, während er ihn mit der anderen Hand weiterhin auf die Unterlage presste.

„Und wenn ich es freiwillig mit dir tun würde?“

Kaum war der andere Mann zu verstehen. Und es lag nicht nur am Kissen, sondern an seinen Tränen und den erstickten Schluchzern.

„Du kapitulierst?“

Der Moment war da. Der Augenblick, in dem er Hux brach wie einen trockenen Ast.

Wider Erwarten machte es ihn traurig. So sehr, dass er unachtsam seinen Griff an Hux‘ Nacken lockerte. Der Rothaarige nutzte seine neue Freiheit, um sein Gesicht zur Seite zu drehen und gierig Luft zu holen. Er war rot und wirkte panisch und verschwitzt.

„Ja“, flüsterte Hux nur rau.

Kylo war enttäuscht von sich selbst. Er hatte den Sieg errungen und fühlte nicht diesen Triumph, den er sich ausgemalt hatte. Allerdings hatte er die Tat auch noch nicht begangen. Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn er in ihm war?

„Dann küss mich!“, forderte er harsch, weil es die Demontierung des Generals nun perfekt machen würde. Er übte weiterhin Zwang aus, nur nicht mit physischer Gewalt. Das war Kylo so klar, dass er sich ein wenig erhob, so dass sich der Andere unter ihm umdrehen konnte. Was Hux über ihn dachte, stand klar und deutlich in seinem schönen Gesicht. Es war nichts Gutes und sollte seinen Zorn eigentlich am Brennen halten. Tat es aber nicht. Kylo fühlte sich elend und weich, konnte sich kaum bewegen und vor allem konnte er Hux nicht freigeben.

Obwohl er ihn aufgefordert hatte, ihn zu küssen, war er es nun, der sich zu ihm runter beugte und wieder sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste. Es war feucht und sehr warm. Hux‘ Lippen schmeckten salzig, waren aber nachgiebig. Hux hatte aufgegeben, für den Moment zumindest. Seine Aufgabe war köstlich. Sie äußerte sich darin, dass er sich nicht einfach küssen ließ, sondern ihn zurückküsste. Einvernehmlicher Sex war Kylo nicht in allen bizarren Träumen vorgeschwebt, ganz und gar nicht. Es hätte nichts mit einer Machtdemonstration zu tun, nichts mit einem Beweis seiner Überlegenheit und auch nichts mit der vernichtenden Unterwerfung von General Hux.

Trotzdem gefiel es ihm ausnehmend gut. Auch wenn es der andere Mann nur tat, um seine Unversehrtheit oder vielleicht sogar sein Leben zu retten. Kylo war das sehr bewusst, obwohl sich Hux‘ Küssen leidenschaftlich anfühlten. Fast schon echt und gewollt.

Haltlos fiel er, aus dem beruhigenden Raster seiner Wut, hinab in Tiefen, die ihm unbekannt war. In seinem Kopf war ein leichter Schwindel, der ihn schweben ließ. Immer wieder berührten sich ihre Zungen und Lippen. Es war feucht, hitzig und erregend. Manchmal schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen. Immer, wenn er das tat, begegnete er den grünen Augen, die nun sehr dunkel waren. Vielleicht lag es am Ryll, was ihn so weich und Hux so verlangend machte.

Inzwischen hatte er sich auf Hux gelegt, hatte seine Hände in seine verschwitzen Haare geschoben und nahm ihn vollkommen wahr. Er merkte auch, dass der Rothaarige seine Hände auf seinem unteren Rücken hatte. Die Situation hatte sich verselbständig und Kylo begriff nicht, woran es lag. Diese Dynamik existierte außerhalb seines Willens. Schlimmer noch, er ließ sich von ihr tragen, wie ein Idiot. Wie ein Volltrottel, dem es gefiel mit Hux zu knutschen, auch wenn der General das, wie alles andere auch, ausgesprochen gut konnte. Wieder kam die Neugier hoch. Woher konnte Hux das? Warum stellte er sich so an, wenn er darin so gut war?

Aber auch mit dem Rothaarigen war etwas geschehen. Aus einer aggressiven Ablehnung, war etwas geworden, was einer zärtlichen Duldung ähnelte. Er ließ es zu, dass Kylo begann seinen Hals und später seine Brust zu küssen. Sein Atem ging dabei nach wie vor flach, doch er wehrte ihn nicht ab. Als er Hux‘ Erektion mit seinen Lippen berührte, hörte er wie der Mann ein paarmal hastig und zittrig die Luft einzog. Jedoch stoppte er ihn nicht. Kylo hatte es nur aus Neugier getan und aus dem Grund seinen nützlichen Zorn wiederzufinden (was leider nicht geschah).

„Aufhören …“, flüsterte Hux nach einer Weile, in der versucht hatte, es dem Rothaarigen in seiner Perfektion gleichzutun. Spätestens jetzt müsste er doch darüber verärgert sein, dass Hux sein Tun unterbrach. Allerdings war es in ihm immer noch friedlich. Wenn überhaupt, prickelte die Neugier auf alles Folgende sehr vordergründig durch seinen Kreislauf.

„Du musst deine Hose schon ausziehen“, keuchte Hux leise und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Seine Augen glänzten manisch und Kylo befand in diesem Augenblick, dass der Dreckskerl sehr anziehend und attraktiv war, wenn seine Haare in Unordnung gerieten. Hastig zog er sich seine Hose aus, schämte sich kurz für seine so sichtbare Präsentation seines Verlangens, beruhigte sich aber, als Hux seine Hose auch ganz runterzog. Auch der Rothaarige war erregt, was an sich schon bedenklich war, dafür, dass er ihm gerade noch Gewalt angedroht hatte. Hatte Hux‘ Psyche einen ernsthaften Knacks? Durfte er bei seinem eigenen Ruf darüber urteilen?

Alles was geschah, nachdem er sich nackt und erregt zu Hux gelegt hatte, kam ihm anschließend wie ein verrückter Traum vor. Sie berührten sich, sie küssten sich hungrig und sie keuchten sich ungehemmt an. Alles vermischte sich zu einem bunten, kribbligen Brei. Hux‘ leichtes Zittern, als er in ihn eindrang, spürte er selbst tief in seinem Blut. Dort erschuf das Beben ein Echo, was ihn um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Es gab Momente, da konnte sich Kylo kaum noch bewegen, so sehr überwältigte ihn die Lust. Was er erlebte, unterschied sich auf den ersten Blick kaum von allen anderen Erlebnissen dieser Art. Sein Geisteszustand dabei aber schon. Er flog und zwar ständig. Von weit oben sah er sich und Hux mit wild klopfendem Herzen zu. Was geschah, sah er wie ein Bild, dass er liebevoll und voller Freude betrachtete. Es erfüllte ihn auf eine völlig unbekannte Weise. Hux‘ leises Wimmern, was er erst als Schmerz fehlinterpretierte, schließlich aber merkte, dass es Lust war, war der Soundtrack zu dieser fast verzweifelten Loslösung seines Körpers von seiner Seele. Hux zu lieben, erschütterte ihn total und damit war nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen gewesen.

Immer wieder riss er beinah panisch die Augen auf und sah auf den bleichen Rücken. Entgegen seines Vorhabens grob zu sein, war er so feinfühlig wie nie. Dabei hatte der Mistkerl eine miese Behandlung mehr als verdient. Als ein Höhepunkt beim besten Willen nicht mehr hinauszuzögern war, grub er seine Finger fest in Hux‘ Hüften. Sein finales Stöhnen glich eher dem Schreien eines angriffslustigen Tiers. Kaum mochte er sich aus dem anderen Mann zurückziehen. Es war auch eher Hux, der sich nach vorn sinken ließ. Mit einem schnellen, unnachgiebigen Griff, drehte er den Rothaarigen um und nahm augenblicklich dessen Erektion tief in den Mund. Nur wenige Sekunden später krampften sich auch Hux‘ Muskeln in süßen Wellen der Lust und der Erlösung zusammen. Dabei kam ein Geräusch aus seinem Mund, was sich anhörte, wie zwischen Weinen und Lachen. Kylo erschauerte dabei erneut lustvoll, was total abwegig war.

Fast schon erschrocken sahen sie sich anschließend an. Es war Hux, dessen Augen noch tief waren und glänzten, dessen Wangen noch rot waren und dessen Brustwarzen noch hart waren, dessen Bauchmuskeln immer noch bebten, der seine Stimme zuerst wiederfand:

„Du widerst mich an! Verpiss dich, Ren!“, befahl er ihm nachdrücklich. Im ersten Moment glaubte Kylo sich verhört zu haben. Irgendein unbekannter Automatismus erlaubte es ihm sich anzuziehen, während er noch darüber nachdachte Hux zu töten. Am Ende siegte das helle Licht in ihm, was der General gerade angeknipst hatte und das noch strahlte. Wortlos verließ er dessen Unterkunft. Sein Kopf war leer, sein Herz voll wie nie.

Noch kapierte er es nicht. Noch war er nicht mal wütend. Nicht mal enttäuscht. Nur verwundert.

Nur verwirrt. Zutiefst verwirrt. Wund, innen wie außen.


	6. Verwundungen und ihre Folgen

„Na, siehst du? So schlimm war es doch gar nicht, hm?“

Er gab Phasma keine Antwort, weil er kaum Luft holen konnte. Wie oft in den letzten Tagen, durfte er zur Toilette und duschen (Das Füttern übernahm die blonde Frau sehr liebevoll selbst). Phasma wartete immer vor der Tür der Nasszelle und ließ ihm seine Privatsphäre. Allerdings musste er splitterfasernackt rauskommen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, er würde aus dem Bad nichts entwendet haben, um seine Fesseln in ihrer Abwesenheit zu lösen.

Nackt musste er sich aufs Bett legen.

„Entspannt dich, Hübscher, es tut kein bisschen weh!“ Phasma selbst trug nur eine weite, graue Hose und ein ebensolches Shirt mit kurzem Arm. Beunruhigt beobachtete er das Spiel ihrer Bizepsmuskeln. Sein ständiges Zittern, war ihm schon zur Gewohnheit geworden. So nett der Captain auch scheinbar war, sein Ende nahte. Ganz sicher. Heute musste er sich auf den Rücken legen und sie hockte sich auf seine unteren Beine und begann ihn systematisch, angefangen vom Hals, mit duftendem Öl einzureiben.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Soldat?“

„Wundervoll“, log er. Sie war nicht grob, aber die Art, wie sie versuchte, sich seiner zu bemächtigen, war furchteinflößend und bescherte ihm Alpträume. Phasma kam zu seinem Geschlecht. Sein Penis gehorchte ihr umgehend, wurde hart und zuckte in ihrer öligen Hand. Dabei lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. Ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und beinah war sie schön. Die blauen Augen jedoch, funkelten mit einem Hauch Wahnsinn, der ihn erinnerte, welche Gerüchte es gab.

Das hielt Phasma nicht davon ab, aus seinem Glied einen großartigen Orgasmus heraus zu massieren, bei dem er sich die Lippe blutig biss, um ihn nicht laut heraus zu schreien.

Anschließend wirkte Phasma befriedigter als er selbst.

„Du wirst sehen, Soldat. Eines Tages, wirst du meine Gefühle erwidern. Man sagt immer, dass man Liebe nicht kaufen kann. Aber das ist Schwachsinn. Liebe kann man ebenso erobern, wie Planten und Galaxien. Dafür muss man nur hartnäckig genug sein und in einer machtvollen Position. So wie ich“, grinste sie ihn an. Dem hatte er nichts zu entgegnen, denn es war die Wahrheit. Er war Phasma auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgeliefert.

*****

Es dauerte lange, bis Kylo einen klaren Kopf bekam und landete. Als das geschah, er wieder den rauen Boden der Realität unter seinen Füßen spürte (er stand barfuß in seiner Kabine), kam endlich die blinde Wut zurück. Er fühlte sich jäh und auf schreckliche Weise beleidigt und vor allem von Hux überlistet. In seine Wut mischte sich aber auch noch eine melancholische Resignation, die er so nicht von sich kannte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er etwas Wertvolles, einen blinkenden Schatz gefunden, der sich nun als Schlangennest herausstellte. Den General zu lieben, hatte sich einzigartig und so wundervoll angefühlt, doch jetzt verstand er, dass Hux ihn ausgetrickst hatte. Hux hatte es geschafft, ihm seinen Zorn zu nehmen, seinen Verstand zu verdrehen und ihn etwas wollen und tun zu lassen, was so nicht seiner Natur oder gar seiner Absicht entsprach. Zumindest nicht dem Verhaltenskodex von Kylo Ren. Aber es war nicht Kylo Ren, der Hux geliebt hatte, verstand er nur zu gut, was eine weitere Welle Hass nach sich zog. Das wenige Mobiliar seiner Unterkunft hielt seinem Schwert nicht lange stand, deshalb arbeitete er sich durch die Wände, bis die Kabel heraushingen. Schon längst stand er nur noch im roten Glühen seines Schwerts. Kylo Ren wütete, weil seine Gefühle für Hux echt gewesen waren. Diese zarte Zuneigung zu einem anderen Menschen, hatte er noch nie so deutlich wahrgenommen, wie heute. Das ängstigte und ärgerte ihn massiv. Bis zum Morgen wirbelte er, nur mit Hose bekleidet, durch seine Behausung und zerstörte alles, was nicht standhielt. Irgendwann brach er erschöpft und schweißnass zusammen. Nur wenig später öffnete sich seine Tür und ein Pulk von Wachen, welche ihre Blaster auf ihn gerichtet hatten, ergriff ihn und brachte ihn in eine der schiffseigenen Gefängniszellen.

Diese Zellen waren nicht mehr als ein winziger, rechteckiger Raum. Ein Loch im Boden, war die Toilette. Sonst gab es nichts. Kylo hatte sich nicht gewehrt und es lag nicht an seinem ausgepowerten Körper, sondern an seinem mentalen Zustand. Während seiner Wut, war er in ein schwarzes Loch gefallen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas geschah. Blinde Wut aktivierte mächtige Kräfte in ihm, die denen eines normalen Zustandes überlegen waren. Aber manchmal öffnete sich der Abgrund vor ihm. Ein tiefer, schwarzer Spalt der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dann fühlte er sich verloren, haltlos, ohne jeden Trost oder ein Aufleuchten seiner Zukunft. Ben war allein und würde immer allein bleiben. Manchmal taumelte er unbeabsichtigt in den Abgrund, manchmal sprang er absichtlich. Letzte Nacht, nach der so schmerzhaften Erniedrigung des Generals, sprang er. Er hätte ihn vergewaltigen sollen, dachte er noch, am Ende war es egal. Ben hatte Hux ganz aufrichtig begehrt, zärtlich geliebt und hatte geglaubt, es würde auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Es hatte sich so angefühlt. Aber er war getäuscht und aufs Gemeinste betrogen worden. Kylos Gefühle, die sowieso schon fragil und wankelmütig wie ein beschädigter Baum im Orkan waren, waren zutiefst verletzt.

Er sprang in das schwarze Loch und hörte auf zu denken und vor allem zu fühlen. Es war wie ein kleiner Tod. Leider hielt er nicht für immer.

Irgendwann kam er zu sich. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Haut klebrig und seine Arme schmerzten dumpf. Verwundert sah er sich um, kapierte aber sofort, wo er war. Der General hatte ihn einsperren lassen. Da hämmerte es auch schon gegen die Tür.

„Bist du wach, Kylo Ren?“

Es war General Hux‘ Stimme. Sie hatte einen hochmütig und selbstgefälligen Unterton und nichts mehr von dem rauen, lustvollen Wimmern der letzten Nacht.

„Lass mich sofort hier raus, oder du erlebst, zu was ich fähig bin.“

„Erst, wenn du verstehst, dass du dich beruhigen musst. Deine Unterkunft ist … unbewohnbar. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“

Hux klang belustigt, was Kylo nur bestätigte, dass der Mann ihn getäuscht und hereingelegt hatte.

„Du elender Mistkerl. Wenn ich hier rauskomme, werde ich dich …“, begann er dunkel. Seine eigene Stimme vibrierte vor Zorn.

„Was? Hast du gedacht, ich lasse zu, dass du … mich … brutal missbrauchst?“

Durch die Tür glaubte Kylo eine gewisse Niedergeschlagenheit zu hören. Das besänftigte ihn ein wenig. Trotzdem knurrte er nun finster.

„Du kannst mich nicht einsperren. Ich bin Snokes rechte Hand und du nur ein Stück Scheiße!“

„Wie? Kannst du dich etwa nicht mithilfe deiner Fähigkeiten hier rausbringen? Hm, soll ich dir etwas verraten? Als ich erfahren habe, dass ein Machtnutzer an Bord kommt, habe ich extra diese Zelle konstruieren lassen. Für dich. Sie ist mit einer Phrik-Tydirium-Legierung umgeben, welche das Energiefeld durchbricht und du es somit nur unter großen Anstrengungen oder gar nicht benutzen kannst. Nur für alle Fälle, du verstehst? Los, versuche es!“

Das tat Kylo wirklich. Sein Tun war keineswegs wirkungslos. Wenn er sich gut genug konzentrieren könnte und in tadellosem Zustand wäre, würde er auch hier rauskommen. Gerade war er viel zu schwach und kraftlos, um einen echten Versuch zu starten. Vor allem lag es an seiner tiefschwarzen, seelischen Verfassung, die näher dem Kummer denn dem notwendigen Zorn war.

„Frag mich doch mal, warum ich so aufgebracht bin?!“, schrie Kylo heiser. Still gab er zu, dass Hux wirklich clever war. Er kam hier also nur raus, wenn er sich beruhigte.

„Ich verstehe es. Du hast dir etwas anderes erhofft. Das war deutlich zu merken. Aber du musst schon einsehen, dass ich dich nicht noch in deinem abscheulichen Verhalten bestärke. Du bist eine Gefahr für die Besatzung und das Schiff, ständig. Ich hatte übrigens auch schon ein weniger nettes Gespräch mit dem Obersten Anführer. Snoke befahl mir, dich endlich zur Räson zu bringen, sonst würde es für uns beide ungut enden. Denke darüber nach!“

„Hux! Lass mich raus!“, rief er empört, hörte aber auch schon seine Schritte, die sich schnell entfernten. Mit einem rauen Aufschrei, warf sich Kylo ein paarmal gegen die Tür, bis seine Schulter weh tat. Er kam hier nicht raus. Nicht mal sein Lichtschwert wäre eine Hilfe, wenn er es hätte. Dieser verdammte Hux!

Kylo verbrachte seine Zeit recht lethargisch bis zum Abend in dieser Zelle. Am schlimmsten war der Durst, der ihn beinah so schlimm quälte wie sein Vergeltungsdrang. Snoke hatte also schon wieder mit Hux gesprochen? Das glaubte er ihm nicht ganz. Snokes Androhungen waren bestimmt nur eine lächerliche Erfindung des rothaarigen Schleimers. Gegen Abend kam Kylo zur Ruhe, was bedeutete, dass seine Gedanken aufhörten sich im Kreis zu drehen und er sehr müde wurde. Nur noch halbwach, schwelgte er schamlos in der Erinnerung an letzte Nacht. Jetzt war es auch egal. Seine Rache wäre furchtbar. Die Kraft, sie sich in blutroten Farben auszumalen, war verschwunden. Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür.

Widerstandlos ließ er sich von zwei Wachen, eine weitere Wache lief mit gezücktem Blaster hinter ihnen, zu seinem neuen Quartier bringen. Es war viel näher an dem des Generals. Kylo glaubte nicht an einem Zufall. Zuerst trank er viel, anschließend fiel er ins Bett und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Als er irgendwann erwachte, sah er erschrocken, dass er beinah 20 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er orderte Essen und duschte in der Zwischenzeit. Sein Körper hatte sich regeneriert und das Essen würde die fehlende Energie zurückbringen. Hungrig stopfte er sich wenig später voll und vermied es noch immer darüber nachzugrübeln, wie es von hier aus weitergehen sollte. Im Grunde gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste war, er würde sich Snoke beugen und Hux einfach in Ruhe lassen. Den Befehlen des rothaarigen Generals musste er sich nicht unterordnen, aber er müsste ihm auch nicht begegnen. Seine Rache könnte er vorerst ruhen lassen, auch wenn sein Dasein an Bord der Finalizer dann wieder ziemlich eintönig werden würde. Vielleicht sollte er mal einen genaueren Blick auf die Vergnügungsmeile des Schiffs werfen, oder einfach seine Treffsicherheit mit den Blastern verbessern.

Die andere Möglichkeit war, es zu beenden. Er könnte Hux einfach töten, so wie er schon oft drüber nachgedacht hatte. Es wäre ein recht kurzes Vergnügung und er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie nachhaltig es sein würde. Der Triumph würde vielleicht schneller verpuffen, als ihm lieb war. Wenn er Hux kurzerhand tötete, würde Snoke ihn sicher bestrafen. Das allerdings versprach auch, dass er ihn hier wegholte und damit seine ahnungslose Anwesenheit beendete. Das war doch etwas Gutes, oder?

Träge lag er mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett. In seiner rechen Hand hatte er das aktivierte Schwert und zeichnete mit dem roten Glühen Figuren in die diffuse Zwielichtigkeit des Raums. Seine neue Unterkunft war kleiner, als die erste. Aber so lang es ein Fenster gab, würde er nichts beanstanden. Allerdings waren sie gerade im Hyperraum unterwegs und das Rollo war unten, ehe er von dem Anblick Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, war sich Kylo sicher, dass es Phasma war, die ihm Auftrag des Generals nach ihm sehen sollte. Arglos öffnete er die Tür vom Bett aus, mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeit. Mit General Hux hätte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Schon gar nicht, dass er allein und ohne seinen Blaster in der Hand zu haben, in den Raum trat. Verdutzt beobachtete er ihn. Hux‘ Mimik verriet nichts außer einer latenten Anspannung. Wortlos holte er sich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn vor Kylos Bett und setzte sich.

„Du hast dich beruhigt, das ist gut“, begann der rothaarige Mann leise.

„Nichts ist gut.“

„Doch. Der Augenblick ist günstig. Ich will dir etwas sagen, also höre einfach nur kurz zu. Anschließend kannst du deine Meinung gern äußern, oder tun, was du glaubst tun zu müssen …“

Erwartungsvoll und sehr bleich blickte Hux ihn an, bis Kylo begriff, dass er seine Zustimmung wollte. Er nickte nur.

„Fein. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist und es interessiert mich herzlich wenig. Ich kann deine Art nicht ausstehen, weil sie meinen Prinzipien grundlegend widerspricht. Aber ich respektiere, dass du ebenso für die Erste Ordnung arbeitest und kämpfst, wie ich. Wir haben ein höheres, gemeinsames Ziel und persönliche Aversionen sollte da keine so große Rolle spielen. Meine Position innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung ist hart erarbeitet und ich will nicht, dass du sie mutwillig und aus Langeweile zunichtemachst. Irgendwie müssen wir miteinander auskommen, das wirst sogar du verstehen, Kylo Ren. Hier also mein Angebot an dich. Du meidest die Orte, an denen ich mich üblicherweise aufhalte. Du weißt bestimmt welche das sind. Ich will dich nie wieder an der Tür meiner Kabine sehen. Ebenso werde ich versuchen eine Begegnung mit dir zu vermeiden. Solange du friedlich bleibst, wird das kein Problem sein. Phasma würde gern weiterhin mit dir üben. Tu dir in dieser Hinsicht also keinen Zwang an. Ich nehme an, wir werden bald vom Obersten Anführer eine Anordnung bekommen, die uns beschäftigen wird.“

Unerwartet erschöpft sah Hux ihn an. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten und er war noch blasser als sonst. Der General schien nicht in Angriffslust zu sein.

„Wohin sind wir unterwegs?“

Kylos Stimme war belegt und offenbarte seine sonderbare Unsicherheit, die Hux‘ überraschendes Friedensangebot verursacht hatte.

„Auf dem Weg in die Unbekannten Regionen.“

„System?“

„Wir kommen noch heute Nacht ins Janara-System.“

Hux‘ Gleichgültigkeit schwappte auf ihn über. Noch immer lag er auf dem Bett, hatte sein Schwert allerdings deaktiviert. Der andere Mann, der bisher meistens auf seine Hände gesehen hatte, die er sorgsam auf seinem Schoss gefaltet hatte, blickte nun hoch. Die grünen Augen hatten nicht die frostige Kühle, die Kylo kannte. Sie waren eher warm und vermittelten ihm den Eindruck von Schuldbewusstsein oder auch Bedauern.

„Soll ich dir noch was sagen, Ren?“

„Ich habe deinen Bedingungen noch nicht mal zugestimmt.“

„Das hast du, ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht. Also, willst du ein Eingeständnis?“

Irritiert sah Kylo ihn an. Hux‘ einlenkende und nachgebende Ansage, hatte ihn total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ich meine damit, dass du es hättest letzte Nacht tun sollen. Du hättest mich auf brutale Weise vergewaltigen sollen, denn nur dann wären wir erst zu Todfeinden geworden.“

Mit diesen mysteriösen Worten stand der Rothaarige auf.

„Was?“, rief Kylo, fand seine Energie endlich wieder und sprang mit Macht an Hux vorbei. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und versperrte sie mit seinem Körper. Hektisch griff Hux nach seinem Blaster. Kaum hatte er ihn in der Hand, bemächtigte sich Kylo der Waffe, in dem er sie Hux mithilfe der Macht aus seiner Hand riss und auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Ren!“, zischte der Rothaarige.

„Keine Sorge, ich will nur eine Antwort. Wie war deine Aussage gemeint?“

Ungeduldig abwartend blickte er Hux an. Während er das tat, flatterte es wieder in seinen Eingeweiden und endlich verstand er es. Es war kein neuartiger Zorn, den er fühlte, es war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Erregung und Freude. Wie es aussah, hatte er nicht nur echte Gefühle gehabt, als er mit Hux geschlafen hatte, sondern immerzu. Es waren die ersten Anzeichen von Liebesgefühlen, die er fälschlicherweise als Wut gedeutet hatte. War er wirklich ein derartiger Idiot? Kylo konnte kaum atmen vor Beschämung über seine Entdeckung. Obwohl das so war, starrte er Hux begierig ins Gesicht. Dessen Augen waren immer noch wärmer als bisher und sahen ein wenig an ihm vorbei. Auch die Stimme des Generals war rau, als er sagte:

„Weil du es nicht getan hast, kann ich dich noch weniger einschätzen.“

Kylo konnte ihm keine Erwiderung geben, weil er noch immer an seiner Erkenntnis zu knabbern hatte.

„Ich …“, begann er schwerfällig und wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hux sah ihn abwartend an.

„Bevor du das falsch verstehst, Ren. Wir haben eine Waffenruhe. Ich hasse dich selbstverständlich weiterhin. Jetzt lass mich gehen, ich werde auf der Brücke erwartet.“

„Nein!“ Kylo war es endlich gelungen sich zu stabilisieren. Es bedeutete nicht, dass er in alter mentaler Stärke vor Hux stand. Es hieß nur, dass sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchte und er den Schock, dass er tatsächlich zarte Gefühle für diesen Mistkerl hatte, auf später verdrängen konnte. Jetzt agierte er, indem er seine Hände auf die Schultern des Rothaarigen legte und ihn energisch rückwärts trieb.

„Ren, wir hatten eine Vereinbarung!“, knurrte der General ungehalten und versuchte seinen Händen zu entkommen.

„Ich verstehe es jetzt. Hätte ich dir Gewalt angetan, so könntest du mich ordnungsgemäß hassen und mit gutem Gewissen töten, nicht wahr? So aber, kannst du mich nicht einschätzen und weißt nicht, ob ich nicht doch ganz brauchbar wäre, ist es nicht so?“

„Du bist ein launenhaftes Ungeheuer. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht einschätzen! Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass es überhaupt jemand kann. Was … soll das … denn?“

Kylo drückte ihn nach unten auf sein Bett.

„Das mag sein, Hux. Aber ich werde dir etwas sagen. Ich habe eine außergewöhnlich gute Wahrnehmung und die sagt mir, dass du mich keineswegs hasst, sondern nur Angst vor mir hast. Davor, dass ich dir deine Stellung streitig mache, davor, dass ich besser bin als du, davor, dass ich dich mit Absicht lächerlich mache. Und ja, so etwas tue ich hin und wieder und ich schlafe trotzdem gut. Gib endlich zu, dass du mich fürchtest und respektierst, und unsere Waffenruhe ist ein echtes und dauerhaftes Friedensabkommen!“

Hux lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und er kniete über ihm. Die Kälte in den grünen Augen war zurück, die weichen Lippen zusammengepresst und die rotblonden Augenbrauen waren stark zusammengeschoben.

„Niemals!“, brummte Hux finster.

„Was wäre daran so schlimm? Ich würde deine Kapitulation gnädig entgegennehmen und dich ab sofort ignorieren, soweit es mir im Rahmen der Ersten Ordnung möglich ist. Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?“

Während Kylo zum Angriff übergegangen war, hatte er begriffen, dass ihn Hux schon wieder versucht hatte zu manipulieren. Diesmal hatte er es mit vertraulichem, freundschaftlichem Getue und einer angeblich forcierten Feuerpause probiert. Er hatte sie beide somit auf eine Stufe gestellt, doch das war nicht wahr. Kylos Wille war stark, seine Wut allmächtig, aber sein Stolz war legendär. Und beinah hätte er Hux dieses Theater abgenommen. Leider blieb ein Rest übrig: seine eigenen Verliebtheitsgefühle für diesen Mann.

Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte, und auch, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu brüskieren, küsste er Hux erneut. Hart und verlangend, direkt auf den Mund.

Beide waren sehr schnell atemlos, so heftig reagierten sie aufeinander. Hux konnte so oft sagen wie er wollte, dass er ihn hasste, sein Körper verriet ihn laut und deutlich. Kylo sah es an seinem Gesicht und spürte es an seinem Unterleib. Es war der Rothaarige, der seine heißen Hände unter sein Shirt schob und wenig später unter den Bund seiner Hose.

Obwohl sich Kylo selbst scharf verurteilte, war er in diesem Augenblick wie gefangen in seinen Sehnsüchten und dem wohligen Erschauern seines heißen Bluts. Hux war so ein seltsamer Kerl. Man nahm ihm seine Abneigung so gut ab, wie man ihm jetzt seine Begehren abkaufte. Vielleicht war er der beste Schauspieler aller Zeiten, vielleicht auch nur eine extrem widersprüchliche Person. Vielleicht war er ebenso zerrissen, wie Kylo selbst. Diese vagen Nebengedanken beruhigten seinen Selbsthass.

Ohne zu sprechen, zogen sie sich aus. Nackt und erhitzt, lagen sie in Kylos Bett. Er zumindest wusste nicht, wie das schon wieder passieren konnte. Allein aus dem Wunsch heraus, den General in seine Schranken zu weisen, ihn zu besiegen und ihn gefügig zu machen? Hatte man wirklich aus solchen Gründen Sex?

Ihm war es egal.

Heute war es Hux, der mit heißen Wangen (Kylo spürte es gut, da sein eigenes Gesicht an dem des Rothaarigen lag, während er sich langsam und genussvoll in ihm bewegte), eine Kommentar abgab, der leidenschaftlicher nicht sein könnte:

„Hmmm, hör nicht auf dich zu bewegen!“, stöhnte er heiser.

Ganz sicher nicht, dachte Kylo fiebrig und entließ erst eine lange Weile später, Hux‘ Körper unter ihm, hatte sich schon längst in Ekstase lustvoll zusammengekrümmt, wobei er wieder so ein Wimmern ausstieß, was Kylo tief unter die Haut ging, die Hitze seiner Lust in den Rothaarigen. Und auch danach, bewegte er sich noch weiter, weil er einfach nicht aufhören konnte, dieses feuchte, warme und so erregende Gefühl auszukosten.

Anschließend lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander. Jäh stand Hux auf, zog sich an, ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken und verließ eilig und mit rotem Gesicht sein Quartier.

Kylo war viel zu aufgewühlt, um ihn aufzuhalten. In diesen Sekunden wusste er nur, dass er Hux wirklich aufhalten wollte. Er hätte gewollte, dass er bei ihm blieb. Er hätte ihn gern noch weiter angesehen und berührt. Er hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass sich etwas geändert hatte, dass er Gefühle verspürte, die er nie erlebt hatte. Und er hätte gern gehabt, dass der General ihm eine positive Erwiderung gab.

„Träum‘ weiter …“, murmelte Kylo zu sich selbst und schlief dann ein.

Der Traum in dieser Nacht, war selbstredend.

Irgendwie war er es, der Hux in dieser Zelle eingesperrt hatte, in der er gewesen war. Er hatte ihn gefesselt und folterte ihn ununterbrochen mit seiner Macht und den Worten: Warum liebst du mich nicht auch?

WARUM NICHT?


	7. Eskalation

An diesem Morgen war es ihm endlich gelungen. In seinen zehn Minuten, die er früh im Bad verbringen durfte, hatte er eilig die Rasierklinge aus Phasmas Damenrasierer gebrochen. Allein die Tatsache, dass Phasma einen Rasierer hatte, verstörte ihn zutiefst. Die abgebrochene Klinge verbarg er in seinen Kopfhaaren. In Gedanken dankte er seinem Schöpfer für seine drahtige, dichte Haarpracht, welche die Klinge verbarg und an Ort und Stelle hielt. Trotzdem starb er fast vor Angst, als er das Bad verließ.

Phasma stand neben dem Bett und wartete darauf, dass er sich wieder hinlegte. Das tat er ganz vorsichtig, um die Klingen in seinen Haaren nicht herausfallen zu lassen.

„Jetzt mach ein Nickerchen, Soldat. In der Mittagspause komme ich zurück und dann werde ich dir zeigen, was alles möglich ist, wenn man sich liebt.“

„Ja, Captain!“

„Aber nicht doch, sag M’am zu mir. Wir sind hier schließlich unter uns“, forderte sie dunkel. Obwohl ihn Phasma gut behandelte, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er eingesperrt und gefesselt war, hatte er noch immer Angst. Es war die Furcht vorm dem Ende. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass Phasma selbst die Gerüchte unter den Soldaten streute. Hin und wieder nahm sie sich Männer, die ihr gefielen. Sie spielte mit ihnen (obwohl das allein schon Gerüchte waren und niemand einen Beweis hatte) und warf sie weg, wenn sie keine Lust mehr hatte.

Weggeworfen zu werden, bedeutete so viel wie zu sterben. Keiner von Phasmas „Kuscheltieren“ (wie man hinter vorgehaltener Hand munkelte), kam in die Division zurück oder wurde je wieder gesehen.

Einer von seinen Freunden äußerte mal, man könnte ja mal General Hux informieren. Er wurde ausgelacht und jemand sagte:

„Spinnst du? Der ist doch blind, was Phasma betrifft. Ich wette, die machen gemeinsame Sache und decken sich gegenseitig.“

Phasmas Mund presste sich auf seinen Mund, nachdem sie ihn festgezurrt hatte und er vermied es ein angewidertes Gesicht zu machen. So zu tun als ob, hieß überleben. Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, falls er seine Fesseln durchschneiden konnte, doch das würde sich schon noch zeigen.

Obwohl Phasma eine selbstsüchtige, schroffe Person war, hatte sie ihre mädchenhaften Anwandlungen, was ihm hoffentlich zugutekam. Seine Hände und Beine waren mit roter Spitzenunterwäsche festgezurrt. Ihrer Wäsche. Als sie es zum ersten Mal tat, grinste sie und flüsterte aufgeregt:

„Weißt du, ich kam nie dazu so etwas zu tragen und werde wohl auch nicht dazu kommen. Trotzdem besorge ich mir auf Zwischenstopps immer solche Unterwäsche. Immer in Rot. Denn Rot ist die Farbe der Liebe und ich habe nie aufgeben sie zu suchen, bzw. bin ich mir bei dir endlich sicher, sie gefunden zu haben. Jetzt halte still …“

Es war nur Wäsche und doch schaffte es Phasma sie derart festzuziehen, dass es schwer werden würde. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben!

*****

Am Morgen konnte Kylo sich sehr gut an den Traum erinnern, fand ihn aber seiner Person absolut unwürdig. Trotzdem spukte ihm die Frage im Kopf herum, ob der Traum vielleicht nicht doch einen wichtigen Punkt aufgedeckt hatte. Hux verabscheute ihn, so viel war sicher. Selbst wenn er Gefühle hatte, der General schlief zwar mit ihm und schien es auch zu genießen, von Liebe konnte jedoch keine Rede sein. Was rational betrachtet von Vorteil war. Seine alleinigen Empfindungen waren so schon mehr als aufwühlend.

Da er der Waffenruhe nicht zugestimmt hatte (auch wenn Hux das frech annahm), zog sich Kylo nach dem Frühstück an. In voller Montur, inklusive Helm und Schwert, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dabei kam ihm auf dem Flur Phasma entgegen. Sie hatte ein Tablett in den Händen, auf dem quasi ihr (zweites?) Frühstück stand. Dabei wusste Kylo, dass sie sehr gern in der Mannschaftskantine aß, um auch da ihre Untergebenen zu kontrollieren und zu bevormunden. Diesmal sah sie ihn und grüßte sogar. Allerdings wirkte sie seltsam verunsichert, beinah wie in flagranti erwischt. Besser war, er erwiderte ihren Gruß und kümmerte sich um seine Angelegenheit, die rotblondes Haar hatte. Trotzdem sah er ihr verwundert nach. Wie es aussah, war nicht nur er sonderbar und schwierig im Wesen.

Die Brückenwache wollte ihn nicht gleich durchlassen, sagte aber nichts mehr, als er die beiden Männer bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit würgte und sie vor der Tür ablegte wie Müll. Selbstbewusst und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen, trat er ein. Bisher war er noch nie hier gewesen, weil es ihn weder interessiert, noch er Bedarf hatte. Alle anwesenden Offiziere erstarrten bei seinem Erscheinen, bis auf eine Frau, die so vertieft auf ihren Monitor starrte, dass sie nichts wahrnahm. Hux stand nahe der breiten Sichtwand und hatte vermutlich in die Weiten des Alls gestarrt. Sie hatten den Hyperraum verlassen, somit waren die Planeten sichtbar. Kylo hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, Snoke war auf der Suche nach etwas. Aber da er es ihm nicht mitteilte, war es wohl noch nicht relevant.

Bei seinem Eintreten flog Hux‘ Kopf entrüstet herum. Seine schönen Augen fixierten ihn tödlich und seine Stimme, die so viel hitzige Lust transportieren konnte, dass Kylo allein von seinem Stöhnen kommen könnte, war eisig.

„Ren, was verschafft mir die zweifelhaft Ehre?“

„Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich anmelden muss“, erwiderte er fröhlich, was durch den Stimmverzerrer allerdings nur drohend klang, und trat neben ihn. Hux wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab, schien wieder aus dem Fenster zu blicken, doch das war gelogen. Kylo sah, wie der Rothaarige angestrengt versuchte die Fassung zu wahren. Seine ganze Gestalt war steif, die Kiefer waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass man das Muskelzucken sah, der Blick aus den grünen Augen war so starr, dass er nicht mal blinzelte und allein das, sagte eine Menge aus. Schon früh hatte er gelernt auf derartige minimale Anzeichen zu achten, um einen Gegner einschätzen zu können. Trotzallem durchschaute er General Hux nicht. Was eine wirklich ärgerliche Tatsache war.

„Darum geht es nicht!“, knurrte Hux rau und mit hörbar unterdrückten Emotionen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin auch nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich deinen Forderungen nicht zustimme. Wenn, dann nur unter meinen primären Bedingungen!“

Kylo hatte seine Aussage so vage gehalten, dass niemand der um sie herumlaufenden Personen ahnte, worum es ging. Hux wusste es. Hux schäumte. Hux schwieg verbissen.

„Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, General!“

Gelassen wandte sich Kylo ab, da es sowieso nicht so aussah, als würde ihm der andere Mann gleich antworten. Sein Lächeln unter dem Helm war dämonisch und er musste zugeben, dass ihm dieses perfide Spiel, bei dem im Grunde keiner gewinnen konnte, begann Spaß zu machen.

Erst als ihm einfiel, dass er Hux in der Tat irgendwie reizend fand, verschwand seine Hochstimmung. Er begab sich zum Truppendeck und sah dort eine ganze Weile zu.

Die Truppen übten den Nahkampf ohne Waffen und Captain Phasma bellte genießerisch ihre knappen Befehle. Die Frau war ganz in ihrem Element und von ihrer morgendlichen Verlegenheit war nichts mehr merken.

Während er zuschaute, fragte er sich, ob er sich nicht vielleicht selbst in eine Ecke manövriert hatte, indem er Hux‘ Angebot (aus welchen Gründen er es gemacht hatte, es hätte ihre Beziehung definitiv entspannt) abgelehnt hatte. Kylo musste sich selbst die Antwort geben.

War Hux auf ihn wütend, würden sie immer und immer wieder zusammenprallen. Und das gefiel ihm. Hux alleiniger Anblick verursachte dieses nervöse Kribbeln im Magen. Ihn zu küssen, war atemberaubend und sein kühles und doch irgendwie intensives Verlangen zu fühlen, war berauschend. Ja, er hatte Gefallen an der Situation gefunden, wusste aber im gleichen Atemzug, dass Snokes Zurechtweisung nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Aber was sollte Snoke schon tun? Er brauchte zumindest ihn und seine Machtfähigkeiten. Würde der Erste Anführer Hux töten, dann wäre es eben Schicksal. Damit könnte er leben.

Als die Zeit der Mittagspause gekommen und Phasma das Training für beendet erklärte, nahmen alle Strumtruppler ihre Helme ab und begann miteinander zu schwatzen. Unwillkürlich suchte Kylo den Mann mit der dunklen Hautfarbe, fand aber nur zwei Frauen mit ähnlicher Hautfarbe und einen älteren Sergeant mit grauschwarzen Löckchen. Der suspekte Typ, den er auf der Vergnügungsmeile gesehen hatte und der ihn angerempelt hatte, war nicht anwesend, dabei hätte Kylo schwören können, dass er zu Phasmas Division gehörte.

Die große Frau kam auch schon auf ihn zu.

„Lust auf ein paar Schießübungen?“

Er stimmte zu. Wie es aussah, wusste sie nichts davon, dass sein Krieg mit Hux in eine weitere Runde ging. Kylo fragte sich, was Phasma überhaupt wusste.

„Woher kennst du Hux eigentlich?“, fragte er, während sie den Schießstand sicherte. Obwohl sie allein waren, ließ er seine Maske auf.

„Sein Vater, Brendol Hux, hat mich ursprünglich rekrutiert und protegiert.“

Brendol Hux, quasi ein Mitbegründer der Ersten Ordnung, war Kylo natürlich ein Begriff, auch wenn er merkwürdigerweise seinen Sohn immer unabhängig vom berühmten Vater betrachtet hatte. Gekannt hatte er ihn nicht und er kannte nur die Gerüchte, die sich um seinen Tod rankten. Angeblich war sein Sohn dafür verantwortlich. All das wusste Kylo, als er auf die Finalizer gekommen war und doch hatte er nie weiter darüber nachgedacht. Die Skrupellosigkeit und den Hass, den man verspüren musste, um den eigenen Vater zu töten, würde er Armitage Hux keinesfalls absprechen wollen. Und doch spürte er unterschwellig, dass da mehr war.

„Hat sein Sohn ihn ermordet?“, fragte er sie unumwunden. Sie lachte rau, drückte ihm einen Blaster in die Hand und schoss zuerst. Ihre Plasmaladungen trafen perfekt die Genitalien der hintersten Figur.

„Nein, das war ich“, gab sie ihm überraschend eine Antwort.

„Machthunger?“

„Wer weiß …“, wich sie aus. Kylo schoss nun ebenfalls. Jeder Schuss traf, wenn auch quer über den Körper verteilt.

„Du wirst besser“, lobte sie ihn. Von der Seite sah er Phasma an und verstand, dass es da zwischen ihr und Hux eine geheime Verbindung gab, die er nicht durchschaute. Brendol Hux war der gemeinsame Nenner. Ganz sicher wusste Snoke mehr darüber. Wenn er ihn hätte jedoch informieren wollen, hätte er es getan. Heimlichkeiten konnte Kylo auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, deshalb nahm er sich vor, herauszufinden wie Phasma mit General Hux verbunden war. Auch wenn ihn normalerweise soziale Geflechte nicht interessierten, musste er einfach alles, was es über Armitage Hux zu wissen gab, in Erfahrung bringen. Ihr Krieg würde weitergehen und er bräuchte dafür Munition. Dass er dieses begehrte Wissen über Armitage Hux später persönlich aus seinem Mund erfahren würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Seine Zeit auf der Finalizer neigte sich dem Ende entgegen, ohne, dass er nur eine Ahnung davon hatte.

Scheinbar hatte er Hux auch derart mit seiner provokativen Weigerung vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass es bis zum nächsten Abend dauerte, bis er vom Rothaarigen eine Reaktion bekam.

Zuerst kam eine Schiffsdurchsage, die durchs ganze Schiff hallte und auch direkt in seine Unterkunft kam. General Hux‘ Stimme war eisig und scharf:

„Kylo Ren, begib dich sofort in die Offiziersmesse!“

Aha, dachte er müßig, da hat jemand Angst in mein Quartier zu kommen. Hux wollte ihn zwar innerhalb eines kleinen, privaten aber dennoch öffentlichen Rahmens sprechen, die Offiziersmesse. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Hux befürchten musste, dass ihm die Situation entglitt und sie beide wieder im Bett landen würden. Nicht, dass er da etwas dagegen hätte. Für Hux schien das aber wohl inakzeptabel, was Kylo verriet, dass etwas in dem anderen Mann ebenso danach gierte, wie er selbst Verlangen danach empfand mit dem Rothaarigen zusammen zu sein. Und eins musste man sagen. Hatten sie zusammen Sex, war nichts von ihrer Rivalität oder ihrem unterschwelligen Hass zu spüren. Falls Hux dasselbe fühlte wie er, dann würde es den General vermutlich ebenso ärgern und ängstigen. Besser man ging so einer Versuchung aus dem Weg. Nicht clever genug, Hux, dachte er vergnügt und wartete.

Kylos Reaktion auf diesen peinlichen Aufruf, war keine. Er blieb einfach im Bett liegen und übte sich in Geduld. Hux hatte Redebedürfnis und würde schon kommen. Nur seine eigenen Bedingungen wären akzeptabel und denen würde Hux nie zustimmen.

Etwa eine Stunde später schrillte sein Türalarm aggressiv (obwohl das technisch betrachtet unmöglich war). Kylo ließ sich Zeit, stand auf, sah durch die Türkamera und grinste. Hux Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Eine Maske eines passiv-aggressiven Zorns.

„General Hux, was kann ich für dich tun?“, öffnete er die Tür. Hux stürmte herein, hatte seinen Blaster in der Hand, zielte aber immerhin nicht auf ihn.

„Du … du starrköpfiger Ignorant. Kannst du nicht denken oder was?“

„Ehm, eigentlich …“

Aber Hux unterbrach ihn sofort. Noch fand er die Erregung des Rothaarigen amüsant.

„Eine Waffenruhe war die einzige Lösung! Snoke hat unmissverständlich Konsequenzen angedroht und ich …“

„Komm mal runter, Hux!“

„Nein!“, fauchte der General. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt.

„Ich verstehe deine Gründe, Ren. Du willst mich aus dem Weg haben. Aber das kannst du vergessen. Ich werde mich nicht von dir unterkriegen lassen, nur weil wir ficken, verstanden?!“

Hux Stimme war höher geworden, schien gleich zu kippen.

„Ach verstehe, du bist deswegen hier. Hättest du auch gleich sagen können …“

Entschlossen ging er zu Hux, wandte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, packte sein Kinn und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Der Rothaarige erstarrte, keuchte auf und schubste ihn von sich weg.

„Du hast den Verstand verloren, du Irrer! Hier geht es nicht um eine beschissene Liebesbeziehung, nicht mal um Sex, sondern um Macht. Du stellst dich dumm, aber ich sehe an deinem verschlagenen Blick, dass du glaubst mich täuschen zu können. Du glaubst mich besiegen zu können, aber das wird dir nicht …“

Kylo ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern küsste ihn wieder. Mit beiden Armen presste er Hux nun fest an sich und fühlte deutlich wie dessen Widerstand bröckelte. Etwas geschah mit dem General, wenn er ihn so zärtlich nötigte.

„Können wir das anschließend diskutieren?“, fragte Kylo heiser. Ihn wunderte es ein ums andere Mal, dass sich seine Wut, die er von Haus aus ständig hatte, in solchen Momenten zu verstecken schien. In ihm war nur das Verlangen danach Hux zu berühren und zu küssen. Was unerfreulich war, ihn im selben Moment aber auch nicht besonders interessierte.

„Das ist … keine Lösung!“, japste Hux zwischen den Küssen.

„Wir brauchen keine Lösung, wenn du nur anerkennst wer ich bin. Ich bin so viel mehr als du es je sein wirst. Das Streben nach Macht und der Sieg der Ersten Ordnung, verschafft meinem Leben eine einzigartige Bedeutung. Es ist ein klares, einfaches Ziel. Vor allem ist es erreichbar mit meinen Fähigkeiten. Meine Macht ist der Terror. Meine Mission ist der Tod, die Zerstörung und die Unterwerfung. Du brauchst also nicht versuchen mich zu disziplinieren oder mich zu begrenzen, denn das wäre völlig widersprüchlicher, General Hux.“ Diese Worte hatte er zwischen zarten Küssen leise auf Hux‘ Lippen geflüstert, der wie willenlos in seinen Armen war.

„Du … irrst dich, Kylo Ren!“, brachte der Rothaarige endlich hervor.

„Bei was?“

„Ich werde mich dir niemals unterordnen.“

„Das wirst du!“, erwiderte Kylo sanft und ließ sich selbst vor Hux auf die Knie fallen. Mit den flinken Fingern der rechten Hand öffnete er ihm die Hose, während er ihn mit der anderen Hand festhielt.

„Hör auf damit!“, keuchte Hux erschüttert.

„Ich unterstehe nicht deinem Befehl.“

„Bitte?!“

„Nein!“

Damit nahm er Hux‘ steinharte Erektion in den Mund. Durch dessen Beine lief ein heftiges Zittern und ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen kam aus seinem Mund. Danach hörte Kylo nur noch gedämpfte Laute von Lust und Erregung. Einmal sah er nach oben. Hux hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht wirkte entrückt und sehr schön.

„Das kann doch nicht die Quintessenz unserer Beziehung sein …“, flüsterte Hux irgendwann belegt. Er gab ihm keine Antwort. Allerdings dachte er darüber nach, dass es durchaus noch etwas anderes gäbe: Liebe. Kylo gestand sich in diesen Moment ein, dass er mehr von dem Rothaarigen wollte und auch mehr zu geben hätte. Er hatte eine unerwartete Verliebtheit im Angebot und sehnte sich nach Erwiderung. Sagen könnte er das nicht. Besser er ließ es wie seine gemeine, berechnende Strategie aussehen, um Hux zu demontieren, vor Snoke schlecht aussehen zu lassen und ihn am Ende loszubekommen. Wenn Hux verschwand, würden auch seine Gefühle verschwinden. Das war seine Logik.

Aufmerksam verwöhnte er den Rothaarigen und achtete genau auf alle Anzeichen. Als Hux‘ Keuchen tiefer wurde, sich ihm das Becken begehrlich entgegen drückte, ließ er von ihm ab und stand auf. Konsterniert sah der General ihn an. Kylo versuchte den Augenblick zu genießen, verspürte aber das Bedauern es nicht beenden zu können.

„Raus!“, sagte er leise und beinah höflich. Aus Hux‘ verdutztem Ausdruck wurde Empörung. Hastig zog er sich seine Hose hoch, ordnete mit fahrigen Fingern seine Kleidung und nahm seinen Blaster vom Boden. Ohne ein Wort und mit einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick verließ er den Raum.

Schweigend stand Kylo da und dachte nach. War es richtig, das einzige Nette zwischen ihnen für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen? War es richtig, den Mann mit seinem eigenen Verlangen zu demütigen? Und warum fühlte er sich selbst so mies? Mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass Hux‘ Antwort furchtbar ausfallen würde, lag er noch lang und schlaflos im Bett.

Hux‘ Antwort kam umgehend am nächsten Tag.

Es war früher Nachmittag. Kylo war erst gegen Morgen eingeschlafen und war nun unterwegs, um ein paar Schwertübungen zu machen, damit er nicht völlig einrostete. Er war auf Deck 2 unterwegs. Mit ihm über die Gänge, liefen die Sturmtruppler. Manche waren noch auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, andere hatten schon wieder zu tun. Alle gingen ihm respektvoll aus dem Weg. Wenn der General ihm gegenüber den notwendigen Respekt zeigen würde, wäre alles einfacher. Stattdessen erwartete dieser Mistkerl, dass er ihm eine völlig unbegründete Ehrerbietung erwies. Niemals, grollte er lautlos. Seine zarten Gefühle und das hitzige Verlangen nach seinem Körper, wären wertlos, wenn sich General Hux nicht zu seiner Niederlage bekannte. Kylo war tief in Gedanken, als ihn Hux Stimme aus den Tiefen seiner Überlegungen riss.

„Kylo Ren!“, rief Hux ihn an. Seine Stimme war völlig kalt und er blieb stehen. Der andere Mann stand am anderen Ende des Ganges, etwa fünf oder sechs Meter von ihm entfernt. In seiner Hand war der Blaster, der auf ihn gerichtet war. Kylo zückte, augenblicklich von hell brennendem Zorn erfüllt, sein Schwert, als ihn schon der erste Schuss traf. Hux traf seinen Kopf, aber sein Helm, der aus einer Beskar-Legierung war, verhinderte, dass er tot zusammenbrach. Erst später fragte sich Kylo, ob Hux darüber Bescheid gewusst hatte und seinen ersten Schuss deshalb auf seinen Helm richtete, um ihn doch nicht gleich zu töten.

Was folgte, waren wilde Bewegungen. Hux schoss seinen Blaster nun ununterbrochen auf ihn ab und er lenkte die Plasmaenergie mit seinem Schwert ab. Dummerweise bogen zwei Wachen aus einem anderen Nebengang in den Hauptgang. Beide verloren mit einem einzigen Schlag ihre Köpfe. Kylo sah nicht mal zur Seite, sondern sprang behände über die behelmten Köpfe, die vor seine Füße rollten. Seine Sinne waren zu 100% auf die Blasterschüsse gerichtet, die er abwehrte. Es war eine gute Übung, so viel war sicher. Mit verbissenem Ernst und wirbelndem Schwert kam er Hux immer näher. Stur und schießend, blieb der General an Ort und Stelle stehen, als wäre ihm nicht klar, dass er sterben würde, wenn er ihn erreichen würde. Während der Abwehr der Schüsse, streifte sein Lichtschwert auch wieder die Wände der Gänge und riss sie auf. Funken von Kabeln sprühten. Aber all das merkte er nicht. Kylo merkte auch nicht die Person, die hinter ihm auftauchte. Fast hatte er Hux erreicht. Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde sein Schwert mit Leichtigkeit durch dessen begehrten Körper gehen.

Nur noch zwei Schritte. Jetzt sah er auch Hux‘ Gesicht besser. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und starr auf ihn gerichtet. Alles sprach von Konzentration, weniger von Hass oder Wut. Hux war ein kaltblütiger Schütze, der nun auf seine unteren Regionen zielte. Diese Schüsse abzuwehren, war schon schwerer, vor allem, wenn er nun so nah an ihm dran war. Dann passierte etwas, was Kylo nicht begriff. In seiner Schulter explodierte ein heißer Schmerz. Während er zusammensackte und wie in Zeitlupe das Bewusstsein verlor, glitt sein Schwert aus der Hand und er sah in den letzten Momenten, wie Hux die Augen aufriss und ebenso in die Knie ging. Seine linke Hand griff sich dabei erschrocken an die Brust.

Dann wurde es schwarz.


	8. Letzte Worte

Soweit es ging, hatte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Hand geschoben. Seine Nackenmuskeln schmerzten höllisch und in seinem Mund war Blutgeschmack, weil er sich vor Anstrengung auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Seine Hand- und Fingergelenke knirschten bedrohlich und schmerzten als er endlich seine Haare berührte. Nach weiteren qualvollen Ewigkeiten, hatte er die abgebrochene Klinge zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Jetzt nur nicht verlieren. Mehr dachte er nicht. In Zeitlupe und ein wenig mithilfe des Bettgestells veränderte er den Winkel der Klinge und begann dann Phasmas hübsche, rote Spitzenunterwäsche zu zerschneiden. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, es würde ewig dauern. Da er keinen Blick auf die Uhr werfen konnte, musste er sich auf sein ungenaues Zeitgefühl verlassen, um herauszufinden, wann Mittag war und sie zurückkommen würde.

Aber seine Angst und die Anstrengung trübten seine Wahrnehmung. Einmal glaubte er eine Menge an Schritten auf dem Gang zu hören, was bedeuten mochte, dass seine Kumpel zum Essen gingen. Die Panik, dass er sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig würde befreien können, kam langsam nach oben. Er könnte aber auch beim besten Willen nicht schneller den Stoff zerschneiden. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur die Klinge verlieren.

Als laute Stimmen erklangen, zuckte er heftig zusammen und hätte beinah tatsächlich die Klinge fallen lassen. Eine polternde Stimme sagte laut:

„Hey, beeilt euch, auf Deck 2 kämpfen gerade General Hux und dieser Irre Kylo Ren miteinander!“

Eine andere Stimme rief:

„Das muss ich sehen. Aus dem Weg!“

Mehrere Stimmen waren ab da nur durcheinander zu hören und er schnitt eilig weiter. Ein Kampf. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Phasma davon aufgehalten.

Nach weiteren schweißtreibenden Augenblicken, hatte er seinen linken Arm befreit. Nun ging es einfacher und schneller. Nach wenigen Minuten war er frei und hätte vor lauter Erleichterung weinen können. Stattdessen suchte er sich seine Rüstung, zog sich an und öffnete vorsichtig die Kabinentür, als er im Korridor keine Stimmen mehr hörte. Wie es aussah, war er frei. Vorläufig. Nur wohin jetzt?

Seine einzige Idee, wie er Phasmas Suche und anschließende Rache, die seinen sicheren Tod und eine vorherige Vergewaltigung beinhalten würde, entgehen könnte, war, sich ein Versteck im Hangar, möglichst in einem der beschlagnahmten Shuttle zu suchen. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, wenn die TIE-Jäger zur Übung ausschwärmten und die Hangar-Tore sich öffneten, würde er sein Glück in der Flucht versuchen. Dahin begab er sich nun hastig und über Umwege, um möglichst vielen Überwachungskameras auszuweichen und die Suche nach ihm zu erschweren.

Von einem großen Vorteil war, dass Phasma ihn die Tage in seiner kompletten Sturmtruppenrüstung, inklusive Helm gekidnappt hatte. Der Helm würde nun helfen nicht gleich erkannt zu werden.

*****

Durch sein eigenes peinliches Schmerzkrächzen erwachte er. Kylo hatte ungünstig auf seiner rechten Schulter gelegen. Schlagartig war er wach. Er war in seiner Kabine, sein Oberkörper war nackt und seine Schulter wurde medizinisch behandelt. Als er sich bewegte, war ein vager Schmerz zu spüren, der unbedeutend war. Ein Blick auf die Bordzeit ließ ihn erschrocken straucheln. Es war schon nach 22 Uhr. Die Betäubungsernergie des Blasters hatte ihn ziemlich nachhaltig ausgeschaltet. Jetzt verstand er, was geschehen war. Jemand, vermutlich Phasma, hatte ihn von hinten getroffen und ihn ins Land der Träume geschickt. Gleichzeitig hatte sie aber auch Hux getroffen und ihn ebenso ausgeknockt. Man konnte davon halten was man wollte, aber Kylo sah eine ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit in Phasmas Eingriff. Seine Wut, mit der er sich auf den General gestürzt hatte, war abgeflaut, aber die Empörung darüber, dass Hux tatsächlich eiskalt auf ihn geschossen hatte und mindestens in Kauf genommen hatte, ihn schwer zu verletzten, war noch da. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen duschte Kylo, aß etwas und trank viel. Währenddessen überlegte er, welche Reaktion angebracht wäre. Im Grunde gab es nur eine einzige.

Er müsste diesen Dreckskerl auf der Stelle und ohne jede Gnade töten. Aber nicht mit dem Schwert und auch nicht mit Macht. Beide Methoden waren für diesen rothaarigen Scheißtyp viel zu gut. Am passendsten wäre, wenn er ihn mit bloßer Hand erwürgen würde. Natürlich nachdem er ihn vergewaltigt hatte.

Kylo betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Seine Augen waren dunkel, hatten einen teuflischen Glanz, die Haut unter den Augen war ein wenig blutunterlaufen, was ihn nur noch grausamer aussehen ließ. Erst, als er sich so betrachtete, begriff er, wie sehr ihn diese Situation mit Hux stresste und beschäftigte. Einerseits bot sie zwar Ablenkung von der Langeweile an Bord der Finalizer. Die emotionale Zerstreuung war jedoch ganz und gar nicht gut für sein labiles Gemüt. Es wirkte ja schon beinah verzweifelt, wie er versucht von Hux ein Eingeständnis seiner Gefühle zu bekommen. Hoppla, ging es ihm gar nicht um dessen Unterwerfung? Kylo blinzelte irritiert und beschloss, dass es egal war. War Hux tot, wäre auch das Thema endgültig beerdigt. Trotzdem und gerade deshalb kämmte er sogar mal ausnahmsweise seine Haare. Und weil es der Sache die Krone aufsetzte, trug er die schnöde, graue Kleidung der Besatzung. Nur seine Maske setzte er auf. Als er die Tür öffnen wollte, ging es nicht. Zuerst dachte er an eine elektronische Störfunktion, aber dann verstand er, dass man ihn eingesperrt hatte.

Mithilfe der Macht hatte er die Tür in Kürze auf. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zu Hux‘ Quartier, vor dem zwei lächerliche Wachen standen, die augenblicklich auf ihn schossen. Seiner schnellen Bewegung zur Seite und seinem Machtgriff hatte eine Wache nichts entgegenzusetzen. Der Blasterschuss ging in die Wand und gleich darauf, fiel der Mann selbst auf die andere Wache. Durch den Lärm alarmiert, würde Hux nun zwei Dinge tun können. Entweder würde er sich wie ein Feigling in seiner Behausung verschanzen und auf Hilfe hoffen (allein, es würde ihm nichts nutzen), oder aber, er würde nachsehen. Genau das tat der General. Wider Erwarten beeindruckte Kylo dieses mutige Verhalten.

Mit seinem Blaster in der Hand erschien er an der Tür. Hux trug, ebenso wie er noch kürzlich, nur eine Hose. Auf seiner nackten Brust war ein Wundverband, da, wo der Betäubungsschuss ihn erwischt hatte. Sein attraktives Gesicht war feindselig und die Blässe ließen ihn wie einen rachsüchtigen Geist erscheinen.

„Das du es wagst …!“, zischte Hux böse. Bevor er schießen konnte, entwendete Kylo ihm die Waffe und warf sie nachlässig hinter sich auf den Flur. Mit seiner linken Hand, schubste er den Mann zurück in seine Kabine. Der Rothaarige gab einen Schmerzlaut von sich und schlug instinktiv seine Hand weg. Kylo kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern drehte sich zur Tür um. Mit Macht verriegelte er sie. Niemand würde sie nun aufbekommen, es sei denn, man zündete eine Plasmabombe. Aber auf die Idee würde nur ein Irrer kommen. Und der einzig Irre an Bord der Finalizer stand vor ihm. Lässig nahm er seinen Helm ab und legte ihn liebevoll auf dem Tisch ab, wobei ihm Hux misstrauisch aber wortlos zusah.

„Du schießt also auf mich, hm?“, fragte er süßlich mit der Absicht eine scheinheilige Liebenswürdigkeit vorzuspielen, um das Vergnügen, dass er den Mistkerl gleich töten würde, bis zum letzten auszureizen.

„Du … hast es nicht anders verdient.“

„So, denkst du das? Wer hat mich betäubt? Phasma?“

Hux wich vor ihm zurück, umso näher er ihm langsam kam. Widerwillig nickte Hux.

„Gut. Um sie kümmere ich mich anschließend. Wenn du deinen Tod würdevoll gestalten willst, gibst du nun bekannt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Die Wachen und alle anderen Dummköpfe sollen deiner Unterkunft fern bleiben. Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass sie deine qualvollen Schmerzensschreie zum Abschied zu hören bekommen.“

Hux schluckte schwerfällig bei seiner Androhung und sah ihn immer noch derart kämpferisch an, dass es erregend war.

„Das ... tust du nicht, Ren …“, flüsterte Hux rau und wenig überzeugt.

„Ich werde es tun, weil für mich nichts eine Bedeutung hat. Nicht deine närrischen Regeln oder eine undurchschaubare Ordnung auf dem Schiff, nicht mein Ruf unter der Besatzung und auch nicht deine unbedeutende Meinung. Ein Krieg, General Hux, endet erst, wenn einer fällt, am Boden liegt und dort liegen bleibt. Krieg endet nicht, wenn einer aus Vernunft oder Angst nachgibt oder aufgibt. Das ist kein echter Sieg. Einer von uns beiden muss fallen und ich werde es bestimmt nicht sein.“

Während er diese Worte sprach, ahnte er, dass es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab. Eine, in der sie sich liebten und sich von dieser Realität trennten, die sie zu erbitterten Rivalen machte. Aber dieser Gedanke war derart kurios und bizarr, dass er Kylo ganz schwindlig machte.

Im mäßigen, bläulichen Licht von Hux‘ Kabine, sahen sie sich an. Kylo ermahnte sich, ihn mit bloßen Händen zu töten und nicht weich zu werden, weil der Andere unwiderstehlich und so verletzlich aussah.

„So endet es also …“, murmelte Hux und war bis zu seinem Kleiderschrank zurück gewichen. Traurig und resigniert klang er nicht, nur gleichgültig.

„So endet es für dich, ja. Hast du letzte Worte, die ich deinen Lieben übermitteln soll?“, fragte er zynisch nach. Hux schüttelte den Kopf, zog im selben Moment den Schrank auf und griff hinein. Kylo packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn weg. In Hux‘ Hand war aber schon ein Kampfmesser. Die Klinge glitt über seinen Bauch, als er es ihm brutal aus der Hand wandte. Da er nur dieses dünne Shirt trug, streifte die Klinge durch den Stoff seine Haut und schnitt sie auf. Heißes Blut machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund. Trotz seiner Wut, schaffte Kylo es, Hux nur physisch zu überwältigen. Mit viel Kraft hatte er ihm beide Arme hinter seinen Rücken gedrückte und schubste ihn so fest aufs Bett, dass er mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand knallte. Hux winselte, hörte aber nicht auf sich zu wehren. Er war eine echte Kämpfernatur, ging es Kylo bewundernd durch den Kopf. Wäre sein Körper nicht so schwächlich, wäre er ein wirklich guter Krieger. Sein Wille konnte es durchaus mit seinem aufnehmen. Um nicht zu sagen, Hux‘ Widerstand machte ihn verrückt und ziemlich scharf.

„Je mehr du dich wehrst, desto schmerzhafter wird es gleich!“, presste er dunkel hervor und schlug Hux die Faust gegen den Kopf, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Der Rothaarige stöhnte auf, verlor jedoch nicht das Bewusstsein. Für Momente erlahmte sein Widerstand. Kylo nutzte das und zerrte ihm die Hose nach unten, legte damit seinen weißen Hintern frei und zog sich sein Hemd aus. Dabei sah er, was die Messerklinge angerichtet hatte. Den Schmerz nahm er nicht wahr, sah nur das Blut, was den Bund seiner Hose schon dunkel verfärbte. Der General hatte sich unter ihm leicht benommen auf den Rücken gedreht. Dass er eine Erektion hatte, war verblüffend. Noch seltsamer war, dass Hux erschrocken auf das Blut an seinem Bauch sah.

„Das … wollte ich nicht …“, stammelte der General unerwartet. Kylo legte fragend den Kopf schief und erinnerte sich jäh an seine Gefühle für den Mann. Langsam ließ er seine Hose nach unten und legte sich steif und verlangend zwischen die bleichen Beine. Der Anblick seines Blutes und Hux‘ eigenartige Fast-Reue hatten seinen Zorn gänzlich verschwinden lassen. Und auch mit dem Rothaarigen war wieder etwas geschehen, denn er legte augenblicklich die Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte mit glänzenden Augen:

„Ich hätte doch noch letzte Worte …“

„Welche, Hux?“

„Fick mich jetzt … bitte!“

Es war nur noch ein heiseres Keuchen, was ihm brennende Schauer in den Unterleib schickte. Ihre Körper waren von ihrem Gerangel und dem Kampf noch ganz angespannt und erhitzt. Hux‘ Flehen entsprach seiner eigenen Sehnsucht so derart, dass er wieder und wieder erschauerte. Lustvoll und träge, drückte er seinen Unterleib ein paarmal gegen den anderen Körper. Hux‘ Atem ging schnell und ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht, zeigte halbgeschlossene, glänzende Augen und offene, rote Lippen. Jeden Vorsatz verlierend, küsste er den Rothaarigen heftig.

„Ist das … eine Kapitulation?“, raunte er ihm irgendwann belegt ins Ohr, während seine Erektion über Hux‘ flachen Bauch rieb, der feucht von seinem Blut war. Alles, was der General schaffte, war ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln. Wie es aussah (und Kylo selbst hatte große Schwierigkeiten das überhaupt zu erkennen, weil er selbst so überwältigt wurde), hatte der Rothaarige vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Ihn zu töten, wäre so einfach. Aber das wollte er nicht mehr. Er dachte nicht mal mehr daran. Nur noch lieben, lieben, lieben … mehr war nicht in seinem Kopf. Sie beide befanden sich in einem Rausch, der von Gewalt, Androhung des Todes, Kampf und Blut ausgelöst wurde.

Der intensive Blutgeruch, der Kylos Sinne auf einzigartige Weise stimulierte, vermischte sich mit dem Duft des anderen Mannes zu deinem Bouquet der Leidenschaft. Ungestüm saugte er an Hux‘ Lippen, seinem Hals und sah ihn immer wieder an. Wieder war dessen Gesichtsausdruck so lustvoll verzückt und feierlich, dass es Kylo Ren endlich als das erkannte, was es war: eine Ehrfurchtsbezeugung. Keine Sympathie, kein Verständnis und keine Liebe. Aber Hux war auf eine rätselhafte Weise von ihm fasziniert. Sein eigenes Blut nahm er zu Hilfe, um in Hux einzudringen und es so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu machen (war er nicht eigentlich wegen des Schmerzes hier?). Sein Bauchschnitt war nicht lebensbedrohlich und blutete auch schon weniger. Den entsprechenden Schmerz würde er erst später zulassen. Jetzt zog Hux seine Beine an und er konnte tiefer in ihn eindringen.

Dabei überrollte ihn die Lust in Wellen und ließ ihn kaum atmen. Dem Rothaarigen ging es nicht viel anders. Erst als er ganz in ihm war, seinen Mund wieder auf Hux‘ Lippen drückte, atmeten sie beide hektisch. Jegliche Außenwelt war im Angesicht ihres Rausches unwichtig geworden. Nicht mal die Plasmabombe hätte sie trennen können. Dafür waren sie viel zu tief im Netz der Lust gefangen. Hux Finger hatten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Haaren vergraben, während er sich in ihm bewegte. Kylo hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, wer von ihnen Beiden unkontrollierter keuchte und stöhnte. Ihm war nach Weinen und Lachen, nach Schreien und seltsamerweise auch nach Sterben zumute.

Seine Bewegungen waren nur noch träge. Beinah verzweifelt blickte er Hux ins Gesicht, um das Echo seiner Gefühle zu finden. Aber Hux hielt seine Augen geschlossen und wirkte wie in Trance. Wie aus dem Nichts kam sein Höhepunkt angerast, sodass sich Kylo nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und hart in ihn stieß, bis er mit einem rauen Stöhnen kam. Dabei rissen ihm Hux‘ Fingernägel blutige Furchen in die Schultern. Hux drückte ihm noch mehrmals mit diesem furchtbar schönen Wimmern seinen Unterleib entgegen und keuchte seine eigene Lust so hemmungslos heraus, dass Kylo, während er ihm dabei zusah, eine harte Gänsehaut bekam. Ohne jegliche Kraft, blieb er auf ihm liegen.

Endlich vernahmen sie die Rufe vor der Tür. Wie es sich anhörte, war man in heller Aufregung und großer Sorge um den General.

„Schick sie weg!“, forderte Kylo tonlos. Der General musste vorher mehrmals tief Luft holen und rief schließlich laut:

„Verschwindet! Alles ist in Ordnung!“

Sie hörten das Murmeln von Stimmen vor der Tür. Schließlich kehrte Ruhe ein.

Kylo legte sich neben den Rothaarigen, hielt ihn aber fest, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Warte, Hux, nur eine Frage …“

Hux legte sich wieder hin, drehte sich ihm sogar zu und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Beide waren ausgesprochen befriedigt, erschöpft und besänftigt. Das hier glich eher einer Waffenruhe als alles andere.

„Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass mehr zwischen uns ist?“

„Mehr?“

„Mehr als Hass, Rivalität und Gewalt.“

„Mehr als Sex?“

„Ja, auch mehr als Sex …“

Kylo fiel es sehr schwer diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. Aber da es schon wieder passiert war, kam er nicht umhin sich dem „Problem“ zu stellen.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa … Liebe?“, fragte Hux und gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich.

„Was wäre daran …“

„Sprich bloß nicht weiter, oder ich muss mich übergeben. Lust, ja. Sex, meinetwegen. Aber nicht … das …“, spuckte Hux angewidert aus und stand nun doch auf. Mit Bedauern sah er dem Rothaarigen nach. Der ging in sein Bad und kam mit ein paar Utensilien wieder, um seinen Bauchschnitt zu verarzten. Kylo ließ es ihn tun und beobachtete Hux dabei. Der Rothaarige tat es sehr behutsam, umsichtig und sorgfältig. Aber er wich seinem Blick aus und sagte auch nichts mehr zum Thema, was ihm sagte, dass irgendwas daran komisch war.

„Wenn du genauer darüber nachdenkst, Hux, dann …“

„Sei still. Dass du, der mächtige Kylo Ren, von … so was .. spricht, ist unfassbar!“

Hux versuchte so angewidert auszusehen, wie es ihm gelang. Aber in seinen Augen war etwas, was Kylo nicht benennen konnte. Ein geheimnisvolles Glitzern, was er da noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Und du Hux, bist ein Heuchler.“

„Wir sind hier, um unsere Pflicht und unsere Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Nicht mehr. Denke nie wieder im Zusammenhang mit meiner Person über dieses primitive Thema nach, ja? Danke!“

Der General wollte nicht mal über die einfache Lösung ihres „Problems“ nachdenken und das enttäuschte Kylo und kränkte ihn sogar irgendwie. Es wäre sicher keine optimale Lösung, aber eine, bei der es keine Zerstörung, keine Kollateralschäden und keine unnötigen Kämpfe geben würde. Nicht, dass er da etwas dagegen hätte, Snoke scheinbar schon.

„Denk von mir aus über mich was du willst. Haben wir eine Waffenruhe, Ren? Der Besatzung und dem Schiff zuliebe?“

„Nein, erst, wenn du …“

Kylo konnte seinen Satz nicht mehr beenden. Es hämmerte laut gegen die Tür und schon erklang Captain Phasmas Stimme:

„Snoke erwartet euch umgehend im Thronsaal! Augenblicklich! Sonst jagt er die Finalizer in die Luft.“

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Hux und sprang hoch. Er zog seine graue Hose an, ein Shirt und warf auch Kylo eins von seinen eigenen zu, da seins total blutig war. Mit einem ungeduldigen Ächzen zog sich der General seine Stiefel an, warf sich seine Uniformjacke über und wollte losstürmen. Die Tür ging nicht auf. Kylo war langsam in seine Hose gestiegen (sein Bauchschnitt schmerzte nun doch), hatte sich das Hemd übergeworfen und zog sich nun ohne Eile seine Stiefel an.

„Mach schon auf, Ren!“

„Keine Eile. Snoke blufft nur.“

„Das will ich nicht rausfinden!“, schrie ihn Hux an. Kylo setzte sich erst seinen Helm auf und öffnete dann die Tür mit Macht. Hux stürmte los und er lief ihm nach. Dabei waren ihm einige Fakten mehr als bewusst. Sein Schwert lag in seiner Kabine, Hux‘ Waffe irgendwo auf dem Gang. Sie beide trugen lächerliche Kleidung, die Snoke bemerken würde. Durch das frische Hemd, was Hux ihm gegeben hatte, drang schon ein wenig frisches Blut und er selbst war Snoke gegenüber gleichgültig wie nie. Das war ein völlig neuer Zustand, der ihn sehr überraschte. Hux fürchtete Snoke nach wie vor und beeilte sich ihm zu Diensten zu sein. Dabei hatte der Rothaarige eben bewiesen wie er kämpfen konnte. Mit List und Tücke, hatte ihn der General schon wieder dazu gebracht zärtlich zu ihm zu sein, obwohl er ihn eigentlich brutal ermorden wollte.

Ja, dachte Kylo matt, als er würdevoll mit großen Schritten über den Korridor hinter Hux herlief, er hatte Gefühle für diesen Mistkerl. Nicht nur Hass und Abscheu. Da er aber niemals eine andauernde Liebesbeziehung hatte, wusste er weder, was es bedeuten mochte, noch, welchen Zwängen er unterworfen war. Hux wollte ihren Kleinkrieg nicht aufgeben, zumindest nicht einer liebevolleren Lösung wegen und er würde sich seinem Willen beugen. Ihn zu bekämpfen, war immerhin besser als nichts von ihm zu haben. Mit der Liebe stand Hux scheinbar noch mehr auf Kriegsfuß, als mit seinem Anspruch ganz nach oben zu kommen. Aber auch Kylo Ren konnte nicht ahnen, was gleich kommen würde. Und alles nur, weil an Bord der Finalizer ein Kleinkrieg herrschte, bei dem keiner gewinnen konnte.

Kylo Ren nicht, weil er unerwartet Zuneigungsgefühle für General Hux entwickelte hatte.

General Hux nicht, weil er sich Ren nicht unterordnen wollte.

Als er den Thronsaal betrat, war Hux schon da. Er stand an üblicher Stelle, mit dem Rücken zum Eingang, hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Kopf ehrerbietungsvoll geneigt.

„Kylo Ren, schön, dass du uns auch mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst“, ätzte Snoke sarkastisch. Mit so viel Würde, wie er aufbringen konnte (die Tatsache, dass Hux neben ihm stand, mit dem er gerade leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt hatte, machte es nicht einfach), stellte er sich neben den General und hob den Kopf.

„Ihr zwei seid eine Schande für die Erste Ordnung. Ich habe mir euer unreifes Verhalten eine ganze Weile angesehen und euch mehr als einmal verwarnt. Aber allein euer … schlampiges Auftreten – ist das etwa Blut an deinem Hemd, Ren? Nein, die Frage war rhetorisch, du Narr! – ist eine Beleidung für die Erste Ordnung und alles, was sie darstellen und transportieren soll. Du, Ren, hast noch nie allzu viel Verstand bewiesen. Wären deine Fähigkeiten nicht so beeindruckend, hätte ich dich schon zerquetscht wie ein Insekt. Deine Anwesenheit an Bord des Schiffes, war ein Test. Die Erste Ordnung, ist keine Ein-Mann-Armee, die Erste Ordnung, bist nicht du allein, Kylo Ren. Unsere totale Machtergreifung funktioniert nur, wenn alle kleinen Zahnrädchen ineinander greifen. Du solltest dich einfügen und beweisen, dass du verstehst, was ich von dir will. Stattdessen zerstörst du das Schiff, tötest Soldaten und versuchst Hux zu ermorden. Du weist keinerlei Disziplin oder einen vorausschauenden Verstand auf und agierst mitunter wie ein Kleinkind. Du bist bei dem Test durchgefallen!“

Snokes harte Worte hinterließen ein eisiges Echo im Raum. Kylo hatte ihm zugehört, stimmte an manchen Stellen sogar still zu, spürte aber, dass er keine echte Meinung zu Snokes Rüge hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schwelgte in einer herrlichen Gleichgültigkeit, die seine Wut in Watte zu packen schien. Deshalb gab er nur ein finsteres Brummen von sich, weil er glaubte, dass der Oberste Anführer es erwartete. Während Snokes Predigt auf ihn einprasselte, hielt Hux den Kopf gesenkt. Kylo glaubte ein zartes Zittern seiner Muskeln wahrzunehmen, war sich aber nicht sicher.

„Jetzt zu dir General Hux!“

Hux hob nun den Kopf und hatte wieder dieses nichtssagende Gesicht, mit welchem er Kylo am Anfang ihrer Begegnungen vorgetäuscht hatte, mehr Droide denn Mensch zu sein.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte, dein Vater hat dir beigebracht mit strenger Hand deine Autorität durchzusetzen. Aber du hast weder deine Besatzung im Griff, noch dich selbst. Wo ist deine Waffe? Ich will KEINE ANTWORT!“, brüllte Snoke, als Hux ihm eine Erklärung geben wollte.

„Anstatt für die Einhaltung der Regeln an Bord des Schiffes zu sorgen, lässt du dich auf eine kleingeistige Fehde mit Ren ein, die du nur verlieren kannst. Lässt sich ein Anführer einer Armee derart emotional verführen? Gibt ein General seinen Gefühlen nach? NEIN! Du hast versagt. Captain Phasma wird deine Stelle einnehmen, denn im Gegensatz zu dir, behält sie immer ihren klaren Kopf und weiß, worum es geht. Um den Sieg der Ersten Ordnung!“

„Was?“, fragte Hux verstört. Ehrliche Überraschung stand ihm nun im Gesicht. Dass er seinen Posten los war, wollte er nicht begreifen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich will euch beide nie wieder sehen. Geht mir aus den Augen und zwar endgültig.“

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Kylo ruhig nach. Noch war in ihm diese Gleichgültigkeit. Nur leicht verwundert hatte er zu Hux gesehen, der richtig schockiert wirkte. Nein, damit war keineswegs zu rechnen.

„Es bedeutet, dass ihr beide das schrottigste Shuttle nehmt, was im Hangar steht, und verschwindet! Wir sind im Janara-System. Seht, ob ihr eine Welt findet, auf der ihr nicht gleich sterbt. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir irgendwann anders und komme zurück, um euch zu retten. Aber wartet besser nicht darauf. Die Enttäuschung, die ihr mir verursacht habt, geht sehr tief.“

Kylo lachte leise, weil es wie ein Scherz klang. Hux sah ihn furchtsam an, doch schon kamen mindestens zehn Wachen mit gezogenen Blastergewehren durch die Tür. An der Spitze lief Phasma, die ihren Helm trug.

„Ihr geht so wie ihr seid. In Schande, angezogen wie Clowns, ohne Waffen, verletzt und ohne jeden Nutzen!“

„Das ist doch nicht …“, begann Kylo, doch Hux packte seinen Arm und zog ihn rückwärts.

„Lass es sein …“, flüsterte Hux ihm zu. Phasma deutete ihnen an zu gehen und Snoke verschwand im selben Moment.

„Phasma, wir …“, begann der General nun, doch sie unterbrach ihn schroff.

„Schweig und geht einfach in Richtung Hangar, oder ich habe keine Wahl und muss euch töten.“

Kylo, der nicht glauben konnte, was hier gerade geschehen war und zwischen ungläubiger Erheiterung und Schock schwankte, lief los. Hux auch. Der murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin:

„Das ist nicht wahr. Das muss ein Scherz sein. Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein!“ Plötzlich sah Hux ihn an.

Sie waren schon auf dem Weg zum Hangar im Rücken Phasma und ihre Männer, die sie eskortierten wie Verbrecher.

„Und wenn es zu Snokes Test gehört?“, flüsterte Hux ihm zu. Kylo verstand den Sinn nicht und zuckte nur die Schultern. Mithilfe der Macht könnte er Chaos verursachen und mindestens zwei Drittel der Wachen ausschalten. Aber das Risiko, dass Hux oder er selbst dabei verletzt wurde, war zu hoch.

„Ich erkläre es dir später …“

„Es ist mir egal, Hux. Es ist schließlich deine verdammte Schuld!“

„Bitte was?“

„Na ja, hast du Snoke nicht zugehört? Er sagte, du hast versagt und mich nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht.“

Fassungslos sah der Ex-General ihn an und schwieg dann beleidigt.

Nun spürte Kylo seine Bauchwunde richtig. Es war ein bittersüßer Schmerz, dessen eigentliche Bösartigkeit sich mit dem süßen Zustand des anschließenden Liebesspiels in seiner Erinnerung eingrub. Ob Snoke diese Bestrafung ernst meinte, war ihm allerdings immer noch nicht klar. Snokes Handlungen waren für ihn nicht immer nachvollziehbar gewesen. Phasma führte sie zielstrebig zu einem uralten J-1-Shuttle, was wie ein Haufen Schrott aussah.

„Großer Gott, das Ding fliegt doch kaum noch“, keuchte Hux beim Anblick des Shuttles bestürzt und Phasma antwortete:

„Tut mir leid, Hux.“ Hux war von seiner „Freundin“ scheinbar so enttäuscht, dass er sie gar nicht beachtete. Er wandte sich stattdessen an Ren und fragte leise:

„Kannst du das Ding fliegen?“

„Ich hoffe doch. Es ist immerhin ein sogenanntes Jedi-Shuttle und hat sogar einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2, falls er funktioniert.“ Fast hätte er über diese Ironie des Schicksals gelacht.

Hux Augen leuchteten bei seiner Antwort und zum ersten Mal, seit er einen Fuß auf die Finalizer gesetzt hatte, fühlte er sich freudig erregt. Er durfte fliegen, er war frei und Hux‘ Gesicht zeigte ihm zum ersten Mal echte Zustimmung und das Funkeln der Bewunderung. Unter seinem Helm lächelte er.

Hux drehte sich nun doch zu Phasma.

„Gib gut auf die Finalizer acht!“

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist …?!“, erwiderte sie dumpf. Er gab ihr keine Antwort und ging zuerst an Bord. Kylo folgte ihm und nahm im Inneren des Shuttles den Helm ab.

Während sich das Hangar-Tor mit enervierender Langsamkeit öffnete, sahen sich die beiden Männer im Shuttle um. Es war kein netter Anblick. Mit viel Glück kamen sie aus dem Hangar raus. Weil Beide diese Tatsache verstanden, kommentierten sie es besser nicht.

„Was wäre die nächste Welt, Hux?“

Erschöpft und resigniert sahen ihn die grünen Augen an.

„Janara III. Du … blutest wieder.“

„Ja, aber es ist kein Drama. Sag mir lieber, was du mit deiner kryptischen Aussage meintest, dass das hier vielleicht noch zu Snokes Test gehört?“

„Nun, in der Ausbildung in der Imperialen Akademie gab es im letzten Jahr eine Art Abschlusstest, bei dem die Anwärter unwissentlich in eine unlösbare Situation gebracht wurden. Am Ende der Situation stand in jedem Fall der theoretische Tod des Kadetten, egal, wie er gehandelt oder eben auch nicht gehandelt hätte. Man wollte sehen, wie jemand in Extremsituationen reagiert, mit welchen Auswüchsen zu rechnen sein würde oder ob sich vielleicht ein ganz cleverer Kopf unter den Anwärter befand. Was also wäre, wenn das hier noch zu Snokes Test gehört und er noch gar nicht beendet wäre? Die einzige Welt, die wir mit diesem Schrottding erreichen werden, ist Janara III. Snoke weiß also sehr genau, wo er uns finden kann. Vielleicht lässt er uns eine Weile schmoren, doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er uns irgendwann wieder abholt. Wäre er wirklich so abgrundtief enttäuscht von uns, hätte er uns umgebracht.“

„Ich als Machtnutzer mit großen Kräften bin zu wertvoll für die Erste Ordnung!“

„Aber ich nicht. Dennoch lebe ich. Also frage dich wozu?“

Kylo antwortete ihm nicht, denn Hux‘ Erklärungsversuch klang logisch. Schon mehrmals hatte Snoke ihn getäuscht und er hat es nie durchschaut, weil seine Gedanken zu impulsiv und hitzig waren, um der Kühle einer scharfen Logik zu erliegen. Hux schien klüger zu sein. Aber etwas daran passte ihm nicht. Es fühlte sich nämlich viel zu gut an plötzlich die Freiheit ganz nah vor Augen zu haben. Sein Ziel über Galaxien zu herrschen oder sie mit Gewalt zu unterwerfen, mit dem Snoke ihn geködert hatte, war im Augenblick weit hinter andere Dinge zurückgetreten.

„Fliehen wir also …“, sagte er trocken und schaltete die Elektronik an. Mühsam schienen sich die bunten Lichter abzuquälen.

„Das ist keine Flucht, Ren. Snoke wird kommen und uns holen. Er gibt uns nur eine Bedenkzeit.“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas anderes draus machen?“

„Was … meinst du?“

Hux war neben ihm getreten. Durch das Cockpit-Fenster sahen sie, wie sich die Hangar-Tore gerade mal zur Hälfte auseinander geschoben hatten.

„Lösen wir in unserer freien Zeit eben unser Problem, welches wir miteinander haben.“

„Du meinst, ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod? Ich habe nicht mal eine verdammte Waffe! Auch wenn dein Schwert hierbleibt, so hast du viele Vorteile und ich habe nur … meine … Scharfsinnigkeit.“ Hux wirkte mehr als zerknirscht.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit, anstatt uns gegenseitig zu töten.“

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll, dann strafend und am Ende angewidert an.

„Eine Liebesbeziehung? Du bist ekelhaft, Ren!“

Hux‘ Sturheit machte ihn für ein paar Momente so zornig, dass er ihm einen heftigen Schubs gab. Der Rothaarige taumelte rückwärts, fiel gegen die Schalttafel des Hyperantriebs und jaulte auf.

„Zieh es doch wenigstens in Betracht. Snoke wäre es egal, solange unserer Krieg endet.“

„Nein, das ist … absurd. Jemand wie du, liebt nicht! Jemand wie du, ist höchstens besessen und wahnsinnig. So nett unsere sexuellen Treffen auch waren, es war nur Sex. Gefühle haben in unserer Welt nichts verloren. Ich verstehe nicht mal, wie jemand wie du dieses Wort überhaupt kennt! Liebe … pah!“

Kylo vibrierte vor unterdrückter Wut. Nur ein Urschrei kam tief aus seiner Kehle, bei dem Hux zusammenzuckte. Ganz deutlich fühlte er diese zarte Zuneigung für dieses Arschloch und Hux redete es mies, nur weil er sich für etwas Besseres, oder primitiven Gefühlen gegenüber immun hielt.

„Du schreibst mir nicht vor, was ich zu fühlen habe, verstanden, Hux? Ich habe Gefühle für dich und daran kann auch deine arrogante Ablehnung nichts ändern. Wenn wir …“

In diesem Moment bekamen sie die Startfreigabe. Sie setzten sich schweigend und Kylo ignorierte ab sofort die vorsichtigen Blicke des anderen Mannes. Er hatte gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Sollte Hux doch verrecken. Als sie das Shuttle starteten, sagte Hux mit belegter Stimme:

„Wir hätten uns wenigstens noch die Frachträume ansehen sollen.“

Es klang so, als wenn er in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte.

„Halt einfach die Fresse, Hux, und lass mich das Ding hier rausbringen.“

*****

Im Frachtraum, hinter einer Kiste mit kaputten Ersatzteilen, bebte er vor Ungeduld. Ein paar Gesprächsfetzen hatte er gehört, hatte aber eher anhand der Stimmen erkannt, wer nun an Bord kam. Es war kaum glauben. Kylo Ren und General Hux wurden verbannt und das war sein unerwarteter Weg in die Freiheit. Konnte er wirklich so viel unverschämtes Glück haben?


	9. Episode 2: Sand im Getriebe/ Sterben ist nicht so einfach

Der Flug war eine Katastrophe und dabei wusste er, dass Ren ein grandioser Pilot sein musste. Er hatte glaubwürdige Gerüchte diesbezüglich gehört. In dieser Hinsicht vertraute er dem Schwarzhaarigen unbedingt. Kylo Ren würde sein Bestes tun, um sie nach Janara III zu bringen.

Das Liebesgeständnis lag ihm dagegen mehr als schwer im Magen. Was dachte sich dieser Irre dabei? Allein in seiner Position, mit seiner Macht und seinen unglaublichen Fähigkeiten, konnte so ein Geschwätz nur Zeugnis seines fortschreitenden Wahnsinns sein. Sex war körperlich und darin war Ren sehr gut. Aber Liebe … pfff, er selbst konnte nicht mal in Ruhe über diese Absurdität nachdenken, ohne dass sein Blutdruck auf ein bedenkliches Maß anstieg. Kylo Ren wusste doch gar nicht was Liebe war. Und er …

Er wusste es erst recht nicht. Aber er hatte eine Idealvorstellung davon, die so abstrakt und übertrieben war, dass niemand sie je würde erfüllen können. Auch kein Kylo Ren, so anziehend und faszinierend er auch war. Seinem Charisma aus dem Weg zu gehen, war immer schwerer geworden. Zwischen gewalttätigen Hass und körperlicher Anziehung schwankend, hatten sie sich in einen Krieg hineingesteigert, der außer Kontrolle geraten war. Dafür bezahlten sie nun, in dem sie mit einem Shuttle, was am Auseinanderfallen war, versuchten nach Janara III zu kommen.

Unruhig rutschte Armitage auf seinem Co-Piloten-Sitz hin und her, vermied es Ren anzusehen und achtete lieber auf die bunten Lämpchen. Manche zitterten altersschwach, andere gingen direkt vor seinen Augen aus und nicht wieder an. Das war bestimmt ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Kylo schwieg und tat zumindest so, als hätte er die Situation im Griff. Ausgerechnet mit einem Jedi-Shuttle mussten sie fliegen. Wenn das mal kein schlechtes Omen war. Jetzt sah er Ren doch unauffällig an.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann wirkte ungewöhnlich gelassen und konzentriert. Hatte er ihn schon wild, zornig und ungehalten erlebt, wusste er doch, dass Ren auch anders konnte. Snokes Tadel war nur teilweise berechtigt.

„Sieht so aus, als fliegt es noch …“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Ren strafte seinen eben gewonnenen Eindruck Lüge, denn er fuhr ihn scharf an.

„Es fliegt nicht. Ich fliege das verfluchte Ding!“

Rens Überreaktion war auf mehrere Weisen zu deuten. Snokes Strafe war für einen verwöhnten und hofierten Kerl wie Ren natürlich pures Gift. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass es Kylo nicht nur darum ging, dass Snoke ihn nun demütigte, in dem er ihn verstieß und aussetzte wie einen ungehorsamen Hund.

Kylo Ren war sauer, weil er dieses brisante L-Thema abblockte. Dabei war es so schön und warm, wenn sie erst einmal zusammen gefunden hatten. Doch der Weg dahin, war Folter, tat weh, machte ihm Angst und verunsicherte ihn in jeder nur erdenklichen Art und Weise. Ständig war er misstrauisch, überreizt, weil er immerzu mit Rens Wut rechnen musste und es stresste ihn über alle Maßen. Am schlimmsten war, dass er den Verrückten in Momenten erlebt hatte, wo er einfach nur normal und zärtlich und regelrecht hingebungsvoll war. Genau diese Augenblicke, die so wenig zum zerstörerischen Wesen von Kylo Ren passten, beunruhigten ihn nur noch mehr. Der ganze Mann verwirrte ihn in seiner widersprüchlichen Ausstrahlung, die vom goldenen Glanz eines gefeierten Helden bis zum tödlichen Alptraum eines Monsters reichte.

Armitage war nicht in dem Glauben erzogen worden, dass banale Gefühle wie Zuneigung irgendeinen Einfluss hatten. Macht (Gewalt), Disziplin und militärische Kampfstärke – das waren die drei Pfeiler seiner lieblosen Erziehung gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass ihm der Begriff Liebe nicht geläufig war. Er hatte hin und wieder in jungen Jahren darüber gelesen und sich immer etwas abseits jeder Realität vorgestellt. In seinen Gedanken war dazu ein so überidealisiertes Gebilde, dass nicht mal eine Kuriosität wie Kylo Ren dort hinein passte. Mitten in seine Gedanken, die bedächtig in die Nähe von Rens hitziger Anwesenheit direkt nach dem Sex gingen und ob ihm das nicht doch gefallen könnte, schrillte ein Alarm.

„Was ist das?“, fragte er sofort panisch.

Er selbst hatte nur eine Grundausbildung als Shuttle-Pilot genossen (es war nie so sein Fall – viel zu wackelig), kannte sich viel besser mit Sternzerstörern aller Klassen bestens aus, wusste aber nun, dass solche Alarme nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatten.

„Nichts“, sagte Ren und spielte an den Reglern rum.

„Das war ein Alarm, Ren!“

„Das war nur der Unterlichtantrieb, der irgendeine Störung hat. Halt dich fest, ich wechsele mal in den Hyperantrieb. Mit einem Sprung, sollte die Route nach Janara zu schaffen sein!“

Armitage schnallte sich gehorsam fest, schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und hoffte still, dass Kylo Ren wirklich dieser großartige Pilot wäre, wie sie alle sagten. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht so. Nicht entehrt in einem beschissenen Jedi-Shuttle. Das einzige Schöne an der Tatsache wäre, dass Ren an seiner Seite saß und er vorher sogar aus seinem Mund gehört hatte, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte. Wie absurd, dachte er lächelnd, dann beschleunigte das Shuttle.

Aber etwas lief gewaltig schief. Überall an der Konsole begann es zu blinken und zu piepen. Ein heftiges Rütteln und Schütteln ging durchs Schiff. Kylo Ren fluchte irgendetwas, was er nicht verstand und versuchte wieder auf Kurs zu kommen.

„Jetzt kannst du fragen, was ist!“, schrie der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

„Was ist?“, erwiderte er tonlos.

Armitage reagierte automatisch. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Sein Tod war nah. Nie hatte er es deutlicher gefühlt. Er sah zu Kylo, bemerkte dessen glühenden Blick, mit dem er auf seine Instrumente sah, betrachtete wie durch eine Lupe seine schöne Hand mit den kräftigen Fingern, die über die Knöpfe und Regler huschte und er sah das frische Blut in Bauchhöhe auf seinem grauen Shirt. Das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht. Ihm war schwindlig und er atmete viel zu schnell.

„Mit dem Hyperraumantrieb stimmt auch etwas nicht. Ich kann den Kurs nicht manuell ändern. Er ist eingestellt und eingerastet. Heißt, er bringt uns irgendwo hin, vermutlich nicht nach Janara. Wo auch immer unser Ziel sein würde, wir werden es nicht erreichen, denn die Außen- und auch Innenhülle des Shuttles hat zu große Risse. Es wird vorher durch den Druck im Hyperraum …“

„… auseinanderbrechen!“

„Genau!“

„Wo sind die Risse in der Innenhülle?“

„Im Frachtraum, linke Seite. Wie es aussieht haben Laserkanonen die Risse verursacht. Schilde sind bei 10%. Bei einem Eintritt in welche Atmosphäre auch immer, wäre das unser 90%er Tod. Genug an Information?“

„Ich gehe die Risse schließen.“

„Aber wie …“

„Mir fällt schon was ein.“

So einfach gab er nicht auf. Sein Vater hatte immer gesagt:

Sterben ist nicht einfach, Armitage. Für einen Bastard wie dich, schon gar nicht! Mache dir keine falsche Hoffnung.

Hoffentlich war sein Vater ein kluger Mann gewesen, dachte er zynisch und schnallte sich ab. Kylo sah ihn zwar seltsam an, sagte aber nichts, als er taumelnd durch das Rütteln nach unten in den Frachtraum ging.

Auf dem Weg nach unten, musste sich Armitage fast übergeben. Er konnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, woher sie dieses Schrottshuttle hatten. Vielleicht war damit ein Bote an Bord gekommen, den sie töten mussten, weil er leider schlechte Nachrichten überbracht hatte. Sicher wusste er es nicht. Sicher wusste er aber, dass Snoke das Ding hat garantiert nicht überprüfen lassen, damit sie lebend irgendwo ankamen. Darüber wäre er informiert gewesen.

Im Frachtraum war es finster, weil die Hälfte der Lampen kaputt war. Trotzdem kramte er sich durch die Kisten, um eine Polymorbepaste zu finden, die jedes Fluggerät an Bord haben sollte.

Irgendwann fand er tatsächlich eine halbvolle Handspritze und seufzte erleichtert. So hätte er fast das dumpfe Geräusch überhört. Jemand hatte geniest. Sein Griff nach dem Blaster war obligatorisch, leider war er nicht da. Stattdessen griff Armitage nach einem Brecheisen, was zum Aufbrechen der Kisten genutzt wurde und schlampig liegen gelassen wurde. Hatten sie etwa einen blinden Passagier an Bord?

„Komm raus!“, forderte er mit kaltblütigem Tonfall. Wachsam starrte er in die diffuse Dunkelheit der Kisten. Dort bewegte sich etwas. Irritiert zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er noch immer kein Gesicht erkennen konnte, als die Gestalt in Sturmtruppenausrüstung auf ihn zu kam. Endlich begriff er, es war ein Schwarzer, der auf ihn zukam.

Vorsichtshalber hob er das Brecheisen an, doch der Soldat schien ihn nicht angreifen zu wollen.

„Deine Nummer!“, blaffte er ihn an.

„FN-2187“, sagte der Mann leise und blieb in gutem Abstand zu ihm stehen. Armitage verengte die Augen, musterte ihn und begriff plötzlich ein paar Zusammenhänge. Ein kaltes Lachen kam aus seinem Mund.

„Du bist der Soldat aus Captain Phasmas Division, der verschwunden ist. Wie es aussieht, bist du desertiert.“

„Ich … ich …“

„Oh, warte, ich habe noch mehr für dich, FN-2187. Du warst bestimmt ihr Liebessklave, richtig? Ja, ich weiß davon. Du hattest Vorgänger und bestimmt auch Nachfolger. Mach dir nichts draus. Phasma sucht wohl die ganz große Liebe …“

Der Gedanke erheiterte ihn spontan derart, dass er beschloss (und in Anbetracht ihrer aller prekären Lage, vorerst Gnade walten zu lassen), dass der Mann nützlich sein konnte.

„Dir ist klar, dass du mit dem Tod bestraft wirst?“

Der Mann nickte schuldbewusst.

„Aber erst, wenn wir zurück auf der Finalizer sind. Bis dahin unterstehst du direkt mir und wirst tun, was ich dir sage. Machst du es gut, überlege ich es mir vielleicht sogar anders. Verstanden?“

„Jawohl, General Hux!“

„Du merkst das Rütteln?“

„Ja, General.“

„Die Innenhülle hat Risse auf der Backbordseite. Finde sie und fülle sie hiermit auf!“

Er warf ihm die Polymorbepaste zu.

„Sieh zu, dass du gute Arbeit leistest, sonst sind wir alle tot, weil es das Schiff auseinander reißt.“

„Jawohl, General Hux.“

Zufrieden damit, dass er die Arbeit delegiert hatte, setzte er sich auf eine Kiste und beobachtete FN-2187. Sein Gesicht war ihm vage bekannt. Vermutlich hatte er ihn hin und wieder an Phasmas Seite gesehen. Unfreiwillig, bestimmt. Phasmas Suche nach der einzig wahren Liebe, hatte ihn oft belustigt und auch abgestoßen. Aber seine Freundin war unbeirrt, wenn es darum ging ihren Seelenpartner zu finden. Er erinnerte sich sogar an ein bizarres Gespräch:

„Und wenn der Typ dich nicht will, den du auserkoren hast?“, hatte er bei einem Schwatz in ihrer Kabine gefragt. Phasma hatte gelacht.

„Dann überzeuge ich ihn. Notfalls mit allen Mitteln. Nur weil du denkst, dass Liebe etwas für Schwächlinge und Idioten ist, heißt es nicht, dass es richtig ist. Es gibt sie, ich bin ganz sicher. Und mein Auserwählter wird etwas ganz Besonderes sein. Er wird die Mühe wert sein!“

„Denkst du wirklich, du wirst ihn unter den Soldaten finden? Das ist dermaßen unrealistisch, wie, dass ich mich eines Tages davon überzeugen lasse, dass es Liebe tatsächlich gibt und nicht nur ein erschaffenes Konstrukt ist, um primitive Triebe in einem netteren Licht erscheinen zu lassen.“

„Na ja, vielleicht solltest du dir auch ab und an mal einen Typen ins Bett holen, dann hättest du wenigstens mal Sex“, sagte Phasma verärgert und merkte zu spät, was sie geäußert hatte. Wortlos hatte er ihre Kabine verlassen.

FN-2187 schien seine Arbeit gewissenhaft zu verrichten.

„Mach weiter, ich komme gleich wieder. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal Kylo Ren darüber informieren, dass wir einen blinden Passagier an Bord haben.“

Auf dem Weg nach oben, wurde er wieder dermaßen durchgerüttelt, dass er sich wieder fast übergeben hätte. Kylo Ren sah auch alles andere als gelassen aus.

„Schon fertig?“

„Nein, ich habe die Aufgabe delegiert …“

Rens Kopf flog herum.

„Ich habe im Frachtraum einen Deserteur gefunden, der nun direkt unter meinem Kommando steht und natürlich bei unserer Rückkehr hingerichtet wird. Vor aller Augen, damit jeder weiß, was einem blüht, sollte man auf ähnlich dumme Ideen kommen.“

„Super. Das wird wohl niemand von uns erleben …“, sagte Ren sarkastisch.

„Das heißt?“, fragte Hux furchterfüllt.

„Der Autopilot ist nicht zu knacken. Ich kann nur noch versuchen ihn mit Macht zu lösen, doch das kann ungeahnte Folgen haben. Tue ich es nicht, sind wir innerhalb der nächsten Parsec tot, egal, ob die Risse gestopft sind.“

Kylos dunkle Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Dabei merkte Armitage zum ersten Mal, dass Rens Augen gar nicht so dunkel waren. Um die Pupille herum waren sie dunkelbraun, am Rand waren sie eher hellbraun mit einem Hauch grün. Es waren sehr schöne und ungewöhnliche Augen.

„Bekomme ich eine Antwort, Hux!“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige ungeduldig.

Tief holte er Luft, hätte Ren am liebsten einen kitschigen Abschiedskuss gegeben und sagte dann belegt:

„Tue es!“

„Dann schnall dich an!“

Hux setzte sich wieder und schloss die Augen. Erst geschah gar nichts. Er hörte nur Rens angestrengtes Atmen. Dann brach irgendwas und dann war es die Hölle. Das Shuttle wirbelte um die eigene Achse, sackte nach unten oder wurde hart nach oben geschleudert. Er riss die Augen auf, doch die hellen Linien der verwischenden Sternenstraßen waren verschwunden. Alles war schwarz.

„Was zur …“

„Ein Wurmloch … vielleicht … eine Raumanomalie …“, keuchte Ren. Das Chaos kam zurück und war so heftig, dass Armitage bei einem Schlag trotz Gurt mit seinem Kopf nach vorn auf die Konsole knallte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Schwarz und kalt.

Im ersten bewussten Atemzug war er der unerschütterlichen Meinung, dass er tot war. So dunkel war es nur im Nichts des ewigen Todes. Langsam kamen seine Sinne zurück. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es und sein Kopf schmerzte und pochte heftig. Sein Blick klarte auf und dann sah er die Sterne über sich. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er den Sand. Es war sehr viel Sand. Er lag auf dem Rücken und bewegte sich vorsichtig, um zu sehen, ob ihm mehr wehtat, als nur sein Kopf. Sein rechtes Knie war verdreht und ziepte, aber es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Mit heftigem Schwindel setzte er sich auf. Es war eisig kalt und noch immer sehr dunkel. Finster, bis auf einen orangerot leuchtend flackernder Punkt in einiger Entfernung.

Das Shuttle, erinnerte er sich. Ren, fiel es ihm heiß ein und er rappelte sich hoch, nur um gleich wieder nach vorn zu fallen, weil sein Knie versagte. Sand. So viel Sand. Wo zur Hölle waren sie? Nach Janara sah das ganz und gar nicht aus. Er sah es zwar nicht, doch es kam ihm vor, als wäre er auf einer sehr großen Sanddüne. Wieder stand er auf, vorsichtiger diesmal und humpelte und schlitterte unkontrolliert nach unten.

Eines der Triebwerke brannte gemütlich vor sich hin. Sonst schien das Shuttle recht unversehrt, was einem Wunder gleich kam. Das Fenster des Cockpits war allerdings komplett zerstört und vermutlich war er bei der Landung da hindurch geflogen. Panisch griff er in sein Gesicht, aber da war kein Blut. Die Scheibe musste also schon vorher kaputt gewesen sein. Mühsam bahnte er sich einen Weg ins Cockpit, um zu sehen, ob Kylo Ren am Leben war. Dabei ließ er kein einziges Gefühl zu. Jahrelang hatte er das trainiert und es funktionierte sehr zuverlässig. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht an den scharfen Hüllenteilen verletzte, weil es so dunkel war.

Kylo Ren saß tatsächlich noch auf dem Pilotensitz. Der Schwarzhaarige schien bewusstlos zu sein und hoffentlich nicht tot. Eilig überprüfte er seine Lebensfunktionen.

Ren atmete, wenn auch sehr flach. Sein Gesicht war nass. Ob von seinem Blut oder ob es Schweiß war, konnte er gerade kaum erkennen. Schlimmer war, dass Ren glühte. Schuld war bestimmt seine Bauchverletzung, die sich in den letzten Stunden infiziert hatte, weil er so wenig darauf geachtet hatte. Nein, es war seine Schuld. Er hatte Ren verletzt, absichtlich. Ein Hauch Schuldbewusstsein drängte sich durch seine Kaltblütigkeit.

Nebenher stellte er fest, dass es ein wenig heller wurde. Wo auch immer sie gestrandet waren, es schien der Morgen zu nahen.

Jetzt sah er auch schon, dass es Blut in Rens Gesicht war. Aber es schien kein neues zu fließen. Sein schönes Gesicht wies mehrere kleinere Schnitte auf, die nicht so tragisch waren. Mehr Sorge machte ihm sein Fieber. Mühsam zerrte er Ren aus dem Sitz und zog ihn weiter in das Wrack hinein.

Draußen war es zu kalt und das Shuttle hatte nicht so ausgehen, als wenn es gleich explodieren würde.

Er legte ihn gerade auf den Rücken, zog sich seine Uniformjacke aus und deckte ihn damit zu, nachdem er ihn grob nach lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen untersucht hatte und glücklicherweise keine gefunden hatte.

Plötzlich knarrte und polterte es. Im ersten Augenblick dachte Armitage, dass das Shuttle nun doch explodieren würde. Für eine Flucht wäre es jedoch zu spät. Nur wenig später krabbelte allerdings Soldat FN-2187 durch die Frachtraumluke. Er hatte eine kleine Stirnwunde, schien ansonsten aber unverletzt zu sein.

„Wie … konntest du da unten überleben?“, fragte er ihn verwundert.

„Ich habe mich in eine der Kisten gequetscht und den magnetischen Deckel geschlossen. So wurde ich zwar heftig hin und her geworfen, aber …“

„Geh, suche nach Licht, Wasser und irgendwelche Decken oder allem, was nützlich ist“, unterbrach er ihn. Der Soldat lebte, mehr war nicht interessant. Und ein lebender Soldat sollte sich nützlich machen.

„Zu Befehl, General Hux!“, sagte er gehorsam und war schon auf dem Weg, als er ihn zurück rief.

„Warte. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir gelandet sind. Solange ich das nicht weiß, wirst du zu mir nicht General Hux sagen. Du sagst Armitage und verkneifst dir deinen Soldatengehorsam. Ich werde dich dafür nicht bestrafen. Jetzt ist es wichtig, die Lage zu sondieren, damit wir keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben und … tu einfach so, als wärest du zu blöd zum Sprechen. Bekommst du das hin?“

„Ja, … Armitage.“

„Fein. Dann los, such alles, was wir jetzt benötigen!“

FN-2187 ging weg. Bald hörte er, wie er sich durch das Shuttle-Wrack wühlte.

Kylo Ren war leider immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein und so langsam begann sich die Sorge durch seinen Eispanzer zu nagen. Immer mal wieder schlug er ihm leicht auf die heiße Wange und sprach ihn an.

„Komm schon, Ren, wach auf! Nun mach es uns doch nicht so schwer. Meine Güte, es ist doch nur eine simple Entzündung. Damit wird ein Jedi wie du doch fertig werden, hm?“

Erst als er es ausgesprochen hatte, begriff er, was er gesagt hatte. Soweit die Gerüchte stimmten, war Kylo Ren nicht nur ein einstiger Jedi-Ritter, sondern auch der Enkel des berühmt-berüchtigten Anakin Skywalkers, der sich unter dem Sith-Namen Darth Vader einen Ruf vernichtender Grausamkeit erworben hatte. Warum sah er Ren gerade jetzt als Jedi?

Schnell verscheuchte er seine wirren Gedanken, als er auch schon den anderen Mann zurückkommen hörte. FN-2187 hatte zwei Decken dabei, einen erstaunlich vollständigen Notfallkasten, einen Handstrahler und ein paar Portionen eingeschweißte Fertignahrung (die allerdings schon seit einem Jahr abgelaufen war).

„Leider habe ich kein Wasser gefunden“, sagte er leise. Armitage antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen zog er Ren das Shirt hoch, begutachtete kritisch seinen eigentlich gar nicht so schlimmen Bauchschnitt, der sich aber leider wirklich entzündet hatte. Er desinfizierte die Wunde mit einem Spray und machte ihm eine frische Bandage drüber. Seine Hoffnung, dass der Schwarzhaarige während dieser schmerzhaften Prozedur zu sich kommen würde, erfüllte sich nicht. Noch immer atmete Kylo nur flach und langsam. Nicht nur sein Gesicht glühte. Sein ganzer Körper war heiß. Trotzdem legte ihm Armitage schließlich eine Decke über, die andere schob er ihm unter den Kopf. Der Soldat stand dabei und schwieg.

Als das getan war, lehnte sich Armitage zurück. Jetzt konnte er nichts anderes tun, als zu warten, bis es richtig hell wurde, um vielleicht herauszufinden, wo sie waren. Sie bräuchten Wasser, denn wenn sein erster Eindruck richtig war, waren sie in einer Art Wüste und in Wüsten wurde es des Tages sehr heiß. Ohne Schatten und Wasser wären sie schnell tot. Schatten hatten sie immerhin genug, dachte er zynisch.

„Hast du eine Waffe dabei, Soldat?“, fragte er den Schwarzen.

„Mein Blastergewehr.“

Er wollte es ihm geben, aber Armitage schüttelte den Kopf. In seinen Gedanken überlegte er sich eine Strategie, wie sie am besten überleben würden. Also zumindest Kylo und er. Dabei nickte er tatsächlich kurz ein. Als er zu sich kam, weil er zur Seite rutschte, war es hell. Auch FN-2187 saß ihm gegenüber an der Wand und schlief.

Armitage beugte sich über Kylo. Der war immer noch sehr heiß, sah ihn aber aus glasigen Augen an.

„Kylo?“

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt, hm?“ Seine Stimme war fiebrig heiser, enthielt aber eine Menge finsteren Spott.

Armitage begriff sofort, was der Schwarzhaarige meinte. Er hatte ihn nur mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen und offensichtlich hatte das für Ren eine rätselhafte Bedeutung. Der Zeitpunkt war aber alles andere als günstig, um jetzt eine Diskussion zu beginnen.

„Sei ruhig, ja. Wir leben, aber ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind. Tatsache ist, dass wir das herausfinden müssen und Wasser brauchen. Ich lasse dir FN-2187 als Schutz hier. Er hat ein Blastergewehr und wird sein Leben für dich geben. Nicht wahr, Soldat?!“, rief er dem Schwarzen zu, der inzwischen aufgewacht war, sich aber still verhalten hatte. Seine dunklen Augen wurden so groß, dass man viel Weiß sah und er nickte übertrieben enthusiastisch.

„Jawohl, Ge … Armitage“, flüsterte er.

Armitage sah wieder zu Ren, der matt grinste aber nur sagte:

„Betreib nicht so einen Aufwand … meine Selbstheilungskräfte sind hervorragend, ich brauche nur ein wenig … Zeit …“

Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. Für ein paar Momente konnte sich Armitage nicht beherrschen und legte Ren liebevoll seine Fingerspitzen auf den Mund, damit er still war.

„Die bekommst du. Wasser brauchen wir jedoch alle, deswegen gehe ich jetzt, solange es noch nicht so heiß ist. Bis später“, sagte er viel emotionaler, als er beabsichtigte.

Als er aufstand, kommandierte er FN-2187 mit einer Handbewegung in Position, warf ihm einen ausgesprochen scharfen Blick zu und machte sich fertig, um in die Wüste zu gehen. Sein Shirt hängte er sich als Sonnenschutz über den Kopf und seine Jacke zog er an.

Zuerst wollte er auf die nächstgelegene, höchste Düne, um sich von da aus einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Dann würde er entscheiden in welche Richtung er gehen würde.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ren, der seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, und einem wehmütigen Lächeln, verließ er das Shuttle-Wrack. Eine Intuition sagte ihm laut und deutlich, dass ein neuer Abschnitt begann. Eine Etappe, die sie hoffentlich zurück auf die Finalizer brachte. Snoke musste sie retten, sein vernichtendes Urteil zurücknehmen und sie rehabilitieren. Wo auch immer sie hier waren, sie gehörten hier nicht hin. Sie beide waren Krieger. Dafür gemacht zu erobern, zu töten und zu zerstören. Sie waren nicht dafür geschaffen als gestrandete Bruchpiloten zu überleben oder gar zu lieben.

*****

Warum er General Hux nicht einfach erschoss und floh, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich körperlich noch viel zu elend fühlte und sich erst einmal erholen musste.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er dem General und Kylo Ren weder körperlich noch geistig gewachsen war und es klüger war, sich vorläufig bedeckt zu halten, bis sie wussten, wo sie waren. Seine Flucht von der Finalizer und vor allem vor Phasma, war geglückt und allein das versetzte ihn in Euphorie.

Als er so auf den fiebernden Kylo Ren schaute, dessen Gesicht er zum ersten Mal sah, war er verwundert. Ren sah aus wie ein schöner aber wütender Junge, nicht wie ein brutaler Mörder. Aber der Schein trog. Es wäre einfach Kylo Ren nun mit dem Blastergewehr zu töten und dann einfach auf eigene Faust zu fliehen. Dass er zögerte, lag nicht an Kylo Ren, sondern daran, dass er begriff, dass er all das nicht mehr wollte. Er wollte kein Soldat mehr sein, niemanden Gehorsam schulden und schon gar nicht wollte er auf Anweisung und auch nicht ohne, töten. Diese Sinnkriese lag nicht allein an Phasmas Versuch ihn zu zwingen sie zu lieben. Diese Gedanken waren schon lange in ihm.

Hier gab es vielleicht eine Chance auf ein anderes, ein neues Leben. Aber noch war der Zeitpunkt nicht da, diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Noch sollte er sich lieber dem Willen dieser beiden mächtigen Männer beugen, um zu überleben. Diese Beiden waren harte Männer, geschult im Überleben, mächtig und klug. In ihrem Schatten könnte er erstmal wieder auf die Beine kommen.

Vielleicht lag sein Zögern aber auch daran, dass er gespürt hatte, was zwischen Kylo Ren und General Hux vor sich ging. Es war so absurd, dass er sich selbst ermahnte, es nicht ernst zu nehmen. Und doch war General Hux‘ zärtliche Sorge so gut sichtbar gewesen und Rens Augen hatten geleuchtet wie explodierte Sterne, als er Hux ins Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht lag es am Fieber, dachte er müde und setzte sich mit dem Gewehr im Anschlag neben Kylo Ren auf den Boden.


	10. Die Lebensbringerin

Als Armitage Hux auf der Düne ganz oben stand, war er schon fertig. Es war schon sehr warm und würde noch wärmer werden. Schon jetzt schwitzte er wie verrückt. Sein Blick glitt über die Landschaft. Sand ohne Ende. Dünen und … in der Entfernung glaubte er etwas zu sehen. Ein Haus vielleicht. Irgendwas erhob sich im Osten. Bevor er dahin lief, verschnaufte er noch kurz. Sie alle lebten. Noch.

Aber … wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung. Armitage hob den Kopf und sah sich erneut um. Diesmal mit dem Hauch dieser längst vergangenen Tage im Nacken. Aber ja, hier sah es aus wie auf Jakku. Als kleiner Junge war er damals bei der Schlacht von Jakku dabei gewesen. Er hatte das Kommando über die Kindersoldaten gehabt und unterstand Rax. Damals musste er zusammen mit seinem Vater im Schiff warten, welches schließlich von Rae Sloane übernommen wurde, die Rax getötet hatte und sich damit das Kommando unter den Nagel gerissen hatte. Von Jakku aus flohen sie in die Unbekannten Regionen, um dort ein neues Imperium aufzubauen. Er war so verdammt jung gewesen und hatte damals über so viel Sand gestaunt. Heute staunte er nicht mehr, heute hasste er.

Aber war es wirklich Jakku? Es gab durchaus mehrere Welten, in denen es endlose Wüstengebiete gab. Er würde sehen. Schon jetzt erschöpft, lief er die Düne Richtung Osten nach unten und stolperte weiter. In seiner Hand das Brecheisen, um sich notfalls wehren zu können. Kurz hatte er überlegt dem Soldaten das Gewehr abzunehmen, doch es war wichtig, dass Kylo, der sichtlich geschwächt war, beschützt wurde. Er könnte sich schon zur Wehr setzen. Irgendwie verließ er sich immer auf den zynischen Spruch seines Vaters, dass er als Bastard zuletzt sterben würde.

Als er näher an das Objekt kam, war er enttäuscht. Es war nur ein Teil eines alten X-Flüglers, der damals bei der Schlacht um Jakku vom Himmel gestürzt war. Armitage setzte sich in den Schatten des Wracks und ruhte sich aus. Sein Mund war total ausgetrocknet und seine Beine zitterten. Nach einer halben Stunde sah er sich im Wrack um. Es war ausgeschlachtet. Hier waren also Schrottsammler unterwegs. Wenn er doch nur einen von ihnen treffen würde … Nicht nur für Wasser würde er töten, auch für einen Speeder. Armitage war noch nie dafür geschaffen zu laufen. Es war eine unwürdige Bewegung, die lächerlich aussah. Man konnte nicht die Hände stolz hinter dem Rücken verschränken und nicht gnadenlos von oben herab sehen. Seit er denken konnte, hatte er es gehasst laufen zu müssen. Durch weichen, heißen Sand, war es nahezu eine Qual. Aber er war der Einzige, der dazu in der Lage war. Hätte er den Soldaten losgeschickt, wäre der einfach desertiert. Das hatte er klar und deutlich in dessen dunkeln Augen gesehen. Bei Kylo Ren war FN-2187 einmal von größerem Nutzen und zum Anderen doch irgendwie unter Kontrolle, weil er davon aus ging, dass FN-2187 zu große Angst vor Ren hatte, um ihn zu töten oder zu fliehen.

Irgendwie war er bei seinen Gedanken eingenickt und erwachte mit schnell schlagendem Herzen. Es war noch heißer geworden und er saß in der prallen Sonne, weil sie weitergewandert war.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, als er auf eine weitere Düne kletterte und sich umsah. Nichts. Nur eine sandige Weite. Hinter sich, im Westen, erkannte er das Shuttle, welches immer noch rauchte. Erschrocken dachte er, dass dieser Rauch bestimmt Plünderer anzog wie das Licht die Motten. Es gab jetzt nur zwei Alternativen. Entweder ging er weiter nach Osten, in der Hoffnung irgendwann (möglichst vor seinem Tod) eine Siedlung zu finden und Ren Hilfe zu schicken. Oder er ging zurück, hoffte, dass Ren sich bald auch ohne Wasser erholte und mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten eine Lösung fand. Notfalls könnte er den Soldaten immer noch losschicken. Interessant war, wie wenig er nun Kylos Tod wollte, obwohl er ihn vorher sekündlich hätte meucheln können.

Als er sich auf den Rückweg machte, haderte er deshalb mit sich selbst. Du gehst doch nicht etwa zurück, weil du dich um das Wohlergehen des Irren sorgst, hm? Stumm diskutierte er mit sich selbst. Schwachsinn, aber Ren ist unsere einzige Überlebenschance. Ach komm schon, er ist dir wichtig. Ein kleines bisschen, wenigstens? Na gut, aber nur sehr wenig! Und komm mir nicht mit Liebe!

Inzwischen hatte er fiese Kopfschmerzen von der Hitze, sein Gesicht brannte und der Schweiß lief ihm nur so herab. Das Zittern in seinen Beinen war schlimmer geworden. Kraftlos schleppte er sich die letzte Düne hoch. Hier war er erwacht. In der Nacht kam ihm der Weg zurück zum Shuttle lang vor. Jetzt schien er unendlich zu sein. Mit letzter Kraft, brummendem Kopf und hechelnd wie ein Hund, erreichte er das Wrack. Er hörte Stimmen und erstarrte. Waren die Plünderer schon da? Hatten sie Ren getötet? Aber er hatte keine Schüsse gehört? Hatte sich der Soldat auf Seiten der Plünderer geschlagen? Mit dem Brecheisen in der rechten Hand, versuchte sich Armitage so leise er es schaffte, ins Wrack zu hieven.

Als er mit einem hoffentlich überraschenden Ausfallschritt um die letzte Ecke sprang, in der Hand das erhobene Brecheisen, sah er eine zierliche Frau die bei dem Schwarzhaarigen hockte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Armitage!“, hörte er Ren rau ächzen. Er lag zwar noch immer am Boden, hatte sich aber inzwischen ein wenig aufgerichtet, sodass er mit dem Rücken an der Bordwand lehnte. Die Frau hockte vor ihm, hatte ihm gerade zu trinken gegeben und blickte ihm nun aufmerksam aber keineswegs ängstlich entgegen. Langsam ließ er seine Waffe sinken. Neben Ren stand der Soldat, der verlegen seinen Blicken auswich und den Gewehrlauf auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.

„Du bist also Armitage?“, fragte die junge Frau. Ihre Stimme klang selbstbewusst. Sie richtete sich auf und kam näher. Auf ihrem Rücken war ein Kampfstab und ihre Kleidung verriet ihm, dass sie mittellos war. Und er war sich nun ganz sicher, dass sie anstatt auf Janara auf Jakku gestrandet waren. Er hatte es an der Art, wie sie gekleidet war, erkannt.

„Ja“, sagte er tonlos. Sie musterte ihn neugierig und er tat es ihr gleich. Sie war sehr hübsch und hatte eine Anziehung, die er nicht mit Worten beschreiben könnte.

„Ich bin Rey. Ben hat mir erzählt, ihr hattet ein Problem mit dem Autopilot und seid abgestürzt. Ihr seid übrigens auf Jakku.“

„Aha, gut zu wissen“, erwiderte er ausdruckslos. Rey schien sich an seiner Reserviertheit nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, sie hielt ihm ihren Wasserschlauch hin. Armitag sah an ihr vorbei zu Kylo Ren, der nickte. Ben? Hatte der Schwarzhaarige den Verstand verloren oder war das der Fieberwahn? Ben Solo war sein richtiger Namen, den er schon lange nicht mehr benutzte. Andererseits war es schlau, dieser Frau nicht ihre wirklichen Namen zu nennen. Seinen Vornamen kannte auch kaum jemand.

Er nahm den Schlauch und trank gierig. Schon ging es ihm besser.

„Was hat … Ben denn noch erzählt?“, wollte er wissen und verspürte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stechende Eifersucht. Was absurd in diesen Augenblicken war, zumal er davon ausgehen musste, dass Kylo ebenso am eigenen Geschlecht interessiert war wie er. Gefragt hatte er ihn allerdings nie. Hoffentlich gab es da keine böse Überraschung. Andererseits hatten sie sich gerade in den Haaren gelegten und er hatte Rens Liebesbezeugung abgetan und sich darüber lustig gemacht.

„Er sagte, dass ihr Piraten seid. Finns Uniform stammt von einem toten Sturmtruppler der Ersten Ordnung und er erzählte mir, dass die Jacke, die du trägst, von einem General der Ersten Ordnung stammt, den er getötet hat. Wie es aussieht, seid ihr der Ersten Ordnung gerade noch so entkommen.“

Reys Gesicht zeigte ein vages Lächeln, was sie strahlen ließ. Irritiert sah er sie an. Finn? Piraten? Die Geschichte wurde ja immer verrückter.

„Ich glaube, Ben ist in einem Fieber-Delirium und man sollte nicht alles glauben, was er sagt.“

„Oh, ich habe ihm etwas dagegen gegeben. Es geht ihm bald besser. Allerdings war es meine letzte Dosis und er hat mir versprochen, dass ich mir aus dem Shuttle-Wrack dafür nehmen kann, was ich möchte.“

„Ist das so, Ben?“

Empört sah er zu Kylo, der wohlweislich und wissend seines Ärgers die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein Gesicht war vom Blut gesäubert worden (scheinbar war das Rey gewesen), doch er sah immer noch sehr erschöpft und fiebrig aus. Weil er keine Antwort bekam, sagte er harsch:

„Ja, von mir aus. Aber nur eine Sache. Übrigens, wo bekommen wir Wasser her?“

„Im Norden, etwa drei Meilen von hier, gibt es einen Brunnen. Er steht zur freien Verfügung, doch das Wasser ist nicht besonders gut. Besseres kann man im Niima-Außenposten erstehen. Ihr habt hier eine Menge, was ihr dafür eintauschen könnt. Der ist allerdings noch weiter in Richtung Norden, etwa drei weitere Meilen.“

„Oder wir reparieren das Shuttle und verlassen Jakku.“

Rey lachte leise, kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche und gab ihm einen weiteren, kleineren aber vollen Wasserschlauch und drei Marken für Nahrungsrationen.

„Hier. Mehr habe ich nicht. Tauscht Schrott am besten bei Unkar Plutt ein. Er ist hier der Schrottkönig und für alles zuständig. Fragt ihn einfach, aber seid gewarnt. Er ist ein Betrüger und keinesfalls nett. Ihr findet ihn im Niima-Außenposten. Übrigens, würde ich die Idee fallen lassen, das Shuttle reparieren zu wollen. Das linke Triebwerk ist völlig hinüber, das könnt ihr nicht so ohne weiteres ersetzen. Ihr kommt hier nur weg, wenn er ihr euch ein neues Schiff besorgt oder aber ihr bleibt hier. Aber da ihr Weltraumpiraten seid …“

Sie vollendete den Satz nicht und wandte sich ab, um sich die Hauptplatine des Hyperantriebs aus der Halterung zu montieren. Das war ihr Preis für Wasser, Nahrung und Information. Wenige Minuten später hielt sie ihre Beute hoch und grinste.

„Da hat sich der Ausflug gelohnt … Ich mache mich auf den Rückweg, um etwas sehr Wertvolles einzutauschen. Macht es gut …“

Rey klang fröhlich, was bei ihrer Beute auch gar kein Wunder war, dachte Armitage grollend. Aber besser eine Platine verloren, als sterben.

„Danke!“, rief plötzlich Soldat FN-2187, der scheinbar seit heute Finn hieß.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Rey und schenkte dem Schwarzen ein hübsches Lächeln. Kylo hingegen schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sehen. Sie musterte ihn besorgt und sagte dann leise zu ihm:

„Sieh zu, dass Ben den Großteil des Wassers trinkt. Er braucht es mehr als du oder Finn.“

„Ehm … ja. Warte, eine Frage noch. Wo … genau auf Jakku befinden wir uns?“

„Im Goazon-Ödland. Macht es euch besser hier in euerm Wrack gemütlich. Hieraus lässt sich was machen. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder …“

Sie hob die Hand und kletterte dann behände aus dem Wrack. Noch eine Weile verfolgte er sie mit den Augen, bis sie gen Norden hinter einer Düne verschwand.

„Was grinst du so dämlich, Finn?“, fuhr er den Soldaten mürrisch an. Finn schwieg, hörte aber auf zu grinsen.

„Los, kümmere dich um das schwellende Feuer im Triebwerk. Der Rauch zieht sonst Plünderer an.“

„Aber wie …?“

„Mit Sand, du Idiot! Es gibt hiervon ja wahrlich genug.“ Die Frau hatte recht. Das Triebwerk war nicht mehr zu retten.

Finn nickte. Er riss ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand und knurrte ihm nach. Armitage wusste nicht recht, warum er so derart missvergnügt war. Dabei hatten sie nun ein wenig Wasser, wussten, wo sie welches herbekamen und Kylo hatte Medizin bekommen, die seiner Wundentzündung hoffentlich schnell den Gar aus machte. Als er sich neben ihn setzte und ihn vorsichtig berührte, war die Haut wirklich schon ein wenig kühler. Jetzt hatte er Zeit diese verrückte Geschichte zu verdauen. Sie stammte offensichtlich aus Rens Mund. Es war Ren, der den Soldaten Finn getauft hatte und selbst Ben genannt werden wollte. Da hatte Ren also ebenso so klug wie er gedacht. Demnach waren sie nun Ben, Armitage und Finn, die drei Weltraumpiraten, die Mitglieder der Ersten Ordnung töteten und ausraubten. Na ja, damit ließe sich leben. Sie würden ja wohl diesen scheiß Planeten bald wieder verlassen können. Als er so darüber nachdachte, kreuzte immer wieder Rey seine Gedanken. Sie war taff, hübsch und schien klug zu sein. Misstrauisch beäugte er Kylo und nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht von seinen eigenen Gefühlen zum Narren halten zu lassen.

Er hatte beschlossen, dem abstrakten Thema Liebe niemals eine Chance zu geben und dabei blieb es, verdammt nochmal.

Das nächste Mal, als Kylo wach war, waren seine Augen schon klarer. Er trank etwas, Armitage selbst trank auch und grummelnd warf er Finn den Wasserschlauch zu. Finn hatte das Feuer gelöscht und anschließend auf seinen Befehl hin unter der rechten Tragfläche eine Latrine gegraben. Gab er ihm nichts zu trinken, würde bald eine wertvolle Arbeitskraft ausfallen. Das Gewehr hingegen, behielt er selbst.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, dem Weib so eine groteske Lügengeschichte aufzutischen?“, fragte er Ren leise. Finn saß weiter weg und tat so, als wenn er nach dem Essen der abgelaufenen Nahrung ein Nickerchen machte.

„Was sollte ich sagen? Wir wurden ausgesetzt und sind eigentlich zwei mächtige Männer und ein schnöder Soldat? Bestimmt kennt sie den Namen Kylo Ren, deinen wohl eher nicht. Aber das wollte ich nicht riskieren.“

Rens Kränkung überhörte er demonstrativ, seufzte nur einlenkend und berührte halb absichtlich, halb in Gedanken Rens Gesicht. Es war nicht mehr so heiß, aber feucht.

„Warum hat der Idiot nicht auf sie geschossen?“

Sein Kopf nickte in Richtung Finn.

„Ich habe es ihm verboten.“

„Weil?“

„Sie sah freundlich und sehr hübsch aus …“

Verständnislos schaute er in die dunklen Augen, bis er begriff, dass Ren ihn ärgerte. Nein, darauf würde er nicht eingehen.

„Und ich nehme an, dein Traum als Kind war es immer Weltraumpirat zu sein, richtig?“

Rens Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich sein wie Darth Vader, nur grausamer und mächtiger.“

„Ist dir bisher nicht gelungen.“

Beleidigt drehte Ren den Kopf von ihm weg. Mit dezentem Triumph sah er in dessen dunkle, dicke Haare und hatte unwillkürlich das Bedürfnis seine Finger hineinzuschieben. Das zog andere Fantasien nach sich. Ren tief in ihm, seine beiden Arme so fest um seinen Leib, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam, seine Zähne an seinem Halsmuskel und sein raues Kurren, was seine Haut und seinen Körper brennen und erzittern ließ. Nur mit großer Mühe unterdrückte er ein leidendes Stöhnen und fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass er in so einem lebendbedrohlichen Augenblick an Sex dachte. Spontan beschloss er, dass die Pause vorbei sein musste, ehe er noch Worte der Sehnsucht in Rens Ohr flüsterte.

Rey hatte ihnen einen Wasserschlauch geschenkt und damit würde er nun Finn zum Brunnen schicken. Aber zuvor müsste er mit ihm sprechen. Kylo schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein und das war optimal. Leise stand er auf, stupste Finn mit dem Fuß an, bis er wach war und deutete ihm dann an, ihm leise nach draußen zu folgen. Finn gehorchte. Die Frage war, wie lange würde das so sein.

Draußen setzte er sich in den Schatten der linken Tragfläche und Finn tat es ihm mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf seine stumme Aufforderung hin gleich.

„Hat Kylo Ren dir den Namen Finn gegeben?“, fragte er einigermaßen freundlich und bekam ein Nicken.

„Klingt logisch und nicht übel. Gefällt er dir?“ Wieder ein Nicken. Für Armitage war es gut ersichtlich, dass der Mann ihn nicht einschätzen konnte und nicht wusste, wie er richtig reagieren sollte.

„Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, Finn. Wie es aussieht, sitzen wir hier auf Jakku vorläufig fest. Da du sowieso desertieren wolltest, was mit dem Tod geahndet wird, mache ich dir nichtsdestotrotz einen Vorschlag. Ich kenne Phasma und ihre Beziehung zu ihren männlichen Spielzeugen. Am Ende steht dein Tod. Wenn du uns aber hilfst, bis wir eine Möglichkeit finden, um von hier wieder zu verschwinden, verspreche ich dir, dich lebend auf diesem Drecksplaneten zu lassen, wenn du das wünschst. Ich vergesse, dass ich dich im Frachtraum gesehen habe. Aber nur, wenn du uns gegenüber loyal bist, bis ich dich entlasse.“

Er hatte nie vor Finn gehen zu lassen. Die militärischen Regeln waren heilig und er würde sie wegen nichts brechen. Dass er sich an dieser Stelle irrte, wusste er natürlich nicht. Aber Finn sollte glauben, dass er bereit wäre Gnade walten zu lassen.

Der Schwarze sah ihn ruhig an. Sein Gesicht gab nicht viel preis. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung, die schon als Kleinkinder zu ihnen kamen, oft einen wenig ausgebildeten Verstand und kaum ein Wissen über die Galaxien, das Leben und den Lauf der Dinge hatten. Alles wofür sie lebten, war ihre Berufung als ein Soldat der Ersten Ordnung absoluten Gehorsam zu leisten. Finn schien diesbezüglich keine Ausnahme zu sein. Andererseits wollte er desertieren und das allein sprach schon von mehr Verstand als ihn der Rest seiner Besatzung hatte.

„Ich behalte allerdings das Gewehr“, schob er nach. Diese Tatsache war nicht verhandelbar.

„Ich … habe keine Absicherung, dass du dein Wort hältst“, sagte Finn leise.

„Nein, die hast du nicht. Andererseits, kann ich dich auch einfach jetzt gleich töten.“

Damit richtete er lässig den Gewehrlauf in Finns Richtung. Finn schluckte, sah sehr grüblerisch für seine Verhältnisse aus und sagte schließlich:

„Bis ihr eine Möglichkeit findet den Planten zu verlassen? Danach kann ich gehen?“

„Von mir aus.“

„Gut, ich mache es.“

„Bestens. Dann zieh deine Rüstung aus, damit wirst du nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen. Außerdem heben wir sie auf, falls wir sie gegen Nahrung eintauschen müssen. Danach gehst du zu diesem Brunnen, siehst dich da um, sondierst die Lage und bringst ausreichend Wasser mit.“

Wider Erwarten sah Finn begeistert aus und stand gleich auf.

„Jawohl … Armitage.“

Es fiel ihm immer noch sichtlich schwer eine andere Anrede zu nutzen. Finn zog sich zurück und kam wenig später in dem typischen schwarzen Overall der Sturmtruppen zurück. Nur die Stiefel mit der Rüstung hatte er an, weil er sonst keine Schuhe hatte. Das Brecheisen war in seiner rechten Hand und den leeren Wasserschlauch von Rey hatte er um die Schultern gehängt.

„Wenn du fliehst und uns im Stich lässt, werden wir dich finden und endlos foltern, bis wir dich töten.“

„Verstande, Sir.“

„Gut, dann geh nach Norden, du hast Rey gehört!“

Finn marschierte los und Armitage sah ihm skeptisch nach. Er war sich keineswegs sicher, ob er diesen Mann wiedersehen, geschweige denn Wasser bekommen würde. Finn war nicht zu trauen, denn er hatte sich von der Ersten Ordnung abgewandt. Allerdings interessierte hier niemand die Erste Ordnung. Hier ging es allein ums Überleben, ihr aller Überleben. Vielleicht war Finn auf dem Weg seine gewöhnliche Menschlichkeit zurückzuerlangen, welche die Aufzucht und Erziehung im Rahmen der Ersten Ordnung vernichtet hatte. Komischerweise fand er diesen Gedanken an diesem trostlosen Ort nicht so schlimm oder abstoßend. War er zurück auf der Finalizer und hatte Snoke ihren Ruf wieder hergestellt, würde schon alles werden wie zuvor. Dieses zarte Menscheln, was ihn hier ständig überkam, seine Eifersucht, seine Nachdenklichkeit über ein widerliches Thema wie Liebe, sein Erbarmen mit einem Deserteur und sein sagenhaftes Vertrauen in dessen vielleicht neu erwachte Menschlichkeit, wären dann vergessen.

*****

Finn war bester Dinge. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass er sich ausgeruht, Wasser getrunken und eine Kleinigkeit im Magen hatte. Es lag an dieser jungen Frau Rey. Wie ein Blitz hatte es eingeschlagen, als sie sich gegenüber standen. Er hatte mit seinem Gewehr auf sie gezielt, zögerte aber zu schießen. Aber da sagte Kylo Ren schon:

„Waffe runter, Finn.“

Wie er auf Finn kam, begriff er nicht gleich, doch es fühlte sich augenblicklich fantastisch an einen Namen zu haben. Warme Dankbarkeit hatte Finn durchströmt und Reys Anblick tat sein übriges, um sein Herz wie wild schlagen zu lassen. Zwar gab es auch auf der Finalizer Frauen, aber Rey war etwas Anderes. Sie war besonders, das erkannte er sofort. Sie war freundlich, doch nicht vertrauensselig. Um nicht zu sagen, sah sie aus, als wenn sie sich durchaus ziemlich gut wehren könnte. Der Kampfstab, den sie bei sich trug, sprach Bände. Seiner Begeisterung tat es auch keinen Abbruch, dass sie sich um Ren kümmerte, schließlich sah er mehr tot als lebendig aus und es zeigte ihr Mitgefühl. Als er ihn bewachte, hatte er viel Zeit, zum Nachdenken. Darüber, ob er Ren nun einfach töten sollte und jetzt Rey bitten sollte, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen, oder ob er sich weiterhin besser ruhig verhalten sollte.

Er erinnerte sich, dass er auf der Finalizer einmal mit Ren zusammengeprallt war, als er kopflos vor Phasma auf der Flucht gewesen war. Dass er das unbeschadet überstanden hatte, kam ihm damals wie ein Wunder vor. Für Ren sprach auch, dass er sie alle mit dem Shuttle irgendwie und einigermaßen heil hier runtergekommen hatte. Rens physische Schwäche kam noch nicht mal vom Absturz, soviel er mitbekommen hatte. Außerdem gefiel Finn, wie er mit Hux sprach. Respektlos und doch voller Zärtlichkeit. Allerdings war ihm nicht klar, ob Ren das überhaupt bewusst war. Und dann sprach er mit diesem Mädchen, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, als nett zu plaudern. Der auf der Finalizer gefürchtete Kylo Ren konnte charmant und völlig normal sprechen. Ren erzählte Rey eine verrückte Geschichte, gab ihm einen Namen und dafür mochte er ihn beinah. Zumal er ihm nie etwas getan hatte.

General Hux war ein anderes Kaliber. Ihn konnte er nicht einschätzen und er durfte ihm nicht vertrauen. Der Rothaarige war viel zu tückisch und clever. Andererseits brachte er ein paar logische Argumente an, denen er nicht widersprechen wollte. Zuerst ging es ums Überleben. Sein Angebot, ihn frei zu lassen, war suspekt. Aber schließlich könnte er trotzallem versuchen bei Nacht und Nebel wegzuschleichen. Was ihn hielt, waren nicht Armitages Versprechen, sondern etwas anderes. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich als Individuum. Er hatte einen Namen, er hatte eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe bekommen, zwei mächtige Männer waren auf seine Hilfe angewiesen und vielleicht würde er Rey wiedersehen. Das würde nur geschehen, wenn er überlebte. Und Finn wollte überleben.

Als er langsam aber stetig nach Norden ging, dachte er darüber nach, ob er sich etwa Hals über Kopf in diese Rey verliebt hatte. War das möglich?

Fühlte er dasselbe, was er in Rens Augen sah, wenn der Hux beobachtete? War vielleicht sogar der kaltblütige General nicht gegen solche Gefühle gefeit? Und wie sah Rey die Sache?

Hatte sie ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen, oder war sie an Kylo Ren interessiert?

Das Leben außerhalb des Militärs, abseits von Regeln und Zwängen, schien ziemlich aufregend zu sein.

Finn lächelte nun ununterbrochen.


	11. Auf Sand gebaute Tatsachen

Endlich erwachte Kylo Ren. Ungeduldig hatte er darauf gewartet.

„Ich muss mir deine Verletzung ansehen, also halte ruhig“, befahl er dem Schwarzhaarigen, kaum waren sich ihre Augen begegnet.

Es war nur ein Vorwand, um ihn zu berühren und zu sehen, ob sein Fieber weg war. Die Wunde hatte nicht frisch geblutet und war nicht mehr so gerötet. Ein gutes Zeichen, was ihn erleichterte. Auch gut war, dass Rens Haut sich beinah wieder normal anfühlte. Dessen dunklen Augen hatten ihn beobachtet, aber gesagt hatte er noch nichts. Bis jetzt.

„Ich habe Hunger.“

„Es gibt nur ein Jahr abgelaufene Fertignahrung.“

„Egal, gib sie mir.“

Mit kritischem Blick gab er ihm ein kleines Tütchen, in dem die Portion eines Essens mit etwa 3000 Kalorien auf eine Art Paste, die nicht mehr als 10g war, zusammengepresst war.

Er selbst hatte noch nichts gegessen und würde lieber sterben als abgelaufene Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Allerdings fühlte er sich auch schon matt und müde. Deswegen setzte er sich neben Kylo, mit dem Rücken an die Wand, als der das eklige Zeug ohne einen Kommentar aß.

„Wasser?“

„Gibt es keins. Finn ist mit dem Schlauch auf dem Weg zum Brunnen.“

„Und du denkst, er kommt zurück? Pfff. Er wollte desertieren.“

„Ja, er hat dich aber auch beschützt und ist bei dir geblieben. Ich denke … er kommt zurück.“

„Na hoffen wir, dass deine Menschenkenntnis dich nicht im Stich lässt.“

„Das hat nichts mit Menschenkenntnis, sondern mit logischen Schlussfolgerungen zu tun. Dingen, die dir am Arsch vorbeigehen, wie ich gemerkt habe.“

Kylo grunzte empört, schoss aber nicht mehr zurück. Scheinbar war er noch zu erschöpft.

Geht … es dir besser, Ren?“, fragte er später leise.

Es war eine einfache Frage und logisch in Anbetracht von Kylos Zustand, und doch fiel es ihm unendlich schwer sie zu äußern, weil die Frage eine Emotionalität enthielt, die er verachtete. Ren sah ihn auch sogleich mit hochgezogenen Augen an.

„Würdest du mich Ben nennen! Es könnte sonst in Zukunft kompliziert werden, Armitage!“

Rens Stimme hatte schon wieder eine angenehme Schärfe, die ihm verriet, dass es mit ihm definitiv bergauf ging.

„Wenn es sein muss …“

„In ein paar Stunden bin ich soweit in Ordnung, dass wir vielleicht zu diesen Außenposten laufen können. Vielleicht sollten wir nachts gehen, wenn es kühler ist.“

„Mal sehen …“, erwiderte er abweisend. Ungern wollte er zugeben, dass er es lieber hätte, wenn Ren sich soweit erholen würde, dass man sich wieder voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und er wollte gern Finn dabei haben, der sie hoffentlich nicht im Stich ließ. Finn war ausgebildeter Soldat und konnte gut kämpfen und im Notfall konnte Finn geopfert werden. Es wäre dumm die Rechnung ohne ihn zu machen.

Ren warf ihm das letzte Päckchen der abgelaufenen Nahrung auf die Brust.

„Iss das!“, befahl er ihm.

„Niemals. Lieber sterbe ich!“

„Das wirst du auch, wenn du nichts isst. Soll ich dich zwingen?!“

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?!“

„Find‘ es doch raus, Arschloch!“, knurrte Ren und richtete sich ächzend ein wenig auf. Ein paar Augenblicke starrten sie sich überaus kämpferisch in die Augen. Kylo sah schon viel besser aus. Die Schatten unter seinen hübschen Augen waren fast verschwunden und sein Gesicht war weder fiebrig glühend, noch bleich.

Aus einem intuitiven Moment heraus, sagte er belegt:

„Liebe, Kylo Ren, vernebelt dir deinen Verstand, macht dich emotional abhängig und erpressbar. Sie schwächt dich unnötig und deshalb solltest du dieses Thema endgültig begraben. Dir zuliebe und vor allem unseres angespannten Verhältnisses zuliebe, hm?“

Kylo sah ihn verblüfft an und sagte eine lange Zeit nichts. Armitage wurde in diesen langen Minuten klar, dass er nie Angst vor Ren gehabt hatte und ihn auch nicht hasste. Was er empfand, war eine große Ehrfurcht vor diesem Mann, aufgrund seines Lebenswegs, seiner Macht und seines durchsetzungsfähigen, wilden Charakters. Kylo war anders als er selbst und ihm doch in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich, was ihn anzog. Aber, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte, galt auch und vor allem für sich selbst.

Ob es daran lag, dass er nie gelernt hatte zu lieben, weil er nie geliebt wurde, wusste er nicht. Aber seine Angst vor einem Kontrollverlust, davor, dass seine Gefühle die Entscheidungen trafen und nicht sein scharfer, glasklarer Verstand, war enorm.

„Gib mir eine Antwort, Ben.“

Ben. Er nannte ihn tatsächlich Ben! Verachtungswürdig! Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Kylos raue Lippen.

„Küss mich und ich gebe dir eine Antwort.“

„Das ist paradox!“

„Tja, vielleicht. Aber nur so bekommst du deine Antwort. Und sie ist dir wichtig, wie ich sehe.“

Mit jäh aufsteigendem Verlangen sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht. Sie saßen hier am Rand einer Klippe. Nur noch einen Schritt, ein paar weitere heiße Stunden ohne Wasser und Nahrung, und sie wären tot. Ebenso gut war vorstellbar, dass sie mit Wasser und Nahrung innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden wieder ganz „die Alten“ waren, was auch immer das heißen mochte. Hier waren sie nicht Kylo Ren und auch nicht General Hux. Sogar FN-2187, war ein Anderer. Und noch gab es nicht mal einen Plan, wie sie von Jakku wegkamen und erst recht keinen, wie sie an der Stelle weitermachen konnten, an der Snoke sie unterbrochen hatte. Snoke, der sie hier nie im Leben vermutete. Es würde wahrscheinlich ewig dauern, bis sie hier gefunden wurden. Wenn überhaupt, denn Phasma hatte nun das Kommando. Und wenn Captain Phasma hinter einer Sache mehr her war, als ihren Seelenpartner zu finden, dann war es die alleinige Herrschaft über die Crew und ein eigenes Schiff. Das hatte sie nun und sie würde den Teufel tun, sich bei einer Suche ins Zeug zu werfen. Diese Erkenntnis betrübte Armitage sehr und doch hinterließ sie ein vorfreudiges Prickeln in ihm, was er sich nicht recht erklären konnte.

Aber es passte gut zum Moment, in dem er seine rechte Hand um Rens Wange legte und mit seinem Mund behutsam dessen vom Fieber ganz rauen Lippen berührte.

Armitage hätte nicht sagen können, was geschah, doch er fiel. Schnell, haltlos und unaufhaltsam. Bens Lippen benahmen sich wie immer. Sie waren fordernd, aktiv und unbeherrscht. Er hingegen, sonst kaltblütig und reserviert, weil er küssen im Grunde schon für ein Sakrileg hielt, keuchte überrascht von seinem Verlangen. Dabei spielten wirre Gedanken durchaus auch eine Rolle. Ben und er wurden verstoßen, weil sie sich würdelos verhalten hatten. Das war die Wahrheit. Sie stürzten ab und landeten in einer fremden (nun ja, nicht ganz so fremden) Welt und überlebten wie durch ein Wunder den Aufprall. War das hier eine Chance? Eine Chance auf Wiedergutmachung Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber? Gab es hier Verbündete zu gewinnen, mit denen sie wieder gutmachen konnten, was sie auf der Finalizer mit ihrem beschämenden Verhalten angerichtet hatten? Oder war es eine unerwartete Möglichkeit, um Kylo Rens kindische Idee einer „anderen“ Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden umzusetzen? Wie sollte das aussehen? Sollten sie sich als Schrottsammler betätigen und damit glücklich werden? Ausgeschlossen! Was dann? Sollten sie doch lieber Weltraumpiraten oder vielleicht sogar Schmuggler werden?

All diese halbfertigen Ideen geisterten durch Armitages Kopf. Kylos Zunge war warm und innig wie immer. Seine Hand hatte sich unter sein Hemd geschoben und all das erregte ihn wie verrückt. Das hier, war ein surrealer Traum, ganz gewiss.

„Hör auf …!“, keuchte er belegt, als Ben seine Hand unter den Bund seiner Hose schob. Natürlich war er hart, diese Schmach würde er jedoch gern für sich behalten. Die Umgebung und alles andere auch, waren nicht gerade dafür geschaffen, um Sex zu haben. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber Kylo gab natürlich mal wieder einen Scheiß auf seine Meinung. Eigentlich machte der Idiot genau da weiter, wo sie auf der Finalizer aufgehört hatte. Ren provozierte, fokussierte, erzwang eine Reaktion und nötigte ihm seinen Willen auf. Ihr Krieg ging also weiter, zumindest auf körperlicher Basis, wie es aussah.

Bens Hand erreichte seine Erektion, seine Finger schlossen sich darum und entlockten ihm ein Stöhnen. Außerdem richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig auf, um sich über ihn zu beugen. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel, seine Stimme war es noch viel mehr.

„Hier ist meine Antwort: Ich gebe einen Dreck auf deine Meinung. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist, Armitage.“

Unverfroren begann er seine Erektion zu massieren und legte dabei mal wieder eine untypische Feinfühligkeit an den Tag, die ihn ganz atemlos machte. Armitage konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm zwischen den Küssen ins Gesicht zu sehen, zu atmen und zu fühlen.

„Glücklicherweise …“, brachte er irgendwann mal rau hervor. Es war nur ein Wort. Der Gedanke dazu, war schon längst weg.

Nur wenig später zog sich sein Unterleib lustvoll zusammen. Es wurde heiß und feucht, aber Ren nahm seine Hand noch nicht weg, sondern sah ihn nur aufmerksam an. In seinem Gesicht war ein seltsamer Ausdruck und seine Worte waren noch merkwürdiger und hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

„Ich muss wohl oder übel deine Einstellung vorerst akzeptiere. Es ist schade, dass du so starrköpfig bist, doch ich will dich nicht weiter nerven. Vielleicht hast du recht. Es zählen andere Dinge. Von mir aus können wir uns die freie Zeit mit Sex vertreiben, zumindest dann, wenn ich dazu Lust habe. Mit meinen Gefühlen werde ich dich hingegen nicht weiter belästigen.“

Damit nahm der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Hand aus seiner Hose, streifte sie an seinem T-Shirt ab und drehte sich von ihm weg. Verdutzt sah er auf Bens Schultern und verspürte eine namenlose Enttäuschung.

„Damit ist die Sache ja endlich geklärt. Ich … gehe nach draußen und halte nach dem Idioten Ausschau.“

Ren gab ihm eine Antwort und so ging er von ihm weg.

Wie hatte es Ren geschafft, dass er sich nun so mies und unzulänglich fühlte? Dass er seine Einstellung nicht wegen ein wenig Sex (auch wenn es sich immer phänomenal anfühlte) über den Haufen warf, war ja wohl klar. Dass Ren überhaupt zu dieser Art Weichheit neigte, hätte er nie vermutet. Andererseits kam Ben Solo aus einem Elternhaus, bei dem er vermutlich von Mutter und Vater geliebt und auf Händen getragen wurde. Ben war die Liebe wohl viel eher ein Begriff, als ihm. Aber Ben war auch und eigentlich sogar vorrangig der Zerstörer und Exekutoren Kylo Ren, der eiskalt töteten konnte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Kylo war ein Krieger, ein brutales Monster und ein gewissenloser Mann. Wirklich?

„ … von hier kam der Rauch. Hier, das Triebwerk raucht noch ein wenig … Der Schatz gehört uns, plündern wir das Ding!“, hörte er plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Sie war noch weit genug weg, damit er sich schnell hinter den Tragflächen verstecken konnte. Armitage entsicherte das Gewehr. Von da aus wo er stand, hatte er den Zugang ins Innere des Shuttles im Blick, allerdings war der Norden in seinem Rücken und so würde er nicht mehr sehen, ob Finn zurück kam und konnte ihn nicht warnen. Die Plünderer und Schrottsammler hatten also ihr Schiff entdeckt und waren nun hier, um sich die ersten Leckerbissen zu holen. Mit ihm würden sie aber bestimmt nicht rechnen, dachte er kaltblütig und legte das Gewehr an. Vier, bis unter die Augen vermummte Personen kamen nun wachsam um die Ecke. Es waren nicht alle Humanoiden, aber alle trugen Waffen. Einer sogar einen uralten DC-17-Handblaster aus den Klonkriegen. Armitage schoss sofort. Eine Gestalt fiel leblos zu Boden, die zweite strauchelte und kroch verletzt, das Bein nachziehend, so schnell er konnte in Deckung. Der Typ mit dem Blaster schoss zurück und die andere Gestalt, ein hässlicher Crolute, kam mit erhobener Axt auf ihn zu und brüllte furchterregend. Armitage schoss wieder, doch das Gewehr blockierte. Leider kamen Ladenhemmungen bei diesem Typ Blastergewehr recht häufig vor. Anstatt zu schießen, schlug er mit dem Kolben nach dem Croluten. Unerwartet geschickt, wich der bullige Crolute aus. Der Typ mit dem Blaster brüllte in der Basic-Sprache:

„Aus dem Weg, Ankur, ich erschieß ihn!“

Ankur hörte nicht oder wollte nicht hören, sondern holte mit der Axt weit aus. Im letzten Moment konnte er auswichen und fiel dabei mit dem Gesicht in den heißen Sand. Sofort hatte er Sand im Mund und in den Augen. Das war dann wohl sein Ende. Ankur brüllte erneut, doch im selben Moment hörte er den anderen Mann schmerzerfüllt aufschreien. Schnell war er wieder still. Armitage rieb sich die Augen, doch er würde beim besten Willen nichts sehen können. Aber er hörte.

„Wir waren zuerst hier! Alles gehört uns!“

Es war Rens Stimme, die verzerrt und bedrohlich klang. Wie es aussah, trug er seinen Helm. Ankur, der noch immer in seiner Nähe stand und vermutlich schockiert war, wie Ren seinen Kumpel mit dem Blaster tötete, knurrte überrascht und irgendwie niedlich verunsichert.

„Ach du Scheiße …“, hörte er seine grollende Stimme, dann hörte man nur noch sein dumpfes Röcheln, als ihm Ren vermutlich mit Macht die Luft abdrückte. Ein schwerer Körper plumpste zu Boden und alles, was Armitage dazu zu sagen hatte, war:

„Da versteckt sich noch ein Verletzter hinter …“

„Hab ihn schon!“, hörte er Ren und gleich danach die Schüsse des DC-17-Handblasters. Hektisch rieb er sich seine brennenden Augen, die tränten wie verrückt und wirklich weh taten. Kylos Hand riss ihn hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er ziemlich außer Atem.

„Ja.“

„Du hattest recht. Ich brauche noch ein wenig Erholung. Hätte der Typ den Blaster nicht dabei gehabt, hätte es knapp werden können.“

Dass Ren das zugab, war ein Novum. Er half ihm hoch und nahm dann sogar energisch seinen Arm runter.

„Hör auf an deinen Augen herum zu reiben, das macht es nur schlimmer. Du heulst, das gefällt mir. Man könnte meinen, du bist doch zu Gefühlen fähig, Armitage!“, murmelte er und zerrte ihn wieder in den Schatten. Unerwartet war Finns Stimme zu vernehmen. Auch der Soldat klang atemlos:

„Ich habe … Schüsse gehört und … bin so schnell gelaufen, wie es … im Sand möglich ist …“

„Sind schon alle tot. Beeile dich das nächste Mal gefälligst ein wenig mehr“, erwiderte Ben für ihn und nahm ihm eigentlich nur die Worte aus dem Mund.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Dafür haben wir … Wasser!“

„Finn hat drei volle Wasserschläuche mit, soweit ich sehe eine Tasche mit Essen und keine Stiefel mehr an“, kommentierte Ren und hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Ich bin nicht blind!“, schrie er in seine Richtung. Die Wahrheit war, er sah Finn durch seinen Tränenschleier wirklich kaum. Knurrend ließ Ren ihn los und ging ins Shuttle.

„Los, hilf mir rein, Soldat!“, fauchte er Finn böse an. Finns Zögern war überdeutlich, am Ende half er ihm aber doch, trotz der Last seiner drei dicken Wasserschläuche. Im Schatten des Shuttles hielt er weiterhin seine Augen geschlossen. Es wurde langsam besser, erst recht, als Finn ihm den Wasserschlauch reichte und er mit dem Wasser sparsam seine Augen benetzte.

„Was ist mit deinen Stiefeln?“, fragte Kylo den Schwarzen.

„Die … die musste ich eintauschen.“

„Bist du verrückt? Die Rüstungsstiefel sind mindestens 700 Credits wert!“, fuhr ihn Armitage an. Ihm war klar, dass ein primitiver Soldat keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie teuer so eine Rüstung war, er hingegen schon.

„Ist doch egal, Hauptsache wie haben Wasser und Nahrung“, unterbrach Ren seinen Zorn und biss in irgendeine Frucht, die exotisch und süß roch.

„Gab es dafür wenigstens auch Informationen?“, fragte er verstimmt. Ren drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Es fühlte sich nach einem Teigfladen an. Vorsichtig kostete er einen Bissen, nachdem er daran gerochen hatte. Es schmeckte leicht salzig, ein wenig süß und ansonsten nach nicht viel. Essbar.

„Ja, eine Menge …“ Finn klang aufgeräumt und trotz der Strapazen des Marsches und des Wasserschleppens recht gut gelaunt.

„Der Boss in diesem Gebiet ist tatsächlich dieser Unkar Plutt, ein Crolute. Zu ihm gehen alle, die ihren Schrott umtauschen wollen. Sein Bruder Ankur ist seine rechte Hand und der Anführer seiner Privatarmee.“

„Jetzt nicht mehr“, unterbrach Armitage Finns Bericht kurz. Kylo Ren erklärt: „Ankur ist tot, liegt draußen und wird von dir hoffentlich bald unter dem Sand verscharrt.“

Finn schwieg eine Weile. Inzwischen sah Armitage wieder etwas. Finns große Füße steckten in viel zu kleinen Schuhen, bei denen an Stelle der großen Zehe Löcher waren, durch die man Finns große Zehen sah. Lächerlich.

„Ansonsten habe ich meine Stiefel gegen die Information eingetaucht, dass in Unkar Plutts Besitz ein zwar schrottiger, allerdings angeblich flugfähiger YT-1300 Frachter sei. Vielleicht kann man ihn ja eintauschen?“

„Oder stehlen!“, warf Ren so atemlos ein, dass Armitage ihn erstaunt ansah. Sein Blick war noch leicht verschwommen, aber das Tränen hatte aufgehört. Etwas war in Kylos Gesicht, was er da noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Kaum fand er einen Ausdruck dafür. Am ehesten passte wohl das Wort Sentimentalität. Rens folgende Frage, war auch sehr ungewöhnlich:

„Wie ist der Name des Frachters?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber … ich glaube …“

Finn druckste herum und spielte mit seinem Wasserschlauch.

„Was? Spuck es aus!“, knurrte er den Soldaten an.

„Ich glaube, Rey weiß mehr darüber. Ich habe sie am Brunnen getroffen“, flüsterte Finn leise.

Niemand sagte etwas und das aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen. Armitage fühlte sich spontan provoziert. Unauffällig sah er zu Ben, dessen Ausdruck jetzt sehr zwiegespalten war. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein vages Lächeln aber seine Augen wirkten seltsam verträumt und Finn war einfach nur verlegen und fühlte sich unter seinem scharfen Blick unwohl. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass Finn vorgehabt hatte Rey nicht zu erwähnen.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkler und deshalb sagte er nun kühl:

„Finn, kümmere dich um die Toten. Sammele ihre Waffen ein, ziehe ihnen ihre Oberbekleidung aus und begrabe sie weit genug weg. Danach sollten wir ruhen. Morgen werden wir dieser Rey einen Besuch abstatten und einen Plan machen, wie wir an diesen Frachter kommen.“

Er wollte keine Zustimmung. Finn nickte zwar leicht, doch Ren sah ihn abschätzend an und widersprach:

„Ich werde allein zu ihr gehen. Dich kann sie nicht leiden und wird nichts sagen, wenn du sie wieder so verächtlich ansiehst wie beim ersten Mal!“

Armitage öffnete schon den Mund, um ihm Kontra zu geben, riss sich aber im letzten Moment zusammen. Finns Blick war neugierig und Ren war ein Arschloch, das ihn nur reizen wollte, weil er sich nicht auf seinen dummen Vorschlag einließ.

Wortlos ging er von den beiden weg, suchte sich eine Stelle zwischen zwei Kisten, auf die er seine Decke legte und schloss seine noch immer schmerzenden Augen. Er hörte noch, wie Ren zu Finn sagte, dass er ihn wecken sollte, wenn er mit der Wache dran war, dann schlief er doch schneller ein, als er erwartet hatte, weil er total erschöpft war.

*****

Während Finn die Leichen verscharrte, dachte er nach. Ganz unerwartete, war er am Brunnen auf Rey getroffen, die ihn auch sogleich angesprochen hatte.

„Sag mal, Finn, wie lange kennst du die beiden Männer, mit denen du unterwegs bist?“

Er war rot geworden, was man ihm zum Glück nicht ansah.

„Nun, schon eine Weile. Ar … Armitage kenne ich schon seit über einem Jahr und Ben seit … ein paar Wochen oder so.“

„Vertraust du ihnen?“

Reys hübsche Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. Ihren Blick konnte er kaum erwidern, weil es sich anfühlte, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen. War es das, was Phasma wollte? Kam ihm dieser schräge Gedanke in den Sinn.

„Na ja, wir sind … Piraten und ich glaube, da geht es nicht unbedingt um Vertrauen …“, erwiderte er und sah sofort, dass Rey mit der Antwort nicht recht zufrieden war.

„Du kommst mir nicht vor wie ein Pirat, Finn.“

„Nein? Wie komme ich dir denn vor?“

„Eher wie ein … hm, Soldat.“

Erschrocken hatte er geschwiegen und ihren Blick auf seine Stiefel gesehen.

„Sind doch nur erbeutet“, merkte er lahm an und sie lächelte.

„Ja, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur zu misstrauisch. Ich lebe allein und vertraue niemand. Damit fährt man am besten. Aber du scheinst mir für einen kriminellen Freibeuter viel zu nett zu sein. Und dieser Ben kommt mir eher wie ein Söldner vor, der irgendein schlimmes Geheimnis hat. Aber diesem Rothaarigen würde ich im Leben nicht vertrauen.“

„Er ist aber sehr schlau“, hörte sich Finn sagen und wusste gar nicht woher die Fürsprache für den verhassten General Hux kam.

„Mag sein. Aber ich mag ihn nicht. Seine Augen sind kalt.“

„Musst ihn ja nicht mögen. Kannst du mir zeigen, wo ich mehr Wasserschläuche herbekomme?“

Rey zeigte ihm alles. Sie organisierte die Tauschgeschäfte, stellte Finn ein paar Leuten vor, damit sie ihm vertrauten und füllte am Ende seine Wasserschläuche am Brunnen. Finn konnte in ihrer süßen Nähe kaum richtig Luft bekommen und sah sie ständig unauffällig an. Wenn sie es merkte, beschwerte sie sich nicht, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie auch nicht unbedingt allzu viele Kontakte pflegte und froh über nette Gesellschaft war. Gemeinsam gingen sie schließlich in Richtung Süden und bevor Rey nach Westen, in Richtung ihrer Behausung (ein Wrack des Imperialen AT-ATs, ein Höllenhund 2 – wie sie Finn erzählt hatte) abbog, blieb sie stehen. Unwillkürlich dachte er an einen Abschiedskuss, aber Rey musterte ihn nur intensiv.

„Du brauchst also wirklich keine Hilfe, Finn?“

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, obwohl das die Chance war.

„Gut. Falls doch, in etwa vier Meilen von hier, liegt der Höllenhund.“

„Danke, Rey“, sagte er höflich. Die Frau lächelte, hob die Hand und ging die Düne nach unten. Es dauerte lange bis sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte. Er war verliebt. Es gab keine andere Erklärung als die.

Und dann war er in das Ende eines Gemetzels gestolpert. Dass Hux und Ren sich verteidigen würden, war ihm klar. Ebenso auf welche Art und Weise sie es tun würden. Hätten sie es nicht getan, wären es die Beiden, die nun tot wären. Er verstand das alles sehr gut und doch sehnte er sich nach einem anderen Leben. Ohne den Blutgeruch und ohne, dass er Leichen im Sand verscharrte. Rey gab ihm Hoffnung. Aber nicht nur sie.

Wieder hatte er beobachtet wie Ren und Hux miteinander umgingen. Vielleicht waren sie an Bord der Finalizer ernsthafte Rivalen gewesen, kamen sich mit ihren Kompetenzen und deren Auslegung in die Quere oder hassten sich einfach, weil sie den Anblick des Anderen nicht ertragen konnten. Vielleicht hetzte sie auch Snoke gegeneinander auf oder stachelte sie an, aber hier hatte sich etwas verändert.

Kylo Rens Fürsorge, war so gut sichtbar, dass es ihn schauderte, weil es nicht zum skrupellosen, mordenden Machtnutzer passte und vor allem nicht zu dem, was man über ihn gehört hatte. Die sichtbaren Gefühle verwirrten Finn, weil es nichts anderes bedeutete, als das der große Kylo Ren auch nur ein Mensch war, der vielleicht in Hux verliebt war.

Hux hingegen, war weniger anzusehen. Wenn man nicht so feine Antennen hatte, würde man meinen, dass der General nicht anders agierte, als auf der Finalizer. Aber Finn glaubte wahrzunehmen, dass es da etwas gab, was Hux ständig beschäftigte. Über irgendwas grübelte dieser Mann dauerhaft nach. Mochte es an ihrer Situation liegen oder nicht, Finn spürte seine Zweifeln und eine Art Sehnen. Wenn er ihn genauer betrachtete, dann wenn Hux die Augen zu hatte, sonst getraute er sich das nicht, war zu merken, wie seine schlanken Finger ständig beschäftigt waren. Der General schien unter einer immensen inneren Unruhe zu leiden.

Der auffälligste Punkt für Finns Annahme, dass zwischen den beiden Männern etwas lief, war die Art, wie sie miteinander sprachen. Auch wenn es schroff und abwertend klang, so war in ihren Worten eine Intimität und Vertrautheit, die wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass sich Ren und Hux auf einer anderen Ebene mal nahe gewesen waren oder sogar noch immer waren. Das und nur das, ließen Finn glauben, dass die Beiden nicht nur Monster waren. Würde er tun, was Hux wollte (vermutlich den Frachter zu kapern), würde er frei sein. Er wollte Hux und Ren vertrauen, weil das doch zu seinem neuen Leben dazu gehörte. Als Mensch vertraute man doch, oder?

Als er in der Mitte der Nacht ganz behutsam Ren weckte, damit der die restliche Wache übernahm, sagte der Schwarzhaarige noch etwas zu ihm:

„Wenn ich morgen zu Rey gehe, sieh zu, dass mir Hux nicht folgt. Pass gut auf ihn auf und beschütze ihn mit deinem Leben. Verstanden, Finn?“

Es war ein Befehl aber die raue Sorge in Rens Stimme besänftigte ihn.

„Werde ich, Ben.“

Er träumte von Rey und wie sie ihn küsste. Nie hatte er süßer geschlafen, dabei war die Nacht eisig kalt.


	12. Veränderungen

„Danke für deine Hilfe gestern“, sagte Armitage am frühen Morgen tonlos zu Ren, als Finn gerade bei der Latrine war, um sie zu leeren. Ein bisschen wütend sahen ihn Bens Augen an.

„Ich hoffe, das sagst du jetzt nicht jedes Mal, wenn ich dir dein beschissenes, kleines Leben rette. Es wird noch öfter vorkommen, als dir lieb ist. Sieh es lieber so, als beschütze ich nur das, was uns gehört.“ Ren deutete dabei vage ins Shuttle hinein.

Armitage war über so viel aggressive Frechheit so früh am Morgen fassungslos und konnte kaum Worte finden. Blitzte da gerade der dauerwütenden Kylo Ren durch? War das ein Lichtblick und bedeutete es, dass alles wieder wurde wie vorher?

„Du eingebildeter Bastard!“, murrte er scharf.

„Der Bastard bist du. Lass es gut sein. Dankbarkeit steht dir nicht. Wie alle anderen Gefühle übrigens auch nicht. Du hast recht gehabt. Ich war so blind gewesen. Wie konnte ich glauben, dass du meine Zuneigung erwidern würdest … pfff. Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zu Rey. Irgendwelche Wünsche, was ich in Erfahrung bringen soll.“

Bring sie um, dachte er jäh. Laut sagte er:

„Verrecke einfach auf dem Weg dorthin.“

„Da ich deinen Befehlen noch immer nicht unterstehe: Nein, Armitage!“

Aus der Kleidung der toten Plünderer, hatte sich Ben ein paar nützliche Teile zusammengesucht, die er nun trug. Dazu hatte er sich den alten Handblaster und das Brecheisen geschnappt, während das Blastergewehr bei Armitage blieb. Finn hatte es inzwischen auseinander gebaut und so gut gereinigt, wie es unter den Umständen möglich war. Nun sollte es wieder einigermaßen zuverlässig funktionieren. Zumindest bis das nächste Mal Sand ins Gehäuse kam.

Ben hängte sich den Wasserschlauch um, ließ sich von Finn, der gerade wieder ins Schiff kam, erklären, wie er zu Rey kam und ging, ohne ihm einen letzten Blick zu schenken. Sein Weggang fühlte sich alles andere als gut an. Es war der Horror, zumal er Finns neugierigen Blick auf sich fühlte.

„Was ist? Hast du nichts zu tun?“, schnauzte er den Soldaten an, wusste aber, wie würdelos er sich verhielt. Allein es war nicht zu ändern. Die Hitze, der Ort, die Situation, all das zerrte an seinen Nerven. Rens verstimmte Reaktion war nur allzu verständlich und doch tat sie unerwartet weh. Er wollte das Thema beenden und Kylo Ren hatte es getan. Jetzt ging er zu Rey und wenn ihn seine Wahrnehmung nicht täuschte, dann hatte es zwischen der Frau und Ben durchaus Gemeinsamkeiten, wenn nicht sogar Sympathien gegeben. Begründen könnte er das nicht. Es war nur Intuition. Die Intuition, die ihm früher gesagt hatte, ob der „Onkel“ (einer von den vielen Militärfreunden seines Vaters, sie alle musste er „Onkel“ nennen), nur oral verwöhnt werden oder mehr wollte. Er hatte es immer gewusst, hatte so unbewusst seine Intuition trainiert und sich von seiner Angst und seinem Ekel abgelenkt. Er hatte auch gelernt die Menschen einzuschätzen und obwohl die Methode herzlos, grausam und widerlich war, so hatte sein Vater in dieser Hinsicht gute Arbeit geleistet.

Seine innere Unruhe hatte ihn so fest im Griff, dass er ständig durch das Wrack kroch und nützliche Sachen zusammensuchte, die man für ein Leben im Sand brauchte. Als er damit fertig war, suchte er schon mal die wertvollsten Schrottteile zusammen, die man eventuell eintauschen konnte. Er versteckte sie in einer Kiste, zu der nur er den Schlüssel hatte, den er sich an einem Strick um den Hals hängte. Die wertvolle Elektronik war nun einigermaßen gesichert. Finn hielt draußen Wache und er schmiedete Pläne, um sich zu beschäftigen und von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass sich Ben in Rey verlieben könnte.

Zuerst müssten sie Rey als Verbündete gewinnen. Das war Rens Plan gewesen und er hatte zugestimmt. Es war immer gut einen Insider an der Hand zu haben. Töten könnte man Rey anschließend immer noch. Er selbst würde das liebend gern übernehmen.

Dann müssten sie diesen Unkar Plutt kennenlernen und in Erfahrung bringen, wie seine Bedingungen waren diesen Frachter zu erwerben. Wären sie unverschämt, würde Kylo auf die Macht zurückzugreifen. Ren hatte aber auch betont, dass er sich damit lieber zurückhalten wollte, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.

„Aber vielleicht erfährt Snoke so schneller, wo wir gestrandet sind!“, hatte er empört gesagt. Kylos Gesicht hatte sich sehr verfinstert. Wollte Ren gar nicht gefunden werden? Das war verrückt.

„Am besten machst du den ganzen Außenposten auf möglichst spektakuläre Weise platt, damit es sich in der Galaxie herum spricht. Dann ist Phasma in ein paar Tagen hier, um uns zu retten.“

„Denk mal weiter als bis zu deiner beschissenen Finalizer!“, hatte Kylo geknurrt. Weil er nicht antwortete, tat es Ren für ihn.

„Auch der Widerstand, die Rebellen werden so von uns erfahren und rate mal, was dann geschieht. Sie kommen, um mich unschädlich zu machen. Sie werden mich im besten Fall gefangen nehmen und foltern. Ich bin zwar mächtig, aber ohne militärische Unterstützung wird es schlecht für uns aussehen, Hux!“ Kylo war so erregt, dass er nicht mehr daran dachte ihn Armitage zu nennen. An den Widerstand hatte er nicht gedacht, musste Ren aber still recht geben. Seine Worte jedoch, hatten ihn aufgewühlt und sein Geschlecht hart gemacht. Da Finn draußen Wache schob, sagte er leise:

„Sag das nochmal, Ben! Die Sache mit der militärischen Unterstützung …“

„Du scherzt …oder?“

Der schwarzhaarige Mann war nahe an ihn herangetreten, fuhr mit seinem Daumen begehrlich über seinen Kiefer und seine Lippen und griff dann unerwartet zwischen seine Beine.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Du bist ein Perverser, Armitage …“, flüsterte er liebevoll und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss aufs Kinn.

„Hör gut zu: Ohne eine militärische Streitkraft, ohne Zerstörer wie die Finalizer und vor allem ohne fähige Männer wie General Hux, wird es selbst für mich nicht gut aussehen!“ Das ging runter wie Öl, wärmte seine Seele und seinen Körper wie eine Millionen Küsse. Trotzdem brachte ihn Rens direkter Kuss auf den Mund noch weiter aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Aber General Hux ist leider nun mal nicht hier.“

Enttäuscht sah er Ben nach, wie der nach draußen ging.

Wenn sie in Besitz des Frachters gelangten, standen wieder einige Türen mehr offen. Das also war das primäre Ziel. Das Ziel formuliert zu haben, erleichterte ihn sehr, denn nun brauchte er Strategien nur noch dem Ziel anzupassen. Ungeduldig wartete er auf Bens Rückkehr. Während der Wartezeit ging er nach draußen zu Finn. Ganz unerwartete hatte er das Bedürfnis mit jemand zu sprechen und da nur Finn da war, musste er eben mit ihm sprechen. An seinem üblichen Arbeitsplatz, sah er die Sturmtruppler meist nur in Rüstung, hin und wieder ohne Helm. Finn so ohne jegliche Identifikation zu sehen, verwirrte ihn. Dass er nun sogar einen echten Namen hatte, machte es noch konfuser. Er sah den schwarzen Mann nun als einen Menschen an und nicht mehr als einen Soldaten der Ersten Ordnung, der unter bedingungslosem Gehorsam stand. Finn betrachtete ihn aufmerksam-abwartend, auf seine ruhige Art, um die er ihn manchmal heimlich beneidete. Armitage war sich nicht sicher, ob Menschen, deren Verstand klein und unbedeutend war, nicht ein friedlicheres Leben hatten, weil sie einfach nicht ständig über alles Mögliche nachgrübeln mussten. Seine Intelligenz war außergewöhnlich, was nicht nur der Abschlusstest an der Akademie gezeigt hatte. Er war einer von zwei Kadetten gewesen, die beim Abschlusstest nicht gestorben wären. Trotz allem, war ihm die Verachtung seines Vaters nach wie vor sicher gewesen. Egal was er tat und wie er sich verhielt, es war niemals gut genug.

„Erzähl mir mehr von Rey“, forderte er und setzte sich zu Finn in den Schatten der Tragfläche.

„Ich habe doch schon alles gesagt.“ Armitage sah ihn streng und schweigend an, bis der Soldat unsicher weiterredete: „Sie ist freundlich aber wachsam. Ich glaube, sie kann mit diesem Kampfstab sehr gut kämpfen. Die Leute am Brunnen mochten sie, aber sie war trotzdem nicht übermäßig vertrauensselig. Rey ist bestimmt klug, zumindest hat sich der Händler der Wasserschläuche lächelnd beschwert, sie hätte ihn über den Tisch gezogen. Sie ist … hübsch, denke ich und …“

„Und?“ Armitages Stimme war rau. Alles, was er hörte, hatte nur eine Bedeutung. Ren würde sie mögen. Mehr als ihn.

„Und ich glaube, sie ist etwas Besonderes. Aber was weiß ich schon.“

„Nun, Phasma ist sehr wählerisch. Das heißt, du bist auch nicht nur ein Soldat, sondern viel mehr, in ihren Augen.“ Erstaunt sah Finn ihn an.

„Aber … sie hätte mich getötet.“

„Das ist wohl ziemlich sicher. Es sei denn, du hättest ihre verstörende Liebe erwidert. Hättest du?“ Finn schüttelte verlegen den Kopf und sah auf den Sand zwischen seinen Füßen.

„Dann wärst du gestorben.“

„Wird … wird Captain Phasma uns hier finden?“ Armitage sah in den grellen Himmel und seufzte leise.

„Ich hoffe es. Die Frage ist, kommen wir vorher hier weg.“ Seine Ahnung dahingehend, war viel zu diffus. Sicher war, dass sie alle, seit sie auf Jakku gestrandet waren, eine Art Wandlung durchmachten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie nicht sein konnten, wer sie sonst waren. Sie trugen Namen, die ihnen zwar irgendwie gehörten und doch auch wieder nicht der Name ihrer bisherigen Persönlichkeit waren. Etwas veränderte sich und er bekam keinen Zugriff darauf, um es zu kontrollieren. Schweigend saßen die beiden Männer wie Freunde im Schatten und jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Finn dachte an Rey und daran, ob es so übel wäre hier mit ihr auf Jakku zu bleiben (die Antwort war Nein!). Dabei kam ihm nicht der Hauch von Eifersucht in den Sinn, weil Kylo Ren auf dem Weg zu Rey war.

Im Gegensatz zu Armitage, in dessen wutverzerrter, schmerzenden Fantasie Ben schon sonst was mit dem Weib tat. Wenn er sich in den Griff bekam, durchdachte er jedoch ganz strategisch und mit gewohnter Kaltschnäuzigkeit einen Plan, wie sie schnellstmöglich und ohne große Verluste an den Frachter kommen könnten.

*****

Gleichmäßig, um Kräfte zu sparen, stapfte Ben durch den heißen Sand. Eingehüllt in Stofffetzen, die ihn vor der Sonne schützten, orientierte er sich allein an seinem inneren Kompass, der ihn nach Westen zu Rey brachte.

Als er gestern ihr: „Hallo? Jemand am Leben?“, hörte, hatte er gerade einen fiebrigen Traum gehabt, in dem er einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen Snoke führte, der ihn mal wieder demütigte und vor Augen führte, wie schwach er war.

Finn wollte nach draußen, doch er hatte ihn zurückgehalten, so dass Rey ins Innere des Schiffs kommen musste. Es war eine Eingebung, die ihn das hatte tun lassen und er hatte es nicht bereut. Rey war jung, hübsch, ganz sicher wehrhaft und menschlich genug, um ihrem Mitgefühl nachzugeben. Finn gehorchte ihm und offenbarte, weshalb er desertiert war. Finn fühlte sich nicht mehr der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber verpflichtet. Er hatte gelernt selbstständig zu denken und wollte kein Soldat mehr sein. Dass er trotz allem loyal war, war hingegen nicht zu erwarten, desto höher rechnete Ben es ihm an, dass er ihn beschützte.

Ob Rey ihm seine abstruse Geschichte wirklich abnahm, war nicht ersichtlich. Ihr hübsches Gesicht blieb freundlich, wenn auch reserviert. Man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie allein klar kam und das offensichtlich auch schon seit langer Zeit tat. Aber Humanoiden brauchten Kontakt und das war wohl der Grund, warum sie ihm half. Unter all der Offensichtlichkeit, fühlte er etwas, was er nicht ganz verstand. In ihm pulsierte etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. So lange, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, was es gewesen war. Etwas in ihm wollte sich erinnern, konnte es aber nicht. Das ärgerte ihn. Immer wenn er danach greifen wollte, entwischte es ihm wie ein glitschiger Fisch. Eines Tages würde er es einfangen, da war er sicher.

Ihre Bruchlandung war ein Wunder gewesen. Sie waren in eine unbekannte Raum-Anomalie geraten und selbst er mit seinen Fähigkeiten war diesen Kräften hilflos ausgesetzt gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Hux war er aber nicht ohnmächtig geworden, sondern hatte das Shuttle auf den Planeten stürzen sehen. Im allerletzten Moment hatte er alles, was er an Kraft und Macht hatte, eingesetzt, um das Schiff durch die Atmosphäre zu bringen und die Landung so gut es ging abzufangen. Niemals vorher hat er punktuell so viel Macht benutzt. Er war sich sicher, dass das nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Irgendwo hatte ein anderer Machtnutzer sein Tun bestimmt bemerkt. Vielleicht sogar Snoke selbst.

Leider hatte der Kraftaufwand seiner angeschlagenen Physis nicht gut getan. Doch jetzt war er auf dem Weg der Besserung. Seine Regenerationskraft war immens und hatte nur einen Schubs gebraucht. Wenn Ben es wüsste, würde er Hux‘ Gedanken zustimmen. Seit sie auf Jakku waren, veränderte sich etwas rasant. Die Erste Ordnung, seine Eroberungs- und Herrschaftspläne, sein Vergeltungsdrang sich an allen zu rächen, die ihn schlecht behandelt hatten, sein Ziel besser zu werden als es Darth Vader jemals gewesen war, Snoke und seine Ausbildung, all das trat langsam in den Hintergrund. Hux sagte, das Überleben stand an erster Stelle und damit hatte er recht.

Interessant waren aber andere Tatsachen.

Die eine Tatsache war, dass Ben sich von Hux‘ Zurückweisung seiner zarten und aufrichtigen Empfindungen gedemütigt fühlte, und zwar um einiges mehr als bei allen Geschehnissen auf der Finalizer zusammen. Hux‘ Weigerung auch nur darüber nachzudenken, verletzte ihn emotional (was ihn wiederum sehr wunderte). Gleichzeitig jedoch, waren seine Gefühle für den Rothaarigen existent und ungeachtet dessen Verhöhnung, stärker denn je. Hatte er noch an irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gehofft, er würde aufhören Hux zu lieben, wenn der ihn nur hartnäckig genug abwies, so hatte er sich geirrt. Sein Verlangen nach ihm und seine Sehnsucht nach einer liebevollen Basis, waren weiterhin Teil seines Lebens. Hux war jedoch so deutlich gewesen, dass er beschlossen hatte, ihn im Moment nicht zu zwingen. Irgendwann würde sich schon noch die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben und vielleicht erkannte Hux selbst, wie dumm er war, seine Zuneigung abzuweisen.

Die andere Tatsache war Finns Erwähnung des Frachtertyps. Sein Vater, Han, hatte früher genau so einen Frachter sein eigen genannt, den Millennium Falken. Ben kannte jede Geschichte darüber und es war immer sein Traum gewesen das Ding allein zu fliegen. Eine Zeitlang war es sogar mehr sein Traum gewesen, als seinem Großvater an Ruhm und Grausamkeit den Rang abzulaufen. Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, wollte er Pilot werden. Erst als abzusehen war, dass andere Kinder nur schwer mit ihm auskamen, was sich bis ins Erwachsenenalter fortsetzte, kam der Wunsch dazu zu werden wie Anakin, um sich zu rächen und allen zu zeigen, zu was er imstande war.

Falls es wirklich der alte Frachter seines Vaters wäre …

Sein Herz pochte wie verrückt bei dem Gedanken. Dann musste er ihn unbedingt haben. Wie auch immer sie in den Besitz des Schiffes gelangen würden. Das war die eine Seite. Die andere Seite war, dass dieser Wunsch danach den Millennium Falken zu fliegen, andere, längst verschüttete und absichtlich verdrängte Erinnerungen nach oben brachte. Erinnerungen an seinen Vater, seine Mutter, sein Leben auf Chandrila. Es war für Kylo Ren nicht gut sich zu erinnern. Aber sein kaltherziges Alter Ego schien sich immer mehr von ihm abzuspalten. Wo er sonst immer in einer düsteren Zukunft voller Hass, Schmerz und Gewalt, schwelgte, lebte er nun in einer Gegenwart, die heiß und sandig war, aber dennoch ein hoffnungsvolles Versprechen enthielt, das er noch nicht genau verstand.

Ben blieb auf einer Düne stehen und sah endlich in der Entfernung das Wrack des Höllenhundes, in dem Rey lebte (laut Finn). Durstig trank er Wasser und verschnaufte, ehe er die restliche Entfernung in Angriff nehmen würde. Etwas zog ihn heftig zu Rey hin.

Anfangs dachte er sogar wirklich, es wäre das, was er für Hux empfand, spontan aufflammende Hingezogenheit, gar Liebe. Aber es war anders als seine zärtliche Zuneigung zum General. Schicksalhafter. Verwirrender. Furchteinflößender.

Als er weiterging, dachte er darüber nach, ob dieser Aufenthalt auf Jakku vielleicht auch noch zu Snokes Test gehörte. Was erwartete Snoke, was sie tun würden. Überleben? Ja. Sich ein Schiff besorgen und zur Finalizer zurückkehren? Vermutlich. Vor Snoke auf den Knien um Vergebung bitten? Wahrscheinlich.

Einfach mit ihren Eroberungsplänen fortfahren? Ja, unbedingt.

Was aber war, wenn er das nicht mehr wollte?

Was war, wenn er nur den Falken wollte, um damit nach Hause nach Chandrila zu fliegen?

Was war, wenn Snoke mit diesem Test das genaue Gegenteil erreicht hätte? Was wäre, wenn Snoke nur erreicht hätte, dass er sich von allem abwandte, weil er sich erinnerte wer er war? Weil er wieder wusste, was er mal sein wollte?

Seltsame Gedanken ware das, die ihn ganz unruhig machten.

„Rey?“, rief er laut und schlug mit dem Brecheisen an die Metallwand des Wracks, um sie nicht zu einem Überraschungsangriff zu provozieren. Er rief sie dreimal, doch sie war scheinbar nicht da.

Neugierig begab er sich in das Innere des riesigen, schon längst toten Hundes, um dort auf sie zu warten, weil er den anstrengenden Marsch nicht umsonst gemacht haben wollte.

*****

Weit entfernt, am Rand zu den Unbekannten Regionen, lächelte Phasma still ins All.

Nichts gegen ihren alten Weggefährten Hux, für den sie sogar seinen grausamen Herrn Brendol getötet hatte, doch die Finalizer war jetzt ihr verdammtes Schiff. Sie war am Ziel ihrer Träume. Ihr gehörte das Schiff, die Crew stand unter ihrem Kommando und sie war Snokes rechte (militärische) Hand. Perfekter könnte sich ihr Traum von Macht und Ruhm kaum gestalten.

Dass ihr dabei FN-2187 abhanden gekommen war, war zwar ärgerlich, doch im Moment nicht änderbar. Alle auf der Brücke hatten wie gebannt dabei zugesehen, wie sich das Shuttle auf den Weg nach Janara III begab. Der Scanner hatte dabei drei Lebenszeichen an Bord aufgedeckt.

„Vermutlich nur ein Deserteur“, hatte Phasma das abgetan. Sie wusste genau, wer die dritte Person war. Der Mann, den sie liebte, doch der sie nicht zurück liebte, sondern so viel Furcht vor ihr hatte, dass er geflohen war und sich an Bord des Shuttles versteckt hatte, um bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Nun, das war FN ja nun gelungen. Aber es schmerzte, mehr, als Phasma sich eingestehen wollte. Diesmal war sie sich so sicher gewesen den Richtigen gefunden zu haben. Den EINEN, der ihre Liebe erwidern würde. Wie gern würde sie Wut oder zumindest Genugtuung empfinden, aber in ihrem Innersten war nur Leere mit einem Hauch Kummer über den Verlust des Soldaten. Da war ihr der erste Gedanke bei dem Anblick ihres leeren Betts, schon lieber gewesen. FN-2187 hatte seinem Leben selbst ein Ende gemacht, bevor sie es hätte tun können. Schade, aber auch kein Einzelfall.

Schockiert sahen alle auf der Brücke anwesenden Offiziere zu, als das Shuttle ins Strudeln geriet, die Route verließ und wenig später verschwunden war und auch nicht wieder auftauchte. Alle Augen der Offiziere hatten sich auf sie gerichtet.

„Bericht!“, bellte sie scharf. Einer der Offiziere sagte kleinlaut:

„Das Shuttle ist vom Radar verschwunden. Wie es aussieht, gab es eine unerwartete Anomalie im Raum und vermutlich ist es dort hinein gerutscht.“

Ren. Dieser verdammte Kylo Ren mit seiner Macht. Phasma war sich sicher, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.

„Wohin ist es verschwunden?“

„Das … das kann man nicht sehen, Captain Phasma! Die Raumkrümmung ist zu …“

„General Phasma!“, brüllte sie ihn wutentbrannt an. Snoke hatte ihr gesagt, dass es zum Test gehörte, die beiden Unruhestifter eine Zeitlang auf Janara auszusetzen, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nun hatte sich die Situation allerdings geändert.

„Findet raus, wohin sie verschwunden sind!“, befahl sie laut.

„Zu Befehl, General Phasma!“, erwiderten alle gehorsam im Chor.

Ihr war mulmig und sie wartete sekündlich auf Snokes Anweisung, doch nichts geschah. Sie hatte also nicht nur gerade ihren potenziellen Geliebten, einen Vertrauten und manchmal Freund, sondern auch eine Quelle von Macht und Angst (Kylo Ren) verloren. Hoffentlich fand sie alles wieder. Die Zukunft der Ersten Ordnung würde ohne fähige Männer wie Hux und ohne mächtige Kerle wie Kylo Ren eindeutig an Glanz einbüßen.

Und was war Herrschaft über die Galaxien ohne Liebe?

Undenkbar!

*****

Auf D’Qar starrte Leia Organa ins Leere. Konnte das wahr sein? Das war das erste Lebenszeichen von Ben, was sie seit langer Zeit erhalten hatte. Ben hasste es schon immer, dass sie eher von seinen Vergehen wusste als jeder Andere. Manchmal kam er schweigend nach Hause, bleich und mit glühenden Augen und versucht zu verbergen, dass er sich schon wieder Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Sie wusste es immer schon und hatte Zeit gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten.

„Ich spüre, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten benutzt, Ben. Erst recht, wenn du massiv ins Energiefeld eingreifst. Außerdem bin ich nicht nur ein Jedi, sondern auch sehr eng mit dir verbunden. Ich bin deine Mutter und die wird immer fühlen, wie es ihrem Kind geht.“

„Hör auf mich zu überwachen, Mum!“, hatte er störrisch gesagt. Er war damals 14 Jahre alt gewesen und sie verstand, dass er sich von ihr lösen wollte und doch ließ es sich nicht abstellen, wie eine Dusche. Nutzte Ben Macht, merkte sie es, wenn sie nicht zu abgelenkt war.

Seit Ben Kylo Ren war, war es ein Alptraum. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl zu sterben, als sie spürte, was er tat. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Aber daran dachte Ben bei seinem hasserfüllten Feldzug gegen sich selbst vermutlich nicht. Er spürte den Schmerz und wollte ihn loswerden. Wenn sie ihm doch nur eines Tages auf einem vernünftigen Weg sagen könnte, wie sehr ihr alles leid tat und wie sehr sie es bereute ihn zu Luke geschickt zu haben. Sie selbst hätte seine Ausbildung bis zum Ende übernehmen sollen. Sie hätte immer das Gute, das Licht in ihm gesehen. Sie hätte ihm ein Grundvertrauen entgegen gebracht, welches Luke aus vielen Gründen nicht aufbrachte.

„Ben, was tust du nur?“, murmelte sie leise und wissend, dass sie keine Antwort bekommen würde. Die Machterschütterung war schon längst vergangen und doch fühlte sie noch das sanfte Beben. Leia tat etwas, was sie seit langer Zeit vermied, um nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Mit ihren Fähigkeiten versuchte sie eine Vorahnung auf Bens Zukunft zu erhaschen. Obwohl all ihre Vertrauten und Freunde widersprachen und selbst Han das tat, wollte sie nicht glauben, dass der baldige Tod Kylo Rens Bens Schicksal war. Sie konzentrierte sich, bis sie in eine Meditation glitt, um im Energienetz der Macht zu schwimmen und eins mit dem Netz werden. Dabei ließ sie nur Bens hübsches und immer irgendwie traurig wirkendes Jungengesicht zu, um seinen Schicksalsfaden zu finden. Es dauerte lange, doch dann hatte sie ihn. Zuerst begriff sie nicht, was sie sah, bzw. welchen Ort sie da. Aber dann erkannte sie ihn. Es war einer der Siebentränen-Seen auf Chandrila gewesen. Ein Planet der Kernwelt, auf dem Ben zur Welt gekommen und einige Jahre gelebt hatte. In dem See hatte Ben mit vier Jahren Schwimmen gelernt. Han hatte es ihm unermüdlich beigebracht, obwohl Ben nicht viel für Wasser übrig hatte und seine Kräfte dazu missbraucht hatte, um fies Strudel zu erschaffen, nur um begeistert in die Wasserspirale zu staunen, die sein Spielzeugboot einsaugte und untergehen ließ. Jetzt sah sie ihn als erwachsener Mann im See schwimmen. Nackt und allein. Er kraulte durch das klare, grüne Wasser und stoppte in der Mitte des Sees. Er drehte sich um und sie konnte ihm ins Gesicht sehen. Ben war so schön. Sein Lächeln ließ ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen. War das Glück, was in seinen Augen sah? Beschämung über ihre indiskrete Neugier überkam sie und sie verscheuchte die Vision.

War das ein gutes Zeichen gewesen? Oder nur ein Wunschtraum? Leider konnte man sich nicht sicher sein. Sicher war sich Leia hingegen einer anderen Tatsache. Schon bald würde sie auf ihren Sohn Ben Solo treffen. Das fühlte sie überdeutlich und es machte ihr paradoxerweise große Angst.


	13. Sandstürme

Ben sah sich in Reys Behausung um. Dabei war ihm bewusst, dass er unerlaubt eine private Grenze überschritt, doch es kümmerte ihn wenig. Rey hatte nicht viel, was man stehlen konnte. Und das war auch sinnvoll, denn hier ließen sich keine Türen abschließen. Er fand einen kleinen, halbleeren Wasserreservetank, eine uralte Puppe, die ihn erst schmunzeln ließ und dann nachdenklich machte, als er sich unweigerlich die Frage stellen musste, ob Rey schon hier lebte, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Auf einem kleinen Fass standen seltsame Pflanzen, deren Bedeutung ihm unbekannt war. Vielleicht hatten sie eine heilende Wirkung und Rey züchtete sie deswegen. Und dann entdeckte er die Kerben an der Wand, die ihn schockierten, weil er sofort deren Bedeutung verstand. Rey wartete. Auf irgendwas. Auf irgendwen. Sie hatte Hoffnung. Hoffnung konnten zerstört werden, kam ein alter, grausamer Gedanke nach vorn. Zu lange war er auf der dunklen Seite der Macht unterwegs gewesen, um diese Art Denken zu kontrollieren.

„Es ist ziemlich unhöflich hier herum zu schnüffeln!“, hörte er Reys Stimme hinter sich. Scheinbar war er so tief in Gedanken gewesen, dass er ihr Kommen überhört hatte (und das war fatal und brachte zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Absturz echte Wut nach oben. Zorn auf sich selbst (auf sich und sein ewiges Versagen!).

„Entschuldige. Ich habe mehrmals nach dir gerufen und sogar an die Tür geklopft.“

Rey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn ein wenig hochmütig aber auch gleichzeitig amüsiert an. Beide wussten, dass es keine Tür gab.

„Du hast es gemütlich hier.“

„Gut, kommen wir zum Punkt. Setz dich, Ben. Ich würde dir Wasser anbieten, aber ich sehe, du hast eigenes mit. Etwas anderes habe ich nicht für dich.“

„Doch hast du. Informationen.“

Ihre Augen waren dunkel, hatten einen warmen Glanz und sahen ihn ruhig an.

„Du hast dich ziemlich schnell erholt, Ben.“

„Beunruhigt dich das?“, fragte er unschuldig nach. Ihre Antennen waren wirklich gut.

„Nun, bei dem Zustand, in dem du warst, hätte ich dir mindestens noch zwei, eher drei Tage gegeben, um die Strecke bis hierher zu bewältigen. Deine Konstitution muss ausgezeichnet sein, wenn du jetzt hier bist.“

„Nicht nur das …“, sagte er belustigt, doch sie lächelte nicht mal. Ihre ganze Haltung, ihr wachsamer Blick und ihre Ruhe, sagten ihm sehr viel über Rey. Sie war taktisch clever, weil sie den Eingang mit ihrem Körper weiterhin blockiert hielt. Ihr Stab war in Griffweite auf ihrem Rücken und er war sich sicher, dass sie sehr schnell und geübt damit war. Ihr Körper schien athletisch und gut trainiert zu sein. Nein, sie wirkte sogar richtig zäh und schlagkräftig. Nur jemand, der tagtäglich ums Überleben kämpfen musste, konnte so eine Aura von Stärke haben. Aber da war noch mehr. Er spürte es wieder deutlich. Zu anderen Zeiten hätte er gesagt, es ist Macht, die er fühlte. Doch einmal war das eher unwahrscheinlich, zum Anderen ähnelte das Pulsieren in sich drin durchaus seiner Leidenschaft, seiner Lust und seinem Hunger, wenn er Hux in seinen Armen hatte. Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft – diese Mischung aus Empfindungen waren der von Macht nicht so unähnlich. Ben war sich unsicher geworden und wollte nicht zu einer vorschnellen Deutung greifen. Aber er sollte weiterhin aufmerksam sein.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich auszurauben oder dir zu schaden, Rey.“

„Ja, das sagten die anderen Vergewaltiger und Plünderer auch immer … anfangs …“

Verwundert sah er sie an und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Abgebrühtheit wiederzufinden.

„Ich nehme an, diese Monster sind tot?“

„Wer weiß“, sagte sie mit einem sehr versteckten Lächeln.

„Ich bin kein Monster, Rey.“ Oh, welche böse Lüge, dachte er und musste ihrem forschenden Blick ausweichen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, Ben. Aber wenn deine Geschichte stimmt, bist du ein krimineller Outlaw, der andere Schiffe entert und ausraubt. Wie nennst du das?“

„Leben. Vielleicht …Überleben?“

Jetzt schmunzelte Rey doch und sah wunderschön aus.

„Ich denke, dass sich unsere Ansichten in vielen Dingen unterscheiden. Beantworte mir aber nur eine Frage und ich gebe dir Informationen über Jakku und was immer du wissen willst, wenn ich kann.“

„Dann glaubst du also, dass wir mit dem Shuttle abgestürzt sind?“, fragte er verdutzt darüber nach, dass sie doch so hilfsbereit wirkte.

„Natürlich. Ich habe es sogar gesehen!“

Da war mehr zwischen ihren Worten. Etwas ließ Rey weg und er spürte es. Wieder musste er daran denken, ob sie nicht doch ein Machtnutzer war. Wenn ja, dann musste sie seine Manipulation beim Eintritt des Shuttles in die Atmosphäre deutlich gespürt haben. Vielleicht war sie deswegen so neugierig zu ihnen gekommen und war gleichzeitig so wachsam.

„Welche Frage?“

„Haltet ihr Finn gefangen?“

„Warum fragst du das?“

„Er ist … anders als ihr. Nichts für ungut, aber du und Armitage, ihr seid …“

„Was? Sprich es aus!“, forderte er sie dunkel auf. Mühsam unterdrückte er eine aufkommende Aggression, die aus Ungeduld entstand, aber auch, weil er sich von ihrer Heimlichtuerei unwillkürlich provoziert und sogar bedroht fühlte.

„Ihr seid es offensichtlich gewohnt Befehle zu erteilen. Finn hingegen …“

„… ist ein Soldat. Willst du das wissen?“

Rey errötete zart und Ben musste an ihre Puppe denken, die ebenso rote Wangen hatte.

„Er ist also nicht gleichberechtigt?“

„Nein, er hat uns gewissermaßen Treue geschworen und einen Eid geleistet und kann nur gehen, wenn er von Armitage entlassen wird. Er ist kein freier Mensch, wenn das deine Frage war.“

„Wenn er also gehen will und ihr lasst ihn nicht, dann …“

„Wird er getötet. Ja, so ist das, Rey.“ Es machte ihm kindischen Spaß ihr die Härte seiner Welt zu erklären. Nicht, dass ihre nicht hart wäre, doch sie war immerhin Herr über ihr eigenes Schicksal. Finn war das nicht und hatte sogar beschlossen dagegen zu rebellieren. Mit allen Konsequenzen.

„Aber ich sage dir noch etwas. Armitage hat beschlossen, ihn zu entlassen, wenn er uns hilft an den Frachter zu kommen, den dieser … Unkar Plutt sein eigen nennt. Wir wollen das Schiff, um von Jakku zu verschwinden. Finn kann hier bleiben und hat keinerlei Konsequenzen zu fürchten. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich brauche alles an Informationen zu diesem Frachter, Unkar Plutt und dem Niima-Außenposten.“

Rey betrachtete ihn lange und mit stoischer Ruhe. Ben sah ihr dabei ununterbrochen ins attraktive Gesicht. Dabei begriff er, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, wenn er Armitage nicht schon kennen würde. Rey und Armitage zu vergleichen, war kaum möglich. Abgesehen vom Geschlecht, könnten sie nicht gegensätzlicher sein. Aber eines hatten auch Rey und der Rothaarige gemeinsam. Beide waren wirklich gewiefte und zähe Überlebenskünstler. Beide hatten eine schwierige Vergangenheit und waren exzellente Einzelkämpfer mit einem ehrgeizigen Verstand. Er hingehen, hatte eine eigentlich beschauliche Kindheit gehabt, wurde geliebt und hatte alles, was man zu einem guten Leben brauchte. Man kümmerte sich um ihn, verwöhnte und liebte ihn. Das hatte ihn zu einem launischen, chaotischen Jungen gemacht, der ungeduldig wurde, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Kopf ging und der zu impulsiven Handlungen neigte, weil er, laut Luke, nicht die Geduld aufbrachte, um ausreichend über die Wirkungen seines Handelns nachzudenken. Zu viel Liebe war also nicht immer gut. Sie machte undiszipliniert, oberflächlich und nachlässig.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich deswegen ständig unzulänglich. Ihm hatte die Umgebung gefehlt, die ihm dieses unerschütterliche Selbstbewusstsein verschaffte, alles auch allein schaffen zu können. Diese Rey hatte dieses Selbstbewusstsein und dafür bewunderte er sie unwillkürlich.

„Ben?“ Er hatte ihre Worte nicht gehört, weil seine Gedanken zu tief abgeglitten waren.

„Hm?“

„ … ob du einen Teil meiner Essenration möchtest?“

„Nein. Erzähl mir lieber alles, was ich wissen möchte.“

Sie seufzte und er sah, dass sie nun auf dem Boden hockte und ihren Kampfstab zwischen den Händen drehte. Auch er setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Draußen war es trüb geworden. Rey bemerkte seinen Blick über ihre Schulter, sah ebenfalls hinaus und sagte gelassen:

„Nur ein kleiner Sandsturm. Der ist gleich wieder vorbei. Gut, ich gebe dir Informationen. Doch im Gegenzug möchte ich das, was du in deiner Tasche hast.“ Ben grinste.

„Aber du hast doch die fetteste Beute des Shuttles schon.“

„Hmmm …“ Auch Rey grinste und Benn musste zugeben, dass es nett war mit ihr zu plaudern. Als Kylo Ren hatte er niemals geplaudert. Erst Hux ihn mehr oder weniger zu diesem Geplänkel gezwungen. Jetzt fand er Spaß daran, weil es ihn an Zeiten erinnerte, als der Falke seines Vaters noch sein einziger Traum gewesen war. Es waren meist friedliche und hoffnungsfrohe Zeiten gewesen.

„Ich mache es vom Wert deiner Information abhängig, abgemacht, Rey?“ Nach einem Moment Zögern nickte sie und räusperte sich. Rey erzählte ausführlich und hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn er sie hin und wieder unterbrach, um etwas nachzufragen. Leider wusste auch Rey nicht, wie der Frachter hieß. Aber sie wusste, wo er war, wie er bewacht war und auch, wie man sich ihn vielleicht holen könnte.

„Ich will ja nicht gemein sein, aber bist du dir sicher, dass du ein guter Pilot bist, Ben?“ Sie spielte auf den Absturz an. Natürlich tat sie das. Er grollte gekränkt.

„Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um das Ding am Stück nach unten zu bringen, das solltest du mir glauben.“ Sein Satz war wortwörtlich gemeint.

„Na, du musst es wissen.“ Rey klang betont gleichgültig.

„Und du denkst, wenn wir Unkar unser kaputtes Shuttle mit allem drum und dran zum Tausch anbieten, wird er nicht mitspielen? Es sind sicher noch eine Menge wertvoller Teile im Schiff.“

„Oh doch. Er wird euch das Shuttle unter dem Arsch abbauen und ihr werdet keinen Schutz und keinen Schatten mehr haben. Am Ende wird er sagen, dass er euch im Austausch den Frachter nie angeboten hätte. Er wird versuchen euch übers Ohr zu hauen und wenn ihr euch widersetzt, wird er seine kleine Privatarmee, angeführt von seinem Bruder Ankur auf den Plan rufen. Ihr werden also am Ende mit nichts dastehen und … alles in Ordnung?“

„Tja, was soll ich sagen … Ankur ist leider schon tot. Er und drei andere Gestalten haben gestern versucht uns zu überfallen.“

Verwundert sah Rey ihn an.

„Und ihr seid noch … am Leben?“

„Oh ja, dabei kam Finn mal wieder zu spät.“

Reys hübsche Augen verengten sich. Ihr Argwohn stand ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wer seid ihr? Ihr seid keine Piraten und wenn doch, dann welche der ganz üblen Sorte.“ Ihre Worte waren leise und drohend. Ben sah, wie sie ihren Stab fester in die Hand nahm, jedoch sitzen blieb. Er könnte wetten, dass sie ebenso schnell stehen würde wie er selbst.

„Ist es nicht egal? Wir wollen nichts von dir. Bis auf Finn vielleicht … wir wollen nur weg von Jakku, so schnell es geht.“ Rey schluckte, schaute ihn weiterhin intensiv an und flüsterte dann:

„Ich vertraue euch nicht. Alles, was ich dir verrate, hat keine Bedeutung für mich. Aber ein gutes Gewissen und Anstand, hat Bedeutung für mich. Du, Ben, bist trotz deiner Umgänglichkeit, kein guter Mensch.“

Es war todesmutig von Rey das zu äußern. In seinem Magen glühte Zorn auf. In diesem unpassenden Moment fiel ihm auf, dass das Flattern verschwunden war, wenn er Hux ansah. Stattdessen hatte er nun ständig dieses warme Gefühl in seiner Nähe. Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn nur noch mehr auf. Mühsam beherrschte er sich, um sitzen zu bleiben.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Los, sag es schon!“, fuhr er sie an. Rey zuckte nicht mal mit den Wimpern.

„In deiner Nähe ist es … irgendwie kalt.“

Ihre Aussage deprimierte Ben sehr und das fachte das Feuer der Wut paradoxerweise nur noch mehr an. Aus dem Sitzen stand er auf. Rey stand schon vor ihm und hielt ihren Stab quer und angriffsbereit vor die Brust.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an. Das wird nicht gut für dich sein, Ben.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin!“, knurrte er und ging mit dem Brecheisen auf sie los. Er hatte es geahnt, aber zu erleben, wie geschickt, flink und effektiv Rey kämpfte, war noch mal etwas anderes. Wider Willen, war er fasziniert. Schnell hatte sie ihn aus dem Zugang in den Sandsturm hinaus getrieben. Der Sand prickelte auf seinem Gesicht und er sah kaum noch was. Rey hieb unermüdlich auf ihn ein. Nicht besonders kraftvoll, eher genau abgezirkelt. Auf Knie, auf Brust, Kopf und wieder Knie. Es fühlte sich an, als trainierte sie mit ihm und hätte jede Ruhe der Welt. Wenn er sein Schwert hätte, würde er ihr zeigen, wie man wirklich kämpfte. Wenn er nicht noch so erschöpft wäre …

Zu Rey zu laufen, hatte seine Reserven angezapft.

Und wenn er nicht so viel Respekt vor ihr hätte, würde er ihr mithilfe der Macht das Genick brechen. Mehrmals wollte er instinktiv Macht nutzen, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er damit vorsichtig sein musste. Als sie ihm allerdings mit einer schnellen Drehung und anschließender Hocke plötzlich Sand von unten in die Augen schleuderte, stieß er sie instinktiv mit Macht sehr heftig von sich. Jetzt ging es ihm wie Hux kürzlich. Er sah nichts mehr, hörte nur, wie Reys Körper gehen das Wrack polterte. Dann stand er im Sandsturm, konzentrierte sich auf seine Fähigkeiten und lief dann mit geschlossenen Augen direkt auf Rey zu. Sie rappelte sich gerade hoch und er packte sie an ihrer Kleidung.

„Lass es nicht zum Äußersten kommen, Rey. Ich will dich wirklich nicht verletzen. Dein Misstrauen ist angebracht, aber deine Wenigkeit ist hier nicht involviert und uninteressant. Bist du … verletzt?“

„Nein. Lass mich los!“ Langsam ließ er sie los. Sie packte seinen Arm und schob ihn zurück in ihre Behausung. Schweigend wusch sie ihm die Augen mit dem raren Wasser aus, bis er sie wieder sehen konnte.

„Das ist also dein Geheimnis, hm?“, fragte sie anschließend leise und nachdenklich.

„Eigentlich ist es keins. Aber ich möchte mich auf Jakku gern bedeckt halten, weil gewisse Leute nach mir suchen.“

„Du bist also auf der Flucht? Ihr alle? Ist das die letzte Wahrheit?“

„Ja, selbst Finn ist in gewisser Weise auf der Flucht.“

„Wer ist hinter euch her?“ Ben schwieg und Rey, die plötzlich sehr interessiert und mädchenhaft aufgeregt klang, fügte an:

„Bist du etwa… einer dieser Jedi-Ritter, die Macht nutzen können?“ Bens Augen schmerzten noch, aber er konnte sie wieder ansehen. Mit der Antwort ließ er sich Zeit, weil er sich wirklich sicher sein musste. Letztlich entstand sie aus dem Wissen, dass Rey ein guter Mensch war und es auch bleiben wollte. Bei allem, was ihr widerfahren war, hatte sie ihre Menschlichkeit, ihr Mitgefühl bewahrt. Das war ihre Stärke. Sie war sicher willensstark und energisch, bestimmt auch wehrhaft und schlagkräftig. Aber ihre Barmherzigkeit war ihre größte Stärke, die gleichzeitig auch die größte Schwäche war. Kylo Ren dachte durchaus daran das auszunutzen. Ben hingegen sagte:

„Ja, das bin ich.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten begeistert.

„Deswegen kämpfst du so gut. Haben Jedis nicht eigentlich diese Lichtschwerter dabei?“ Rey klang jünger als sie war und Ben begriff, dass sie wohl nur wiedergab, was sie hier auf Jakku gehört hatte.

„Ja, haben sie. Ich habe meins leider verloren. Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir ein paar Kampftricks, falls dir mal ein Schwert in die Hände fällt.“

„Ich weiß nicht …“, sagte Rey plötzlich resigniert. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Als euer Shuttle abgestürzt ist, habe ich etwas sehr Heftiges gefühlt. Wie ein … Beben, aber in mir drin. Es hat mich sehr verwirrt. Als ich 13 Jahre alt war, habe ich mal etwas Ähnliches verspürt. Eine heftige Kälte ist mir jäh und für ein paar Momente in die Glieder gekrochen und niemand konnte es mir erklären. Weißt du, was das sein könnte?“

Bens Mund war trocken. Er schluckte, wieder und wieder, bekam die Beklemmung aber nicht mehr los. Das war es also. Rey hatte ebenso wie er die Fähigkeit Macht zu nutzen, wusste aber nichts davon. Er hatte es gespürt und sie ihn. Deshalb war da diese Verbundenheit und Vertrautheit. Sie waren sich ähnlich.

„Ben?“

„Ich … ich vermutet, du hast ebenso die Anlagen in dir Macht zu nutzen, Rey.“

Erschrocken und verstört sah sie ihn an.

„Was? Nein. Ich … Das kann nicht sein! Warum … ist mir das nie aufgefallen?“

„Es braucht manchmal Auslöser. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Wenn du uns hilfst an den Frachter zu kommen, bringe ich dir bei wie man mit einem Schwert kämpfst, für den Fall es fällt dir mal ein Lichtschwert in die Hände und ich würde dir helfen deine Fähigkeiten zu erkunden.“

Dieser Vorschlag verlangte Ben alles ab, weil es bedeutet, etwas zu teilen, was er nicht mal mit Hux teilen wollte und konnte. Es war intimer als Sex und wertvoller als jedes Wissen der Galaxis.

Reys Antwort überraschte ihn dann auch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich will drüber nachdenken. Jetzt gib mir das, was du in der Tasche hast.“

Ben zog die Festplatte für die Navigationsschaltkreise hervor und warf sie ihr zu.

„Vermutlich ist sie kaputt.“

„Kein Problem. Ich versuche zu reparieren was geht und ein paar Essensrationen bringt das Ding allemal.“ Die Frau hörte sich wieder gelassen und gleichgültig an, als hätte sie nie gehört, was sie eben gehört hatte. Vermutlich musste sie diese vielen Informationen erst einmal verdauen. Oder sie stand allem desinteressiert gegenüber, was man ihr nicht einmal verübeln konnte.

„Seid ihr alle … Jedi?“, fragte sie jedoch plötzlich.

„Nein, nur ich.“

„Ihr seid also keine Piraten?“

„Nein, wir waren unterwegs auf einer Mission, um … die Erste Ordnung zu unterwandern“, log er, weil er merkte, dass sie genau so etwas hören wollte. Eine Märchengeschichte, in der er der gute Jedi war, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihren Mund.

„Das klingt schon besser …“, murmelte sie und sah hinaus. Ihre Naivität in dieser Hinsicht war bezaubernd und verursachte eine angenehme Wärme in ihm, die ihn an früher erinnerte. An seine eigene Naivität, was seine Zukunft betraf.

„Der Sandsturm ist vorbei, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich denke über alles nach und komme morgen zu euch.“

„Aber …“

„Morgen, Ben. Ich brauche Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken.“

Widerwillig verabschiedete er sich und ging hinaus. Der Sturm war weitergezogen, der Himmel war wieder blau und die Sonne strahlte heiß auf ihn herunter.

Oh Gott, was hatte er getan? Das dachte er, als er zurück ging. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Hatte er sich selbst verraten oder nur Kylo Ren? Oder Hux und die Erste Ordnung? Oder keins von allem? Warum hatte er Rey nicht einfach verdammt nochmal umgebracht, wie es Kylos Art war, wenn er überfordert war? Aber wenn sie die Fähigkeit hatte, Macht zu nutzen, dann war sie nicht nur wertvoll, sondern auch gefährlich. Und mit Gefahr ging man am besten um, wenn man sie kontrollieren konnte. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, sie brauchten diese junge Frau in vielerlei Hinsicht. Töten könnte er sie am Ende immer noch und vielleicht würde er das auch tun. Ebenso wie Hux Finn töten würde. So waren sie nun mal. Sie waren Krieger, Soldaten, Kämpfer und vor allem waren sie Herrscher!

Nie hatte sich sein innerer Konflikt zwischen hell und dunkel, zwischen gut und schlecht, quälender angefühlt. Der Heimweg war so schlimm, dass er sich vor Schmerz am liebsten übergeben hätte und im heißen Sand liegen geblieben wäre, bis er gestorben wäre. Warum nur, gab es keinen Frieden für ihn? Warum nur, war er ständig diesem Gezeitensturm ausgesetzt? Was war sein Vergehen, dass er so gefoltert wurde?

Ben hatte nur noch etwa eine halbe Meile vor sich, als der nächste Sandsturm aus den Norden heran rauschte. Im letzten Augenblick rettete er sich ins Shuttle. Hux empfing ihn mit dem Blastergewehr im Anschlag, ließ es aber gleich sinken.

„Es kommt ein Sandsturm. Wo ist Finn?“

„Am Brunnen, Wasser und Essen holen“, entgegnete Hux ziemlich mürrisch. Ben trank sein letztes, warmes Wasser und aß etwas, während der Rothaarige ihn unablässig beobachtete. Dabei war Hux aufgestanden und lehnte an der Wand, während er saß.

„Jetzt rede schon! Was sagt das Weib?“

„Rey, ihr Name ist Rey. Und es wäre gut für dich, wenn du sie so nennst. Sie ist ziemlich geschickt mit dem Kampfstab“, erwiderte er scharf. Armitages schöne Augen verengten sich missbilligend. Weil er nicht antwortete, erzählte er dem Ex-General, was Rey ihm erzählt hatte. Ben erzählte auch von ihrem kleinen Kampf und dass er leider Macht benutzt hatte. Über seine Lüge sie wären Spione, die er Rey aufgetischt hatte, begann Armitage zu lachen. Erst hatte der Rothaarige nur überheblich geschmunzelt, dann breit gelächelt und schließlich gelacht. Noch nie hatte Ben diesen Mann lachen hören. Wie gelähmt sah er Hux an und begriff nicht, was geschah. In seinem Innersten kribbelte es wie verrückt. Hux hatte ein attraktives Lachen, was ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen wirken ließ und ihn seltsam glücklich machte. Gleichzeitig jedoch, schürte es die Glut des Zorns, die er schon hatte, seit er Rey verlassen hatte. Hux hätte niemals diese Fehler gemacht, wie er. Hux hätte viel geschickter mit dem Mädchen sprechen können. Leider konnte Rey ihn nicht leiden.

„Hör auf zu lachen!“, sagte er drohend, doch der Andere lachte weiter.

„Ein Jedi undercover bei der Ersten Ordnung, als Spion …“, japste Hux atemlos.

„Hör sofort auf dich darüber lustig zu machen, Hux!“, schrie er ihn an. Den Rothaarigen beeindruckte das nicht sonderlich. Er drehte sich nur von ihm weg, ging weiter in das Schiff hinein und lachte noch immer. Ben stiegen Tränen in die Augen, weil er sich verspottet fühlte. Gut, er war kein Jedi mehr und das sollte seine Ehre ja nun wirklich nicht berühren und doch tat es fürchterlich weh. Wo war Kylo Rens Panzerung geblieben? Zumal ihm seine Idee beinah grandios und durchführbar vorkam.

„Du bist kein verdammter Jedi!“, rief Hux ihm erheitert zu und begann wieder zu lachen. In diesem Moment geschahen zwei Dinge. Einmal beschloss er Armitage nicht zu sagen, dass Rey jemand war, der vielleicht auch die Fähigkeit zur Machtnutzung hatte (das wollte er erst in Ruhe selbst rausfinden) und zum Anderen machte er seiner angestauten Wut ganz bewusst Platz, um überhaupt wieder atmen zu können.

Mit einem riesigen Machtsprung war er bei Hux, stießen ihn so heftig, dass er mehrere Meter nach vorn flog und gegen die Bordwand knallte.

„Ich sagte, hör auf zu lachen!“, brüllte er ihn an. Er schwang sich auf ihn und legte ihm beide Hände um den Hals, weil er sich sogar im Sog seines rasenden Zornes daran erinnerte, dass er Hux mit bloßen Händen töten wollte. Hux kämpfte um sein Leben, mit allen gemeinen Mitteln.

„Komm … wieder runter, du Irrer!“, keuchte Hux einmal, als er es geschafft hatte, ihm einen Ellbogen gegen die Schläfe zu schlagen, was ihn ein wenig benommen machte. Sofort warf er sich aber wieder auf Hux, riss ihm das Hemd weg und fixierte ihn mit seinem Körper auf den Boden.

„Ich … hasse dich!“, presste Hux atemlos hervor. Scheinbar musste er es in diesem Augenblick unbedingt sagen.

„Das ist mir scheißegal!“, knurrte er und schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so heftig, dass Armitage für Sekunden bewusstlos war. Schwer atmend blickte Ben ihn an. Er wollte ihm wehtun, töten und lieben. Lieben … diese Sehnsucht flammte heiß auf und verbrannte sogar diese schwarze Wut in seinem Bauch.

Als Hux zu sich kam, lag er auf ihm, strich zärtlich über sein Gesicht und flüsterte:

„Verzeih mir …“ Antwort wollte er nicht. Ungestüm küsste er den Rothaarigen, hocherregt und aufgeputscht wie nie zuvor. Armitage gab ein überraschtes Stöhnen von sich, zerrte ihm seinerseits das Hemd über den Kopf und presste sich so verlangend an ihn, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Hastig entkleideten sie sich, drückten sich immer wieder aneinander, um sich zu spüren und keuchten dabei hemmungslos. Draußen tobte der Sandsturm, wackelte am Wrack und rüttelte es durch. Die Sandkörner prasselten gegen die Außenhülle und es war ziemlich laut. Niemand dachte an Finn, der so schlau war, langsam hinter dem Sturm herzulaufen.

Armitage kniete vor der Bordwand, stützte sich mit beiden Händen daran ab, hatte den Kopf zwischen den Schultern und wimmerte so lustvoll, dass Ben wirklich große Mühe hatte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und es so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. In ihm zu sein, nach diesem emotionalen Ausnahmezustand, war wie eine Erlösung aller Qualen. Er legte einen Arm um seine Brust, zog ihn hoch und legte seinen Mund an seinen Hals.

„Mach dich nie … wieder über mich … lustig“, keuchte er heiser, stieß sanft aber tief in ihn und umgriff Armitages vibrierende Erektion. Hux sagte nicht Ja oder Nein, er keuchte nur. Haltlos, auf diese erschreckend reizvolle Weise hingebungsvoll und entrückt. Ben verlor sich in ihm und seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Heißer Samen lief irgendwann über seine Hand, Armitages Stöhnen war tief und schickte ihm ständig Schauer über die Haut. Als sich der Rothaarige nach vorn auf seine Hände fallen ließ, umfasst er ihn mit beiden Armen und brachte sich zu einem Höhepunkt, der ihm ein Geräusch entlockte, was eher zu einem sterbenden Tier gepasst hätte.

Armitage wollte sich zitternd erheben, doch er packte ihn nicht gerade sanft und zerrte ihn nach unten.

„Nur ein … paar Momente, ja?“, bat er ihn. Scheinbar war der andere Mann ebenso erschöpft wie er, denn er gehorchte ausnahmsweise und blieb neben ihm auf der Decke liegen. Ben drehte sich zu ihm und betrachtete Hux. Ein müdes, aber zufriedenes Lächeln war in seinen grünen Augen, jedoch nicht auf seinen Lippen. Behutsam hob Ben seine Hand und strich ihm die rotblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Noch nie waren sie danach zusammen geblieben. Aus den Oasen der Zärtlichkeit, wurde meist sofort wieder Abscheu und Widerstand. Armitage wandte seinen Kopf von ihm weg, doch er zwang ihn wieder herum, indem er sein Kinn packte und seinen Kopf drehte.

„Was ist daran so schlimm, Armitage?“ Er meinte nicht das gegenseitige Ansehen, das wusste Armitage selbstverständlich.

„Das … der, der mich ansieht, bist nicht du. Das ist nicht … Kylo Ren. Das ist nicht der barbarische Wilde, der alles und jeden seinem Willen unterwirft. Das ist nicht der Mann, der Macht haben und herrschen will.“

„Nein? Wer dann?“ Hux blinzelte nachdenklich, nahm plötzlich seine Hand und küsste seine Handfläche.

„Jemand, den ich nicht kenne. Jemand, den ich mir vielleicht in jungen Jahren als Freund gewünscht hätte. Jemand, der mich aber überhaupt nicht braucht.“

„Liebe hat keinen Nutzen, Armitage“

„Nein. Und das ist das Problem daran. Man kann nichts damit anfangen.“

„Ich glaube, Hux, du versuchst nicht nur mich zu täuschen, sondern belügst dich auch selbst. Aber gut, ficken wir, wenn es passt. Sind wir zurück auf der Finalizer, ziehe ich dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut ab und lasse dich büßen. Das ist dir klar, hm?“

„Natürlich. Das macht es einfacher.“ Hux klang abwesend und gleichgültig. Ben rutschte näher, stützte sich auf und streichelte über sein Gesicht. Die grünen Augen, die immer ein bisschen traurig wirkten und es vielleicht auch waren, betrachteten ihn wehmütig.

„Wo auch immer es endet, Hux, ich werde dir etwas versprechen. Entweder wirst du eines Tages meine Gefühle erwidern oder aber, sie werden dich umbringen. Auf die eine oder andere grausame Weise.“

„Ich weiß, Ben. Ich weiß …“

Ben küsste ihn ganz sanft und liebevoll. Er begriff Armitage nicht, wusste nicht, wie er zu diesem Mann geworden war, der die Macht der Gefühle derart leugnen konnte. Aber vielleicht ging es Hux wirklich nur um den körperlichen Aspekt. Nur weil seine Augen etwas anderes sagten, hatten am Ende doch nur seine Worte eine Bedeutung.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Armitage …“, flüsterte Ben, als sich Hux losmachte und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Zieh dich an. Der Sturm ist schon vorbei und Finn kommt sicher bald zurück.“

*****

Finn war schon länger da. Da er direkt hinter dem Sturm gelaufen war, war er am Wrack angekommen, als Kylo Ren noch diese Dinge mit Hux tat. Er hatte sie stöhnen hören, war erschrocken stehen geblieben und war sich sicher, dass einer der beiden Verrückten ihn töten würde, wenn er in diese Situation hinein platzen würde. Still blieb er draußen stehen und hatte ein heißes Gesicht.

Hatte er also mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt. Etwas verband die Männer. Mehr als Macht und das Bedürfnis zu herrschen, vielleicht sogar mehr als Sex, wenn er die folgenden Worte richtig deutete. Kylo Ren hätte er niemals diese Emotionalität und diese Sanftheit zugetraut, musste er sich eingestehen. Das Wissen darum, machte ihn nur noch eingenommener für den Schwarzhaarigen, obwohl er ihn auf dem Sternzerstörer gefürchtet hatte.

Hux zierte sich oder hatte andere Probleme, die er nicht kannte.

Fakt war, es beruhigte ihn, was er gehört hatte. Hux und Ren waren keine Unmenschen. Man konnte mit ihnen sprechen.

„Hallo! Ich bin zurück!“, rief Finn sehr laut und wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er das Schiff betrat. Ren zog sich gerade noch das Hemd über und wandte sich grummelnd von ihm ab.

Alles in allem, wurde es ein beinah netter Abend.

Finn machte ein Feuer in einer Tonne und bereitete ein Essen zu, für das er heimlich, ohne Hux darüber zu informieren, seinen Deionisator getauscht hatte. Während des Essens erzählte Ren von seinem Besuch bei Rey und was er erfahren hatte. Seine Lüge, die er Rey aufgetischt hatte, gefiel Finn sehr gut. Er grinste, bis Hux ihn anfuhr:

„Wehe, du erzählst ihr die Wahrheit. Dann töte ich dich auf der Stelle!“

„Nein, ich werde schweigen. Ich habe es … versprochen.“ Den Rest des Abends beobachtete er Ren. Dessen Lüge, hatte etwas offenbart, was er erst jetzt in seinem Antlitz entdeckte. Aber ja, er kannte doch die Gerüchte. Kylo Ren war mal ein Jedi-Ritter gewesen, war jedoch endgültig zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt, als er den Ordensanführer Ren getötet hatte und dessen Position einnahm. In Kylos, bzw. Bens dunkle Augen war ein helles Leuchten, was Finn Ehrfurcht abverlangte. Respekt und eine Anerkennung, die er diesem Mann liebend gern gab. Etwas passierte hier auf Jakku mit dem gefürchteten Kylo Ren.

Und es war etwas Gutes.

Man könnte denken, dass wenigstens General Hux das alte, fiese Arschloch blieb, doch auch das war nicht mehr die Wahrheit. Spätestens bei Hux‘ sehnsuchtsvollem Blick auf Ben, der sich zum schlafen hingelegt hatte, musste man sehen, dass auch General Hux nicht mehr derselbe Mann wie auf der Finalizer war.


	14. Mächtige unter sich

Schon am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag, kam Rey zu ihnen. Zu viert saßen sie im Schatten der Tragfläche.

„Ich werde dein …“ Sie sah zu Ben, der unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte und hoffte, dass sie verstand „… euer Angebot annehmen. Ich nehme mir aus dem Wrack, was ich will. Dafür helfe ich euch den Frachter zu kapern.“ Sie hatte ihn instinktiv verstanden und Ben freute sich sehr darüber. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie eine mentale Verbindung hatten, wie es nur Machtnutzer hatten. Wenn er doch zu Armitage auch eine derartige Verbindung hätte und verstehen würde, was ihn davon abhielt zu lieben.

„Ich hätte aber ein paar Fragen. Da ihr ja eine Mission, einen Auftrag habt, wohin wollt ihr von hier aus?“ Hux sah unauffällig zu ihm und er sagte so gelassen er es vermochte:

„Nach Takodana, im Tashtor-Sektor.“ Hux Überraschung war mehr als spürbar. Wenn er gefragt hätte, würde Ben sagen, dass ihm sein Vater über das Schloss, genannt „Maz-Kastell“ spannende Geschichten erzählt hatte. Das war alles, was ihm im Moment einfiel. Er könnte ja schlecht sagen, dass sie versuchen würden zurück auf einen Sternzerstörer der Ersten Ordnung zu kommen.

„Was … wollt ihr da?“

„Informationen, die uns nur eine Person geben kann, die da lebt.“ Die Irritation des Rothaarigen war greifbar, während Finn ihn nur mit halboffenem Mund anstarrte. Reys Augen blitzten neugierig und sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Fein, ich werde vielleicht mitkommen. Aber zuvor, müssen wir uns über die Strategie unterhalten, wie wir an den Frachter kommen.“ Instinktiv schaute sie nun zu Armitage, der Ben immer noch vorwurfsvoll ansah. Als er Reys fragenden Blick jedoch bemerkte und verstand, dass sie ihn direkt ansprach, weil sie ihn für den Strategen hielt, hellte sich seine finstere Miene auf. Mit Anerkennung konnte man Hux immer bekommen, dachte Ben vergnügt und erwiderte unwillkürlich Finns sehr hintergründiges, nein, beinah schon verschwörerisches Lächeln.

Armitage und Rey unterhielten über eine mögliche Kaperung.

„… wie ich gehört habe, habt ihr Unkars Bruder schon ausgeschaltet. Das ist einerseits gut, andererseits heißt das nicht, dass Unkar keine Männer hat, die für ihn kämpfen und sterben. Er hat eine kleine Armee, fünfzig, sechzig Mann, würde ich schätzen, und ich wäre für eine Ablenkung, um die meisten der Männer vom Außenposten wegzulocken.“

„Ich würde das Shuttle vorschlagen. Wir könnten ein Feuer legen, was sie anzieht, falls sich noch nicht rumgesprochen hat, dass ein Shuttle abgestürzt ist. Da Ankur ja nun nicht mehr petzen konnte …“, schlug Hux trocken vor.

„Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen. Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Damit Unkar Plutt überhaupt mit euch spricht und euch aufs Gelände lässt, müsste ihr Geschäfte mit ihm machen.“

„Ich werde ihn einfach …“ mit Macht töten, wollte Ben sagen, bemerkte jedoch noch Reys gespannten Blick. Wenn er jetzt seine Kaltblütigkeit zugab, dann würde sein ganzes Jedi-Lügenkonstrukt zusammenbrechen. Zumal er ihr gesagt hatte, sie müssten sich bedeckt halten. Was dazu noch der Wahrheit entsprach. Mal wieder verdammte Ben seine Impulsivität.

„ … an Ort und Stelle halten, sollte es notwendig werden und ihr holt euch den Frachter.“

„Das wird nichts bringen. Der gesamte Außenposten gehört quasi ihm und alle arbeiten für ihn. Ihr seid Fremde, die Ärger machen. Fremde machen immer Ärger, jeder auf Jakku weiß das. Niemand wird auf eurer Seite sein, weil jeder hier eine gewisse Ordnung liebt.

„Wir hätten es also mit dem gesamten Außenposten zu tun, wenn wir nicht unauffällig bleiben?“, fragte Ben nach. Rey nickte ernst.

Das war selbst für ihn und Finn mit dem Blastergewehr und Hux mit dem Klonkrieg-Blaster zu viel.

„Du schlägst also vor, wir sollen uns als Schrottsammler bei Unkar Plutt einkratzen?“ Hux klang angewidert und ziemlich unwillig.

„Wenigstens ein paar Tage, bis er glaubte euch zu kennen. Lasst euch von ihm übers Ohr hauen, bringt ihm ein paar Leckerbissen aus den anderen Wracks und er denkt, ihr seid Idioten.“

„Sind die anderen Wracks denn nicht alle schon geplündert?“

„Doch. Aber mithilfe deiner … Kräfte, ließen sich noch ein paar Teile holen, an die man so nicht rankommt. Ich kenne da so einige Wracks, die noch etwas im Angebot hätten.“ Rey sah Ben direkt in die Augen und er verstand sie wortlos. Sie war bereit. Sie wollte wissen. Es freute ihn sehr, weil es bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Ob er ein guter Lehrer war, bezweifelte er hingegen stark. Aber er musste erst einmal sehen, ob sie die war, die er glaubte gefunden zu haben. Spontan lächelte er Rey an, sie gab sein Lächeln zurück. Hux sah es auch und sein Gesicht wurde düster. Finn hatte es nicht gesehen, weil er gerade eine Kontrollrunde um das Wrack machte.

„Maximal drei Tage. Sonst versuchen wir einen direkteren Weg. Die Zeit läuft uns davon. Wir müssen so schnell es geht ein Schiff der Ersten Ordnung finden, um uns einzuschleusen.“ Der General klang zynisch und seine Stimme war eisig.

„Mich einzuschleusen, Armitage. Und erst dann, wenn wir auf Takodana die entsprechenden Informationen bekommen haben.“ Böse sah Hux ihn an und schwieg.

„Gut. Komm mit, ich zeige dir ein paar Wracks, Ben …“ Rey stand auf. Hux wich seinem Blick demonstrativ aus und er sagte deshalb nur:

„Bis später …“ Antwort bekam er keine.

Mit Rey wanderte Ben über die Dünen Richtung Osten.

„Wie meintest du das vorhin, du willst vielleicht mitkommen, Rey?“

„Ich komme mit euch nach Takodana, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt. Ich muss hier einfach weg.“

„Heißt das … du hast dich entschieden, ob …“

„Ja. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du recht hast. Andererseits ist da irgendwas, was ich nicht benennen kann. Versuche dein Glück bei mir. Aber nicht hier …“ Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend. Ben konnte seine Freude darüber möglicherweise einen Gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben, nicht mehr ignorieren oder unterdrücken.

„Warum wolltest du nicht, dass die anderen erfahren, dass ich vielleicht … irgendwelche Fähigkeiten habe?“ Rey klang zweifelnd, als glaube sie es selbst nicht recht, klang aber gleichzeitig auch so, als würde sie gern glauben, dass sie etwas Besonderes war.

„Sie …Finn und Armitage, können damit sowieso nichts anfangen und so etwas erzählt man möglichst nicht herum. Das Wissen ist wie eine geheime Waffe und sollte gut behütet sein. Offenbare dich nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Was mich betrifft, werde ich es für mich behalten. Aber am Ende obliegt es dir allein.“

„Verstehe. Dieser Armitage … ist er oder war er mal dein Auftraggeber oder so etwas?“

Ben lachte leise und beendete sein Lachen mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wir sind gleichgestellt, bis auf Finn, aber Armitage ist … schwierig in jeder Hinsicht.“ Rey lief schweigend weiter und Ben dachte, sie hätte schon ganz andere Gedanken, da sagte sie leise:

„Vielleicht hat er einfach schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. So wie ich. In frühen Jahren prägt einen das ziemlich und es ist schwer sein Verhalten zu ändern, selbst wenn sich die Umstände ändern.“ Auch daran hatte Ben schon gedacht und deshalb stimmte er ihr still zu.

Rey führte ihn zum Wrack eines MC-80 Sternkreuzers, welches schon halb unter dem Sand verborgen war.

„Es stammt aus der Schlacht von Jakku, 5 NSY. So langsam verschwinden die alten Wracks im Sand, doch das hier ist groß genug und es wird noch einige Zeit dauernd, bis es weg ist. Die Schalttafel für den Schildgenerator scheint noch intakt zu sein. Aber sie befindet sich an einem Ort, an dem man nicht kommt, wenn man nicht gewisse … Fähigkeiten hat.“

Ben kroch hinter Rey in den kaum sichtbaren Eingang. Auch im Inneren des Wracks war viel Sand. Eine Seite der Hülle war in der oberen Hälfte aufgerissen, so, dass Licht einfiel. Es war still hier drin.

„Bevor ich dir die Stelle zeige, zeig du mir etwas!“, forderte Rey ihn auf.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir die Schwerttechnik …“

„Nein. Du sagst, ich hätte vielleicht die Fähigkeit Macht zu nutzen, nur weiß ich nichts davon. Bis auf diese merkwürdigen Ereignisse, die mich etwas spüren lassen, was ich nicht erklären kann, habe ich noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich … anders bin.“

Jäh und ohne Ankündigung, schleuderte Ben sie mit Macht in die Höhe. Er drehte sie dort ein paarmal und warf sie viele Meter weit in das Wrack hinein. Rey schrie wutentbrannt und überrumpelt auf.

„Bist du verrückt?!“ Leider kannte Ben nur diesen einen Weg, um die Fähigkeit vielleicht aus ihr herauszuholen. Provokation, Angriff und Wut. Deshalb griff er sie nun an. Diesmal hatte er die erbeute Axt von Ankur Plutt dabei, die sich besser als das Brecheisen handhaben ließ. Rey verstand nichts, dass sah er in ihren Augen. Aber sie wehrte sich automatisch und effektiv. Jetzt, wo er sie hatte kämpfen sehen, konnte er sich darauf einstellen. Mit ihrem Stab war sie wirklich geschickt und versiert. Und sie ließ sich nicht von ihrem Ärger auf ihn mitreißen. Doch das musste sie, damit vielleicht ihre Kräfte hervorbrachen. Wieder und wieder griff er sie an. Seine Kondition war noch nicht vollständig zurück, für Rey reichte seine Kraft jedoch aus. Manchmal rief sie ihm zu:

„Kannst du mir nicht mit Worten …“

„Nein!“, rief er nur und ließ einen Machtstoß direkt vor ihr einschlagen, sodass der Sand fontänenartig aufspritzte. Er musste vorsichtig sein, sonst würden andere Machtnutzer ihn spüren. Erschrocken hatte sie aufgeschrien, war ein paar Schritte nach hinten gesprungen und schaute ihn nun abwartend an.

„Hör auf dich zu kontrollieren!“, rief er ihr zu und hatte kurz das Gefühl, dass er es zu Armitage sagte.

„Sehr witzig. Als wenn das so einfach wäre!“, fauchte sie zurück. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und ihre Haare hatten sich ein wenig aus den strengen Haarknoten am Hinterkopf gelöst.

„Gut, dann werde ich nicht aufhören, bis du nackt unter mir liegst!“, drohte er ihr an. Es war gut zu sehen, dass sich Rey nicht mehr sicher war. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? War es nur ein Trick? Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht mit ihm hierher zu kommen? Hatte sie ihre Menschenkenntnis betrogen?

Hatte Kylo Ren ihre Freundlichkeit und ihr Mitgefühl ausgenutzt?

Er wollte genau das. Rey musste ihre Sicherheit und ihr Selbstbewusstsein verlieren. Erst, wenn ihre Instinkte ihr Handeln übernahmen, würde es möglich sein ihre Machtfähigkeit freizulegen. Ihre Augen funkelten aufgebracht und trotzdem war ihre Gestalt eine einzige Körperbeherrschung. Ben kam in den Sinn, dass sie ein würdiger Jedi wäre. Der Gedanke erfreute und deprimierte ihn zur selben Zeit. Er war nie würdig gewesen.

„Du bist viel zu unbeherrscht“, hatte Luke immer gemeckert.

Wieder und diesmal mit viel mehr Zorn im Blut schlug er mit der Axt auf Rey ein. Sie musste zurückweichen, weil die Kraft ihres Stabes gegen seine Axt zu gering war. Mit einem sehr heftigen Schlag, zerteilte er ihren Stab letztendlich in zwei Teile. Das entlockte ihr ein erschüttertes Keuchen und ihm ein Grinsen. Sie warf ihm die beiden Teile entgegen und sprang nun leichtfüßig auf die wacklige Konstruktion des Innenskeletts des Sternkreuzers. Rey glaubte sich im Vorteil, weil sie leichter und wendiger als er war, hatte aber keine Ahnung von den Fähigkeiten eines Machtnutzers. Ben sprang vor ihren Augen direkt auf den schmalen Stahlträger und schlug sofort erneut mit der Axt nach ihr.

„Hör auf, ich habe … keine Fähigkeiten, Ben!“, schrie Rey und kletterte höher. Ben antwortete ihr nicht, ließ ihr einen Vorsprung und sprang dann höher. Das waren für ihn einfache Übungen. Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich hingegen. Mit kleinen Schritten auf dem schmalen Träger wich sie vor ihm zurück. Inzwischen ging es viele Meter in die Tiefe. Unten war Sand, der einen eventuellen Sturz abfedern würde. Dazu sollte es aber gar nicht kommen.

Mit einem schnellen, harten Wurf, schleuderte er die Axt nach ihr. Entweder könnte sie Rey aus der Luft abfangen, indem sie die Waffe im Flug stoppte, oder sie müsste springen, um der Tödlichkeit der Axt auszuweichen. Beides würde mit Macht funktionieren. Seltsamerweise vertraute er ihr, weil er spürte, dass sie es schaffen würde. Was er beobachtete, konnte er in Zeitlupe sehen und so dieses Bild genauer betrachten. Erst kniff Rey die Augen zusammen und es sah aus, als wenn sie springen würde. Dann hob sie ihren rechten Arm waagerecht an, hatte die Handfläche nach oben abgewinkelt und stoppte die Axt mit ihren Gedanken. Ein paar Sekunden hing sie in der Luft, dann fiel sie zu Boden.

Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm und er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Mit einem eleganten Sprung, begab er sich nach unten und steckte die Axt wieder in seinen Gürtel. Nach ein paar Momenten sprang auch Rey. Es sah weniger geübt aus, doch es war ein Machtsprung, zweifellos. Sie war verständlicherweise sprachlos und setzte sich in den Sand. Ben trank etwas und gab ihr vom Wasser. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich Rey gefangen hatte.

Ben gab ihr Zeit und lauschte verwundert diesem glückseligen Prickeln in sich selbst. Anfangs, als er in Lukes neu gegründeten Jedi-Orden kam, hatte er sich auch so gefühlt. Vorfreudig, neugierig und tendenziell offen für Bekanntschaften und Erfahrungen. Nur wenige Wochen später hatte er es sich mit allen anderen Schülern verscherzt und geriet ständig mit seinem Onkel aneinander.

„Wer bin ich, Ben?“, fragte Rey ihn irgendwann mit Tränen in den Augen und fassungsloser Stimme.

„Das ist nichts, was ich dir sagen kann. Nur du kannst das, Rey. Ich konnte dir nur zeigen was in dir ist.“

*****

Finn beobachtete Hux ständig.

Kaum nachdem Ben und Rey weg waren, war der General in einen verrückten Aktionismus verfallen.

„Wir bauen einen Wasserreservetank, damit man auch mal duschen kann!“, hatte er streng angeordnet. Dann waren sie durch das Shuttle gekrochen und Hux hatte immer irgendwo hingezeigt und gesagt:

„Das brauchen wir. Brich es raus. Dort, dieses Element, ausbauen! Wir nehmen die Leitungen, los leg sie frei, Finn!“ Finn war sich sicher, dass in Hux‘ cleverem Kopf ein perfekter Plan für sein Vorhaben war und er nur die Drecksarbeit für ihn machte. Andererseits würde er auch gern in den Genuss einer Dusche kommen und fand die Idee grundsätzlich nicht übel. Überhaupt gefiel ihm der Plan, den sie gemeinschaftlich besprochen hatten. Dass Rey mit den beiden mitgehen wollte, hatte ihn zu dem Entschluss gebracht, dass auch er mitgehen würde, wenn Hux ihn ließ und nicht vorher tötete.

Je länger er auf Anweisung des Rothaarigen hin, Elemente für den Tank zusammensuchte und dann mit seiner Hilfe begann ihn zusammenzubauen, desto mehr sorgte er sich um Hux. Ihm ging es nicht gut, das war immer deutlicher zu sehen. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, oder daran, dass sie alle nicht genug aßen oder tranken, oder an der ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengung bei diesen Temperaturen (obwohl sie sogar im Schatten den Shuttles waren). Armitage war allerdings bleich und wirkte, als wenn er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Finn hatte den gefürchteten Mann noch nie so gesehen. So schwach und jämmerlich. Mitleid kam hoch.

„Ist … alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er ihn, als er eine Weile dabei zusah, wie Hux mit zitternder Hand versuchte eine Schraube aufs Gewinde zu drehen.

„Ist nur mein Kreislauf. Arbeite weiter!“

Von wegen Kreislauf. Armitage Hux, ein überaus skrupelloser und kaltblütiger Mann verlor in der Hitze von Jakku seine Kontrolle. Nach allem, was Finn über Hux und Ren wusste, begriff er langsam, dass Hux wohl eifersüchtig darauf war, dass der Schwarzhaarige mit Rey unterwegs war. Diese Erkenntnis brachte auch ihn durcheinander. Eifersucht verspürte er allerdings nicht. Finn hatte gehört, was Ben zu Armitage gesagt hatte, er hatte das Liebesspiel der beiden belauscht (was sich eher nach einem verzweifelten Kampf angehört hatte) und sah Bens Blicke. Nein, er fühlte sogar dessen Zuneigung für den anderen Mann. So klar und intensiv, als wären es seine Gefühle für Rey. Kylo Ren versteckte sie nicht mal (und konnte es vermutlich auch gar nicht, weil seine Emotionen immer dicht unter der Oberfläche brodelten). Wie konnte Hux nur an Bens Zuneigung zweifeln? Immer wieder beobachtete er nun Hux neugierig aus den Augenwinkeln.

Ja, es war eindeutig. General Hux hatte einen übermächtigen Feind. Sich selbst. Vielleicht erwiderte er sogar Bens Liebe, doch konnte er sich das weder eingestehen, noch zulassen.

Armitage Hux tat ihm ganz unerwartet so leid, dass er zu ihm sagte:

„Ich mache das hier allein zu Ende. Jemand müsste mal eine Kontrollrunde um das Wrack machen, ehe uns wieder Plünderer überfallen.“

Hux sah ihn seltsam und fast schon dankbar an, stand schließlich wortlos auf, schnappte sich das Gewehr und ging nach draußen. Als Finn allein weiterwerkelte, dachte er darüber nach, wie kompliziert Liebe scheinbar war. Das, was er auf der Stelle für dieses Mädchen empfunden hatte, schien klar und einfach zu sein. Herzliche Zuneigung, eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach mehr und eine Freude etwas ganz Großartiges gefunden zu haben.

Aber Phasmas Bestreben, welches sie „Liebe“ nannte, war so furchterregend gewesen. Bens Hartnäckigkeit und seine Brutalität, mit der er Hux nicht aufgab, war finster und erschreckend, aber auch herzzerreißend und sehr aufrichtig. Am schlimmsten aber war Hux‘ Weigerung etwas anzuerkennen, was definitiv existierte. Allein der Schmerz in den grünen Augen, sagte alles.

Und was war mit Rey? Sie war nicht zu durchschauen. Könnte sie sich in ihn oder in Ben verlieben? Sein ganzes Leben lang stand Finn unter fremden Einfluss. Und das Letzte, was er tun würde, war andere ebenso zu beeinflussen oder zwingen zu wollen. Würde Rey ihn auch gern haben, wäre das schön. Wenn nicht, war das auch in Ordnung. Seine Gefühle für sie, waren unabhängig und sie machten ihn glücklich.

Sehr sogar. Glücklich und verständnisvoll. Er fühlte und er war fast frei. Er lebte.

Wenig später dachte Finn darüber nach, ob er hätte Hux sagen sollen, dass man am Brunnen darüber gesprochen hat, dass Unkar Plutts Bruder spurlos verschwunden war. Das hatte Unkar in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Seine Leute suchten nach Ankur und wahrscheinlich würde auch das Shuttle entdeckt werden. Finn hatte bisher geschwiegen, weil er ein Gefangener war, der gern frei sein wollte. Andererseits würden die Plünderer keinen Unterschied machen und ihn ebenso töten wie Hux. Gerade war er fertig, wollte Hux Bescheid sagen und hatte sich sogar dazu entschlossen, ihm davon zu erzählen, dass bald neue Männer hier auftauchen würden, als draußen Schüsse zu hören waren. Es war sein Blastergewehr und General Hux schoss damit. Außerdem hörte er andere Blasterschüsse, vermutlich von einem Angreifer. Sekunden zögerte Finn, weil er das als Chance erkannte, den Tyrannen der Ersten Ordnung, seinen Gefängniswärter loszubekommen. Ren gegenüber könnte er immer noch behaupten, dass er alles getan hatte, was in seiner Macht stand, um Hux zu beschützen. Nein, in dem Moment wusste Finn mit absoluter Sicherheit: würde Hux tot sein, würde Ben ihn auch töten. Aus Rache, Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Er nahm die kleinen drei Miniplasmabomben, entschärfte eine und rannte nach draußen. Über die nördliche Düne kamen mindestens fünf Männer auf sie zu. Hux traf keinen von ihnen, was einmal am Gewehr lag, was nicht sehr zielsicher war und zum Anderen an seinem Zustand. Armitage sah wirklich nicht besonders gut aus, eher als hätte er gerade einen eklatanten Schwächeanfall. Seine Arme zitterten so, dass er garantiert nichts treffen würde.

Finn warf die Bombe in Richtung Düne, riss Hux das Gewehr aus der Hand und schoss selbst. Durch die Explosion sah er nichts als eine Sandwand. Erst als sich der Sandnebel lichtete, zählte er, dass drei Männer nicht mehr aufstanden. Zwei kamen weiterhin auf sie zu und auf der Düne tauchten weitere Männer auf. Finn schoss, aber die Energiezelle war so gut wie leer.

„Geh ins Shuttle!“, befahl er Hux.

„Spinnst du? Ich bin …“, widersprach Hux mit kläglicher Stimme.

„Sofort!“, brüllte er Hux an, der nach hinten taumelte und ohne Widerworte durch den Eingang kroch. Finn nahm die zweite Plasmabombe, musste aber Schüssen ausweichen und verlor sie dabei in Sand. Sie rollte, zum Glück nicht scharf gemacht, unter das Shuttle. Jetzt hatte er noch genau eine Minibombe und müsste warten, bis wenigstens die ersten beiden vermummten Männer nah genug waren, um sie zu treffen. Was er mit den anderen Männern machen sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Um nicht zu sagen, falls Armitage Hux nicht gleich mit einer genialen Idee aufwarten könnte, würde es schlecht aussehen. Aber Finn würde kämpfen. Als es soweit war, warf er die Minibombe. Die Männer versuchten auszuweichen, doch die Sprengkraft war so groß, dass sie erwischt wurden, kurz durch die Luft flogen und reglos liegen blieben.

Finn wappnete sich, um notfalls mit dem Gewehrkolben sein Leben und das von Hux zu verteidigen. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, bis sich der Sandnebel gelegt hatte. Was er dann sah, glaubte er zuerst nicht.

Da, wo die Männer sein müssten, fand ein wilder Kampf statt, der viel Sand aufwirbelte.

„Ist das …?“ Hux war tatsächlich zurückgekommen, hatte eines der Metallrohre in der Hand, die sie in den Wassertank montieren wollte und hätte es wohl als Waffe im Nahkampf genutzt.

„Rey. Und Ben“, erwiderte Finn tonlos. Beide sahen fasziniert zu, wie Ben und Rey die Männer (es waren inzwischen fünf), zerlegten. Wobei Kylo Ren seine Machtfähigkeit benutzt und Rey die Axt von Ankur Plutt. Obwohl es kaum möglich war, schien es beiden Kämpfern auf der Düne Spaß zu machen. Finn sah nicht nur die Schönheit und Eleganz ihrer Bewegungen, sondern auch die frappierende Ähnlichkeit ihrer Bewegungen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er verstand, in welcher Weise Rey besonders war. Sie hatte ebensolche Kräfte wie Ben.

Hux kapierte es nicht, sah Finn mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn. Seine Augen waren nur Schlitze der Verachtung und sein bleiches Gesicht offenbarte seine massiven Zweifel.

„Schön, dann können wir den Tank ja nun weiter montieren“, sagte Hux frostig und ging nach drinnen, ehe Ben und Rey alle Angreifer erledigt hatten. Das war nur wenige Minuten später der Fall. Finns Herz schlug wie verrückt, als er stehen blieb und den beiden Kämpfern entgegen sah. Am liebsten hätte er ehrfürchtig einen Kniefall gemacht. Bens Augen blitzten und er lächelte ihn gönnerhaft an, Rey sah ein wenig verlegen aus und zuckte auf seinen erstaunten Blick hin nur die Schultern und sagte leise:

„Gut, dass wir uns beeilt haben, hm?“

*****

Beeilt haben, war der falsche Ausdruck.

Ben erklärte Rey gerade die theoretischen Grundlagen der Machtanwendung, machte sie mit Begriffen und Philosophie bekannt, als er mitten im Satz innehielt.

Besorgt sah Rey ihn an.

„Was ist? Ben?“ Er stand auf, hielt ihr die Hand hin und sagte:

„Wir müssen zurück, sehr schnell. Los!“ Sie rannten und sprachen nicht mehr. Ben hoffte, dass sie rechtzeitig kamen. Er selbst war erstaunt, wie sehr er scheinbar mit Armitage verbunden war, um sein Unwohlsein zu spüren. Etwas war mit ihm und das konnte er nicht ignorieren. Hoffentlich fragte Rey nicht genauer nach. Nur ungern würde er seine Gefühle für diesen Mann offenbaren. Es würde ihn angreifbar und verwundbar machen und darüber hinaus befürchtete er, dass es die Beziehung zu Hux nur noch verkomplizieren würde, wenn sie sich vor anderen rechtfertigen müssten. Welche Beziehung, dachte er bissig und rannte so schnell es ging, durch den Sand.

Vor ihrem theoretischen Unterricht, hatte Rey ihm den Ort gezeigt, an dem es noch ein Schätzchen gab. Die Leiterplatte der Steuerkonsole war in einem Schacht verborgen, deren Zugang aber so verbeult und miteinander verschmolzen, dass allerhöchsten eins kleineres Tier und nie im Leben ein Mensch hindurch gepasst hätte. Schon oft hatte Rey versucht nach der Platte mit Drähten oder Magneten zu angeln, doch sie schien irgendwo festzuklemmen.

Ben sah in den Schacht und beschloss es gleich zu einer Lektion für Rey zu machen. So gut er konnte (die Theorie war nie so sein Ding gewesen) erklärte er Rey die Technik. Ihm war klar, dass es eine Weile dauernd würde, bis ihr Geist trainiert wäre und sie instinktiv wüsste wie sie was tun müsste.

Mit Macht bog er nun das Stahlgerüst auseinander. Mit großen Augen sah ihm Rey zu. Wieder hatte er ihre Puppe vor Augen, an die Rey ihn gerade erinnerte. Leia hatte sich immer auch noch eine Tochter gewünscht und irgendwie musste er daran denken. Rey wäre die perfekte, süße Schwester. Nun ja, zumindest wenn sie nicht mächtiger wäre als er und sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen würde, wenn er seinen Pfad als Kylo Ren bis zum bitteren Ende gehen würde. Zwar wich er hier gerade ein bisschen vom Weg ab, was an Snokes Verbannung, ihrem Absturz, seinen Gefühlen für Hux und den Umständen auf Jakku lag. In klaren Momenten jedoch, beschloss Ben, dass er irgendwie wieder zurückfinden müsste, ehe er genau so ein unerträglich plapperndes Arschloch, wie Luke werden würde. Dafür hatte er nicht jahrelang hart gearbeitet und sein Gewissen abgeschaltet. Dafür hatte er sich nicht selbst verleugnet und sich demütigen und verletzen lassen.

Nur als Kylo Ren hatte er einen Sinn und ein Ziel im Leben. Ben hatte als Jedi versagt, war nie gut genug gewesen.

„Ben, es reicht doch schon …“, unterbrach ihn Rey. Der Stahl glühte rot, weil er ihn mit seiner Macht so sehr erhitzt hatte und seine Gedanken nicht gelöst hatte.

„Jetzt versuche du die Platte zu lösen. So, wie ich es eben erklärt habe.“ Ben setzte sich und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich konzentrierte. Dabei sah sie niedlich und so ehrgeizig aus. Unerwartet schweiften seine Gedanken zu Armitage. Dem General setzte der Aufenthalt auf Jakku vielleicht noch mehr zu, als ihm. Gerade Snokes Wohlwollen und sein rares Lob, waren für Hux unendlich wertvoll. Hier war er nichts und kam sich demzufolge wertlos und minderwertig vor. Seine Zuneigung hatte ja leider keine Bedeutung für ihn. Wenn er könnte, würde er aufhören ihn zu begehren und zu lieben. Ben ahnte allerdings instinktiv, dass der Tod dafür nötig war. Niemals vorher hatte er diese Art intensive Gefühle verspürt, nicht mal seiner Mutter gegenüber. Sie waren sehr mächtig und geißelten ihn. Hux hatte recht, er war von ihm abhängig, verlor die Kontrolle über sein Wollen und gehorchte der Liebe wie ein Sklave. Es war aber immer noch besser, als sich von Snoke erniedrigen und schlagen zu lassen. Das hier, entschied er wenigstens allein.

Ja verdammt, er liebte Armitage. Vielleicht oder gerade weil er sich wehrte, mit Händen und Füßen dagegen sträubte, weil er verächtlich und abweisend war und weil er dadurch nur umso verletzlicher wurde. Er könnte ihn nicht mehr lieben, als er es schon tat. Aber er würde es hartnäckig tun, weil er nicht anders konnte. So war Ben Solo nun mal.

„Ben?“ Rey legte die Platte vor seinen Füßen ab und er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. Rey lächelte unschuldig und er musste lachen.

„Ich würde sagen, du bist ein Naturtalent.“

„Ist man das nicht sowieso als ein Machtnutzer?“

„Keineswegs.“ Rey war sehr mächtig, doch das musste er ihr nicht sagen. Noch nicht.

„Na, zumindest habe ich das Prinzip verstanden. Die Platte zu lösen hat übrigens fast eine Stunde gedauert.“ Verwirrt sah er Rey an und begriff nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. In ihren Mundwinkeln war ein Schmunzeln.

„Keine Ahnung, wo du gedanklich eine Stunde lang warst, aber nicht hier, so viel ist sicher.“

„Ich glaube, ich war in Gedanken schon auf Takodana.“, log er frech und sah, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich glaubte, aber wohlweislich schwieg.

*****

Phasma stand allein im Thronsaal und Snoke sah verächtlich auf sie herab.

„Wie konnte das passieren?“

„Ich vermutete, es ist Kylo Rens Werk“, beschuldigte sie ihn absichtlich.

„Warum findest du sie nicht?“

„Wir tun unser Bestes, aber die Route durch den Hyperraum, der durch eine unbekannte Anomalie …“

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Finde sie, sonst werde ich auch dich bestrafen, Captain Phasma!“

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer!“, presste sie sich die Worte raus. Sie musste an Hux denken. Sie vermisste ihn irgendwie und war davon selbst überrascht. Snoke verschwand und Phasma verließ nachdenklich den Thronsaal. Und wenn Armitage für ihre Flucht verantwortlich war? Es wäre Hochverrat und wäre bei einer Rückkehr oder seinem Auffinden sein Tod.

Über diese ständige Streiterei zwischen Hux und Ren hatte sich das ganze Schiff lustig gemacht (bis auf die, die deshalb ihr Leben verloren), doch erst jetzt kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht einen verborgenen Grund gehabt hatte. Kylo Ren war ein jähzorniger Mann, der nicht zögerte. Ebenso hatte sie ihn aber als empfindsam und beeinflussbar erlebt. Sein Gemüt war sensibel und Phasma könnte schwören, dass er nicht nur zu Hassgefühlen, sondern auch zu allen anderen Gefühlen in der Lage war. Was war, wenn mehr zwischen Hux und Ren vor sich gegangen war, als Kompetenzstreitereien und Machtansprüche?

Sie wusste, dass Hux den Schwarzhaarigen auch sexuell provoziert hatte, aber sie kannte Armitage auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass solche Handlungen bei ihm jenseits von Gefühlen oder gar Zuneigung war.

Ihr Freund Armitage tat das Thema Liebe immer verächtlich, ja geradezu hasserfüllt, ab, aber Phasma wusste genau, dass niemand gegen Liebesgefühle gefeit war. War Hux tatsächlich sogar in Ren verliebt gewesen? Falls ja, es hätte ihren Freund verrückt gemacht, eben aus diesen alten, furchtbaren Gründen. Endlich begriff sie diesen Krieg zwischen den beiden Männern. Hux und Kylo Ren hatten Gefallen aneinander gefunden und konnten damit einfach nicht umgehen. Jeder hatte versucht auf seine Weise diese Schmach zu überwinden – und war gescheitert. Und hatte alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht.

Aber was spielte es noch für eine Rolle die Gründe zu wissen. Tatsache war, die beiden Männer und ihr potenziell Liebster waren verschwunden und mussten wiedergefunden werden.

Phasma wies alle an, an die Stelle zurückzukehren, an der das Shuttle verschwunden war, um von da aus zu suchen. Es war ein langwieriger Prozess, doch der entsprechende Navigations-Offizier hatte ihr versichert, dass man die Route finden würde, die das Shuttle genommen hat, wenn das Programm alle Optionen durchgerechnet und verglichen hätte. Das würde aber eine ganze Weile dauern und würde auch trotz ihrer Ungeduld, ihrer Beschimpfungen und ihres Herumbrüllens nicht schneller gehen.

Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel, legte die Füße auf der Konsole ab und zielte mit ihrem Gewehr auf eben jenen Navigator.

„Beeilung!“


	15. Sand bleibt Sand

Stunden nach dem erneuten Überfall auf das Shuttle, saßen sie schweigend zusammen.

Rey hatte gemeint, es wären nicht Unkar Plutts Männer gewesen, sondern eine der Banden, die andere Plünderer überfallen würden. Mar’ex, nannte sie den Anführer, der leider nicht unter den Toten war, die Finn und er verscharrten. Immerhin hatten sie nun ein paar funktionierende Handblaster.

Rey hatte sich auch bald verabschiedet, was nicht nur an Armitages unhöflichem Schweigen lag. Sie alle waren erschöpft und wussten, dass sie bald handeln mussten. Finn hatte die erste Wache übernommen und war nun draußen. Ben hatte Mühe gehabt seine Gefühle für Hux zu verstecken, als sie zum Shuttle gekommen waren. Beinah wären sie zu spät gekommen. Fast hätte er ihn verloren. Allein die Ahnung davon, machte ihn wirklich fertig. Rey hatte ihren Mut, ihre Kampfkraft und sogar eine Art Loyalität bewiesen, die Hux nicht zu würdigen wusste. Besorgt hatte er zugesehen, wie Hux sich ins Shuttle geschleppt hatte. Nachdem Rey weg war (sie wollte morgen mit ein paar Teilen wiederkommen, die sie versteckt hatte, damit sie die Unkar Plutt anzubieten könnten, wenn sie zu ihm gingen), hatten sie etwas gegessen. Hux hatte nur getrunken. Er wich seinem Blick aus und sagte kaum etwas. Finn erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick mit einem ratlosen Achselzucken. Jetzt lehnte er an der Bordwand. Ihm gegenüber lag Hux und tat so, als wenn er schlief. Zu seinen Füßen stand eine Frachtkiste, auf der Kylo Rens Helm lag. Auf Jakku hatte er sie nur ein einziges Mal aufgehabt. Darüber dachte er nun nach.

Beunruhigend war, dass er den Schutz der Maske nicht vermisste und trotzdem nicht das Gefühl hatte auseinander zu brechen. Was vielleicht an Hux liegen mochte. Aber er merkte, dass er mehr Ben als Kylo Ren war. Es war schwerer geworden schlimme Dinge zu tun, dafür blieben seine Angstzustände aus. Aus dieser ungeplanten Bruchlandung wurde in der Tat immer mehr eine Flucht. Würde er den Helm benutzen, würde man ihn früher oder später erkennen. Snoke würde erfahren wo er war und das wollte er nicht mehr ernsthaft.

Zuerst müsste er unbedingt den Falken fliegen. Irgendwie war er sich inzwischen sehr sicher, dass es das Schiff seines Vaters war. Allein der Gedanke wie nahe er seinem alten Traum war, versetzte ihn in eine infantile Begeisterung. Wie würde sich das Schiff von ihm fliegen lassen?

Die andere Sache war, dass er nicht aufgeben würde. Armitage würde seine Gefühle erwidern, er bräuchte nur mehr Zeit ihn zu überzeugen. Hux knickte langsam ein, das deutete sein fragiler Zustand an. Er müsste nur geduldig sein und warten können. Allerdings sah Hux wirklich nicht gut aus.

Leise rutschte er zu ihm rüber und berührte behutsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir, Hux?“, flüsterte er.

„Nichts. Lass mich in Ruhe schlafen!“, murrte der Rothaarige und schob seine Hand weg. Trotzig legte sie Ben wieder auf sein Gesicht, streichelte ihn, ließ seine Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen Hals und zu seiner Brust gleiten.

„Ben, bitte …“

Zwischen seinen Fingern war ein Faden und am Ende war ein Schlüssel. Hux riss ihm das Band und den Schlüssel aus der Hand und versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrehen.

„Was ist das?!“, wollte er wissen und warf sich mit seinem Körper auf Hux. Der knurrte zwar empört, wehrte sich aber nicht wirklich.

„Der Schlüssel gehört zur Kiste da hinten. Da ist die wertvolle Elektronik drin, die das Shuttle zu bieten hatte. Für alle Fälle und glaub nicht, Rey wird die bekommen!“

„Schlauer Hux. Aber du hast nicht zugehört, oder? Rey kommt mit uns und braucht die Elektronik gar nicht mehr.“

„Sie wird nicht mitkommen, Finn auch nicht. Und wir fliegen auch sicher nicht nach … Takodana. Hast du den Verstand verloren?“ Ben schmunzelte, streichelte Armitages blasses Gesicht und betrachtete ihn. Hux war auf den ersten Blick mehr als verärgert, doch darunter sah er eine Resignation und eine Schwäche, die er so noch nicht an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ich würde sagen, wir reden darüber, wenn ich im Falken sitze.“

„… im Falken?“, fragte Armitage irritiert nach und Ben schluckte verlegen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt dem Rothaarigen seine Hoffnung und Vermutung zu sagen. Leider hatte er mal wieder nicht darüber nachgedacht und einfach geredet.

„Vielleicht ist der Frachter das alte Schiff meines Vaters. Es hieß Millennium Falke und war nicht nur ein simpler Frachter, sondern hochgetunt und sehr leistungsstark und wendig. Als ich klein war, war es immer mein Traum gewesen eines Tages den Falken ganz allein zu fliegen. Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch und Plutt hat einfach nur einen Schrottfrachter in seinem Besitz. Morgen werden wir es vielleicht schon wissen.“

„Ich … glaube es nicht …“, sagte Hux und sah ihn schockiert und eigenartig verärgert an.

„Was? Dass ich auch mal ein Kind war?“

„Nein. Dass du dich … abwendest. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du Kylo Ren bist und …“

„Halt die Klappe, Hux. Du darfst gar nichts. Funktioniert die Dusche?“ Ben fühlte sich ertappt, schuldbewusst und mies. Deshalb stand er auf, obwohl er gerade gespürt hatte, dass sich Hux so langsam unter ihm entspannt hatte.

„Wir haben kein Wasser dafür …“

„Doch, haben wir. Wir holen morgen neues.“ Ungefragt nahm er die zwei halbvollen Schläuche und füllte sie in den Tank ein. Armitage schwieg mit verbissenem Gesicht und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich nackt für zwei Minuten das lauwarme Wasser über den Kopf tropfen ließ. Es war keine Erfrischung und machte nicht mal seine dicken Haare vollständig nass. Eigentlich tat er es nur, um Hux zu provozieren und ihn dafür zu bestrafen, dass der Rothaarige ihn aus seinen lächerlichen Ben Solo Träumereien gerissen hatte.

„Das heißt also, wir gehen morgen zusammen zum Außenposten?“, hörte er Hux‘ belegte Stimme.

„Nachdem Rey da war, ja … Finn bewacht in der Zwischenzeit das Shuttle und wir sondieren mal die Lage und stellen uns Unkar Plutt vor.“

„Wir brauchen … das Weib nicht, Ben!“, zischte Armitage ungehalten.

„Doch tun wir. Sie will mir noch Orte zeigen, an denen man Beute machen kann.“

Hux drehte sich jäh auf den Bauch, unterbrach damit nicht nur den Blickkontakt, sondern auch ihre Kommunikation.

„Eifersucht, Hux? Wirklich? Wie kann das möglich sein, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwidern kannst und willst und überhaupt …“, ätzte er ihn böse an, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Nackt und ein wenig erregt, legte er sich auf ihn und dabei war es ihm bewusst, dass Finn draußen ums Wrack lief. Seine Sinne waren so gut, dass er hören würde, wenn er herein kam.

„Lass das, Ren!“

„Halte mich doch auf. Nein, kannst du nicht? Ich sage dir, weshalb das so ist, Armitage. Du beginnst zu zweifeln, ob deine Einstellung richtig ist. Das schwächt dich. Ich wette, du fühlst dich so schlecht, dass du nicht mal etwas essen kannst, weil du nicht mehr weißt, wer du bist. Dein hübsch aufgebautes Kontrollsystem bricht gerade zusammen und du stehst hilflos und schutzlos da. Ist es so?“

Ben rutschte von ihm runter, um ihm die Chance zu geben ihn anzusehen. Hux drehte sich tatsächlich zur Seite, ihm zu und sah ihn kühl an.

„So ist es. Glückwünsch zu deiner unerwarteten Klugheit.“

„Lass mich dir helfen, Hux.“

„Das kannst du nicht …“

„Doch …“

Wieder berührte er sanft sein Gesicht und Hux schloss tatsächlich nach einer Weile seine Augen. Nach weiteren Momenten entspannten sich auch seine Gesichtszüge. Hux‘ Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte und spiegelte Bens zärtliche Berührungen. Niemals vorher hatte Ben mehr Hoffnung gehabt, dass er Armitage überzeugen konnte zu lieben. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er selbst dafür verantwortlich war, wäre er erstaunt gewesen. Ohne, dass es ihm in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, aktivierte er eine ganz neue Fähigkeit, die ans Licht kam, weil er seinen Gefühlen für den anderen Mann nicht nur nachgab, sondern auch nicht verurteilend gegenüber stand. Er liebte ihn und verstand das von Minute zu Minute mehr. Er wollte diese Liebe zeigen, spüren und leben, weil das seine omnipotente Natur war. Ben Solo hatte eine alles beherrschenden Charakter, der sich entfalten wollte. Weil er liebte, konnte er heilen.

Hux schlug seine Augen auf. Sie waren wieder klarer und nicht mehr so kühl und stumpf. Als er sich über ihn beugte und sanft küsste, seufzte Ben auf seine Lippen. Armitages Berührungen waren wie eine Erlösung für ihn und sein hitziges Gemüt. Weil er sowieso noch nackt war und Hux einen schwachen Moment hatte, kam Eins zum Anderen. Dabei still zu sein, war unfassbar schwer. Ben hatte die Zähne in seinen Unterarm geschlagen, um nicht wollüstig und laut zu stöhnen, als der andere Mann seine Männlichkeit im Mund hatte. Ihm war ein wenig schwindlig, weil er so nur durch die Nase Luft bekam. Was Armitage tat, war wundervoll und wieder so absolut perfekt, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Er schmeckte Blut, als er in Armitages warmen, feuchten Mund zu einem wundervollen Höhepunkt kam.

Als sie wenig später noch nebeneinander lagen (Hux hatte ihn davon abgehalten dasselbe bei ihm zu tun, weil Finns Wache gleich vorbei war), fragte er:

„Verrate mir, woher du das so gut kannst, Armitage?“ Seine grünen Augen wandten sich ab und er schwieg sehr lange. Ben dämmerte gerade weg, als er seine frostige Stimme hörte:

„Mein Vater hat mich schon früh dazu gezwungen seinen Militärfreunden Gefallen zu tun, damit er Vorteile davon hatte.“

„Das ist … abscheulich“, flüsterte Ben. Er war unerwartet und ehrlich schockiert, obwohl er schon so etwas geahnt hatte.

„Du sagst es. Und es gab noch viel mehr in diese Richtung. Du kennst dich damit ja aus …“

Und Ben erinnerte sich daran, was er Armitage auf der Finalizer antun wollte, um ihn zu demütigen und zu besiegen. Sein Gewissen konnte nicht mieser sein. Das Schuldbewusstsein raubte ihm jedes Wort und ließ seine Wangen heiß brennen.

„Aber du wusstest nichts davon und hast es letztlich auch nicht getan, wofür ich dir dankbar bin. Andererseits mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen, dass du vergisst, wer du bist, wer wir sind und wofür wir eigentlich leben und arbeiten.“ Hux hatte sein Tief überwunden. Seine Stimme klang wieder wie immer, ein bisschen arrogant und blasiert.

„Das … ist vermutlich nur eine Phase. Wenn wir von Jakku wegkommen, vergeht diese Schwäche sicher. Wir schmeißen Rey und Finn irgendwo raus und suchen dein Schiff. Zufrieden?“

Intensiv sahen die grünen Augen ihn an. Hux glaubte ihm nicht, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er sich selbst nicht glaubte. So kam auch nur ein leises Seufzen aus Armitages Mund.

„Ich will nur zurück auf mein Schiff, verstehst du das?“

Es war teilweise eine Lüge. Hux wollte zurück, weil er da in Sicherheit war, in Sicherheit vor sich selbst. Abgeschottet, ausgesetzt der Kälte und der Situation, höchsten tangiert von der Gleichgültigkeit der Crew. Es war Kylos Hass gewesen, der Hux angetaut hatte. Hier auf Jakku setzte sich dieser Prozess fort und machte dem Rothaarigen zunehmend mehr Angst.

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Aber wir sind verschieden, Hux. Ich … fühle nun mal, intensiv und ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren könnte.“

„Diskussion beendet!“, entgegnete Hux scharf und drehte sich von ihm weg. Finn räusperte sich übertrieben laut. Das war für Ben ein Zeichen sich anzuziehen. Gerade, als er sich die Hose hochgezerrt hatte, betrat Finn das Shuttle.

Ohne, dass irgendjemand einen Plan gemacht hatte, übernahm Ben die zweite Wache. Sie ging bis zum Morgen. Sowohl Finn als auch er zogen Hux als Wache nicht mal in Betracht und er hatte sich nie beschwert. Auf dem Weg nach draußen in die Kälte der Nacht, dachte Ben darüber nach, ob es Finn aus denselben Gründen tat wie er selbst. Sie hatten vielleicht Mitgefühl mit Hux, obwohl sie beide ihn verachten müssten. Hier auf Jakku, war Hux jedoch der Schwächste von ihnen und musste beschützt werden. Finn war ein guter Kerl. Dachte Kylo Ren das gerade wirklich?

Nein, nicht Kylo. Ben dachte es. So wie Ben sich trotz allem in eine kindische Aufregung, was den Frachter betraf, steigern konnte. Etwas in ihm wusste, wenn es der Millennium Falke war und er ihn flog, sich etwas für immer verändern würde. Vielleicht gab es dann keinen Weg zurück zu Kylo Ren. Wollte er das? Konnte er widerstehen? Falls nicht, was sollte dann aus ihm werden? Doch noch/wieder ein Jedi? Er könnte Rey zu Luke schicken, damit er sie unterrichtete, fiel ihm ein. Die Idee verwarf er allerdings, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wo Luke war. Snoke hatte darüber gesprochen, dass er ihn finden und vernichten musste, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. War sie das? Was war richtig, was falsch?

Nein, die Frage musste lauten: Was wollte er? Sie lautete nicht mehr: Was wollte Snoke? Was wollte die Erste Ordnung?

Was. Wollte. Er?

Rey brachte ihnen schon am Morgen ein paar interessante Schrotteile. Eins davon konnte Hux sogar reparieren, was es noch wertvoller machte. Er öffnete die Kiste und Rey suchte ein paar Dinge raus, die sie Unkar anbieten sollten.

„Sagt, ihr kommt aus dem Osten, weil ihr gehört habt, dass hier noch Beute zu machen wäre. Vielleicht sagt ihr …“

„Uns fällt schon was ein“, unterbrach Hux sie scharf. Finn und Rey grinsten sich unauffällig an.

Hux sah nicht mehr so kränklich aus, wenn er auch nicht gerade sprühend vor Energie wirkte. Aber Ben wusste inzwischen, dass Armitage eher unter einem mentalen Unwohlsein litt, weil ihm die Kontrolle entglitten war. Sie zogen sich wüstentypisch an, vermummt bis auf die Augen. Am liebsten hätte Ben seinen Helm getragen. Einmal, um zu sehen, ob Kylo zurückzuholen war, wenn er die Maske wieder ständig trug, zum Anderen, um sich zu verstecken und skrupellos sein zu können. Schweren Herzens ließ er den Helm in Finns Obhut. Hux trug einen der Blaster, den sie den Banditen abgenommen hatten. Auch er trug eine Blasterpistole, zusätzlich hatte er noch ein Art Enterhaken, der mit elektrischen Impulsen arbeitete.

„Versucht euch dumm zu stellen, erwähnt mich nicht und versucht Ärger zu vermeiden. Unkars Fuhrpark ist ein wenig südlich am Rand des Außenpostens.“

Immerhin nickte er Rey dankbar zu, während Hux sie weiterhin eiskalt ignorierte. Das tat er allerdings auch mit Finn, der es ihm nicht übel nahm und vielleicht sogar froh darüber war.

Ben passte seine Geschwindigkeit dem Rothaarigen an, um ihn nicht zu überfordern. Sie sprachen kaum, bis Ben versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Denkst du, wir schaffen es mit so einem Frachter zurück auf die Finalizer, Armitage?“

„Vermutlich nicht.“

„Und dann?“

„Wir werden sehen …“

„Hux, du musst dich endlich in den Griff bekommen. Entscheide dich, wer du sein kannst. Das tue ich auch.“

„Ja, Ben Solo, und das ist ganz schön … irritierend, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

„Du fandest den Irren, der dich auf der Finalizer bedroht, fast vergewaltigt und getötet hat, besser?“

„Ja, weil ich damit umgehen konnte. Dein Zorn war einigermaßen einschätzbar. Aber hier …“

„Das da oben war Krieg. Wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, weil es hier nichts gibt, um was es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, außer um die eine Sache. Doch da du von vornherein aufgibst, werde ich wohl kampflos siegen. Mach dir das klar, Armitage. Indem du den Rückzug bevorzugst, gibst du mir mehr Raum, als mir zustehen würde. Du als Stratege solltest das wirklich wissen. Du gibst mir die Chance mich breit zu machen und meine Gefühle für dich werden wachsen und dich eines Tages ohne Gegenwehr überwältigen, weil du schwach bist und vor allem unerfahren.“

„Habe ich überhaupt eine Wahl?“, fauchte Hux. In seinen grünen Augen standen tatsächlich Tränen der Wut.

„Nun ja, die hast du. Hör auf dich zu kontrollieren, dich gegen etwas zu wehren, was stärker ist als du. Eine Kapitulation ist in diesem Fall mal keine Niederlage, weil niemand dir diese Liebe entgegen bringen kann, wie ich das tun werde. Ich werde dich lieben, Armitage. Du solltest das als eine Ehre ansehen.“

Regelrecht erschrocken blickten sie sich an. Auch wenn er nur die grünen Augen sah, die feucht schimmerten, war sich Ben sicher, dass Hux‘ Gesicht mehr als schockiert aussah. Aber er erlangte die Fassung zurück.

„Hörst du dir zu? Du klingst wie ein kleiner Junge! Weitab jeder … Realität!

Und wenn ich dich gar nicht liebe? Wenn ich Ben nicht ausstehen kann? Wenn ich vielleicht gar nicht in der Lage bin zu lieben? Stellst du dir nie solche Fragen? Spätestens nach meiner Information letzte Nacht, solltest du darüber nachdenken!“

Hux ließ ihn zurück und lief schneller als bisher. Ben blieb hinter ihm, weil ihn eine Traurigkeit überkam, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Frische Zweifel kamen hoch. Nicht nur daran, ob Hux seine Liebe je zulassen oder gar erwidern würde, sondern auch Zweifel an Ben und dessen Absicht. Die innere Wunde, die in den letzten Tagen immer vor sich hingepuckert hatte, brach wieder richtig auf. Es tat weh, es quälte ihn, machte ihn aggressiv und unbedacht. Ein ständiges Grollen war in seiner Brust. Mehrmals war er kurz davor den Rothaarigen mit einem mächtigen Stoß weit durch den Sand zu werfen, nur aus dem Grund, weil er etwas in ihm angesprochen hatte, was er verdrängt hatte. In diesen Sekunden hasste Kylo Ren Armitage Hux wie eh und je. Leidenschaftlich und aus tiefster Seele.

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn du zugeben könntest, dass du es magst!“, schrie er Hux nach, der abrupt stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und aggressiv auf ihn zukam.

„Was zugeben? Was soll ich mögen?“

„Das Gefühl, was du hast, wenn wir zusammen sind, wenn wir uns lieben, vorher … danach. IMMER! JEDES VERDAMMTE MAL!“, schrie er ihn zornig an. Seine Wut war zurück, raubte ihm die Luft und den Verstand. Hux‘ Blick war finster und unheilvoll. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er seine Blasterpistole hoch und zielte auf ihn.

„Nie wieder, Ren! Sprich mich nie wieder darauf an, verstanden?!“, sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Hux meinte es todernst. Sein Blick war starr, seine Hand mit dem Blaster zitterte nicht und wie es aussah, atmete er auch nicht.

Ben hatte verloren. Für den Moment zumindest. Hux war unbeugsam, uneinsichtig und schien vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen und was sie bedeuten würden, noch viel mehr Angst zu haben, als vor seinem Tod (durch wessen Hand auch immer) oder vor Snokes vernichtendem Urteil.

Ehe er ihn tötete, der Impuls in ihm war kaum zu unterdrücken, lief er los. Hart rempelte er Hux absichtlich zur Seite und lief weiter, auch als der Rothaarige ihm nachrief:

„Nie wieder, hörst du?!“

„Fick dich!“, murmelte Ben.

Bis zum Brunnen, sah er sich nicht mal um, um Armitage ihm folgen konnte. Er hatte sich auch schon seinen Schlauch frisch gefüllt, als Hux kam. Wortlos sahen sie sich um. Es waren ein paar abgerissene und zerlumpte Gestalten unterwegs. Von den meisten sah man das Gesicht nicht. Alles und jeder wirkte sehr unwirtlich, unfreundlich und staubig grau. Niemand schien Notiz vom Anderen zum nehmen und trotzdem standen ein paar Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Ben sah auch, dass man Sachen tauschten. Als er sich einigermaßen erholt und beruhigt hatte, trat er zu einem Kerl, die wie ein Händler aussah. Neben sich hatte er einen Sack stehen, aus dem er für Interessierte ballartige Früchte holte und sie eintauschte. Als Ben auf ih zuging, wurden die Augen des Händlers schmal. Wie hatte hier Finn so großartige Dinge tauschen können, wo man ihm mit Ablehnung entgegen trat?

„Was verkaufst du?“, fragte er den Händler.

„Nichts für dich. Geh weiter …“, entgegnete der feindselig und drehte sich weg.

„Sag schon, ich biete dir dafür etwas an.“ Immerhin zögerte der Kerl nun, wirkte aber weiterhin ablehnend. Hux war am Brunnen geblieben und beobachtete ihn und alles um sich herum. Dieser rothaarige Narr würde vermutlich lieber verhungern, als über seinen immensen Schatten springen und freundlich um etwas zu bitten.

„Du hast nichts, was ich sehen kann.“

„Lass dich überraschen. Komm schon, ich habe Hunger.“ Er könnte es mit Macht versuchen, aber damit hätte er nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit. Außerdem ging es darum Hux zu zeigen, wie falsch er mit seinem Starrsinn lag. Unwillig zog der Händler einer der Knollen hervor. Sie war dreckig und ziemlich schwer.

„Masoa-Knollen. Leg sie eine Stunde ins Feuer, lass sie ein wenig abkühlen und schäle sie. Sie machen dich den ganzen Tag satt.“ Er nahm Ben die Knolle wieder aus der Hand.

„Warte, gib mir vier davon.“

„Was bekomme ich dafür?“

Hux‘ Augen war er sich sicher, als er sich den Sturmtruppengürtel von Finns Rüstung abmachte und dem Händler hinhielt. Der Gürtel war zwar leer und trotzdem recht wertvoll. Und das erkannte der Mann.

„Schönes Stück, leider leer.“

„Mehr habe ich nicht …“ Ben wollte sich abwenden, doch der Händler sagte schnell: „Abgemacht!“

Ben übergab den Gürtel, steckte sich seelenruhig die Knollen in die kleine Umhängetasche zu den Schrotteilen für Unkar Plutt und bedankte sich noch, als der Händler ihn schon kaum noch beachtete, weil ihn ein weiterer potenzieller Kunde ansprach. Ben nutzte den Moment, wirkte unauffällig seine Fähigkeit, um den Mann blind gegen sich zu machen und nahm ihm hinten rum den Gürtel wieder ab.

Als er zu Hux zurückkam, der ihn ein bisschen perplex ansah, sagte er nur:

„Lass uns verschwinden, ehe er merkt, dass ich ihn beklaut habe!“

Weiter ging es zum Niima-Außenposten.


	16. Staubige Hitze

Selten hatte er sich geschwächter gefühlt. Armitage war regelrecht krank. Es lag weniger an dem miesen Nahrungsersatz oder an dem schlammigen Wasser. Auch nicht an der Hitze des Tages und der eisigen Kälte in der Nacht. Es lag nicht an Finns aufdringlichem Menscheln, nicht an Rens brutaler und nervtötender Ehrlichkeit, mit der ihm seine Gefühle ständig unter die Nase rieb und es lag auch nicht an Reys attraktiver Existenz und seiner Angst, dass Ren paradoxerweise für sie mehr empfinden könnte als für ihn.

Es lag an ihm selbst. Wer war er doch gleich nochmal?

War er am Ende mehr, als er angenommen hatte und sein Vater ihm glauben machen wollte? War er sensibler und anfälliger für Emotionen, als er dachte? Im Grunde schwankte er ständig zwischen seiner unbändigen Sehnsucht Bens Verlangen nachzugeben, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, ihm zu gestehen, dass er nichts lieber als seine Liebe wollte und ihn ebenso zurücklieben wollte, so gut er es eben vermochte und seiner Abneigung was dieses irrationale Thema betraf. Aber was zum Teufel sollte Liebe schon sein? Es war nichts, was man anfassen und verstehen konnte. Was würde es bedeuten sich von einem Durchgeknallten wie Kylo Ren lieben zu lassen und ihn vielleicht zurückzulieben? Das machte ihm Angst und die Angst war die andere Seite seines Zustandes. Da war so viel, was er nicht begriff, was er nicht zu- und einordnen konnte, weil er niemals damit in Berührung gekommen war. Er starrte in eine schwarze Wand, die unaufhaltsam auf ihn zuraste und ihn schon bald verschlingen würde. Hilflosigkeit war nicht mal annähernd die passende Beschreibung seines Gemütszustandes.

Wenn er Ben allerdings eine Sache zugestand, dann seine Aufrichtigkeit. Kylo Ren war vieles, aber Bens Alter Ego schien sich irgendwie versteckt zu haben, seit sie auf Jakku waren. Zuletzt hatte er ihn gesehen, als Ankur Plutt zum Wrack gekommen war und Ren ihn und alle Angreifer erledigt hatte.

Der Mann, der ihn letzte Nacht so sacht berührt hatte, war Ben Solo gewesen. Es waren Bens sanfte Fingerspitzen gewesen, die sein Gesicht streichelten und ein heilende Ruhe und Wärme hinterlassen hatten. Die Berührung war erregend und wohltuend gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich gleich besser und widerstandsfähiger gefühlt. Wie es aussah, hatte Ben aber gar keine Kenntnis von seiner Fähigkeit oder er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Armitage war verblüfft gewesen, weil er zwar wusste, dass Jedi manchmal auch heilen konnte, doch da Kylo Ren auf der dunklen Seite der Macht stand, konnte man davon ja nun wirklich nicht ausgehen. Welche Bedeutung hatte das also?

Verlor die Erste Ordnung gerade ihr Flaggschiff namens Kylo Ren und er musste in der ersten Reihe stehend dabei zusehen, wie Ben die Seiten wechselte? Er war ratlos wie nie zuvor. Alles was er tun könnte, war, ihn immer wieder daran zu erinnern, wer Kylo war und wer sie zusammen waren. Irgendwie hoffte er inständig darauf, dass Unkar Plutt großen Ärger machen würde und Ben so gezwungen wurde zu morden und zu töten. Vielleicht reaktivierte das seine düstere Kylo Ren Präsenz!

Jetzt betraten sie den Rand der größten Siedlung auf Jakku. Schwach konnte er sich an den Niima-Außenposten erinnern, als sie ihn damals überflogen hatten. Einen Fuß hatte er jedoch nie auf diesen Grund gesetzt. In der Siedlung war es nicht anderes als am Brunnen auch. Nur gab es hier ein paar mehr zeltähnliche Hütten und ein paar wenige feste Gebäude, mehr zerlumpte Gestalten und mehr Staub in der Luft, der durch die Bewegung am Boden aufgewirbelt wurde.

Seit ihrem Streit um das ewig gleiche Thema, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Wenn Ben sicher wüsste, dass er längst an seiner Einstellung zweifelte und sich langsam eingestand, dass er Gefühle für den Schwarzhaarigen hatte, würde es ihn freuen. Aber das war nicht das ganze Problem. Würde er seine Liebe zulassen, würde er Ben lieben. Aber Ben war nicht mehr Kylo Ren. Ben entfernte sich immer mehr von ihm und der Ersten Ordnung. Er selbst hingegen WAR die Erste Ordnung, quasi in Person. Er hatte keine andere Identität, nicht wie Ben, nicht wie Finn. Er war nur Armitage Hux, Bastardsohn eines hochrangingen Kommandanten, Mitbegründer der Ersten Ordnung und Mitglied im Schattenrat. Verriet er seine Ideale, war er ein Niemand.

Und Armitage wollte kein Niemand sein, dafür hatte er schon zu viel geopfert und ertragen müssen.

Schweigend folgte er Ben ins Innere eines großen Zeltes, an dessen hinterem Ende eine große Blechbox mit einem vergitterten Fenster stand. Sie hatten nicht nach Plutt fragen müssen, sondern Ben war instinktiv aufgrund Reys Erklärung vorweg gelaufen und er hatte ihn machen lassen. Zwischen Ben und Rey schien eine Verbindung zu existieren, die er nicht durchschaute. In klaren Momenten versuchte er zu verstehen, ob es an Bens Machtfähigkeit lag oder daran, dass er Rey mochte und sie ihn. Aber hier auf Jakku gelang ihm nichts, nicht mal das analytische Denken. Es reichte gerade noch so für Konstruktionen wie den Wassertank. Alles was Armitage wollte, war weg zu kommen. Zurück auf die Finalizer, notfalls unter Phasmas Kommando und auch wenn Snoke ihn auf grausame Art und Weise bestrafen würde. Alles wäre angenehmer, als zuzugeben, dass er in diesen Idioten verliebt war und begann sich selbst zu hassen und zu verachten, weil er schwach war.

Ein hässlicher Crolute schaute auf sie herab und Ben kramte gemächlich in der Tasche. Er holt ein Komlink raus, was er selbst noch repariert hatte und legte es vor Unkar Plutt hin.

„Wie viel ist das wert?“

Unkar Plutt grummelte etwas, wobei er noch hässlicher auszusehen schien, was eigentlich unmöglich war und grollte dann:

„Nichts. Ich kenne dich nicht. Verschwinde!“

„Natürlich kennst du mich nicht! Ich komme von weiter östlich, weil ich gehört habe, dass man hier noch gut Beute machen kann. In die Treibsandfelder trauen sich wohl nicht so viele Sammler hin, sagte man uns …“ Ben klang heiter und arglos. Das verblüffte ihn, ließ sein Herz hüpfen, sagte ihm aber auch, dass Kylo Ren, der Plutt mit Macht manipuliert hätte, weit weg schien. Hier war nur der charmante Ben, der gut mit Anderen sprechen konnte. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut und bereitete ihm echte Übelkeit. Wenn er essen würde, würde er sich wohl jetzt übergeben.

Unkar Plutt betrachtete Ben und dann ihn.

„Lasst mich eure Gesichter sehen!“, forderte der Crolute ihn auf. Seit Tagen hatten sie sich weder rasieren, noch kämmen können und sahen so hoffentlich würdig genug aus, um unter Plutts Blick als Plünderer durchzugehen. Der Crolute grummelte bei ihrem Anblick undeutlich in sich hinein.

„Funktioniert das Komlink?“

„Natürlich!“, fauchte Armitage ungehalten und ignorierte Bens warnenden Blick.

„Tut es. Er hat es repariert!“ Dabei deutete er mit dem Kopf zu ihm.

„Ist wohl ein ganz Schlauer, was?“ Plutt wollte keine Antwort, es war nur eine Beleidung.

„Also, wie viel ist es wert? Man sagte uns mindestens zehn Rationen.“ Unkar lachte brüllend los und Sekunden lang sah Armitage den wohlbekannten, glühenden Hass in Bens Augen, der sich nach wie vor nicht gern auslachen ließ, wie es schien. Kylo war also noch da und das beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

„Niemals. Fünf höchstens.“ Er kramte hinter sich und Ben sagte schnell:

„Komm schon, wir haben Hunger. Gib uns sieben dafür.“ Unkar hielt inne und sah ihn lange an. Dafür, dass Kylo Ren ein wildes Temperament sein eigen nannte und die Ungeduld in Person war, hielt er sich gut. In diesen Minuten verstand Armitage mit Klarheit, dass Ben Solo ein ziemlich guter Jedi gewesen sein musste. Trotz seiner Unberechenbarkeit und seiner Impulsivität, war er großartig gewesen. Es war allein Bens ganz bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, die er mit dem verletzten Herz eines Kindes getroffen hatte, die ihn auf die dunkle Seite der Macht geführt hatte. Ben hatte immer eine Wahl gehabt und hatte sie noch immer. Im Gegensatz zu ihm.

„In Ordnung, weißt du was? Du bekommst von mir vier Rationen. Nimm sie oder gar nichts.“ Plutt packte das Komlink allerdings schon dreist in seine geschützte Konservendose und Ben schaute ihm dabei gespielt überrumpelt zu. Knurrend griff er nach den vier Rationen.

„Eine Frage noch …“

„Nur zu!“, erwiderte der Crolute, der das wahrscheinlich beste Geschäft der Woche gemacht hatte und gute Laune hatte.

„Wir haben unterwegs Gerüchte gehört, über dich und …“

„Über mich?“

„Ja, du wärest hier der Schrottkönig und so was eben …“

„Ach ja …? Was noch?“, sagte Plutt vergnügt und wedelte mit seiner fetten Hand herum, damit Ben weitersprach. Armitage musste seinem Gefährten wirklich lassen, dass er es mit seinem finsteren und seinem ein wenig unbeholfenem Charme schaffte, dass man mit ihm sprach. Oder nutzte Ben heimlich seine Fähigkeiten? Sicher war er sich keineswegs.

„Sie sagten, du würdest ein berüchtigtes Schiff besitzen, stimmt das?“

Unkar schien tatsächlich verwirrt zu sein.

„Berüchtigtes Schiff?“

„Einen YT-1300 Frachter. Nicht?“

„Ehm, ja … schon. Dass er bekannt ist, ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Was soll daran berüchtigt sein?“

„Na, man munkelt, es wäre Han Solos Millennium Falke, ist das wahr?“

„Pfff, so ein Blödsinn. Kennst dich wohl aus, was?“

„Vielleicht. Kann ich das Schiff mal sehen?“

„Bring mir etwas Brauchbares und ich lasse dich einen Blick drauf werfen. Denk nicht, du kannst es kaufen oder stehlen. Mein Fuhrpark ist streng bewacht. Hahaha …“ Auf sein Lachen hin, kamen an die zehn Gestalten mit gezogenen Waffen dazu.

„Kein Problem, ich war nur neugierig.“

„Nicht mal Neugier ist umsonst, Junge. Bring mir einen Leckerbissen und du darfst dir den Frachter ansehen. Vielleicht …“ Ben nickte Unkar Plutt zu und lief an Hux vorbei zum Ausgang.

„Es ist das Schiff meines Vaters. Ich weiß es“, sagte er leise zu Armitage, als sie über die staubigen Wege liefen.

„Woher? Plutt schien es doch selbst nicht zu wissen.“

„Er weiß es und wollte es nicht sagen. Ich habe es in seinen Gedanken gesehen.“

Schockiert sah er ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, Armitage. Ich tue das nur, wenn es sein muss und ich bin sicher, du würdest es merken, wenn ich es bei dir versuche. Croluten haben eine andere Physis, härter und unempfindlicher. Und es war nur ein kurzer Blick. Falls du glaubst, du kannst deine Gefühle vor mir verstecken, irrst du dich. Um das zu sehen, brauche ich keine besonderen Fähigkeiten. Aber du bist dir selbst gegenüber blind oder nur ignorant. Beides wird dir irgendwann das Genick brechen.“

„Ich bin, zugegebenermaßen fassungslos, wie du meinen Wunsch das Thema zu beenden, ignorierst und auch, wie du bei jeder Kleinigkeit darauf zurückkommst.“ Ben grinste ihn nur unverschämt an und sagte:

„So wie du deine Sehnsüchte ignorierst. Schau, wir sind uns nicht so unähnlich. Los, suchen wir etwas zu essen!“

Armitage folgte ihm grummelnd. Sie fanden bei einem der Straßenverkäufer etwas, was wie gebratene Tierfüße aussah. Mit einem kleinen Machttrick stahl Ben zwei Stück und drückte ihm eins in die Hand. Es roch köstlich, sah aber abscheulich aus.

„Du musst etwas essen, sonst bist du uns morgen wirklich keine große Hilfe, Hux!“, brummte ihn Ben verstimmt an.

„Weißt du, ich dachte … noch an Bord der Finalizer, bevor ich dich kannte, dass wir ein gutes Team sein könnten, allein von der Konstellation her. Mein Verstand und deine Macht – es hätte perfekt sein können. Als ich dich kennenlernte, war ich mir zumindest sicher, dass du in gewisser Weise wertvoll und unersetzlich für die Erste Ordnung wärst, auch wenn die militärische Macht gewiss im Vordergrund steht und am Ende widerstandsfähiger ist als ein Mensch, auch als ein Mensch mit deinen Machtfähigkeiten. Aber seit wir auf Jakku sind, bekomme ich einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass du einen eigenen Weg gehst und ich bin gezwungen dir zu folgen.“

„Sag mir einfach was du sagen willst!“ murrte Ben mit vollem Mund.

„Ich will nicht nach Takodana. Was willst du da, verdammt?!“ Unwillig sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. Sein Mund war fettverschmiert.

„Einmal wissen wir nicht, wo die Finalizer gerade ist. Willst du planlos durch das All fliegen und Treibstoff verschwenden? Zum Anderen wissen wir nicht, ob wir nicht als Hochverräter gelten und getötet werden, wenn wir zurückkehren. Schließlich muss unsere „Flucht“ für Snoke so ausgesehen haben. Weiterhin habe ich von Takodana interessante Dinge gehört und will es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Außerdem …“

Armitage unterbrach ihn hitzig:

„Das ist keine verfluchte Urlaubsreise, Ren! Wir erobern und unterwerfen Planeten, Völker und Welten! Wir besuchen keine legendäre Orte aus einer Laune heraus.“

„Und außerdem …“, fuhr Ben ungeachtet seines Ausbruches, der seinen Blutdruck nach oben drückte, fort, „… soll es da ein Lichtschwert geben. Und das will ich haben. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich mein Schwert nicht mehr! Und ich brauche eins, verdammt!“ Ben klang nun endlich mal wieder wie Kylo Ren.

Entschlossen, finster, mörderisch und bösartig.

„Und wenn du das Ding, was immer es auch ist, jetzt nicht sofort isst, werde ich es dir mit Gewalt in den Mund stopfen und dich zwingen es zu schlucken!“, fauchte er scharf. Armitage biss hinein. Es war weiches Fleisch, schmeckte besser als es aussah und doch hatte er Schwierigkeiten es zu schlucken. Seine Zerrissenheit, die Tatsache, dass er diesen Ben leider auch noch irgendwie mochte, aber Kylo zurückhaben wollte, war unerträglich. Von seinen eigenen Zuständen, seinen Zweifel über seine Gefühle und Ansichten ganz abgesehen, fühlte er sich einfach nur schrecklich und unzulänglich.

„War das deine Absicht, dass der Frachter nun besser bewacht ist?“, fragte er Ben nach einer Weile hinterhältig.

„Oh ja. Sie werden sich so auf dem Fuhrpark konzentrieren, während der andere Teil zu unserem Shuttle unterwegs sein wird. Das heißt, die Straßen werden recht leer sein und wir so weniger auffallen und nicht schon vorher in Kämpfe verwickelt werden. Trotzdem wirst du und Rey gesondert laufen und …“

„Ich vertraue ihr nicht. Wir wissen nichts über sie, nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit und ihren Absichten und …“

„Ich weiß genug. Sie will hier weg und das verstehe ich. Du musst sie nicht gern haben oder verstehen. Aber sie wird eine große Hilfe sein und sie kommt mit. Oder du bist derjenige, der hierbleiben wird, Hux!“, flüsterte Ben drohend. Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass er die seltsame Farbe seiner Augen überdeutlich in der grellen Sonne von Jakku sehen konnte. Der verrückte Satz: Ich fühle es! lag ihm auf den Lippen. Er könnte ihn nicht erklären, nahm nur die hitzige Nähe des anderen Mannes und die Wärme wahr, die sie in seinem Körper verursachte.

„So viel zu deiner großartigen Liebe, hm?“, provozierte er Ben, um seine Ergriffenheit abzuschütteln. Ben küsste ihn, mitten auf der Straße, mit fettverschmiertem Mund und er noch halb am Kauen.

„So ist es. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht mehr denken und abwägen kann und du solltest das endlich einsehen, Armitage. Und mein Verstand sagt mir, dass du bei ihr besser aufgehoben bist, während ich mit Finn die Sturmtruppe bilde. Ich frage dich auch gar nicht um Erlaubnis, weil du hier niemand bist. Ich kündige nur an. Wenn du hier auf Jakku bleiben willst, bitte sehr. Ich werde mir das Schiff meines Vaters holen und von dieser Dreckswelt verschwinden.“

Armitage schwieg und dachte darüber nach, ob Ben ihn wirklich hier lassen würde, nur weil er nicht mit seinem Weg einverstanden war. Einem emotionalen Weg, der bedeuten würde, dass sie nicht nur Sex zusammen hätten. Was es alles bedeuten mochte, wusste er nicht und dieses Unbekannte machte ihm ebenso Angst, wie seine anfängliche Furcht vor Kylo Ren, als der ihm sein Gesicht noch nicht offenbart hatte.

„Und jetzt ruhe dich für den Rückweg aus, ich sehe mich noch ein wenig hier um. Fass nichts an, sprich mit niemanden, bewege dich am besten nicht und hör auf über alles nachzugrübeln, du kannst es sowieso nicht ändern.“ Erneut küsste der Schwarzhaarige ihn sanft und ging dann weg.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er ihm nach. Er war ja so ein Schwächling. Sein Vater würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er ihn so sehen würde. Liebe war die ultimative Demütigung. Er verlor, Stunde um Stunde, bis er am Boden lag und nicht wieder aufstand. Damit hätte er laut Rens Definition, den Krieg wohl verloren. Er war kein verdammter Verlierer!

Es gab nur eine Hoffnung: Er müsste unbedingt zurück auf die Finalizer!

*****

„Wir haben sie!“

Der Navigations-Offizier war leichenblass und blinzelte sie nervös an. Seit Phasma vor den Augen aller eine der Tür-Wachen der Brücke getötet hatte, waren alle sehr unruhig. Dabei wollte sie „ihre Leute“ doch nur zu Höchstleistungen motivieren, damit sie endlich das Shuttle fanden, mit dem Hux und Ren untergetaucht waren.

„Wo sind sie?“

„Wenn wir die unerwartete Route des Shuttles durch den Hyperraum …“, begann der Mann erklärend.

„WO SIND SIE?“, schrie Phasma ihn an. Auch ihre Nerven lagen blank. Snoke saß ihr im Nacken, forderte Resultate und sie musste ihn Mal für Mal vertrösten, was Snokes Laune nicht gerade verbesserte.

„Vermutlich auf Jakku …“

„VERMUTLICH?“

„A … auf Jakku!“, stammelte der Offizier völlig verängstigt und sah aus, als wenn er sich gleich auf seine Instrumente übergeben würde.

„Dann los, neuer Kurs. Jakku. Wann sind wir da?“

„In … 32 Stunde und …“

Phasma reichte diese Auskunft. Sie stand auf und verließ die Brücke, um den Obersten Anführer zu informieren. Es gab ein Lichtblick. Wobei sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob Rens Ausflug nach Jakku Absicht oder eher eine dummer Zufall war. Bzw. rätselte sie nach wie vor, ob etwa Hux ein Deserteur war, oder Ren, oder etwa beide zusammen. Es wäre ein starkes Stück und sogar sie wäre für die Todesstrafe, obwohl Hux so was wir ihr Freund war.

Aber wenn man es mal genau nahm, spielte es keine Rolle. Wollte sie ihre Position behalten, müsste sie Hux am Ende wohl sogar eigenhändig töten. Obwohl Snoke sie unter Druck setzte, war sie am Ziel ihrer ehrgeizigen Machtträume. Falls Hux zurückkam, hätte er hier keinen Platz mehr.

In schwachen Momenten wünschte sie sich tatsächlich, dass Ren der Initiator dieser Flucht war und zwar aus dem Grund, weil er Hux liebte. Wäre das der Fall (so amüsant und absurd sich das auch anhörte), dann könnte sie einigermaßen beruhigt sein, dass Kylo sich um Armitage kümmern würde. Ren würde nicht zulassen, dass Hux zurückkehrte. Vorausgesetzt er liebte ihn wirklich. Aus Liebe tat man viele verrückte Dinge. Andererseits hatten sie sich die beiden Psychos schon hier an Bord beinahe umgebracht.

Wehmütig dachte sie an ihren verschwundenen Soldaten und betete leise, dass sie ihn unversehrt zurückbekommen würde. Sie würde ihn schon wieder aufpäppeln.

Snoke lauschte ihrer Information und befahl nur:

„Finde die Beiden und bring sie lebend an Bord. Um den Rest kümmere ich mich!“

Lebend? Verdammt!

*****

Auf D’Qar konnte es Leia nicht lassen.

Nach dieser einen Erschütterung, von der sie nicht recht wusste, was sie zu bedeuten hatte, hatte sie begierig auf mehr gewartet. Aber es kam weiteres Lebenszeichen von Ben. Leia wanderte ein wenig durchs hüglige Grasland, dachte an Han und fragte sich, wo er sich gerade rumtrieb.

Seit diesem Drama mit Ben gingen sie sich aus dem Weg. Das tat sehr weh, denn sie liebte diesen Mann noch immer und würde wohl nie damit aufhören, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen lebten. Sie dachte aber auch an ihren Bruder, den Bens Tat schwer getroffen hatte. Alles war zerbrochen und nur … nur, weil es nicht genug war, dass sie als Mutter Ben vertraut hatte. Sie hätte auf Han hören sollen, der immer gesagt hatte, dass Ben als Jedi ungeeignet wäre und ein hundertmal besserer Pilot sein würde. Aber Ben hatte nun mal die Fähigkeit Macht zu benutzen und sie brach liegen zu lassen, wäre ein fataler Fehler gewesen. Am Ende war es eine rein egoistische Entscheidung gewesen, die sie zutiefst bereute. Leia wusste, dass der Widerstand Kraft brauchte und die große Kraft ihres Sohns später auf ihrer Seite zu haben, war einfach zu verlockend gewesen. Es war eine reine Verstandsentscheidung, hatte sie versucht sich zu beruhigen. Aber ihr Herz wusste immer, dass es ein Fehler war. Ben war viel zu empfindsam, hatte schon immer zu viele Selbstzweifel, hatte zu viele Eigenschaften seines Großvaters, um diese großmütige Überlegenheit eines gefestigten Jedis entwickeln zu können.

Ben kämpfte seit jeher mit sich selbst. Das war sein Kampf und hätte es bleiben sollen. Und sie hatte ihn auf das Schlachtfeld der Galaxis geworfen, wollte ihren eigenen Sohn für eine gute Sache opfern. Leia schämte sich zutiefst und bereute diese Entscheidung in jeder Sekunde ihres Lebens. Wenn sie Ben doch nur um Vergebung bitten könnte …

Sie setzte sich auf einen Hügel, streckte das Gesicht der Helligkeit entgegen und schloss die Augen. Noch einmal versuchte sie in Bens Zukunft sehen. Der letzte Einblick hatte ihre eine vage Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende gegeben.

Wieder dauerte es sehr lange ihn zu finden. Leia fand sich vor einem Haus wieder, was im Stil der chadrilianischen Landhäuser gebaut war. Es sah hübsch und gepflegt aus. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ben kam heraus. Er sah gut aus, gesund, kräftig und attraktiv. Auf seinem Arm war ein kleines Mädchen, um die fünf Jahre alt. Sie hatte dunkle Haut, ein freches Gesicht und zwei neckische Haarknoten, so wie sie sie früher getragen hatte. Das Mädchen lächelte atemberaubend und winkte jemanden zu, den Leia nicht sah. Auch Ben lächelte so, wie sie ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Unbefangen, ehrlich …. Glücklich.

Ihre Wangen waren nass, als sie zurückkehrte und über die grünen Hügel schaute.

So gern wollte sie glauben, dass diese Bilder der Wahrheit entsprachen. So gern.


	17. Eine weitere Flucht

Nach zwei Stunden, während dessen Armitage erst die Straße, die Gestalten und alles andere akribisch beobachtet und seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte, kam Ben zurück.

Seine Augen glühten, aber da er das Tuch schon vor seinem Mund und Nase hatte, sah er nicht, ob er grinste, oder wütend war. Er sagte auch nichts, sondern deutete nur mit Kopf an, dass sie zurückgehen wollten. Weil Ben auch außerhalb von Niima nichts sagte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Du hattest recht, auf der Straße wimmelt es von Plutts Wachen, ich habe sie gezählt. Es sind etwa 20-25 Männer, teilweise schwer bewaffnet.“

„Er ist es …“ Ben klang nicht nur atemlos, sondern andächtig.

„Was?“

„Der Frachter, es ist das Schiff meines Vaters, der Falke.“

„Hast du das Schiff … gesehen?“

„Nein, also indirekt. Es ist unter einer großen Plane und ich habe es nur von Weitem gesehen. Aber …“ Ben nahm nun das Tuch weg und Armitage verstand, dass er völlig aufgelöst war. Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht nur aufgeregt, er vibrierte geradezu vor Begeisterung.

„Aber?“, fragte er leise und ahnungsvoll nach.

„Es ist nur mein Gefühl und der Antriebsauslass sah modifiziert aus, was darauf hindeutet. Leider kam ich nicht nahe genug heran. Sicher weiß ich es erst, wenn ich drin bin. Dann kann ich unter anderem die Rückstände von Leia und Luke spüren.“

„Dann ziehen wir das also morgen durch?“, fragte er dumpf nach. Natürlich wollte er hier weg, doch Bens Pläne gefielen ihm gar nicht. Nein, er fühlte sich in seiner Meinung übergangen und gekidnappt. Wenn er auf Jakku bliebe, würde Phasma ihn sicher irgendwann finden.

Sollte er das Risiko eingehen?

Auf dem Weg zum Brunnen, war Ben gesprächig wie nie. Ausführlich erzählte er ihm vom angeblichsten schnellsten Schiff in der Galaxis. Er beschrieb Modifikationen, Umbauten und Änderungen. Da er selbst nie mit dem Schiff fliegen würde, schaltete er ab und lauschte nur Bens Stimme, die sich anhörte, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der einen großen Traum in den buntesten Farben schildern. Mit Bedauern stellte Armitage fest, dass weder Machtgier noch territoriale Ansprüche der Ersten Ordnung in Bens Ausführungen vorkamen.

Der Mann, der so verzückt redete, war niemand anderes als ein hübscher Typ, der Pilot mit Leidenschaft war. Nicht mehr. Kein Krieger, kein Tyrann, kein Mörder, kein Herrscher. Nur ein Mann, der gern ein Schiff fliegen würde. Erschreckend und deprimierend.

Am Brunnen füllten sie alle Schläuche auf. In Niima hatte Ben noch zwei zusätzliche Schläuche gestohlen und hatte vergnügt gesagt:

„Für die Dusche heute Abend!“

Bei dieser beiläufigen Erwähnung rauschte unkontrolliert ein heißer Lavastrom durch Armitages Blut. Sofort spürte er Bens Härte tief in sich, fühlte sich in seinen kräftigen Armen gefangen, spürte sich gewollt und begehrt, wie nie in seinem Leben. Schwer schluckend wich er den dunklen Augen aus.

„Leugne es nicht“, hörte er Bens dunkle, neckende Stimme. Immerhin hatte er aufgehört über den Drecksfrachter zu reden.

„Es ist nur beschissener Sex, begreif es doch endlich!“

„Das … ist nicht wahr. Ich habe dein Gesicht danach gesehen, das Lächeln in deinen Augen.“

Armitage schnaubte nur angewidert, wandte sich ab und lief schneller.

„LÜGNER!“, schrie Ren ihm erbost nach.

„VERRÄTER!“, brüllte er zurück. Dann gab es nichts mehr zu besprechen.

*****

So langsam begann Finn sich Sorgen zu machen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es dunkel wurde. Rey, die ihm ein paar Stunden Gesellschaft geleistet hatte (die schönsten Stunden in seinem Leben!), war in ihre Behausung gegangen, um für morgen zu packen, wie sie gesagt hatte.

Ben und Hux waren aber noch immer nicht zurück. Finn stand auf der nahesten Düne und sah angestrengt nach Norden, um die Beiden zu sehen.

Sand. Endloser Sand. Überall. Die Hitze flirrte und Finn schluckte trocken.

Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal ein ernsthaftes und sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Rey gehabt. So wachsam sie war, so nett konnten sie sich unterhalten. Sie schien in dieser Hinsicht wirklich keine Berührungsängste zu haben.

„Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, Finn“, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt.

„Ach ja? Weil du … warum?“ Er hatte es nicht gleich verstanden.

„Na, weil ich endlich von hier wegkommen und … vielleicht …“ Rey war ernster geworden.

„Irgendwo meine Familie finde, auf die ich hier so lange gewartet habe.“ Finn betrachtete sie. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung woher er kam und wer er war, geschweige denn kannte er seine Familie. Hatte er eine? Er war sich nicht sicher.

„Kennst du deine … Familie, Rey?“

„Ich kann mich ganz vage erinnern. An meine Mutter und meinen Vater.“ Schweigend hatte sie mit dem Sand gespielt, hatte ihn von einer Hand in die andere rieseln lassen.

„Ich bin sicher, du findest deine Familie.“ Rey lächelte reizend.

„Was ist mit dir, Finn?“

„Nun, ich … bin bei Fremden aufgewachsen und … eigentlich rede ich nicht so gern darüber“, stammelte er hilflos, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, ohne sich und die anderen Beiden zu verraten.

„Das verstehe ich wirklich gut und ich will dich auch nicht bedrängen. Ich freue mich einfach nur, dass ich die Möglichkeit habe hier wegzukommen, auch wenn Ben … manchmal beängstigend ist und Armitage …“

„Denke nicht zu viel über die Beiden nach, Rey. Sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme. Aber wenn Ben sagt, er nimmt dich mit, wird er das auch tun. Du kannst ihm vertrauen.“ Sagte er das gerade wirklich über den verrückten Kylo Ren?

„Das tue ich seltsamerweise wirklich. Was ist mit dir? Was hast du vor, Finn?“

„Inwiefern?“ So ganz konnte er ihren Gedanken nicht folgen.

„Na ja, wenn wir von Jakku wegkommen, geht eure Mission dann weiter, oder seid ihr etwa doch nur Piraten? Mir ist es einerlei, weißt du, ich will nur weg.“ Ihre Frage war nicht so ohne. Unwillkürlich dachte er darüber länger nach, während Rey ihn aufmerksam ansah.

„Ich … weiß nicht. Irgendwie würde ich gern aufhören, mit dem was ich mache. Ich würde mich gern irgendwo niederlassen, irgendeinen unbedeutenden Job haben der genügend Credits einbringt, damit es für ein einfaches Leben reicht. Ich hätte gern ein Häuschen und viele Kinder und natürlich eine hübsche Frau.“

Rey kicherte leise und weckte ihn damit aus seinen Träumereien.

„Das klingt wirklich gut. Aber da ihr ja beim Widerstand seid, ist das wohl eher eine Herzensangelegenheit, aus der man nicht einfach mal so aussteigen kann, hm?“ Finn sah sie verwirrt an, begriff dann ihre Worte und wusste im selben Moment, was er machen würde. Sollte Armitage Wort halten und ihn am Leben lassen, sollte Ben es schaffen sie alle nach Takodana zu bringen (was er auch immer dort wollte), würde er zum Widerstand gehen und seine Hilfe anbieten.

„Ja, du hast natürlich recht“, sagte er und unterdrückte eine heftige Euphorie.

Rey lächelte und er errötete ein wenig, als sie sich länger in die Augen sahen.

„Wirst du rot?“, frage sie ihn amüsiert aber leise. Finn musste auch grinsen.

„Vielleicht …“

Sie sprachen noch über Morgen und dann verabschiedete sich Rey. Jetzt wartete er ungeduldig. Und endlich sah er zwei Gestalten in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit. Dass er jemals erleichtert sein würde Kylo Ren und General Hux zu sehen, wäre ihm vor Wochen auch nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Jetzt freute er sich und war bester Dinge. Nicht nur, was ihre Flucht betraf, sondern auch, was Rey und sein zukünftiges Leben betraf. Es gab eine echte Chance, dass alles gut werden würde.

*****

„Alles bestens, Finn. Anweisungen gibt es morgen früh, wenn wir aufbrechen. Rey?“

Ben war kurz angebunden, nicht unfreundlich aber sichtlich genervt. Vermutlich von ihm.

„Sie kommt morgen früh vor dem Sonnenaufgang und wollte vorher noch ihre Sachen packen.“

„Gut. Hier! Lege die Knollen ins Feuer. Das ist unser Abendessen. Danach füllst du den Wassertank mit den zwei Schläuchen.“ Finn tat eifrig was Ben ihm befahl und Armitage war doch tatsächlich eine Sekunde neidisch auf den respektvollen Gehorsam, den weder Phasma noch er so kannten. Wie es aussah, schätzte Finn den Schwarzhaarigen und das war nach allem wirklich verwunderlich. Was Finn offenbarte, war eine ganz neue Art Folgsamkeit. Mit was hatte Ben sich das verdient? Ben kommandierte immer noch gern herum, war nicht sehr höflich dabei und dachte zuerst an sich selbst.

Als der Wassertank befüllt war, zog sich Ben skrupellos vor allen aus und stellte sich unter die improvisierte Dusche, die Finn und er gebaut hatten.

Finn murmelte verlegen, dass er draußen mal nach dem Rechten sehen würde und er schaute Ben bestürzt über seine Rücksichtslosigkeit zu. Zumindest schien es ihn zu erfrischen und es wäre noch genug Wasser im Tank, um selbst …

„Los, Hux, stell dich nicht so an. Du willst doch nicht etwa stinkend sterben?“

„Mache dir keine Hoffnung, Ben, ich sterbe nicht.“

Ben zog sich schon wieder an und das bedauerte er sehr. Ihn anzusehen, seinen nackten, starken Körper zu sehen, stimulierte ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sex war aber nur die eine Sache, die man vernachlässigen konnte. Aus schmalen Augen sah Ben ihn ungehalten an und ging wortlos nach draußen. Dort sprach er leise mit Finn, sodass er sich am Ende doch überwinden konnte und schnell das restliche Wasser an seinen Körper ließ. Gleich fühlte er sich viel besser. Reiner, erhabener und würdevoller. Ben musste ihn so gut kennen, um das zu wissen. Dementsprechend überheblich war auch sein Grinsen, als er eine ganze Weile später mit Finn ins Shuttle kam. Sie schälten die Knollen und aßen sie. Auch wenn sie alles andere als genießbar aussahen, schmeckten sie süßlich-mehlig und sehr gut. Vor allem machten sie wirklich satt. Als sie damit fertig waren, schaute ihn Finn an, bis er ihn anfuhr:

„Was? Sprich schon, Soldat!“

„Wenn es uns morgen gelingen sollte, den Frachter zu stehlen, bin ich dann wirklich … frei?“

„Es wird uns gelingen“, warf Ben dunkel ein. Armitage sah Finn nachdenklich an. Wider Erwarten hatte der Sturmtruppler ihnen gute und loyale Dienste erwiesen, er hatte sich schlau und mutig verhalten und war sogar hin und wieder recht unterhaltsam auf seine dümmlich-naive Art. Aber nichts davon würde sein Leben retten. Armitage hatte nun mal Regeln und nahezu heilige Prinzipien. Eine Sache jedoch, stand Finns schnellem Tod im Weg.

Finn hatte Gefallen an Rey gefunden, das war überdeutlich, wenn man nicht blind war. Die Frage, ob Rey diese Zuneigung erwiderte, war hingegen nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Aber Rey mochte Finn. Seine einzige Überlegung, die Finns Tod aufschoben, war somit, dass er davon ausging, dass Rey und Finn zusammenfinden würden und er nicht mehr darüber grübeln müsste, was zwischen Ben und dem Weib vor sich ging.

„Willst du mit uns kommen? War das deine wirkliche Frage, Finn?“ Finn nickte, immer noch leicht verunsichert.

„Ja, von mir aus“, brummte er finster. Finns helle Zähne leuchteten in der Dunkelheit.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt um unsere nächtliche Sicherheit kümmern“, tönte er mit vibrierender Stimme und ging nach draußen, um die Wache zu übernehmen. Ben hingegen, sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht etwa am Ende doch noch von hinten erschießen?“, fragte er ihn.

„Was dagegen, Kylo Ren?“

Ben grollte tief und warf einen der leeren Wasserschläuche nach ihm.

„Lass ihm sein Leben, Hux.“

„Ach, kümmere dich doch um deinen Scheiß, Ren!“, knurrte er und ging von ihm weg, um sich hinzulegen.

„Finn gehört zu meinem Scheiß!“, kam er ihm nach und drehte ihn grob auf den Rücken.

„Was? Fängst du jetzt etwa Freundschaften an? Du bist doch nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. Jemand wie wir, vertraut nicht, liebt nicht und knüpft keine Freundschaften, schon gar nicht zu einem Soldat, der nur eine Nummer hat.“

„Und was ist mit dir und Phasma? Sie hat deinen Alten umgebracht, aus Freundschaft! Zu dir!“

„Oh nein, du irrst dich. Sie hatte ihre egoistischen Gründe und die haben zufällig mit meinen eigenen Gründen zusammengepasst. Glaubst du wirklich, es hat sie interessiert, ob mein Vater mich …“ Er konnte nicht mal weitersprechen, so sehr setzte ihm jäh die Erinnerung an all die schmerzhaften, widerwärtigen Demütigungen zu. Ben hatte seine Arme gepackt, weil er mit seinen Fäuste halbherzig nach ihm geschlagen hatte. Ernst und bekümmert sah er ihn von oben an.

„Dann ist sie tatsächlich keine Freundin!“

„Seit wann kennst du dich mit zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion aus, du Verrückter! Du bist …“ Ben drückte ihm jäh fest die Hand auf den Mund, starrte ihn erregt an, bis er nachgab und die Augen schloss. Was dann geschah, veränderte sehr viel und auf eine so nachhaltige Weise, die selbst er mit seinem Scharfsinn in diesen Minuten nicht durchschaute.

Ben nahm langsam seine Hand weg. Seine Stimme war ganz weich und warm, als er sagte:

„Sei still, ich will dir etwas sagen …“ Woran es lag, hätte er nicht sagen können, aber ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, weil etwas in ihm begriff, dass es Ben sehr schwer fiel etwas auszudrücken, was gleich kommen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige schob dazu seine Beine auseinander, legte sich dazwischen und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ihm schien es dabei völlig egal zu sein, dass Finn jederzeit reinkommen könnte. Armitages Herz klopfte wie verrückt und seine eine Hand legte sich wie von selbst auf Bens Haare, den anderen Arm legte er um seine Schulter. Es war sonderbar vertraut, wie Ben sich ihm gerade offenbarte. Nämlich als unsicher und schwach. Ben musste und wollte sich an ihm festhalten. Das Kriegsterritorium verschob sich nun deutlich zu seinen Gunsten und er hatte wieder mehr Platz. Ben zog sich absichtlich und bewusst zurück.

„Wenn du nicht mit mir kommen willst, Armitage, dann musst du das nicht. Bleib hier auf Jakku warte auf die Finalizer, ich bin sicher, sie kommen und holen dich. Ich weiß nicht, was Snoke mit dir tun wird, aber stelle dich auf das Schlimmste ein. Wenn du aber mit mir kommst, wäre ich sehr froh darüber, weil …“ Bens Stimme war immer leiser geworden und versagte nun beinah ganz. Aber er sprach tapfer weiter, ungeachtet der Schmach.

„Weil ich dich brauche.“

„Weshalb?“, flüsterte Armitage gerührt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr derselbe Mann wie auf der Finalizer bin, und es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber auch vielleicht nicht mehr sein kann. Zu viele Dinge sind passiert. Zwischen uns, mit mir und … ich weiß nicht, ob ich wieder zurück kann, ob ich je wieder Kylo Ren sein kann. Oder will. Er war ein schrecklicher Mensch, der große Schmerzen hatte und damit nicht umgehen konnte. Du denkst, du kannst ihn zurückholen oder mir helfen ihn wieder zu finden, aber ich glaube, du bewirkst unabsichtlich das Gegenteil. In dem du meine Gefühle verachtest, sprichst du genau den Teil in mir an, den Kylo Ren immer so großzügig ignoriert hat. Ben möchte geliebt werden und wird alles dafür tun. Verlasse mich und ich werde vielleicht wieder der, den du gern hättest. Kylo Ren. Nur ganz weit weg von dir. Und ich weiß, warum du Kylo zurück haben willst. Nur mit ihm, wirst auch du Macht erlangen. Ohne ihn, wirst du nichts sein. Die Erste Ordnung wird vermutlich nicht sehr weit mit ihren Plänen kommen, zumal sie dann nicht nur ihren besten, sondern auch ihren zweitbesten Mann verloren haben. Dich. Kommst du aber mit mir, verspreche ich dir, dass auch du ein anderer Mann sein kannst.“

Ben hatte seinen Kopf angehoben, hatte sein Kinn auf seiner Brust abgestützt und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich werde mitkommen, Ben. Aber … nur aus dem Grund, weil ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgebe, dich davon zu überzeugen, wer du wirklich bist.“

Überraschend grinste Ben.

„Von mir aus. Hauptsache du kommst mit.“ Und das würde er. Aus vielen Gründen. Einer war ab sofort ganz vordergründig und pulsierte warm und erregend in seinen Eingeweiden.

Ben brauchte ihn. Nein, Kylo Ren verließ sich auf seine Hilfe. Kylos Dankbarkeit am Ende, wäre das Sahnehäubchen. Inzwischen könnte er sich mehr als gut vorstellen, dass sie beide schließlich ganz oben stehen würden. Sie Beide, Anführer der Ersten Ordnung. Allmächtig! Der Gedanke kam einem mentalen Orgasmus gleich. Im Geiste sah er wie er vor seiner Armee, vor allen anderen, Kylos Hand nahm und keine Furcht mehr davor hatte, was andere über ihn und ihre Zuneigung denken würden. Wären sie beide die mächtigsten Männer in der Galaxis, spielte das nun wirklich keine Rolle mehr. Er könnte seine Gefühle für den Kerl an seiner Seite endlich zulassen und leben. Dass er seine Macht mit ihm teilen müsste, war plötzlich auch nicht mehr so schlimm, weil er ihn doch liebte.

Diese omnipotenten Fantasien waren um einiges einfacher zu ertragen, als die simple Erklärung, dass er Ben liebte und nicht ohne ihn sein wollte und könnte. Für den Moment glücklich, schlief er ein. Ben lag noch immer schwer und warm auf ihm, seine Hände waren auf Ben und er spürte seinen Atem, bis er wegdämmerte.

Der Morgen war noch frisch und zwielichtig, als Rey auftauchte. Ben, der die letzte Wache hatte, nahm sie in Empfang. Schweigend packten sie alles nötige zusammen. Rey warf einen bedauernden Blick in die Kiste mit der wertvollen Elektronik.

„Davon würde ich ein paar Monate satt sein“, murmelte sie.

„Ich hoffe, Takodana ist wirtlicher als Jakku“, antwortete Ben grinsend und Rey sah ihn leicht erschrocken an:

„Was? Du warst noch nie da?“

„Nö.“

Als Armitage nach seiner Jacke greifen wollte, die er die letzten Tage nicht getragen hatte, riss Ben sie ihm aus der Hand.

„Die brauchen wir gleich …“ Es folgte eine niederträchtige, symbolische Handlung, welche Ben ganz sicher absichtlich inszenierte, allein für ihn, um ihn zu beleidigen. Nur Minuten später sah er zu, wie seine Uniformjacke in Flammen aufging. Ben hatte die Jacke und ein paar Decken benutzt, um das Shuttle in Brand zu setzen, damit Plutts Männer gleich hergelockt wurden. Um ihnen nicht die Arme zu laufen, gingen sie nach Osten und machten einen Bogen, um von der anderen Seite aus den Niima-Außenposten zu erreichen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, sprachen sie wenig. Ben und Rey liefen vorweg und unterhielten sich so leise, dass er nichts verstand. Wieder kam giftige Eifersucht hoch, die ihn nur selbst beschämte.

Hinter ihm lief Finn, der nach hinten absicherte. Waren sie nicht ein tolles Team, dachte Armitage bitter und trottete lustlos weiter durch den Sand, der schnell heiß wurde.

Manchmal drehte er sich um. Der Rauch des brennenden Shuttles war gut und auf weite Entfernung zu sehen. Unkar Plutts Männer würden hoffentlich nicht widerstehen können.

Als sie an der Grenze des Außenpostens ankamen, blieb Ben hinter der letzten Düne vor der Siedlung stehen.

„Armitage, du gehst mit Rey. Ihr kommt vom Westen zum Fuhrpark. Sei sparsam mit der Blasterenergie. Rey, denke daran, was ich dir erklärt habe.“ Rey nickte. Sie hatte dieses harpunenartige Ding, was einem Kampfstab noch am ähnlichsten war. Armitage war allerdings erstaunt, wie ruhig Ben war. Während Kylos Blut früher ständig am Kochen war, war Ben nun wesentlich gelassener geworden. War das gut oder schlecht? Sicher gut, um hier wegzukommen, schlecht, wenn er genau diesen destruktiven Kylo Ren zurückhaben wollte. Irgendwie schien Ben hier mit sich Frieden geschlossen zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er mit dem Mädchen nicht nur Kampftechniken geübt, sondern mehr, dachte er hasserfüllt und unterdrückte ein aggressives Knurren. Rey schaute Ben bewundernd wie einen Gott an und ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Vermutlich konnte sich Ben mit ihr allein über Gedanken unterhalten. Nein, das war Schwachsinn, ermahnte sich Armitage selbst scharf.

„Ob ihr die Männer tötet, die sich euch in den Weg stellen, ist euch überlassen. Seht nur zu, dass sie euch nicht folgen. Finn und ich kommen von der anderen Seite und ich versuche das Schiff zu starten, während Finn auf euch wartet. Beeilt euch also!“

Finn sah derart eifrig aus, dass Armitage ganz übel vor Wut wurde. Wut, die Ben nicht mehr hatte. Im Gegenteil, er schien kühl und taktisch zu denken, während er jetzt der Typ mit dem Zorn war. Ach verdammt.

„Dass es zwei Gruppen gibt, wird sie überraschen.“

Plötzlich nahm Ben seinen Helm aus der Umhängetasche und setzte ihn auf. Reys Augen wurden groß. Erst war nur Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht, dann kam eine skeptische Nachdenklichkeit dazu, aber da befahl Ben schon:

„Los geht’s!“ Sie trennten sich und Armitage lief mit Rey durch den Sand.

„Seine … Maske …“, begann Rey leise, sah ihn jedoch beim Sprechen nicht an.

„Was ist damit?“, fragte er mit böser Genugtuung nach.

„Sie impliziert etwas …“

„Ach ja? Was denn?“ Reys Gesicht war grüblerisch, ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich stark gerunzelt.

„Es ist nichts Gutes.“

„Hmmm“, brummte er nur, still amüsiert.

„Dabei dachte ich, Ben wäre ein guter Mensch, ein Jedi. Obwohl er mir anfangs anders vorkam, kalt und böse. Aber ich habe mich in ihm geirrt, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich so viel allein bin. Da wird man grundmisstrauisch und sieht in allem erst einmal nur eine Gefahr.“

„Und wenn er es ist? Wenn Ben grausam und abscheulich ist? Wenn ich es auch bin und wir dich entführen, missbrauchen und töten? Willst du immer noch mit?“ Stoisch sah Rey ihn an.

„Finn ist nicht so. Da bin ich sicher.“

„Finn wird dich nicht beschützen können, Mädchen!“, erwiderte er abfällig.

„Das kann ich allein. Es geht nur darum, dass ich Finn vertrauen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wer Finn ist und woher er kommt. Aber ich weiß, was er sein will. Von dir und Ben weiß ich das nicht. Meine Erfahrung mit einem anderen Leben mag gering sein, auf meine Intuition allerdings, kann ich mich verlassen.“

„Finn ist nur ein unbedeutender Soldat, während ich … weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach. Es ist dein beschissenes Leben, welches du riskierst. Wir werden in dem Frachter sitzen, ohne dich oder mit dir. Es ist mir egal.“ Rey ließ sich von seinen feindseligen Worten nicht beeindrucken. Sie meinte nur:

„Sehe ich auch so. Hauptsache weg hier. Aber eins weiß ich von dir, Armitage: dir liegt etwas an Ben. Und ob du das willst oder nicht, es macht dich nicht ganz unerträglich.“

Er war sprachlos und gab es auf sie vorher loszubekommen. Das Weibsstück war ja noch dickköpfiger als Ben. Und schon bogen sie auf den staubigen Weg ein, der sie bis zum bewachten Fuhrpark führte. Bis dahin waren ihnen nur die ersten Frühaufsteher und müde Händler entgegen gekommen. Jetzt trafen sie auf ein Zweier-Team von Plutts Männern, die sie auch sofort ansprachen:

„Hey, wohin wollt ihr? Hier geht es nicht weiter für euch!“

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Fuhrpark, um den Frachter zu stehlen“, erwiderte er glatt und schoss sofort. Da die Betäubungs-Einstellung des Blasters kaputt war, brach der Mann augenblicklich zusammen. Rey zögerte nicht und setzte den zweiten Mann mit ihrer Impulsharpune außer Gefecht. Sie schaute ihn zwar anschließend vorwurfsvoll an, sagte aber nichts, wofür er ihr dankbar war. Rey war ein taffes Ding, hübsch, hart im Nehmen und Austeilen. Unter anderen Umständen, weit weg von Ben, würde er sie bewundern, weil er verstand, dass sie sich in vielen Dingen ähnlich waren. Es folgten noch weitere Kämpfe, bei denen sie sich ganz gut schlugen. Ben hatte recht gehabt, ihn zum Essen zu nötigen. Die Kraft brauchte er nun, auch wenn er nur schoss (und tötete). Rey verlor darüber kein Wort, tötete aber keinen der Angreifer. Als ihnen, kurz, bevor sie das Gelände erreicht hatten, eine Gruppe von vier schwer bewaffneten Männern entgegen kam, wurde es brenzlig.

Er war in die Deckung hinter dem Skelette eines Speeders verschwunden, während Rey offen kämpfte. Während er ihr Feuerschutz gab, dachte er mehr als einmal darüber nach, ob er sie nicht „aus Versehen“ tödlich treffen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass Ben wirklich sauer sein würde, hielt ihn davon ab. Und dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Alle vier Männer waren erledigt. Er stand auf und wollte gerade mit einem sarkastischen Spruch auf Rey zugehen, die ihn mit gerötetem Gesicht ansah, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Reys Augen weiteten sich, sie hob die Hand an, im selben Moment drehte er sich um. Es wäre zu spät gewesen, um zu zielen. Die Axt des vermummten Kerls war schon in der Luft. Aber dann flog er viele Meter rückwärts, knallte gegen einen Container und blieb reglos liegen. Verblüfft blickte Armitage auf die Axt vor seinen Füßen und kapierte endlich die Zusammenhänge.

„Du bist … ein Machtnutzer?“

Rey zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte sich ab, um weiterzulaufen. Sie hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet und er hatte eine Entdeckung gemacht, die er kaum begreifen konnte. Der erste Gedanke war, dass Snoke ihn rehabilitieren würde, wenn er anstatt nur mit Ren, auch noch mit einer Frau zurückkehren würde, die ebenso Macht nutzen könnte. Das würde alle Vergehen vergessen machen! Selbst, wenn er Kylo Ren unterwegs verlöre, würde das Mädchen den Schaden ausgleichen können. Sein Herz pochte wild. Gleichzeitig verstand er, was Ben mit Rey verband. Sie waren sich ähnlich und vermutlich tauschten sie sich über ihre Fähigkeiten aus. Dingen, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Allerdings hatte Ben diese Tatsache vor ihm geheim gehalten und das war ärgerlich und verletzte ihn.

Er lief ihr nach.

„Danke für eben, … Rey“, sagte er artig, weil er seine Chance sie auf seine Seite zu bringen, nicht verscherzen wollte.

„Gern geschehen.“

„Weißt du schon immer, dass du …“

„Können wir uns wann anders darüber unterhalten, ja?“, unterbrach sie ihn kühl und hatte recht. Noch waren sie nicht entkommen und sie mussten aufmerksam sein. Mit dem Wissen, dass er hier gerade einen Schatz gefunden hatte, für den Snoke ihm ALLES verzeihen würde, war es nun viel einfacher geworden. Es gab Hoffnung. Wenn es gut lief, war er bald wieder auf der Finalizer, hatte das Kommando und Snokes Wohlwollen. Im besten Fall wäre Kylo Ren zurück (schließlich trug er gerade seine Maske – das war ein positives Zeichen!), der wieder ganz der alte Mistkerl wäre und mit dem er, vielleicht heimlicher diesmal, streiten und ficken könnte. Am Ende, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hätten, würde er sich mit Ren verschwören, um Snoke zu stürzen, um ganz allein ganz oben zu stehen. Dann würde er dem Schwarzhaarigen sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, wie schmerzhaft er sich nach ihm verzehrte und wie wundervoll es war, wenn sie zusammen waren. Sein Leben hatte wieder einen Sinn.

Nun ja, zumindest für die nächsten Stunden.

Am Ende ging alles recht schnell.

Als sie aufs Gelände kamen, tobte ein Kampf direkt vor dem Frachter. Die Plane war weg und Finn schoss um sich. Aber auch Kylo Ren war noch da. Er hatte von irgendwo her ein Schwert (leider kein Lichtschwert) und schlug damit auf zwei Männer ein, die sich mit Stangen wehrten.

„Ins Schiff!“, brüllte er ihnen zu, als er sie entdeckte. Durch den Stimmverzerrer klang es bösartig und er sah Rey an, dass sie erneut Zweifel bekam. Na, wie gefällt dir der echte Ben, dachte Armitage süffisant und stieß sie leicht an. Sie kamen dazu und Ben erledigte gerade auf schnörkellose und tödliche Art einen der Angreifer. An Bens Hals war Blut, was Armitage besorgte. Rey kümmerte sich um zwei Kerle, die sie angriffen. Armitage selbst erschoss einen von ihnen kaltblütig.

„Geh in das verdammte Schiff!“, hörte er Ben. Er war sich sicher, dass er Rey meinte, die aber nicht auf ihn hörte, Finn allerdings auch nicht, dabei stand er sogar an der heruntergelassenen Einstiegsrampe.

„Ich meine dich, Armitage, verfluchter Idiot!“, brüllte ihn Ben an und erledigte einen weiteren Mann mit seiner Machtfähigkeit. In dem Moment blockierte mal wieder Finns Blastergewehr und beinah gleichzeitig war Unkar Plutts Stimme zu hören. Der Crolute war unbemerkt hinter dem Schiff aufgetaucht, hielt Finn nun einen Blaster an die Schläfe und rief laut:

„Aufhören, oder euer Kumpel stirbt!“

Dummerweise waren nun alle außer Unkar Plutt entweder tot, schwer verletzt oder unpässlich. Rey, Ben und er sahen sich schwer atmend an. Er war der einzige, der ebenso eine Schusswaffe hatte, wie Plutt.

„Ist uns egal. Erschieße ihn eben, wir nehmen das Schiff“, sagte Armitage frostig und schubste Rey, die nahe bei ihm stand die Rampe hoch.

„Armitage!“, fauchte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ja, er hatte Finn die Freiheit versprochen und würde sie ihm geben. Das hieße ja nicht, dass er von fremder Hand nicht ums Leben kommen könnte. Das lag nicht mehr in seiner Macht.

„Ich gebe dich frei, Finn. Mach was aus deinem Leben“, sagte er zynisch. Bens verzerrte Stimme hingegen, sagte ihm, dass der Mann vor Zorn vibrierte. Warum er Plutt nicht einfach mit seiner Zauberei erledigte, kapierte Armitage in diesem Moment nicht (erst später):

„Drei Herztreffer!“, sagte er nur dunkel und bedrohlich. Armitage verstand ihn sofort. Ben sprach von seinen exzellenten Schießkünsten. Damit würdigte er ihn, zollte ihm Respekt und Anerkennung. War es nicht das, um was ihr Krieg ursprünglich ging? Heiße Dankbarkeit und lustvolle Liebe durchströmte ihn wie ein Orkan, dann wurde es still in ihm. Mit kalter Ruhe hob er die Hand und schoss nur wenige Zentimeter an Finns Kopf vorbei. Sein Ziel war Unkar Plutts Gesicht und er traf perfekt, schnell und tödlich.

Der Crolute brach fast lautlos zusammen, Finn keuchte schockiert, fasste sich ans Ohr und Ben packte seinen Nacken.

„Ins Schiff, sofort!“ Er gehorcht, Finn gehorchte und Rey war sowieso schon halb drin. Es war geschafft. Jetzt mussten sie das Ding nur noch fliegen können.

Ben Solo würde das können, da war er sich sicher.

*****

Hatte der Mistkerl Hux ihm gerade das Leben gerettet?

Oder hatte er es nur auf Bens Wunsch hin getan?

Finn war reichlich durch den Wind und blickte erstaunt auf seine zitternden Hände.


	18. Episode 3: Märchen und alte Rechnungen/ Alte Bekannte

Ben schaffte es gerade bis zum Pilotensitze, dann riss er sich in kaum noch zu unterdrückender Panik den Helm vom Kopf, ließ ihn achtlos aus der Hand fallen und holte hektisch Luft, bis sich sein Puls beruhigte und das Flimmern vor seinen Augen aufhörte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Rey besorgt. Er konnte nur nicken und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war eindeutig der Falke von Han Solo, seinem Vater. Die Rückstände von seiner Mutter und Luke waren an diesem Ort in das Netz der Macht eingebrannt und er konnte es deutlich wahrnehmen.

Es war ganz sicher der Millennium Falke. Plötzlich ließ die Anspannung des Kampfes nach und eine neue kindische Freude kam nach oben. Aus einem Instinkt heraus und aus den Erzählungen seines Vaters, startete er den Falken. Neben ihm saß Rey, hinter ihr stand Finn. Armitage sah er zwar nicht, aber er war an Bord, das spüre er und hörte er auch gleich, als Hux rief:

„Auf was wartest du? Eine Startfreigabe? Flieg endlich los!“

Das Schiff spuckte ein paar ungute Geräusche aus, hob aber schließlich ab. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich dabei nicht nur verdoppelt, sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Alles war in den Hintergrund getreten. Das hier war sein Kindheitstraum und er durfte ihn sich erfüllen. Kylo Ren, Ben – es spielte absolut keine Rolle. Ben erlebte gerade etwas, was man nur ganz selten erlebte: pure, reines Glück.

Als sie unbehindert weit genug oben waren, sah er zu Rey:

„Traust du dich in den Geschützturm, nur für alle Fälle?“

Sie lächelte selbstbewusst.

„Sicher, ich versuche es. Aber wäre Finn nicht besser dafür geeignet?“

„Ich brauche ihn hier.“ Weshalb er das sagte, war ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht klar. Wenig später würde er wissen, dass seine Intuition ausgezeichnet war. Rey stand auf und begab sich an die Geschütze, die hoffentlich vollgeladen waren. Waren sie, sah er bei einer eiligen Kontrolle der Anzeigen.

Schnell bekamen sie Abstand zu Jakku, doch Ben war noch zurückhaltend, was den Schub betraf. Obwohl ihm die Anzeigen sagten, dass alles in Ordnung war, konzentrierte er sich lieber auf seine gute Wahrnehmung, sein Gehör und sein Gespür für das Netz der Macht.

Als sie weit genug oben waren, er gerade den Schub erhöhen wollte, hörte er gleichzeitig zwei Stimmen.

Finn brüllte: „Nein!“ und Armitage, der hinter ihn getreten war, flüsterte belegt aber deutlich genug:

„Die Finalizer!“ Ben sah sie nun auch. Sie war gerade angekommen und schon wurde er angefunkt, damit er sich identifizierte. Aus vielen guten und vielleicht weniger guten Gründen zögerte er. Armitage griff allerdings schon frech an ihm vorbei, um das für ihn zu übernehmen. Im letzten Moment konnte er ihn wegstoßen.

„Lass das!“, fuhr er ihn an. Hux‘ grüne Augen waren geweitet und er sah ihn derart fassungslos an, dass es schon wieder lustig war.

„Was? Spinnst du? Das ist unserer Chance zurückzukommen.“

„Nein!“, sagte Ben hart, weil er tief in sich fühlte, dass es nicht richtig war. Er schaltete den Funk ab, hatte aber nicht mit Hux‘ Aggression gerechnet. Der Mann schob sich zwischen ihn und Finn und wollte den Funkkontakt wieder herstellen.

„Hux, hör auf damit und vertraue mir!“, forderte er scharf, wobei er deutlich merkte, wie sein grausames Alter Ego sehr gern hervorbrechen wollte, um seine Worte mit Gewalt zu verdeutlichen.

„Sie schicken die TIEs“, hörte er Finns belegte Stimme und sah es auch. Verdammt, sie wurden gleich angegriffen und Hux probte den Aufstand.

„Es ist MEIN SCHIFF! Ich will zurück auf mein Schiff und du hast zu gehorchen!“, brüllte ihn Hux nun wutentbrannt an, als er den Mann ein weiteres Mal, härter diesmal, zurück stieß.

„Es ist nicht mehr dein Schiff. Es gehört nun Phasma und nun setz dich, wir müssen fliehen. Rey, mach dich bereit!“, rief er ihr zu. Hoffentlich bekam sie nicht mit, was hier gerade abging. Finn sah ihn aus großen Augen fragend an und er wollte eben in den Hyperantrieb übergehen, als Hux ihm schon wieder in die Instrumente griff.

„Das ist unsere Chance! Wir können zurück, Ren. Snoke wird uns alles verzeihen, weil wir ihm das Weib schenken, welches ebenso Macht nutzen kann wie du. Wir …“

Ben hatte genug. Er verstand Hux und auch, dass er zurück wollte, in die falsche Sicherheit seiner emotionalen Kälte und der Klarheit von Kriegsführung und Schlachtplänen. Rey dafür zu benutzen und auszuliefern, kam hingegen nicht in Frage. Dazu war er nicht bereit. Woher wusste Hux von Reys Fähigkeit? Kurz dachte er darüber nach den Rothaarigen in eine Rettungskapsel zu packen und zu hoffen, dass die Finalizer ihn aufnehmen würde, aber das würde allem widersprechen, was er fühlte. So benutzte er Macht, um Hux bewusstlos zu machen. Alles passierte innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Armitage sackte zusammen und er sagte zu Finn:

„Bring ihn weg, fessele ihn gut, knebel ihn und komm zurück!“ Finn nickte eifrig und schleppte Hux aus dem Cockpit, während er den Hyperantrieb aktivierte. Nichts geschah. Die TIEs kamen näher und er konnte nur mit dem Unterlichtantrieb fliegen, so schnell es der Falke konnte (und es war schnell genug). Die TIEs feuerten bald auf sie, aber immerhin funktionierten die Schutzschilde. Und Rey feuerte zurück. Er sah sie zwar nicht dabei, konnte ihre Aufregung aber fühlen und die Ergebnisse sehen. Die Raketenbeladung klemmte leider auch. Er hätte gern ein paar davon gegen die Finalizer geschossen, die wie eine fette Drohne in der Nähe hing und noch nicht angriff. Aber eine TIE-Jägerstaffel umkreiste sie unablässig. Das war seine Chance den Falken zu fliegen und er tat es, als Finn zurück kam, den Daumen hob und sich anschnallte.

In der Ahnung und Hoffnung mindestens so gut wie Han, wenn nicht besser zu fliegen, ließ er den Falken kreisen. Rey schoss weiterhin und wurde dabei immer besser. Sogar Finn sagte andächtig:

„Sie ist echt gut!“ Ben schmunzelte und entfernte sich dabei in Spiralen immer weiter von der Finalizer, gejagt von den TIE’s die schon ein paar Jäger aufgeben mussten.

Der Gedanke, Hux zu folgen, zu gehorchen und die Chance zu nutzen zurück auf die Finalizer zu gehen, war durchaus auch in seinem Kopf. Hux hatte recht. Wenn sie Rey mitbringen würden, wären ihre Vergehen vergeben und vergessen. Zwei Machtnutzer waren besser als nur einer und Rey war sehr mächtig, wie er wusste. Aber etwas an dieser Vorstellung gefiel ihm nicht mehr. Es war nicht mal unbedingt das Wissen, wieder ein Sklave seiner eigenen Wut und von Snoke zu sein, auch nicht die Herrschaftsansprüche und Eroberungspläne der Ersten Ordnung, nicht der grausame Krieg der folgen würde und auch weniger die Angst um Rey. Es war eigentlich ein banaler, unwürdiger Grund. Ben hatte gemerkt, dass ein anderes Leben, abseits von blutrünstiger Rache und ewigen Hassgefühlen möglich war. Sein Zusammensein mit Finn und Rey hatten es ihm gezeigt. Armitage hatte es ausgelöst. Auch wenn Hux sich weigerte es anzuerkennen, auch wenn Hux immer noch der kaltblütige Dreckskerl war, der machtgierig und skrupellos war, so gab es in ihm doch auch eine andere Seite, die ihm selbst nicht besonders gut bekannt war. Aber Ben hatte sie gesehen und wollte genau diesen Armitage Hux.

Er könnte den Mann, den er liebte nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn Hux das selbst forderte, in seiner arroganten Ignoranz.

Ja, es war eine Chance. Eine Chance sich zu entscheiden. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, wer er nun war und wer er sein sollte, so wusste er, dass er unter Kylos Helm kaum noch atmen konnte. Wie also sollte er je wieder Kylo Ren sein, wenn er nicht mal die Maske tragen konnte und sein Lichtschwert nicht hatte?! Alles was er hatte, war seine Macht und seine Gefühle für Hux.

Sie flohen weiter und die TIE-Jäger folgten und auch die Finalizer, mit Abstand. Als vor ihnen ein Asteroidenfeld auftauchte, flog Ben direkt darauf zu. Finn schluckte lautstark, sagte aber nichts zu seinem Plan. Die Zweifel waren weg, so war es möglich, dass er kaltblütig und geschickt den Millennium Falken durch das Feld navigierte. Dabei wurden weitere TIE’s beschädigt und eliminiert. Rey schoss nicht mehr so oft, aber dann landete sie einen genialen Treffer. Drei TIE’s, welche recht eng beieinander flogen (unter seinem Kommando, hätte er die Idioten vermutlich selbst abgeschossen, für so eine Blödheit), bewegten sich um einen kleineren Steinbrocken herum. Rey beschoss plötzlich den Fels und es zerriss ihn, mitsamt den Jägern. An hörte sie jubeln.

„Drei auf einen Schlag“, hauchte Finn beeindruckt. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei TIE’s hinter ihnen her, welche Ben persönlich schrottete, indem er einen Looping so dicht an einem großen Felsbrocken flog, dass die Jäger nicht mehr rechtzeitig abdrehen konnten und am Fels zerschellten.

Finn grinste breit und vom Geschützturm aus hörten sie Rey erneut jubeln. Die Finalizer hatte ihnen nicht in das Asteroidenfeld folgen können, aber sie würde außen herum fliegen, um sie abzufangen. Wenn doch nur der Hyperantrieb funktionieren würde.

Vorsichtig flog Ben zwischen den Felsbrocken hindurch und sah auf der Kontrolltafel schon das Ende des Feldes. Leider sah er ebenso die Finalizer, die schon lauerte und sie vermutlich nun mit harten Geschützen beschießen würde, sobald sie auftauchen würden. Es gab nur eine Lösung: Der Hyperantrieb MUSSTE funktionieren. Ben stoppte den Falken hinter einem dicken Brocken und stand auf.

„Finn …“ Seine Augen deuteten in den Pilotensitz.

„A … aber ich bin kein Pilot und …“

„Du musst nicht fliegen, nur die Instrumente im Auge behalten. Ich muss nach dem Hyperantrieb sehen. Ruf mich, wenn die Finalizer sich bewegt.“ Finn nickte zwar, sah aber irgendwie unglücklich aus. Eilig lief Ben durchs Schiff, bis zum Hyperantrieb, um zu sehen, ob es ein mechanisches Problem gab, was er lösen konnte. Finns Sturmtruppenausrüstung war zusammen mit dem Feuer im Shuttle Geschichte geworden. Den Ausrüstungsgürtel des Sturmtrupplers hatte Ben allerdings behalten und den trug er nun. Der Gürtel war mit allem bestückt, was er als nützlich erachtet hatte. Dabei waren Finns Utensilien, wie Handschellen, dabei waren Werkzeuge aus dem Shuttle, welche er mitgenommen hatte, aber auch ein Handblaster war Bestandteil des Gürtels. Als Ben so durchs Schiff rannte, kam er sich vor wie sein Vater. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, weil er seine Geschichten alle kannte und doch nicht selbst erlebt hatte.

Jeder gute Pilot musste auch einen entsprechenden technischen Verstand und handwerkliches Geschick haben, um reparieren zu können, wenn es notwendig wurde. Das war nun gefragt, auch wenn diese Begabung seit Jahren brach lag, weil er sich lieber darauf konzentriert hatte die Skills für sein Schwert und seine Machtfähigkeit auszubauen. Eigentlich war es beinah lustig, dass er als Pilot und Mechaniker Feingefühl aufbringen musste, wo er als Machtnutzer und Schwertkämpfer eher seine mentale Stärke und seinen Willen gebraucht hatte, um im weitesten Sinne zu brechen. Es schien, als wäre er in der Zeit zurück gereist, zu seinen Anfängen, als sein einziger Traum es war, ein exzellenter Pilot zu werden, so wie Han. Leias Ambitionen, mit welchen sie seine Machtfähigkeit schulte, waren ihm dabei immer unnütz vorgekommen. Anstatt ihre Lektionen zu erledigen, hing er ständig bei Han und seinen Schiffen herum. Hoffentlich hatte es etwas genutzt, dachte Ben und untersuchte den Hyperantrieb systematisch, wobei er einen Peilsender von Unkar Plutt fand, den er mit seinem Stiefel zerstampfte.

„Nützt dir sowieso nichts mehr, weil du tot bist!“, murmelte er dabei.

*****

Phasmas Gesicht war tiefrot. Vor Wut!

Endlich waren sie über Jakku und sie könnte die Suche nach Ren und Hux präzisieren, da veränderte sich wieder alles. Gerade, als sie ein Landeshuttle für die Truppen fertig machen wollte (sie persönlich würde sie anführen), startete dieser Drecksfrachter. Sie hatte ihn nur aus Interesse (und vielleicht aus einer weiblichen Eingebung heraus) anfunken lassen, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen und die Beiden möglicherweise entkommen zu lassen, weil sie unaufmerksam war. Der Scann des Schiffes hatte vier Personen an Bord ergeben. Das hatte sie unsicher gemacht, ob es Ren und Hux und natürlich ihr Liebster sein könnten.

Als ihre Funkanfrage allerdings nicht beantwortet wurde, brüllte sie:

„Die Erste TIE-Jäger Staffel soll ausschwärmen! Angriff ohne vollständige Elimination. Nur flugunfähig machen!“

Diese Frechheit ließ sie sogar drüber hinwegsehen, dass vielleicht Hux und ihr Soldat an Bord waren. Feinde mussten angegriffen und in ihre Schranken verwiesen werden. Ohne zu zögern. Wenig später sah sie empört, wie gut dieses alte Schrottding fliegen konnte und mit welcher Kunst es geflogen wurde. Sie persönlich kannte nur sehr wenige herausragende Piloten und einer davon war Kylo Ren. Es musste Ren sein, der diesen Drecksfrachter so gut fliegen konnte. Nur vielleicht sein verfluchter Vater wäre sonst dazu in der Lage. Als sie das dachte, begriff sie auch, mit welchem Schiff sie es hier zu tun hatten. Es war der berühmte Millennium Falke, der sie hier gerade verarschte. Noch dazu schien an den Geschützen jemand zu sein, der schießen konnte, denn die Jäger wurden schnell dezimiert. Fassungslos sah sie zu, wie der Frachter sich in ein Asteroidenfeld lavierte. Die Anfrage des Staffelführers beantwortete sie wutschnaubend mit einem:

„Selbstverständlich verfolgt ihr sie ins Feld! Nur beschädigen, nicht abschießen! Ich wiederhole: Ich brauche alle Insassen lebend!“

Jetzt wartete sie auf der anderen Seite, darauf, dass der Frachter wieder auftauchte, um ihn mit voller Feuerkraft anzugreifen. Das Schiff musste flugunfähig gemacht werden, dann könnten sie es an Bord holen. Dabei fragte sie sich, warum Ren, wenn er der Pilot war, nicht den Hyperantrieb nutzte. Ihm da zu folgen, würde schwierig werden, weil der Falke einfach zu schnell und zu wendig war.

Vermutlich war er nicht funktionstüchtig. Mit einem klaren Hintergedanken, fragte sich Phasma, ob sie sich gerade irrte und ein Schiff verfolgte, welches nichts mit ihrer Suche nach Hux und Ren zu tun hatte. Aber alles deutete darauf hin. Alles!

In ihrem Nacken prickelte es kühl, als würde ihr der unsichtbare Snoke beim Versagen zuschauen. Nach Jakku könnte sie immer noch, der Planet lief schließlich nicht weg. Aber dieses Schiff hatte sich mehr als verdächtig gemacht und sie wollte ganz sicher wissen, wer es flog. Falls es Ren, Hux und ihr Deserteur war, war die Frage, wer war die vierte Person?

Ungeduldig wartete sie auf das Auftauchen des Frachters.

*****

Ben glaubte in der Zwischenzeit das Problem mit dem Hyperantrieb gefunden hatte. Als Rey zu ihm kam, erschrak er ein wenig, weil er so vertieft in die Reparatur war.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

„Nein, ich schaffe das schon. Gut geschossen, Rey!“ Sie strahlte mädchenhaft und wirklich erfreut.

„Danke. Ich hatte viel Zeit während der Sandstürme und habe an einem Flugsimulator geübt, den ich im Wrack eines Schleppers gefunden habe. Er war erstaunlich intakt und ich hatte … viel Spaß.“

Ben lachte leise, weil Rey es immer wieder schaffte ihn zu amüsieren. Sie allerdings sah ihn nun recht ernst an und reichte ihm ein Werkzeug, um das er sie bat.

„Was war vorhin mit Armitage los? Ich habe ihn rumbrüllen hören.“ Ben erstarrte und ihm wurde kalt. Wie aus dem Nichts entschied er, dass er Rey vertrauen musste. Dafür müsste sie alles über ihn und auch Hux und Finn wissen, nur nicht gerade jetzt. Ernst sah er sie an. Ihre Augen begegneten sich und er konnte wieder fühlen, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Es war ein schönes, vertrautes Gefühl.

„Wenn wir entkommen, werde ich dir alles sagen, Rey. Doch zuvor …“

„Darth Vader“, sagte Rey plötzlich mit frostiger Stimme.

„Was?“

„Ich weiß jetzt, an wen mich dein Helm erinnert. An Darth Vader …“ Reys Stimme war belegt, enthielt einen Hauch von Argwohn und Vorwurf und er könnte das nicht entkräften.

„Richtig. Würdest du an die Geschütze gehen, ich glaube, ich habe …“ Endlich rastete der Blocker ein und Ben stand auf. Sie sahen ihn aufmerksam an und er spürte ihre Gedanken, die sagten: ich werde mich wehren, Ben. Schließlich aber nickte sie und ging weg, um sich wieder in den Geschützturm zu setzen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Cockpit machte Ben einen Umweg, sah im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei, in dem Armitage gefesselt mit dem Rücken an der Sitzecke auf dem Boden saß. Um seinen Mund herum war ein Tuch und trotzdem versuchte er zu sprechen. Ben verstand nichts, doch wenn er den hasserfüllten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen richtig deutete, könnte es etwas wie:

„Ich werde dich dafür umbringen, du Stück Scheiße!“ sein.

„Tut mir leid, Hux.“, sagte er betrübt und ging zurück zum Cockpit. Hux knurrte und brummte empört.

„Versuchen wir es …“

Ben sprach eher mit sich selbst und setzte sich, als Finn auf den anderen Sitz wechselte.

Langsam flog er nun den Falken an den Rand des Feldes, um gleich nach Verlassen des Gürtels den Hyperantrieb zu starten. Die Finalizer würde sie entdecken, schießen und sie in den Hyperraum verfolgen. In diesem Zusammenhang erinnerte er sich an Hans Berichte und seine Finten, mit denen er Verfolgern auswich. Wurde Zeit diese legendären Tricks zu testen, dachte Ben angespannt. Es kam genau so, wie er erwartete.

Die Finalizer lauerte schon und schoss auf sie. Ben betätigte den Hyperantrieb und die ersten Sekunden tat sich wieder nichts. Er legte den Schalter zurück, blickte zu Finn, der ihn ruhig ansah und legte den Hebel erneut um. Diesmal funktionierte es und der Falke wurde in den Hyperraum geschleudert. Sie sprangen durch die Lichtmauer und Ben, der eine Route berechnen hatte, die sie schon in die Nähe des Tashtor-Sektors brachte, ohne zu verraten, dass sie nach Takodana wollten, entließ seine angehaltene Luft. Der Falke gehorchte ihm nicht nur, er hatte sich ihm unterworfen, soweit man das von einem Stück Blech sagen konnte. Han hätte über diese Formulierung gelacht und sogar er musste schmunzeln.

„Yeah!“, flüsterte Finn andächtig. Ben, der das Schiff im Hyperraum nicht steuern konnte, sah dass die Finalizer planmäßig gefolgt war, aber schon an Geschwindigkeit verlor. Nach Minuten, machte die Route einen Knick. Ben riss den Falken aus dem Hyperraum und wechselte sofort in eine andere Route. Das Ganze wiederholte er dreimal, bis die Finalizer nicht mehr folgen konnte. Sie war zu groß, zu schwer und viel zu langsam.

„Geschafft?“, hörte er Rey, die zu ihnen kam.

„Sieht gut aus. In Kürze sind wir im Tashtor-Sektor und können Takodana ansteuern. Finn, bleib hier und rufe mich, falls die Finalizer oder andere Schiffe auftauchen. Rey, Hux und ich haben etwas zu klären.“ Finns Blick war besorgt, doch er nickte gehorsam. Sein Gehorsam war freiwillig, begriff Ben gerührt und nahm Rey mit zu Armitage.

*****

Phasma schäumte. Jetzt hatten sie den Frachter endgültig verloren. Der Falke war entkommen und sie würden viel Zeit brauchen, um ihn wiederzufinden. Kylo Ren war so gewieft, um die Routen durch den Hyperraum so schnell zu wechseln, dass sie seine Spur verloren und sie im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte, wohin er unterwegs war. Er könnte sogar nach Jakku zurück fliegen und sie würden Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen brauchen, um ihn zu finden.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!“, brüllte sie und erschoss aus Wut einen der Offiziere, der für den Funk zuständig gewesen war.

Sicher war, Kylo Ren war auf der Flucht und damit des Hochverrats an der Ersten Ordnung schuldig. War es auch Hux, oder war Hux seine Geisel?

Sicher war auch, dass Snoke Phasma auf der Stelle sprechen wollte. Ihr war mehr als mulmig, als sie in den Thronsaal lief. Es war ein Gang zum Schafott und Phasma hatte nur die kleine Hoffnung, dass Snoke außer ihrer Wenigkeit niemanden hatte, um die Finalizer zu befehligen und seine Befehle auszuführen. Snoke würde doch nicht etwa dämliche Hohlköpfe wie Spicyber bevorzugen?

Oder?


	19. Takodana

Reys Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Er brachte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zum gefesselten Hux, der sie aus verengten Augen böse anblickte.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen: Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung. Der Sternzerstörer, der uns folgt, war mal sein Schiff. Ich bin Kylo Ren, rechte Hand des Obersten Anführers der Ersten Ordnung Snoke. Man hat uns sozusagen ausgesetzt, weil wir an Bord der Finalizer einen Krieg gegeneinander geführt haben, der einige Opfer gefordert hat und den Unwillen des Obersten Anführers zur Folge hatte. Wir sollten auf Janara zur Besinnung kommen, leider hat der Autopilot unseres Shuttles einen Defekt gehabt und wir sind in eine Raum-Zeit-Anomalie geraten, die uns nach Jakku gebracht hat. Wo wir abgestürzt sind.“ Aufmerksam sah Ben die junge Frau an. Rey wirkte gefasst, nicht überrascht und doch tendenziell abweisend.

„Dein Name ist also nicht Ben?“

„Doch, Ben ist auch mein Name. Ich bin Ben Solo und mein Großvater war Anakin Skywalker, später unter dem Namen …“

„Darth Vader bekannt“, vollendete Rey seinen Satz. Ihre Stimme war ganz dunkel und kühl.

„So ist es.“

„Und ich habe Armitage nicht geglaubt, dass du ein Monster bist und ihr die Bösen seid“, flüsterte Rey mit deutlichem Selbstvorwurf im Tonfall. Armitage brummte hinter seinem Knebel (es hörte sich wie ein zynisches Lachen an) und Ben erlöste ihn davon. Sofort fauchte der Rothaarige ihn an:

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, du durchgeknallter Irrer!“

„Ja, vielleicht. In der Zwischenzeit wirst du meine Geisel sein. Vielleicht verkaufe ich dich als Sklave oder übergebe dich den Rebellen oder setze dich einfach auf einer leeren Welt aus.“

„Nichts davon wirst du tun!“ Armitages Stimme war nach seinem boshaften Ausbruch wieder erstaunlich unter Kontrolle und hatte den eisigen Ton, den der General Hux perfektioniert hatte. Rey hatte schweigend von ihm zu Hux gesehen.

„Heißt das … du stehst jetzt nicht mehr auf Seiten der Ersten Ordnung? Schließlich bist du eben geflohen“, fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich weder, ob ich auf irgendeiner Seite stehe, noch wer ich gerade bin. Kylo Ren kann ich gerade nicht mehr sein, weiß aber auch nicht, ob ich einfach nur Ben bin. Deswegen will ich nach Takodana. Dort lebt eine Person, die es vielleicht wissen kann, wenn sie mich sieht. Sie will ich fragen und ihr alle werdet mit mir kommen, weil ihr nun mal jetzt auf meinem Schiff seid. Landen wir tatsächlich auf Takodana, werde ich Finn gehen lassen, weil du …“, er funkelte Armitage scharf an, „ihn freigegeben hast. Finn ist ein Deserteur der Sturmtruppen, unterstand Hux und hatte sich als blinder Passagier an Bord des Shuttles versteckt. Er ist ein … guter Mann, soweit ich so etwas überhaupt beurteilen kann. Dich werde ich natürlich auch nicht aufhalten, Rey, empfehle dir aber, dir einen Meister zu suchen, der dir mehr zu deinen Kräften sagen kann, als ich das kann. Ich bin kein Lehrer, kein Meister und auch kein Jedi mehr. Ich war nie besonders gut oder diszipliniert, musst du wissen.

Aber …“ Dieser Gedanke war mehr als absurd, doch er würde ihn aussprechen, obwohl Hux verächtlich schnaubte und leise murmelte:

„Du hättest Darth Vader sowieso niemals vom Thron verdrängen können!“

„Vader ist tot, Arschloch!“, knurrte er zornig und fügte sanfter an: „Ich wüsste vielleicht jemanden, der dich unterrichten könnte, Rey …“

Nebenher fühlte er die altbekannte Wut, die allein der Vergleich mit Darth Vader auslöste. Dass es Hux erwähnte, war typisch für den General, der doch immer wieder den wunden Punkt fand. Obwohl er sich abwendete, schmerzte der Vergleich noch immer.

„Luke Skywalker? Sogar ich auf Jakku habe von ihm gehört.“ Reys Stimme war ehrfürchtig, seine Erinnerungen an Luke eher nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Niemals hatte er sich missverstandener und gedemütigter gefühlt. Nicht mal Hux hatte es geschafft, dass er sich wie ein totaler Versager vorkam. Und alles nur, weil Luke neidisch auf seine mächtigen Kräfte war, einen Vaterkomplex und Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Oh nein, Luke war ein mieser Lehrer. Ich dachte eher an seine Schwester und meine Mutter Leia.“

„Was wird das hier, Ren? Ein beschissenes Familientreffen?“, knurrte Hux. Beinah wäre er auf ihn losgegangen, aber Rey packte schon seinen Arm.

„Nicht, er will dich nur provozieren, Ben.“ Erstaunt sah er sie an. In ihren Augen war ein Lächeln. Sie verstand nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Hux. Und sie hatte recht, verdammt nochmal.

„Ja, das will er. Weil er einfach nicht akzeptieren kann und will, dass auch er nicht nur das herzlose Arschloch Hux sein muss. Aber das wird schon noch. Jetzt haben wir genug Zeit, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann, dass man immer die Wahl hat. Selbst so ein Idiot wie Armitage.“

„Du redest Unsinn, Ren! Du warst doch der Schlimmste von allen, ein eiskaltes Ungeheuer, ein Massenmörder und …“ Ben verlor die Kontrolle. Hux Worte schmerzten, weil er recht hatte. Sie vor Rey zu hören, war schrecklich. Mit einer so schnellen Handbewegung, die auch Rey nicht mehr stoppen konnte, schlug er Armitage heftige die Faust gegen den Kopf. Sein Schädel flog zur Seite, er war sofort bewusstlos und Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund, weil er sich vermutlich während des Schlags auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Ben!“, packte ihn Rey erschrocken und zog ihn ein wenig zur Seite, ehe er ihn erneut schlagen konnte.

„Keine Sorge, der Mistkerl ist hart im Nehmen, ich habe es schon mehrmals getestet!“, erwiderte er aufgebracht und riss sich aus Reys Griff. Hux hatte ihn soweit gebracht, dass er vor Wut glühte und am liebsten auf irgendwas einschlagen würde. Am besten auf den rothaarigen Wichser. Leider stand Rey neben ihm und die schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, denn sie schob sich nun zwischen ihn und Hux.

„Hör damit auf und hör mir zu, ja Ben?“ Schwer atmend versuchte er sie anzusehen. Aber es gelang ihm erst, als sie behutsam seine Hand nahm und sie auch nicht mehr los ließ.

„Was vorher war, ist gerade nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, wie mir scheint, dass du dich von dieser Grausamkeit abwendest und das ist es, was zählt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich meine Zweifel habe und Hux mir sogar die Wahrheit über dich sagte. Aber alles, was nun von Bedeutung ist, ist das was du jetzt sein willst, Ben. Es geht nicht um die Frage, wer du warst! Wer willst du sein?“

Ihre dunklen Augen waren voller Wärme und ruhten nachdenklich in seinem Gesicht.

„Das … weiß ich nicht, Rey.“

„Das macht nichts. Du wirst es herausfinden, da bin ich sicher. Aber bis dahin, solltest du dich zurücknehmen, ehe du bereust etwas getan zu haben, was dir leid tun würde.“

„Was? Was meinst du?“ Rey deutete mit dem Kopf zu Hux.

„Er bedeutet dir etwas. Hör auf ihn zum Sündenbock zu machen, dafür, dass du an dir selbst zweifelst. Vielleicht verdient er deine Großzügigkeit und Fürsorge nicht, wenn er das ist, was du gesagt hast. Töten musst du ihn aber auch nicht gleich. Am Ende ist er wertvoller als du denkst. Vielleicht will ihn die Erste Ordnung ja sogar zurück haben …“

Erstaunt sah Ben sie an. Rey war clever, das musste man ihr wirklich lassen.

„Darf ich eine … Frage stellen?“ Zustimmend nickte er und verdaute immer noch Reys klugen Einwand. Warum war sie so verflucht schlau? Es reichte doch schon, wenn Hux seine intellektuelle Überlegenheit ständig zur Schau stellte.

„Dein und Armitages Krieg auf dem Schiff – um was ging es da?“

„Machtansprüche, Kompetenzen und so was … Er war der Meinung, ich unterstehe seinen lächerlichen Regeln, doch da lag er falsch und …“

„Wirklich?“ Rey sah ihn neugierig lauernd an und Ben begriff, dass sie seine Lüge ebenso wahrnahm, wie er ihre Empfindungen spüren konnte, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Schwer seufzend rieb er sich übers Gesicht und sagte sehr leise:

„Nein, nicht nur. Wir hatten so etwas wie ein … Verhältnis, was auf niederen Trieben, Gewalt und Sex basierte. Mir … war das nicht mehr genug, aber er … verabscheut dieses Thema und alles, was damit einhergeht. Mag es seine miese Kindheit sein, oder es ist einfach nur sein eisiger Verstand, der ihn blind wie ein Höhlenolm sein lässt. Dazu kommt seine Sturheit und … du hast ihn erlebt. Zu mir sagten sie immer, ich wäre kompliziert aber Hux … ich habe selten einen schwierigeren Menschen erlebt.“

„Verstehe …“, flüsterte Rey, streichelte sanft über seine Hand und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Du liebst ihn also?“

Ben gab ihr keine Antwort mehr, da Hux stöhnend zu sich kam. Der Mann hob den Kopf, leckte sich mit seiner blutenden Zunge über die Lippen, was einen grusligen Blutrand hinterließ und brummte mit kratziger Stimme:

„Das war wirklich unnötig …“ Tränen des Schmerzes, vielleicht aber auch der wütenden Hilflosigkeit standen in Hux‘ grünen Augen. Rey und er sahen ihn gedankenvoll an. Ben wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlte und was er nicht fühlen wollte. In seinem Inneren war nicht nur die alte Wunde, der ewige Kampf zwischen hell und dunkel, wieder aufgebrochen, sondern auch die üblichen Zweifel, darüber wer er sein sollte. Der impulsive, wilde Junge Ben, der durchaus ein gutes Herz hatte aber immer wieder unüberlegte Entscheidungen traf und unberechenbare Reaktionen zeigte.

Oder der bestialische Kylo Ren, dessen Herz eingefroren war, der nichts als Hass verspürte und dessen Verstand in einer düsteren, kalten Zukunft weilte, so dass ihm die Gegenwart völlig egal war?

Liebte er Hux? Genug, um ihn und seine Gegenwehr weiterhin ertragen zu können? Was war, wenn er sich irrte? Was war, wenn ihn Hux zu keiner Zeit zurücklieben würde, obwohl er die Anlagen dafür hatte und auch gezeigt hatte, dass er anders sein konnte? Was war, wenn Hux‘ berechnender Verstand die Oberhand behielt und es niemals zuließ ihn zu lieben?

Würde er ihn vorher töten, wenn Rey ihn nicht davon abhielt?

Und was war mit Rey? Ben hatte sich zu keiner Zeit besser verstanden gefühlt wie von ihr. Sie waren wie Seelenpartner, teilten eine schwere Last und erlebten gleichzeitig auch die Erfüllung so mächtig zu sein, dass sie sogar den Lauf des Universums ändern konnten. Mit Luke hatte er sich nie so verbunden gefühlt, nicht mal mit seiner eigenen Mutter. Aber Rey war sehr mächtig und vielleicht lag es daran.

Rey war darüber hinaus schlau wie Hux und hatte die Gelassenheit einer natürlichen Autorität. Sie war ein guter Mensch und das war wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was zählte.

„Kümmerst du dich um Hux? Ich kann seinen Anblick gerade nicht ertragen“, bat er sie.

„Das werde ich. Bring du uns nach Takodana, ich bekomme so langsam großen Hunger.“

„Wage es nicht mich in der Obhut dieser Hexe zu lassen!“, schrie ihm Hux nach, doch er lief weiter. Hux verlor den Verstand und das war noch nicht mal so erstaunlich. Sein Ziel auf die Finalizer zurückzukehren und Frieden mit Snoke zu schließen, war so nahe gewesen und doch hatte es nicht funktioniert. Hux war dem Zusammenbruch nah, das war mehr als deutlich, so kopflos wie der General sich benahm.

Ben hörte Hux noch lange toben und glaubte ihn sogar weinen zu hören. Finn warf ihm fragende Blicke zu, wagte es aber nicht nachzufragen.

„Rey weiß alles, du brauchst nicht mehr lügen, Finn.“

„Danke.“

Mehr sagte der Schwarze nicht. Es war nur ein Wort, doch es reichte Ben, um zu sich zurückzufinden und mit ein paar Hyperraumsprüngen, welche die Finalizer zusätzlich verwirren sollten, den Weg nach Takodana zu nehmen.

Takodana war ein Planet im Westen im Gürtel des Mittleren Randes im Tashtor Sektor. Eigentlich war es eine nette Welt und erinnerte Ben an manchen Stellen sogar an seine Heimatwelt Chandrila. Es gab sehr viele Seen, die inmitten romantischer Waldflächen oder Hügellandschaften lag. Das Wetter war immer gut und die Temperaturen waren angenehm. Der Falke ließ sich ohne Probleme landen, nachdem Ben sich eine lange Zeit versichert hatte, dass weder die Finalizer, noch die Supremacy ihnen gefolgt waren.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie uns nicht finden werden“, hatte Ben zu Rey gesagt, als sie zu ihnen ins Cockpit gekommen war, als sie kurz vor der Landung standen.

„Was geschieht, wenn es doch passiert?“, fragte Finn nachdenklich.

„Bis dahin sollte ich einen guten Plan haben“, erwiderte er nur, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wo es enden sollte und würde.

„Wie geht es unserem Gefangenen?“, fragte er Rey. Die rollte kurz die Augen.

„Er hat ziemlich getobt und ich glaube, er hatte einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch, Jetzt ist er still und starrt nur vor sich hin.“

„Gut, fessele ihn hiermit, bevor wir das Schiff verlassen!“ Ben warf Rey die Handschellen zu, die ursprünglich zu Finns Sturmtruppenausrüstung gehört hatten. Es war mehr als verständlich, dass Hux einen Zusammenbruch hatte. Sein Ziel auf sein Schiff zurückzukehren, war so nah gewesen und er hatte es mal wieder verpasst. Und nun stand er ihm gegenüber, war sein Feind und das brachte den General nur noch mehr durcheinander. Auch wenn es Armitage weiterhin hartnäckig leugnen und ignorieren würde, der Rothaarige hatte Gefühle für ihn. Und weil das so war, könnte er ihn weder gehen lassen, noch töten, weil es eine Chance und damit eine Wahl gab, auch für einen starrsinnigen Ignoranten wie General Hux.

Besser er war seine Geisel. Das enthielt die winzige Möglichkeit, dass Hux doch noch erkennen würde, dass manche Dinge wichtiger waren und andere falsch. Rey legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen, Ben.“

„Das tue ich nicht …“, entgegnete er gleich, aber es war eine Lüge. Er sorgte sich sehr, darüber, was er vielleicht schon bald über sich selbst erfahren würde. Im Moment war es in ihm leer und still. Wie die Ruhe vor einem alles vernichtenden Sturm. Weder war er Kylo Ren, noch Ben. Er war nichts, rein gar nichts. Er war nicht mal Zorn. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Rey und Finn sich besorgt anschauten.

Nach der Landung, die problemlos zu bewältigen war, begab sich Ben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Hux zu holen. Er entfernte ihm den Knebel und erwartete eigentlich mindestens eine heftige Schimpftirade, doch sie blieb aus. Der Rothaarige sah nur stumpf vor sich hin. Seine Augen waren gerötet, er war beängstigend bleich und an seinem Mund und Kinn, war noch immer Blut.

„Du bist ab jetzt mein Gefangener, Hux, benimm dich gefälligst auch so und dir wird nichts passieren.“

„Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht, Ren … wir waren so nah dran …“, murmelte der andere Mann frustriert.

Zu einer Antwort ließ er sich nicht mehr herab, sondern trieb den Mann aus dem Schiff. Finn und Rey betrachteten schon leise sprechend die bunten Fähnchen vor dem Kastell. Zwei Ubesen kamen eben aus dem Tor, beachteten die Neuankömmlinge allerdings nicht weiter, weil sie gerade in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu streiten schienen. Es klang laut und aggressiv. Ben gab Hux, dessen Hände hinter dem Rücken mit den Handschellen gefesselt waren, einen Schubs, damit er vor ihm herlief.

„Ich hasse dich!“, knurrte Hux.

„Von mir aus …“, erwiderte er, wobei er eine Traurigkeit verspürte, die er nicht kannte. Hatten sich Armitage und er bisher angenähert, auch wenn es unter Umständen anders aussah, blutig und gewalttätig gewesen war, so hatte sich etwas geändert. Ob es allein daran lag, dass er gerade NICHTS war, oder an Hux, der mit sich selbst im Krieg stand, war nicht zu beurteilen.

Er zumindest, fühlte sich gerade sehr erschöpft, müde und gleichgültig, was alles betraf. Die guten Errungenschaften, wie das Finn frei und am Leben war, dass er Rey getroffen hatte, die wie er war und dass er selbst endlich mal eine Entscheidung zu seinen eigenen Gunsten und rein aus seinen Gefühlen heraus getroffen hatte, waberten wie Nebel um ihn herum, drangen im Augenblick aber nicht bis zu ihm durch.

Aus Hans Erzählungen wusste er, was ihn im Schloss von Maz Kanata erwarten würde. Trotzig schubste er Hux vorwärts, wobei ihm ein alter Gedanke in den Sinn kam: Töte, was du nicht haben kannst. Könnte er Hux noch immer eiskalt töten? Lieber würde er das nicht herausfinden wollen.

Im Erdgeschoß des Schlosses befand sich die sogenannte Cantina. Im Grunde war es ein Treffpunkt für alles mögliche Gesindel. Man konnte dort sitzen, trinken, essen und sich unterhalten. Nur Kämpfe waren nicht erlaubt. Ben hatte es vorhin noch ermahnend zu Finn und Rey gesagt, die ihn ein bisschen amüsiert und verunsichert angesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht unbedingt Personen, die zur schnellen Gewalt neigten, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Als Finn und Rey, die nebeneinander standen, ihn leicht irritiert angesehen hatten, hatte Ben feststellen müssen, dass sie ein tolles Paar abgeben würden. Absurd … aber nun ja. Dazu fielen ihm Hux‘ und ihre heißen Intermezzos ein, die auch alles andere als gewöhnlich waren. Schnell verscheuchte er derartig sentimentale Gedanken.

Die Cantina war sehr voll. Der Geruch des Ortes setzte sich aus den verschiedenen Spezies, den Gerüchen nach Essen und Getränken und dem wer weiß wie altem Mobiliar zusammen. Gleich neben der Tür blieben sie stehen. Ein ME-8D9 kam auf sie zu und sagte mit seiner elektronisch perfekt ausbalancierten Droiden-Stimme: „Willkommen in Maz‘ Kastell, ich bin Emmie.“ Vermutlich war der Protokolldroide dazu da, um herauszufinden, welche Sprache sie sprachen.

„D … danke“, stotterte Finn leise. Weder er noch Rey sagten etwas. Rey, die wahrscheinlich noch nie außerhalb des Niima-Außenpostens gewesen war und sah sich neugierig und mit großen Augen um. Armitage machte ein deutlich angewidertes Geräusch und flüsterte:

„Es geht abwärts, Ren!“

„Schweig, oder ich werde dir mithilfe meiner Macht deine Stimme nehmen. Glaub mir, es wird sehr unangenehm werden, Armitage!“, flüsterte er dem anderen Mann rau ins Ohr. Hux stand nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Während er diese Worte zu ihm sagte, musste er nahe an ihn herantreten. Diese Nähe verwirrte sofort seine Sinne. Ungewollt stieg ein heftiges Verlangen nach dem Rothaarigen hoch. Danach, dass es war wie zuvor, danach, dass sie sich zwar nicht ausstehen konnten und rivalisierten, aber immerhin auf einer Seite waren. Als Ben mühsam wieder geradeaus blickte, glaubte er für Sekunden seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Weiter weg, am Tresen, sah er seinen Vater und dessen Wookiee -Kumpel Chewbacca. Das konnte nur eine Einbildung sein, geboren aus Hans Märchen über diesen Ort. Ben schloss seine Augen, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie wieder.

Es war tatsächlich Han Solo. Verdammt. Damit hatte er weder gerechnet, noch je darüber nachgedacht. Seit Leia und Han sich getrennt hatten, lebte jeder seiner Elternteile ein eigenes Leben. Seinen Vater hatte er schon ziemlich lange nicht gesehen, wusste aber, dass er sich wie eh und je durch die Galaxis triebt. Vermutlich schmuggelte er wieder oder tat andere gesetzlose und vor allem riskante Dinge. Rastlos und abenteuerlustig, wie Corellianer nun mal waren. Jäh war ihm richtig schlecht. Er packte Armitage am Nacken, zerrte ihn herum und wollte ihn wieder zur Tür hinaus schubsen. Dieser unerwarteten Situation, in der er seinem Vater gegenüberstehen musste, fühlte er sich gerade überhaupt nicht gewachsen. Sein Kopf war total leer und er schaffte es nicht mal Finn oder Rey ein Zeichen zu geben. Allerdings bockte Hux und fuhr ihn an:

„Was soll der Scheiß? Ich habe wirklich Durst und Hunger. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht wieder …“

„Ben?“, hörte er schon die Stimme seines Vaters. Sie war nur leise und sehr ungläubig, doch sein Gehör filterte Hans Stimme aus dem Umgebungslärm heraus.

„Lauf, Hux, oder ich töte dich auf der Stelle!“, zischte er ihn an.

„BEN?“

Und auch Chewbacca, auf dessen Schultern er als kleiner Junge durch den Garten „geritten“ war, rief seinen Namen. Armitages verstörter Blick war unbezahlbar. Während Hux sich umdrehte, endlich Han Solo erkannte und ein belegtes: „Ach du heilige Scheiße!“, ausstieß, stand er wie gelähmt und immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Tür da.

In der Cantina erstarben jegliche Geräusche.

„Ben?“, flüsterte Rey fragen. Er konnte nicht antworte, weil er eine Entscheidung jetzt und in diesen Sekunden zu treffen hatte. Entweder stand er auf Hux‘ Seite, der Seite der Ersten Ordnung. Dann müsste er jetzt Hux nach draußen treiben, mit ihm in den Falken steigen und hier verschwinden. Am besten wäre noch, wenn er vorher alle, inklusive Rey und Finn getötet hätte. Er müsste unverzüglich zur Finalizer zurückkehren, sich stellen und auf Gnade für sich und Hux hoffen.

Falls er aber nicht mehr Kylo Ren war, dann müsste er sich seinem Vater stellen. Wie hatte Rey es formuliert? Es ging nicht darum was gewesen war, sondern wer er sein wollte. Wollte er Ben Solo sein? Falls ja, dann würde er Armitage zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit verlieren.

„Ben? Bist du es wirklich?“ Sein Vater war näher gekommen. Seine Stimme war rau und sehr emotional. Luke hatte immer, nur halb im Scherz, angedeutet, dass seine Emotionalität von seinem Vater stammte, der nicht gerade der Meister darin gewesen war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Unwillkürlich stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen, zusammen mit schönen Erinnerungen, die er geglaubt getötet zu haben, indem er zur dunklen Seite der Macht gewechselt war. Es war ein Irrtum gewesen. Alles war noch da. Alles.

Ben drehte sich herum, sah an Hux vorbei in Han Solos Gesicht.

„Vater“, flüsterte er nur, da umarmte ihn Han schon vor allen und sehr fest. Es war noch immer sehr still in der Cantina. Scheinbar spürte jeder, dass hier etwas Ungeheuerliches passierte. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte Ben die Umarmung seines Vaters erwiderte. Han schluchzte leise an seiner Schulter und gab einen Scheiß auf die Zuschauer. Ja, das war eindeutig sein Vater. Er war zu Hause. Ben war nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

*****

Auf D’Qar war Leia mitten in einer Besprechung, als sie es fühlte. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, griff sich an die Brust, obwohl sie keinen Schmerz verspürte. Es war eher ein wildes, heißes Pulsieren, was sie augenblicklich und unaufhaltsam weinen ließ. Amilyn Holdo, die neben ihr saß, fing sie auf, als sie wie betäubt vom Stuhl glitt.

„Leia? Was ist mir dir?“ Sie konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, weil sie im ersten Moment selbst nicht wusste, was geschah. War Luke gestorben? War Han in Gefahr? Erst, als es weiterhin wild und prickelnd in ihr vibrierte, ihr wie unter einem rätselhaften Zwang ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert wurde, verstand sie es.

„Mein Sohn … Ben …“

„Was Leia? Was ist mir Ben? Ist er tot?“ Amilyn klang sehr beunruhigt und tätschelte schwach ihre Wange.

„Er … ist zurück.“

Nach diesen Worten, brach sie zusammen und verlor mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein.


	20. Reinigung

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich gleich übergeben …“

Es waren Armitages Worte, die er leise und boshaft vor sich hin murmelte, die Ben zur Besinnung brachten. Natürlich hatte er klar und deutlich gespürt, was passiert war. So, wie er damals, als er Ren tötete, die volle Wucht von Hass und Zorn gefühlt hatte, wie er bewusst zugelassen hat, dass sein Herz sich mit schwarzer, böser Niedertracht füllte, wie er merkte, dass sein altes Ich sich zurückzog, ja sogar versteckte, so erlebte Ben nun das Gegenteil.

Alle schönen Erinnerung, an Chandrila, seine Eltern, deren Freunde, die Feste, die Reisen, die vielen Stunden zusammen mit seinem Vater in den verschiedenen Raumhäfen und -schiffen, seine oft lustigen Unterrichtsstunden mit seiner Mutter, seine Hoffnungen und seinen kindischen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte – all das, kam schlagartig zurück und erfüllte sein Innerstes mit Trost und Frieden. Sein Herz schlug wieder, nie hatte er es deutlicher gespürt. Hans Gesicht war immer noch ein ganz weich vor Freude und Rührung. In seinen Augen standen sogar Tränen. Chewies Fell, der ihn umarmte, stank wie immer muffig wie ein nasser Lappen. Die allmählich wieder einsetzenden Gespräche in der Cantina, taten ihr übriges, um die Rührung zu verscheuchen. Aber etwas war nicht mehr wie zuvor. Rey hatte mit feuchten Augen dem unerwarteten und ungewollten Wiedersehen zugesehen, Finn hatte verlegen weggeschaut, Hux‘ Gesicht war die steinerne Maske, welche er die ersten Tage an Bord der Finalizer an ihm kennengelernt hatte. Beherrscht bis ins Detail, gleichermaßen abwertend und gleichgültig. Seine Worte waren verurteilend und abfällig, sie sollten ihn verletzen und seine Abscheu ausdrücken. Vielleicht spürte Rey, was geschehen war, Armitage tat das sicher nicht. Er verachtete ihn und das, was er gerade war und beobachtete nur. Anders war, dass Hux‘ Worte trotzdem etwas Schwarzes in ihm ansprachen. Etwas, was zornig werden wollte, etwas, was dem Ex-General weh tun wollte.

Etwas, was es nicht tat, weil er in der Lage war es zu kontrollieren. Der gute Jedi Ben hätte vielleicht großzügig über Hux‘ Provokation hinweggesehen, hätte verstanden, dass der Rothaarige es nicht verstehen konnte, weil ihm das Wissen über das manigfaltige Wesen der Liebe fehlte, aber Ben war inzwischen jenseits von Gut und Böse. Still nahm er sich vor, Hux irgendwann für diesen Satz zu bestrafen.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, Ben …“ Han hatte seinen Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn vorwärts zum Tresen, wo er lautstark Getränke für ihn und seine Freunde bestellte. Ben zerrte Hux ebenso vorwärts wie sein Vater ihn, und erst nachdem Han ihn noch einmal umarmen musste, wobei er leise murmelte:

„Deine Mutter wird der glücklichste Mensch in der Galaxis sein und ich bin es natürlich auch!“, entdeckte Han die Handschellen an Hux‘ Handgelenken. Sein Blick wurde fragend. Chewbacca fragte Han in Shyriiwook was es damit auf sich hat und Han wiederholte die Frage aus Nervosität, obwohl er Chewie verstand und sein Vater das wusste.

„Ich habe natürlich sehr viele Fragen an dich, mein Junge. Aber zuvor: was hat es mit diesem Kerl auf sich. Bist du jetzt etwa ein Kopfgeldjäger?“

„Nein. Lass mich dir lieber erst Rey vorstellen. Wir haben sie auf Jakku getroffen und sie war uns eine große Hilfe. Er hier ist Finn, ein ehemaliger Soldat, und er …“ Grob packte er Hux in seine Haare und zwang seinen Kopf nach oben, „Ist Armitage Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung!“ Hans Augen wurden groß.

„Du hast ihn gekidnappt?“

„Nicht direkt …“ Leise erzählte er Han, was vorgefallen war, dabei ließ er weg, dass er mit Hux eine Affäre hatte und auch, welche Fähigkeiten Rey hat.“ Als er geendet hatte, Han und Chewie hatten ihm gebannt zugehört, wobei der Wookiee immer wieder Kommentare des Erstaunens von sich gab, hielt Han Rey die Hand hin und stellte sich vor. Dasselbe tat er bei Finn und auch Chewbacca war freundlich. Hux jedoch, wurde böse angeschaut, was er mit einem überheblichen Ausdruck im Gesicht quittierte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich … auf diese Weise nochmal wiedersehe“, sagte Han plötzlich warm. Seine raue Hand legte sich an seine Wange. Ben war verlegen und kam für ein paar Momente nicht mit dieser unerwarteten Situation klar. Rey rutschte ein wenig näher an ihn heran, sodass er sie spüren konnte. Das spendete ihm ein wenig Gelassenheit.

„Ich will dir keine Hoffnung machen, Dad … Leia auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer er ich gerade bin und …“

„Du wirst es herausfinden, Ben. Ich bin sicher, du findest wieder zu deinem alten Selbst zurückfinden und …“

„Das erscheint mir ausgesprochen schwer, Vater! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin.“ Armitage schnaubte verächtlich, nach dem Motto, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es hassen wirst wieder Ben Solo zu sein.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Dass du … dich geändert hast, ist doch sogar für mich zu spüren und ich kann es sogar in deinen Augen sehen. Deine Mutter wird es wissen und dich …“

„Nein, Dad. Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Es gibt viel zu erledigen und …“ Ihm kam wieder die verwegene Idee in den Sinn, bei der er als Spion zur Ersten Ordnung zurückkehren könnte. Dafür müsste Hux allerdings mitspielen.

„Du willst wieder gutmachen? Das ehrt dich, Ben. Was hast du mit ihm vor?“ Han sah zu Armitage und runzelte die Augenbrauen.

„Darüber muss ich noch nachdenken. Ich hoffe, dass er kooperationsbereit sein wird und …“ Chewbacca fiel ihm ins Wort:

„So sieht er nicht aus! Er wirkt wie ein Eisblock.“

„Sei nicht so ein Pessimist, Chewie“, sagte Han und Hux fauchte:

„Was sagte das Pelzding?“ Rey und Finn, die auch kein Shyriiwook konnten, warfen sich nur irritierte Blicke zu.

„Er sagt, du siehst gut genug aus, um dich als Sklave zu verkaufen“, knurrte Ben. Han lachte dunkel, Chewie knurrte erheitert und sogar Finn schnaubte belustigt. Nur Rey sah weg und fand es weniger lustig.

„Die Erste Ordnung wird allerdings weiter hinter uns her sein und irgendwann muss ich mich ihr stellen. Im Moment sind wir entkommen, doch sie werden uns auch hier finden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Deswegen kann ich nicht sehr lang auf Takodana bleiben.“ Han, der ihn wieder sentimental ansah, legte seine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und flüsterte:

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, Ben. Ich nehme an, du bist auch nicht wegen mir hier, weil du gar nicht wissen konntest, wo ich bin.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du … wolltest mir sogar aus dem Weg gehen, richtig?“ An seinem Vater vorbei, sah er in die Cantina, in der es wieder so laut war, wie zu Beginn. Man schien sie vergessen zu haben, aber Ben spürte, dass das nicht stimmte. Es waren genug Personen hier, die sie auch weiterhin aufmerksam beobachteten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Rey, die ebenso sondierte wie er. Und er spürte Finn, der wie ein Bodyguard hinter ihm stand, was ihn amüsierte. Armitage, der neben ihm stand, schien gedanklich allerdings gerade derart abwesend zu sein, dass es ihn fast schon besorgte. Er griff nach seinem Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erzwingen. Mit eisigem Blick wandte er sich ihm zu.

„Was ist? Willst du Applaus für deinen Verrat, Kylo Ren?!“

„Ich bin hier, um mit Maz Kanata zu sprechen.“ Erst schmunzelte Han Solo, dann wurde er ernst und betrachtete Ben nachdenklich.

„Verstehe, mein Junge. Sie ist hier und ich bin sicher, sie kommt zu uns, sobald sie Zeit hat. Scheue dich nicht, dich ihrem Urteil zu stellen. Ich freue mich wirklich, dass du dich an die alten Märchen erinnert hast, die ich dir immer aufgetischt habe. Mir war nicht klar, dass du sie Wort für Wort geglaubt hast.“

„Natürlich habe ich das, weil sie wahr waren.“

Unwillkürlich musste Ben schmunzeln. Eine schläfrige Wärme hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Die Anspannung, der letzten Stunden, seit ihrer Flucht von Jakku, schien sich nun endgültig aufzulösen. Han, der ihn mit glänzenden Augen wohlwollend und spürbar erleichtert betrachtete, der zu Rey lächelte und auch Finn mit einem freundlichen Blick bedachte, bestellte ihnen allen Essen.

„Das geht selbstverständlich auf mich.“ Selbst für Hux hatte Han Solo etwas zu essen bestellt. Als es gebracht wurde, fragte Ben mit einem versteckten Lächeln:

„Du hast mich noch gar nicht gefragt, mit welchem Schiff ich hier bin, Dad.“ Han blinzelte, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Neeeeeein!“, hauchte er tonlos.

„Doch … Sieh draußen nach …“

„Nein … der Millennium Falke? Wo … auf … Jakku… wie … “ Han war sprachlos und auch Chewie grunzte seine Fassungslosigkeit heraus.

Ben lächelte nur und begann zu essen, während Han Solo und sein Wookiee-Kumpel wie angestochen nach draußen rannten. Armitage, der neben ihm saß und erstaunlicherweise auch aß, sagte verächtlich:

„Dein Vater ist ein noch größerer Idiot als du! Merkt er nicht, das er im Visier von Söldnern ist?“

„Was sagst du da?“

Ben bekam keine Antwort von Hux, denn im selben Moment kam die berühmte Piratenfürstin Maz Kanata auf sie zu. Maz sah aus wie eine vertrocknete, Jahrtausendalte Frucht. Sie war groß wie ein Kind, ihre Haut hatte einen orangefarbenen Ton und so viele Falten, dass sie nicht zu zählen waren. Außerdem trug sie ein seltsames Brillengestell, wodurch ihre winzigen Augen größer wirkten als sie tatsächlich waren. Rey, die sich mit Finn über den Ort und die Gäste unterhalten hatte, verstummten. Hux aß ungerührt weiter (scheinbar hatte er wirklich Hunger, was kein Wunder war, nachdem sie tagelang kaum etwas Richtiges gegessen hatten).

Bens Herz aber, raste, weil er sofort wusste, dass es Maz war. Die Person, die er treffen wollte. Die Frau, die ihm sagen musste, was er im Moment war und auch, was er sein konnte.

„Ben Solo? Ich habe gehört, dass du hier bist. Dein Vater …“ Sie sah sich um und Ben beeilte sich zu sagen, dass sein Vater nur draußen bei seinem alten Frachter war. Maz kicherte daraufhin trocken.

„Han ist und bleibt ein großes Kind, so wie du, Ben. Würdest du und das Mädchen mich bitte nach hinten begleiten?“ Rey schien verwirrt zu sein.

„Natürlich. Finn, kümmere dich um Hux und sieh zu, dass er … “

„Oh, warte kurz …“, fiel ihm Maz ins Wort und nahm ihre Brille ab, um Armitage zu betrachten. Hux starrte sie unwirsch und böse an, bevor er sich mit den Worten seinem Essen zuwandte:

„Das Essen hier ist wirklich nur minimal besser als auf Jakku und das mag schon was heißen …“ Maz schmunzelte nur, setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und sagte:

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie wichtig dieser Mann ist, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle aus meinem Schloss werfen lassen. So, kommt mit …“

Rey und Ben folgten Maz, die sie in einen ruhigeren Raum führte, der wie ihr Büro aussah.

„Setzt euch!“ Kaum saßen sie auf dem abgewetzten Zweisitzer, nahm sie erneut ihre Brille ab und sah sie beide lange an. Rey räusperte sich leise und unbehaglich, während Ben zum ersten Mal echte Angst davor verspürte, dass Maz ihm sagen würde, dass nichts mehr zu retten war und er für alle Zeiten verloren war.

„Du bist hier, weil ich dir sagen soll, wer du bist, Ben. Ich sage dir, wer Rey ist. Dein strahlendes Spiegelbild. Das, was du hättest sein können. Leider ist die Chance vertan. Du kannst nicht einfach so zurück auf die helle Seite der Macht. Dazu ist zu viel geschehen, du hast … zu viele schlimme Dinge getan.“

„Ich wusste es …“, knurrte er dunkel und verspürte eine eisige Verzweiflung in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Nicht so voreilig, junger Mann. Tu mir den Gefallen und wende dein Gesicht nicht ab, weil dir nicht gefällt, was ich dir sage.“ Widerwillig sah er zu Maz.

„Du hast den ersten Schritt getan und das ist eine ganze Menge. Ich sehe nicht, weshalb es geschehen ist und ich brauche auch die Umstände nicht wissen. Aber ich weiß, dass dieser Mann mit dem empfindungslosen Gesicht und den rotblonden Haaren damit zu tun hat. Er ist dein Gefangener?“

„Das ist er.“

„Lass ihn frei und versuche ihm zu vertrauen.“

„Was? Niemals. Er wird fliehen uns alle verraten und …“

„Ben. Du willst wissen, wer du sein kannst? Du hoffst, dass du wieder gutmachen kannst, dass du zurückkehren kannst? Das kannst du. Auf eine andere Art, als zuvor. Du kannst niemals wieder ein Jedi-Ritter sein, nicht so, wie es ursprünglich gedacht war. Die Macht, die ich in dir sehe, ist nicht mehr rein und weiß. Sie ist aber auch nicht mehr undurchdringlich und schwarz. Du musst einen Weg dazwischen finden. Das heißt, du musst neue Wege gehen. Wege, die bedeuten, dass du Vertrauen schenken musste, wo es vielleicht zwecklos erscheint. Es heißt aber auch, dass du Entscheidungen treffen musst. Vor allem heißt es, dass du dich selbst neu kennenlernen musst, weil du zuallererst dir selbst vertrauen musst.

Deine Freundin, dein schwarzer Freund, deine Familie, sie alle können dir dabei helfen, das kann ich deutlich sehen. Wenn du sie lässt, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest.“

„Und Hux? Er ist der Feind! Was soll er damit zu tun haben?“

„Das ist er, er ist dein Feind, in seinem und in deinem Verstand. Das muss aber nicht so sein.“ Ben knurrte, weil er nicht recht begriff, was Maz ihm sagen wollte. Außerdem wandte sie sich schon zu Rey.

„Auf dich habe ich schon so lange gewartet, Mädchen.“ Rey gab gar keine Antwort, weil sie ganz verwirrt schien.

„Deine Machtfähigkeit ist enorm und dein Herz ist warm und groß. Was auch immer geschehen mag, höre darauf. Ich habe etwas für dich. Wenn du mir folgen würdest?“

„Und … was ist mit mir?“ Empört war Ben aufgesprungen.

„Ach, ehe ich es vergesse, ihr alle könnte hierbleiben, solange ihr wollte. Ich mochte deine Mutter Leia immer sehr und tue das gern für ihren Sohn, der endlich den Weg zurück ins Licht zu finden scheint. Geht in den ersten Stock und sucht euch die Zimmer aus. Sie sind gratis, das Essen und Trinken ebenso, denn Maz Kanata ist eine gute Gastgeberin.“

„Ich meinte, was ist …“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, Ben Solo. Beginne damit dich in Geduld zu üben. Nimm dir nur nicht deinen Vater zum Vorbild, der war auch immer so ein Hitzkopf.“

„Wir werden vielleicht verfolgt und …“

„Das habe ich mitbekommen. Darum kümmere ich mich, wenn es soweit kommen wird.“ Rey warf ihm fragende Blicke zu, als sie Maz aus dem Raum folgte, doch er konnte auch nur die Schultern zucken, weil er nicht wusste, was Maz mit dem Mädchen vorhatte.

Ben bekam auf dem Weg zurück eine Nachricht, dass Han und Chewie erst einmal eine Runde mit dem Falken fliegen würde, um alles zu testen. War ja klar, dachte Ben ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sein Vater an seinem alten Schiff interessierter war, als an ihm.

Andererseits war er erschöpft und sehr müde. Finn sah auch nicht besser aus, als er zurück kam. Er ertappte ihn beim Gähnen und auch Hux hatte vor Müdigkeit ganz glasige Augen.

„Wir dürfen uns Zimmer im ersten Stock aussuchen. Warte, bis Rey zurück ist und sucht euch aus, was ihr wollt. Vergiss nicht, du bist frei und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, Finn.“

Finn nickte, sah aber seltsame skeptisch drein.

Er packte sich Armitage, der wundersamerweise keine Widerworte gab und schubste ihn die Treppe nach oben. Das erste Zimmer war abgeschlossen, das zweite offen. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, hatte sogar ein Bad mit einer hässlichen Blechwanne und ein Bett. Ben, viel zu müde, um sich daran zu stören, dass es nur ein Bett war, knallte die Tür ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel um. Anschließend schob er ihn in seine Hosentasche. Wenig später öffnete er Hux die Fesseln.

„Sehr freundlich …“, giftete der Mann und verschwand gleich im Bad. Die Tür warf er laut zu. Ben legte sich aufs Bett, lauschte noch eine Weile dem laufenden Wasser und schlief unvermittelt, auf dem Bauch liegend, ein. Seine letzten klaren Gedanken drehten sich um den verdammten Hux, dem er das Schlamassel zu verdanken hatte. Hätte der Rothaarige ihn damals nicht ständig provoziert, wäre er nie so weit gegangen, sie wären sich demzufolge nie so nahe gekommen. Er wäre nach wie vor Kylo und nicht irgendwas zwischen Ben Solo und Kylo Ren. Ein neuer Weg?

Nur denkbar, wenn Hux bei ihm war. Allein würde er keinen Fuß vor den anderen setzen. Angst lähmte, Wut hingegen war eine Motivation und kein anderer konnte seine Wut so schön herauslocken, wie Armitage Hux.

Durfte man auch als guter Mensch wütend sein?

Mit dieser Frage schlief er ein. Unwissend darüber, dass Hux darauf eine Antwort hatte.

Ben erwachte aus einem noch leichten Schlaf, als sich Hux ins Bett legte. Er roch sauber und gut, drehte ihm aber demonstrativ den Rücken zu und hatte sich die Decke bis zur Brust hochgezogen. Eine Weile sah er auf den hellen Rücken, auf das Rudel Sommersprossen auf den Schultern und beobachtete sein Atmen. Es war nicht nur Lust, die sich nach oben schlich, es war auch Kummer, darüber, dass sich Hux auf eine ganze neue Weise von ihm abwandte und gegen ihn stellte. Sein Hass zuvor, war regelrecht wärmend gewesen. Hass verstand Ben. Hass kannte er.

Bevor er ihn berühren würde und ihn anbetteln würde seine Zuneigung zu erwidern, stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Vermutlich tat er dort das, was Hux auch getan hatte. Das warme Wasser tat gut, sich zu rasieren auch. Maz Kanata war eine wirklich ausgezeichnete Gastgeberin. Trotzdem das Schloss von außen altertümlich wirkte, gab es im Inneren allerlei Luxus. Sogar das Essen hatte geschmeckt, auch wenn Hux etwas anderes behauptet hatte, um Maz zu beleidigen. Ben war kurz davor in der Badewanne einzuschlafen und verließ sie lieber.

Der Rothaarige tat so, als wenn er schlafen würde, als er zu ihm ins Bett kam. Tatsächlich müsste es nun Nacht sein und sie waren beide sehr erschöpft von den staubigen und anstrengenden Tagen auf Jakku.

„Hux?“, sprach er ihn leise an, weil er wusste, dass der Andere nicht schlief.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, zischte der auch nur düster.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zulassen konnte, dass du auf die Finalizer zurückkehrst. Es wäre ziemlich sicher dein Tod gewesen, wenn du ohne mich gekommen wärst. Das weißt du doch?!“

„Das ist deine Ausrede? Du hast mir das Leben gerettet? Sagen Jedis so was, um jeden Blödsinn zu rechtfertigen? Es war dumm von dir, weil es unsere Chance gewesen wäre, alles gut zu machen. Wir hätten Snoke Rey übergeben können und er hätten uns unser Benehmen verziehen!“ Armitage hatte sich zu ihm umgedrehte und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.

„Du hast recht. Vielleicht hätte es funktioniert. Aber ich will das nicht mehr. Ich sagte dir auf Jakku, dass ich dich brauche und ich meine das absolut ernst. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Du … du bist schuld an diesem Weg und du gehst ihn gefälligst mit mir bis zum bitteren Ende!“

„Aha, da haben wir ja wieder den egoistischen Rüpel Kylo Ren.“

„Ich leugne es nicht, weil ich selbst gerade nicht weiß, wer ich bin und wohin meine Reise geht. Ich weiß nur eins: nicht zurück! Und nicht ohne dich, Armitage!“

„Du verlierst den Verstand und merkst es noch nicht mal.“ Hux‘ Tonfall hatte nicht mehr diese Aggression, war eher mit Resignation angefüllt, die Ben ebenso fühlte. Zärtlich legte er seine Finger an Armitages Kinn, fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen dessen Kieferlinie nach und flüsterte:

„Ist das nicht das Wesen der Liebe?“ Der Rothaarige seufzte nur des Themas überdrüssig und schloss die Augen. Wichtiger war, er wehrte ihn nicht ab, als sich über ihn beugte und begann ihn zu küssen. Hier, in der Sicherheit von Maz‘ Schloss, fühlte es sich gleich wieder besser an, was auch an ihren vollen Mägen und ihren gesäuberten Körpern liegen konnte.

„Liebe interessiert mich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Kylo Ren zurückholen muss, damit auch ich wieder zurück gehen kann“, murmelte Hux auf seine Lippen.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Es gibt kein Zurück. Selbst Maz hat es mir gesagt. Es gibt nur ein bitteres Ende, was nicht sein müsste.“

„Lass mich mit deinem Selbstmitleid in Ruhe, Ren und küsst mich einfach!“

Das tat er. So gegensätzlich ihre Ansichten waren, so wenig waren ihre Körper an einem Kampf jenseits von beiderseitiger Lust interessiert. Ben und Armitage verloren so schnell ihre Gewalt über den Moment, dass es erschreckend war. Armitages Küsse wirkten so verzweifelt und endgültig, dass Ben nach Weinen zumute war. Er wollte Hux nicht verlieren, so hartnäckig der Andere auch gegen ihn anging. Kylo Ren war noch immer stärker und sogar Bens Wille war hart und streng, wenn es um einen Sieg ging.

„Mach’s bei mir …“, keuchte er irgendwann aus einer Laune heraus in Armitages Halsbeuge.

„Was?“ Die grünen Augen waren groß und dunkel. Ungläubig sah Hux ihn an. Sein Atem hetzte, wie seiner auch.

„Ich will, dich in mir spüren. Sofort!“

„Das … ist nicht dein Ernst, ich …“ Er verstand Hux‘ Schock ziemlich gut. Was er ihm über seinen Vater erzählt hatte, legte nahe, dass Armitages Einstellung zu manchen Dingen gestört und unstet waren.

„Mein vollkommener Ernst. Tu es, Hux!“ Der andere Mann wurde rot, seine heißen Hände aber, packten ihn fester. Warum Ben das wollte, war ihm nicht so ganz klar. In ihm war das Bedürfnis dem Rothaarigen etwas zurückzugeben und vielleicht auch eine vage Ahnung, dass es bedeutsam wäre, wenn er Hux agieren ließe. Darüber hinaus war er offen für Experimente und war einfach nur scharf darauf den Anderen in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu spüren.

So sanft Armitage auch manchmal mit ihm umgegangen war, seine Bewegungen, als er in ihm war, waren hart und beherrschend. Obwohl Ben sich geschworen hatte, es nicht zu tun, konnte er es nicht lassen und warf einen kleinen Blick in Hux‘ Gedanken. Der merkte gar nichts, denn alles, was in seinem Kopf war, war rote, heiße, bluttriefende Rache an seinem Vater und all den Männern, die ihn gedemütigt und Gewalt angetan hatten. Rache, die er mehr als gut verstand. Kylo Ren wurde hitzig stimuliert und es war in der Tat sein Alter Ego, welches tief und heiser in das Kissen vor seinem Gesicht stöhnte. Armitages Blutdurst erregte ihn sehr, gleichzeitig war Ben sich sicher, dass Hux danach erleichtert wäre und man besser mit ihm umgehen konnte.

Hux‘ finales Stöhnen als er kam, klang auch nicht nur nach einer gewöhnlichen Erleichterung von einer körperlichen Anspannung. Es klang wie eine tröstende Erlösung.

Schließlich drehte Armitage ihn herum und nahm ohne jeglichen Kommentar seine Erektion in den Mund. Mit der üblichen Sorgfalt und Perfektion, brachte er ihn zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt, bei dem sich Ben das Kissen aufs Gesicht drücken musste, weil nebenan Zimmer und Gäste waren.

Lange lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Als Ben Armitage betrachtete, sah er einen anderen Mann. Etwas war mit Hux geschehen. Seine Augen hatten viel mehr Tiefe und etwas an seinem Gesicht war weicher. Energisch zog er ihn in seine Arme, zog die Decke hoch und war innerhalb weniger Momente eingeschlafen.

*****

Phasma kühlte ihre Wange und starrte dabei auf ihre Knie. Sie saß in ihrer Kabine, weil sie weder wollte, dass ihre Crew sie so sah, noch, weil sie weitere Personen einfach so umbringen durfte.

Der Oberste Anführer war über die neuen Entwicklungen mehr als ungehalten gewesen.

„Ren ist der Verräter!“, hatte sie ihn absichtlich angeschwärzt. Ein Hauch Loyalität und Zuneigung zu Armitage Hux hatten sie das sagen lassen. Dabei war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Hux nicht ebenso ein Verräter war, denn schließlich hatten die beiden Männer eine Art Beziehung gehabt. Obwohl Phasma von sich selbst der Meinung war, zu wissen was Liebe war, dachte sie im Zusammenhang mit Hux und Ren nicht an dergleichen. Hux würde den Teufel tun, nur nicht lieben und Ren war ein unberechenbarer Kranker, der destruktiv und selbstzerstörerisch war. Noch immer konnte sie den Verlust ihres optimalsten Kandidaten für ihre Zuneigung nicht verschmerzen. Diesmal war sie sich so sicher gewesen, dass Soldat FN-3187 der perfekte Mann gewesen war. Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen und hatte ihn schon so lange im Visier, dass sie glaubte ihn gut zu kennen. Früher war er ihr schon aufgrund seiner Fehler aufgefallen, die er immer wieder aus Tollpatschigkeit begangen hatte. Bis ihr einfiel, dass er das vielleicht nur getan hatte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Diese Erkenntnis hatte so einiges geändert. Sie wollte ihn zurück, um etwas von ihm zu bekommen, was ihr verdammt nochmal zustand. Liebe.

Snoke hatte sie ungehalten mit seiner Machtfähigkeit durch die Luft gewirbelt und am Ende hart gegen die Wand geworfen.

„Nicht nur Ren ist der Verräter. Bring mir diese beiden Idioten!“

„Es wird schwer sein sie wiederzufinden. Ren hat ein Schiff, welches als das schnellste in der Galaxie gilt. Darüber hinaus ist er ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, skrupellos und risikobereit.“

„Das weiß ich!“, hatte Snoke sie angebrüllt.

„Die Supremacy und Captain Yago werden dir dabei behilflich sein.“ Phasma, die wusste, dass Yago General Hux verachtete, stöhnte leise.

„Falls dir das nicht gefällt, werde ich Offizier Spicyber deinen Posten geben. Es wäre an der Zeit deinen Wert zu beweisen, Captain Phasma!“

„Ich werde tun, was notwendig ist, Oberster Anführer.“

„Zur Erinnerung, Captain Phasma: Ich will Ren und Hux lebend, auch wenn ich die Mordlust in deinen Augen sehe. Verstanden?!“

„Jawohl!“

Jetzt saß sie hier, wie ein ausgeschissener Idiot, badete sich in Selbstmitleid und ärgerte sich über ihre Unfähigkeit, bis ihr einfiel, dass dieser verdammte Kylo Ren schuld hatte. Er hatte dieses Chaos an Bord gebracht, hatte Hux mit seiner angriffslustigen Art den Kopf verdreht und den Verstand vernebelt und Ren hatte ihr den Liebsten gestohlen. Er würde dafür bezahlen, das schwor sich Phasma selbst hoch und heilig.

*****

Finn lauschte angestrengt.

Rey war mit einem Leuchten in den Augen zu ihm zurückgekommen, hatte aber nicht gesagt, was sie so erfreut hatte. Weil auch Finn müde war, waren sie nach oben gegangen und hatten zwei kleine, freie Zimmer gefunden, die direkt nebeneinander lagen. Jetzt saß er an der Wand und lauschte auf Rey nebenan. Obwohl die Erschöpfung unermesslich war, war ein Prickeln in seinem Blut, was ihn hellwach machte. Sie waren tatsächlich in Takodana. Sie alle waren am Leben und einigermaßen unversehrt. Das war beinah schon ein Wunder. Ein echtes Wunder war, dass Armitage Hux ihm tatsächlich das Leben gerettet hatte, wenn auch vielleicht nur auf Bens Bitte hin.

Und er war frei. Frei von den furchtbaren Grundsätzen der Ersten Ordnung, frei von der falschen Moral und dem Zwang zu töten. Sein erstes Essen in echter Freiheit war köstlich gewesen. Reys Anwesenheit und ihr Lächeln, machten ihn glücklich, ganz unabhängig davon, ob sie jemals seine Zuneigung erwidern würde. Noch viel besser war der Ort und vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie die Legende Han Solo und dessen Wookiee-Freund Chewbacca getroffen hatten. Finn könnte kaum glücklicher sein und das raubte ihm den Schlaf, obwohl er ihn dringend gebrauchen würde.

Er hörte Rey im anderen Raum, sie lief herum, öffnete das Fenster, schloss es wieder und schließlich hörte er die Tür. Die Badezimmertür, dachte er erst, zuckte umso mehr zusammen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

Rey stand davor, sah sie ein wenig unglücklich an und murmelte verlegen:

„Hast du Lust unten noch etwas zu trinken. Mein Zimmer liegt scheinbar leider neben dem von Ben und Hux und … ich kann sie … hören.“ Sie errötete heftig und Finn musste kichern.

„Verstehe. Sehr gern, Rey!“

Wenig später saßen sie wieder unten in der Cantina und tranken etwas, was würzig und heiß war und dessen Name er schon wieder vergessen hatte.

„Und, was fängst du mit deiner Freiheit jetzt an, Finn?“, fragte Rey interessiert.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Freiheit so überwältigend und lähmend sein kann.“

„Verstehe. Ich bin auch das erste Mal außerhalb Jakkus und … habe in den letzten Tagen viele Dinge über mich und andere erfahren. Fühlst du dich Ben gegenüber verpflichtet?“ Erstaunt sah Finn sie an, weil ihm nicht bewusst war, wie feinfühlig Rey war.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Er hat mich verschont, irgendwie mein Leben gerettet und … ich glaube, er ist inzwischen ebenso wurzellos wie ich. Dabei habe ich ihn auf dem Sternzerstörer erlebt. Sie alle hatten Angst vor seiner unberechenbaren Wut. Selbst General Hux, auch wenn er sich ihm immer wieder in den Weg gestellt hat. Mein Bettnachbar sagte immer, Hux will vermutlich sterben. Aber das ist er nicht. Er ist immer noch am Leben und ich auch. Ich glaube, Kylo Ren gibt es nicht mehr.“

„Willst du immer noch zum Widerstand?“

„Ja, schon. Nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich das anfangen soll.“

„Ich weiß es. Maz hat mir darüber erzählt und sogar Ben hat mir angeboten mich zu seiner Mutter Leia zu bringen, die den Widerstand gegen die Erste Ordnung anführt. Wir könnten unsere Hilfe anbieten, Finn.“ Finn war sprachlos. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, oder? Würde er irgendwann in Phasmas Bett zu sich kommen, immer noch mit ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche an das Bett gefesselt? Hatte Phasma ihn auf einen Ryll-Trip geschickt, der ihm dieses Glück nur vorgaukelte?

„Ja“, hauchte er nur und Rey lächelte daraufhin bezaubernd.

„Weißt du, eigentlich fand ich Bens Lügengeschichte, sie wären Spione, welche die Erste Ordnung von innen heraus zerstören wollen, gar nicht übel. Leider steht Armitage ziemlich neben sich und ich bin nicht sicher, ob Ben ihn unter Kontrolle bekommt.“

„Wenn sie zurückgehen, werden sie vermutlich getötet. Falls es Snoke nicht tut, dann ganz bestimmt Captain Phasma!“ Allein die Erwähnung ihres Namens, verursachte ihm eine eisige Kälte im Magen.

Rey blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Du hast einen Plan, Rey?“, fragte er ganz aufgeregt.

„Vielleicht. Aber zuvor muss ich mit Leia sprechen, weil ich ein wenig Nachhilfe brauche.“

„Worin? Du kannst fantastisch kämpfen, ich habe dich gesehen!“ Sie lachte leise und so schön, dass es in seinen Lenden süß zog.

„Wie es aussieht, bin ich wie Ben. Ich habe die Fähigkeit Macht zu nutzen, Finn. Ben hat es irgendwie aus mir rausgeholt, auch wenn er mich dabei beinah getötet hätte. Aber so ist er eben, ein Mann der Extreme.“ Finns Mund stand offen, als er sie ansah. Wieder lachte Rey.

„Hör auf mich so anzusehen, sonst werde ich rot.“

„In Ordnung“, flüsterte Finn und sah weg, um zu verdauen, was er eben gehört hatte. Rey war also auch ein Machtnutzer. Damit war die Chance, dass sie jemals zusammen kommen würden, wohl verschwindend gering. Dabei liebte er sie. Diese Erkenntnis ploppte wie eine Seifenblase in ihm auf, im selben Moment als Han Solo und Chewbacca die Cantina betraten. Han war aufgedreht, orderte Getränke und kam schon zu ihnen.

„Ben ist doch noch da, oder? Ich musste einfach mit dem Falken eine Runde drehen. Es gibt viel zu reparieren. Chewie und ich werden wohl die ganze Nacht dafür brauchen. Irgendein Idiot hat in den Hyperantrieb einen Blocker eingebaut. Wenn ich den erwische, schieß ich ihm die Ohren ab.“ Rey kicherte, sagte aber nicht, dass sie wusste, dass Ben der Idiot gewesen war.

„Keine Sorge, Mädchen. Das sind nur Sprüche … du nimmst sie doch nicht ernst, hm?“ Rey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind auch nur hier, um eine Pause zu machen, bevor wir uns an die Reparaturen machen.“

„Ben ist oben und ich schätze, er bewacht Hux“, sagte Rey. Finn sah sie erröten und blickte atemlos zu Chewbacca, der etwas in Hans Richtung knurrte.

„Ja, Chewie, ich würde auch gern wissen, ob Ben inzwischen einen Plan geäußert hat?“

„Nein, ich glaube, er muss sich erst einmal ausschlafen, um wieder klar denken zu können. So wie wir eigentlich auch.“ Als er Reys freundliche Worte hörte, fühlte Finn wie übermüdet er war. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Han und Chewie, die im Falken schlafen wollten. Vor ihren Zimmern lächelte Rey wieder und flüsterte:

„Ich hoffe, sie haben sich jetzt wieder vertragen …“ Ihr Kopf deutete nach nebenan und Finn grinste amüsiert. Er persönlich ging nicht davon aus, dass sich Hux jemals wirklich mit Ben vertrug. Nicht nachdem, was er auf der Finalizer mitbekommen hatte. Aber vielleicht war eine Art Waffenruhe möglich, denn trotz allem wusste er, dass diese beiden Männer Zuneigung füreinander empfanden. Er hatte es nicht nur gehört und gesehen, sondern auch gefühlt. Er hatte es in Hux Augen gesehen und hatte es in allem gespürt, was Ben sagte und tat.

So unterschiedlich diese Männer waren, so gegensätzlich ihre Meinungen waren, tief in ihnen war etwas, was sie fest miteinander verband. Liebe? Ach, er hatte doch selbst keine Ahnung von so was.

„Bestimmt. Gute Nacht, Rey!“

*****

Ben fühlte sich ausgeschlafen, als er sich noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett räkelt. Ausgeschlafen und hungrig. Seine Lider hoben sich, seine Augen sahen zur Seite und fanden eine leere Betthälfte.

„Hux?“, rief er laut, weil er ihn im Bad vermutete. Er bekam keine Antwort und sprang auf. Die Tür zum Bad war offen und das Bad war leer. Sein alarmierter Blick ging zur Tür. Der Schlüssel steckte im Schloss der Tür. Hux hatte ihn betrogen und war geflohen, wie es aussah. Was war er nur für ein Idiot!

Er sollte Hux freilassen und ihm vertrauen, ja? Hat prima funktioniert. Das waren die letzten sarkastischen Gedanken in Richtung Maz. Danach verdunkelte sich sein Gemüt rasant.

Schnell zog er sich an, rannte in den Flur und brüllte:

„REY?! FINN?!“ Nacheinander und verschlafen, erschienen die beiden im Flur.

„Was ist los, Ben?“

„Hux ist abgehauen! Sucht ihn!“, befahl er in alter Manier. Zumindest Finn reagierte wie ein guter Soldat und beeilte sich, sich anzuziehen. Ben rannte schon nach unten. Es war recht leer in der Gaststube. Nur ein paar frühe Gäste frühstückten. Hux war nicht zu sehen und niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Er sah sich nach dem Protokolldroiden Emmie um, weil er sich sicher war, dass der Droide Hux bemerkt haben würde, weil er so was wie der Wachhund der Cantina war. Aber Emmie oder gar Maz waren nicht zu sehen.

Unbeherrscht und mit anschwellender Wut rannte Ben nach draußen zum Falken. Dort riss er seinen Vater und Chewie aus dem Schlaf.

„Ben … was ist … denn?“

„Hux! Habt ihr ihn gesehen?“ Beide hatten Hux nicht gesehen und hatten auch keine Ahnung, wohin er verschwunden war. Mit einem kalten Gefühl sah sich Ben um und dabei fiel ihm auf, dass seine Maske weg war. Er hatte sie im Cockpit liegen lassen, weil er sie nicht mit ins Kastell nehmen wollte, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Hast du meinen Helm weggeräumt?“, fragte er Han harsch, der gerade gähnend zu ihm kam.

„Nein, nicht gesehen. Aber Ben … du bist nicht wie Darth Vader. Du brauchst die Maske nicht mehr.“

„Doch! Ich bin wie er!“, schrie er Han zornig an. Wenn seine Maske nicht hier war, konnte das nur eins bedeuten. Hux hatte sie sich geholt und war mit ihr sonst wohin verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er sich ebenso wie Finn damals als blinder Passagier an Bord irgendeines der Shuttle geschlichen, um endlich zur Finalizer zurückzukommen. Um dort zu sterben, dieser verdammte Idiot!

Und das, wo sie sich gestern geliebt hatten und er gefühlt hatte, dass etwas mit Armitage geschehen war, weil er ihm gestattet hatte seine Kränkung zu verarbeiten. Wie konnte Armitage das tun!?

Hilflos, voller Wut und Kummer, rannte er zurück ins Schloss. Hans Rufen ignorierte er. In der Gaststube traf er Rey, die auf nette Weise mit den Frühstücksgästen sprach. Sie schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf.

„Finn?“

„Er sucht draußen, um das Schloss herum.“

Ben schaffte nur ein Nicken und schlich nach oben. Hatte er verloren? Jetzt schon? Was hatte er verloren? Hux? Eine Chance? Seine Liebe?

Sich selbst.

In dem Zimmer angekommen, sah er auf das zerwühlte Bett und spürte ihn wieder in sich. Es war befremdlich und auch doch irgendwie richtig gewesen. Weil sie doch gleichwertig waren. Er hätte Hux mehr Anerkennung und Respekt zollen sollen. Der Kummer ließ ihn zweimal laut brüllen. Leider half es gar nichts. Wie früher, glühte der Zorn in seinem Bauch heiß und verschlingend. Weil er nicht dagegen ankam, begann er das Zimmer zu zertrümmern. Er steigerte sich so sehr in einen Rausch, dass er nicht merkte, wie mehrere Personen, die Maz geschickt hatte, versuchten ihn aufzuhalten. Auch auf sie schlug er ein. Solange, bis Rey dazu kam und ihn mit einem heftigen Machtstoß so hart gegen die Wand warf, dass er halb betäubt liegen blieb. Er hatte verloren.

Maz‘ Männer brachten ihn in den Keller und sperrten ihn in eine dunkle Zelle. Ben ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, weil er sich so leer und tot fühlte. Wenn Hux gegangen war, gab es keinen Sinn mehr. Nur für ihn wollte er ein Anderer sein. Nur für Armitage, um ihn nicht doch eines Tages als Kylo Ren zu töten. Weil er ihn doch liebte.

Das war das Ende.

Mal wieder ließ sich Ben nach vorn in den schwarzen Abgrund fallen, obwohl es ungewiss war, ob er dort jemals wieder herauskam. Hatte er vorher als Kylo Ren Ziele gehabt, die er starrsinnig verfolgt hatte, hatte er jetzt mit Armitage seine Verbindung zu seinem neuen Ich verloren.

Er war nicht nur nichts, er fühlte sich als ein Nichts.

Nichts. Schwarz. Leer.


	21. Aufträge und Pläne

Armitage saß auf einem Hügel und sah über die Landschaft. Seit die Sonne aufgegangen war, saß er schon hier. Seine Beine hatte er angezogen, zwischen seinen Knien und seinem Körper befand sich Kylos Maske. Nachdem er Ben den Schlüssel einfach so aus der Hosentasche genommen und das Kastell verlassen hatte, ohne, dass ihn jemand aufgehalten hatte, war er zum Millennium Falken gelaufen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er ihn stehlen könnte. Leider saß Han Solo schlafend und laut schnarchend auf dem Pilotensitz. Neben ihm grunzte der verlauste Wookiee. Missmutig wollte er eben raus schleichen, als er Kylos Maske entdeckte. Aus einem rätselhaften Impuls heraus, nahm er ihn mit. Anschließend war er vom Schloss weg, in die Landschaft gelaufen. Als es langsam heller wurde, hatte er sich gesetzt, um nachzudenken. Über sich, was sein würde und was sein durfte.

Dass jemand wie Kylo Ren keine Sekunde zögern und ihn zu einem Gefangenen machen würde, hatte ihn erleichtert und erfreut. Die Chance Kylo auf seine Seite zurückzuholen, war nach wie vor vorhanden. Dass auch Rey bei Ben blieb, war ebenso erfreulich, weil damit sein Plan, Snoke mit diesem Weib zu besänftigen nach wie vor Bestand hatte. Finn allerdings, klebte wie Dreck unter Bens und Reys Stiefeln. Dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, bereute er längst, weil er davon ausgehen musste, dass Finn loyal zu Rey und Ben stehen würde. Selbst bei seiner Lebensschuld.

Armitage versuchte so nüchtern, kühl und sachlich es ging über alles nachzudenken. Darüber, wie seine Chancen stand und wohin der Weg ihn führt. Zurück zur Ersten Ordnung, das befahlen ihm sein klarer Verstand und seine eiserne Disziplin. Er wollte nicht all die harten Jahre umsonst gelitten haben. Bevor Ren an Bord kam, stand er ganz oben, hatte beinah alles erreicht, was es zu erreichen gab. Es war viel mehr gewesen, als sein Vater jemals selbst erreicht hatte. Viel mehr, als er gewagt hatte zu hoffen. Seine dumme Spielerei mit Ren an Bord der Finalizer, hatte ihm alles gestohlen. Und das noch aus niederen Gründen, primitiven Trieben und einer namenlosen Hoffnung.

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Was Ben letzte Nacht getan hatte, hatte ihn keinesfalls kalt gelassen. Dass Ben ungehalten über seinen Widerstand war, war ihm egal. Dass der schwarzhaarige Mann die Chance vertan hatte, vor Snoke um Gnade zu bitte, war ärgerlich. Dass Ben zugab, dass er ihn brauchte, streichelte sein Ego und gab ihm Macht.

Bens Hingabe allerdings, hatte ihn zutiefst verunsichert. Erst konnte er es kaum glauben, was der andere Mann ihm anbot. Armitage fühlte sich regelrecht von Ben gezwungen. Als er es dann tat, hatte er im Handumdrehen die Kontrolle verloren. Sein Vergeltungsdrang war ungeheuerlich, tiefschwarz, ohnmächtig vor Zorn und schmerzhaft. Während er in ihm war, hatte er in Gedanken und aus tiefster Seele all denjenigen Mistkerlen heimgezahlt, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Allen voran hatte er seinen eigenen Vater bestraft, der ihn ausgeliehen hatte, wie einen schnöden Soldat, wohlwissend, was mit ihm geschah. Reiner, purer Hass war in ihm gewesen.

Und alles vorbei war, war der Hass weg. So spurlos, so nachhaltig und wie nie dagewesen, dass er richtig Angst bekam. Das Beste war, er war bisher nicht wieder gekommen. Probehalber hatte er versucht an all die Schändungen zu denken. Es war möglich, doch er fühlte dabei nicht mehr diese brennende Demütigung. Er stand nur abseits, sah zu und schloss am Ende das Buch der Erinnerung, ohne etwas anderes zu fühlen, als Ruhe und Frieden.

Ben Solo hatte ihn auf seine einzigartige und neue Weise geheilt, von der er sich sicher war, dass es Ben nicht mal bewusst war. Seine tiefe Verbitterung, seine Selbstverachtung, seine Hass auf alles und jeden, schien weg zu sein. Nur was war stattdessen in ihm?

Mit zerstreuten Gedanken dachte er darüber nach, ob er sich eine „Mitfahrgelegenheit“ organisieren sollte, die ihn irgendwie zur Finalizer bringen würde, die ihn aber hauptsächlich aus Bens Zugriff entfliehen lassen könnte. Dabei war es so einfach gewesen Ben zu entkommen.

Als er abwesend über den Helm streichelte, verstand er auch, weshalb es so einfach gewesen war. Weil Ben ihm vertraute.

Und wenn es tatsächlich das gab, was Ben sagte? Wenn dieses abstrakte Konstrukt Liebe wirklich existierte? Wenn er es nur weiterhin leugnete, weil man es weder sah, noch anfassen konnte, noch er jemals in seinem Leben damit Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte?

Vielleicht sollte er zu Ben zurückgehen, einfach um abzuwarten, ob es nicht doch ein Schicksal gab. Wenn es so was wie Liebe geben mochte, dann vielleicht auch ein Schicksal.

Wenn er zurückging, wahrte er sich weiterhin die Chance mit Ben und Rey zur Ersten Ordnung zurückzukehren. Sein Verstand jubelte laut und bejahend bei diesen Gedanken. In seiner Brust krampfte sich aber etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ.

Außerdem gab es da noch die Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger, die hinter Bens Vater her waren. Es waren die beiden Ubesen, welche aus dem Tor kamen, als sie hinein gingen. Weil sein Vater früher mit Ubesen Geschäfte gemacht hatte (meist um sie anzuheuern, damit sie Personen eliminierte, die ihm im Weg standen), konnte er die Sprache gut genug, um verstanden zu haben, über was sie sich unterhielten.

Der eine Ubese sagte: Wir werden uns Han Solo heute Nacht holen. Du übernimmst den Wookiee!

Der andere Ubese antwortete: So machen wir es. Hoffentlich sitzen sie nicht wieder ewig in der Cantina.

Allerdings waren Han Solo und der Wookiee noch am Leben, weil sie die Nacht scheinbar lieber in dem Frachter verbracht hatten. Wenn Armitage allerdings etwas wusste, dann, dass Ubesen ihren Auftrag unbedingt erfüllten. Han Solo war demzufolge in Lebensgefahr, wenn er ihn und Ben nicht warnte.

Sollte er? Sollte es ihm nicht egal sein? War das total gegen seine Pläne und Wünsche?

Wütend sprang er hoch und warf Rens Maske mit einem kräftigen Wurf weit über die Hügel. Der Helm rollte noch ein wenig weiter, während sich Armitage verzweifelt und ratlos übers Gesicht rieb.

Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht hatte auch er sich verändert? Vielleicht ging Bens Taktik auf und am Ende würde der Schwarzhaarige bekommen, was er wollte. Wäre das das Ende? Das bittere Ende oder ein vielleicht ganz annehmbares Ende?

Mit einem heiseren Wutschrei holte er Kylo Rens Maske und ging zum Kastell zurück.

„Suchst du Ben Solo?“, erwartete ihn der Protokolldroide schon an der Tür. Er mochte diese Dinger noch nie besonders. Der hier, war besonders gruslig.

„Und falls ja, was würdest du in diesem hypothetischen Fall antworten?“ Emmie schien von all den Annahmen verwirrt und genau das war seine Absicht. Mit einem kalten Knurren ließ er den Droiden stehen, der es sich allerdings nicht nehmen ließ (nachdem er die Wahrscheinlichkeiten und möglichen Antworten durchgerechnet hatte), ihm nachzufrufen.

„Er befindet sich in einer Kellerzelle.“

Armitage blieb verwundert stehen. Niemand war da, den er dazu befragen könnte, deswegen begab er sich nach unten. Wenn der Droide sich einen Scherz erlauben würde, würde er ihm den verfluchten Kopf mit dem Blaster wegschießen.

„Und? Funktioniert es?“, hörte er Finn fragen. Neben ihm stand Rey. Die Beiden standen an der Gittertür einer Zelle.

„Funktioniert was?“, fragte er scharf nach und gesellte sich zu den Beiden. In der Zelle lag Ben, so seltsam verkrümmt, dass er sich selbst sicher nicht so hingelegt hatte, und schien bewusstlos zu sein. Armitages Herz schien ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, umso schneller klopfte es anschließend.

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Sag du es uns. Du bist doch abgehauen?“

„Wie bitte? Ich habe … nur eine Morgenspaziergang gemacht!“, log er.

„Mit seinem Helm?“, fragte Finn dumpf nach. Armitage ließ den Helm nun ein paarmal über die Gitterstäbe rasseln, doch Ben bewegte sich nicht.

„Was ist mit ihm? Sagt es mir schon!“, fuhr er den armen Finn an. Es war Rey, die antwortete, auf eine gefasste und ruhige Art, die sogar Armitage ein bisschen besänftigte.

„Ben war der Annahme, du bist von Takodana geflohen. Er hat euer ganzes Zimmer verwüstet und Maz‘ Wachen verprügelt. Wir können von Glück reden, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Ich habe ihn dann … außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als sie ihn hier runter gebracht haben, war er allerdings noch bei Bewusstsein.“

„Und was soll nun funktionieren?“ Die ungeduldige Rauheit in seiner Stimme überraschte sogar ihn selbst.

„Ich … versuche mit meinen neu erwachten Fähigkeiten zu ihm durchzudringen. Es scheint nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren. In seinem … Verstand ist es leer und schwarz. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist und hoffe, er findet zurück.“

„Heul nicht und mach mir die Tür auf, Rey!“, fuhr er sie an. Ihre hübschen Augen wurden schmal und sie starrten sich eine Weile an.

„Maz sagt, wir sollen die Tür auf keinen Fall öffnen!“, flüsterte Finn zwischen sie.

„Mir egal, was die Runzel-Omi sagt. Mach mir die Tür auf, sofort!“ Rey tat es. Sie legte die Hand an die Tür, schloss kurz die Augen und drückte dagegen.

„Fein, jetzt verschwindet. Ich will mit ihm allein sein!“

„Ich werde die Tür zumachen. Du bist ihm also …“

„…ausgeliefert. Schlaue Schlussfolgerung, Mädchen. Das bin ich schon seit einer ganzen Weile, falls es noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Also verschwindet und haltet mir Maz vom Leib. Sucht Han Solo und seht zu, dass er in der Cantina bleibt. Das wäre ganz wichtig.“ Rey spendierte ihm einen überaus skeptischen Blick, nickte endlich leicht, als würde sie verstehen, dass sich etwas in seinen Prioritäten verschoben hatte.

Als er sich zu Ben setzte, bewegte sich der Mann nicht. Er zerrte sich seinen Oberkörper auf die Oberschenkel, so dass Bens Kopf auf seinem Schoss zum Liegen kam. Bens Augen waren geschlossen, er sah aus, als wenn er schlief. Seine Haut war kühl aber nicht kalt.

„Wo bist du?“, fragte er ihn leise, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sanft ließ er seine Finger durch Bens dicke Haare gleiten, fühlte sein Herz schlagen und fragte sich, wo das enden sollte. Da sie im Keller allein waren, begann er leise mit Ben zu sprechen.

„Falls es dich interessiert, habe ich mich entschieden. Nur vorläufig! Da du mich nicht gehen lassen willst, werde ich bei dir bleiben. Aber nur aus dem Grund, weil … du recht hast. Ohne dich oder das Mädchen, würde Snoke mich töten. Wahrscheinlich würde er es Phasma erledigen lassen und das wäre beinah noch übler.

Aber ich bleibe auch aus dem Grund bei dir, weil du sagtest, du brauchst mich. Ich will wissen, wozu du mich brauchst. Darüber hinaus, hast du mir gestern Nacht … etwas gegeben, dass …“

Armitages Stimme brach und ihm kamen tatsächlich die Tränen.

„Dass viel verändert hat. Du kannst mit deiner Macht heilen, wusstest du das, Ben? Ist es nicht die Fähigkeit eines Jedis? Dich auf der anderen, der hellen Seite zu sehen, tut weh. Aber ebenso kann ich sehen, dass du für mich noch nicht verloren bist. Da ist eine Dunkelheit in deinen Augen, die meiner gleicht. Sie zieht mich an, macht mich weich und verlangend. Und du gibst mir, was ich will und vor allem, was ich brauche. Letzte Nacht hast du mir Genugtuung verschafft, die etwas von mir genommen hat, was mich schon so viele Jahre gequält hat. Denke nicht, ich wäre undankbar, aber ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Du tust einfach dickköpfig das was du willst. Und jetzt, wo ich deinen Vater kenne, denke ich, dass du das ganz bestimmt von ihm hast. Er ist ein ignoranter Esel, der nicht einmal merkt, dass Söldner hinter ihm her sind.“ Ben bewegte sich ein wenig.

„Ben?“

„Sag mir, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, und ich komme zurück!“, flüsterte Ben tonlos, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Du elender Mistkerl. Lässt mich reden und …“

„Sag es!“

Es wurde still. Ben hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen, lag auf seinen Beinen und wartete.

„Du solltest deinen Vater warnen und …“

„Sag es!“

„Ben, ich finde es sehr kindisch und eines Kylo Ren unwürdig, dass du darauf beharrst, dass ich …“

„Sag es!“

Armitage seufzte leise, ließ zu, dass Ben seine Hand nahm und begann seine Handfläche zu küssen.

„Meinetwegen. Ich … fühle mich zu dir hingezogen.“

„Mehr!“

„Du bist unverschämt und gieriger als …“

„Mehr, Hux! Sag mir die Wahrheit!“

„Gut! Ich bin hier, weil ich … Gefühle für dich habe. Gefühle, die mich krank und schwach machen. Ich bin hilflos und es macht mir Angst, weil ich nie zuvor so etwas gefühlt habe und …“

Ben schien es zu reichen, denn er richtete sich auf und küsste ihn fest.

„Danke. Dafür, dass du zurückgekommen bist …“, flüsterte er ihm auf die Lippen.

„Dein Vater hat den Pilotensitz blockiert, sonst wäre ich weg.“ Ben lachte leise.

„Ja, Han ist manchmal ein Esel. Ich muss mit ihm reden und mich bei Maz entschuldigen. Erzähle mir von den Söldnern, die es auf meinen Dad abgesehen haben.“

Armitage fühlte sich leicht benommen. Er hatte seine Zuneigung nicht nur Ben gegenüber zugegeben, sondern sich auch selbst damit arrangiert. Allerdings war nach wie vor der Gedanken, dass dieses bizarre Arrangement ein temporärer Zustand wäre. Wäre Kylo Ren zurück, würden sie sich wieder ordnungsgemäß hassen und verachten. Dann wäre das strenge System wieder hergestellt.

„Was ist?“, flüsterte nun Ben besorgt.

„Nichts … ich …“ Bens Lippen waren hitzig und so erregend, dass er Mühe hatte die Fassung zu wahren.

„Die Söldner, Armitage! Erzähle mir davon …“

„Hör auf mich heiß zu machen, oder ich kann dir gar nicht sagen …“, keuchte er und schob Ben nachdrücklich von sich weg. Auf Bens Gesicht erschien das jungenhafte Lächeln, was einfach nur atemberaubend war.

„Meine Mutter wird dich und dein Getue verabscheuen“, neckte Ben ihn auch noch.

„Deine … du willst wirklich zu deiner Mutter?! Großer Gott, es ist schlimmer als ich dachte. Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, du willst zu Luke …“

„Bestimmt nicht!“, knurrte Ben finster. Diese deutlich hörbare Abneigung brachte Armitage soweit zur Besinnung, dass er von den beiden Ubesen erzählen konnte.

„Also hat mein Vater mal wieder Ärger. Das ist nichts Neues, glaub mir. Wer weiß, wen er wieder verärgert hat. Er kommt schon damit klar …“

Dass Han Solo nicht damit klar kommen würde, war in diesem Moment noch nicht absehbar. Einzig Armitages mulmiges Gefühl ließ ihn ahnen, dass sie noch in echten Ärger kommen würde. Allerdings dachte er daran, dass sicher bald Phasma und im schlimmsten Fall die Supremacy mit Snoke an Bord hier auftauchen würde.

Ben öffnete die Tür der Zelle ebenso wie Rey zuvor. Es sah einfach aus und Armitage erleichterte es sehr, dass der Schwarzhaarige kräftemäßig wieder in Ordnung und zuverlässig war. Auf dem Weg nach oben, kam ihnen Maz Kanata entgegen. Augenblicklich ergriff Ben das Wort:

„Mein Ausbruch tut mir leid. Entschuldige bitte, Maz.“ Es war amüsant den zerstörerischen Kylo Ren eine ernstgemeinte Entschuldigung formulieren zu hören. Allerdings hörte Armitage auch sehr deutlich, dass hier nicht mehr Kylo sprach, auch wenn ihm das lieber wäre.

„Ist in Ordnung, Ben Solo. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich habe mich um dich gesorgt, sehe aber auch, dass es dir besser geht.“ Maz sah an Ben vorbei zu ihm, was sich nicht unbedingt gut anfühlte.

„Der Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist, ist wie ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Dein Innen ist sein Außen.“ Irritiert sah Ben ihn an, während Maz unbeeindruckt weg ging und ihnen ein weiteres Rätsel hinterließ.

„Ich weiß nie, was sie mir sagen will“, knurrte Ben und lief weiter. Die mysteriösen Worte verfolgten sie noch eine Weile, doch das Rätselraten löste sich bald in Luft auf, als sie zu Finn und Rey an den Tisch kamen. Rey umarmte Ben, er nahm das unwillig zur Kenntnis, schwieg aber. Finn lächelte erleichtert und bestellte für sie alle Frühstück. Es könnte beinah nett sein, so wie sie allem einträchtig am Tisch saßen, aßen und darüber sprachen, was nun geschehen soll. Bis Ben sein Vater einfiel und er aufsprang. Armitage hatte Han extra nicht nochmal erwähnt, weil es ihm gefiel, wie gleichgültig Ben gegenüber der Bedrohung seines Vaters war. Er wollte schon nach draußen rennen, als ihn Rey davon abhielt.

„Keine Sorge, Ben. Als ich eben im Schiff war, waren dein Vater und Chewbacca gerade dabei sich fertig zu machen. Sie wollten gleich danach hierher kommen.“ Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, kam tatsächlich Han Solo in den Gastraum. Han sah sie, rannte aber an ihnen vorbei, die Treppe zu den Zimmern nach oben. Nur wenig später kam er wieder.

„Chewie? Bist du hier?“, rief Han laut. Armitage, der schon das Schlimmste ahnte, verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen. Han brüllte noch ein paarmal nach der Fellmatratze, fragte die Gäste und auch den Wirt, doch niemand hatte seinen haarigen Freund gesehen.

„Chewie ist verschwunden. War er hier gewesen?“ Mit diesen Worten trat er an ihren Tisch. Han war deutlich besorgt.

„Nein, eben war er doch noch bei dir gewesen und …“

„Ja, war er. Allerdings wollte er dann aus seiner Tasche in unserem Zimmer ein Werkzeug holen und seither ist er weg. Im Zimmer ist er nicht, auch nicht hier oder im Frachter. Wo zum Teufel steckt er dann?“

„Vielleicht macht er einen Morgenspaziergang?“, murmelte Armitage spöttisch.

„Dad, setz dich. Ich glaube, du solltest wissen, dass Ubesen hinter dir her sind. Hux, erzähle es ihm, los!“ Widerwillig erzählte er vom Gespräch der Ubesen gestern. Han sah ihn dabei grübelnd an und rief am Ende aus.

„Dieser verdammte Mistkerl Filli Nath. Dabei hat er bekommen, was er wollte!“

„Wer ist Filli Nath!“, forderte Ben zu wissen. Han Solo fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl, begann schließlich aber doch zu erzählen, dass er im Auftrag eines trandoshanischen Oberhaupts einer Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde ein Geschäft gemacht hatte. Die Gilde hatte Wookiees gefangen gehalten, weil noch immer mit deren Pelz Handel betrieben wurde. Zufällig hatte Han davon Wind bekommen und natürlich wollte auch Chewie die Mitglieder seiner Spezies retten, ehe ihnen das Fell über die Ohren gezogen werden würde. Filli Nath hatte sich jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung auf eine Freilassung der zehn Wookiees eingelassen. Er wollte ein Artefakt, welches Han und Chewie in den Ruinen einer längst verlassenen Stadt auf Altora finden sollten. Sie fanden das Artefakt tatsächlich, doch Han war von vornherein klar, dass es nicht mehr funktionstüchtig war, was er Filli Nath allerdings verschwieg. Die Wookiees wurden tatsächlich freigelassen, aber als Filli Nath herausfand, dass das Artefakt wertlos war, machte er Jagd auf Han und Chewie, weil er sich betrogen fühlte.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er uns bis nach Takodana verfolgt“, endete Han seufzend seine Erzählung.

„Nicht Nath ist euch persönlich gefolgt, er hat Ubesen bezahlt, um euch zu verfolgen. Ich vermute, er will den Wookiee, um ihm als Rache das Fell abzuziehen.“ Han und Rey wurde bei seinen Worten blass, während Ben ihn strafend ansah. Armitage zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Was? Ist doch so. Das ist nur eine schlüssige Konsequenz aus der Geschichte. Ubesen sind hartnäckig, aber ich hätte auch gute Nachrichten beizutragen.“ Alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Sogar Han, der ihn augenscheinlich nicht leiden konnte, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Weil ich heute Morgen schon unterwegs war und mich … umgesehen und umgehört habe, weiß ich, dass niemand den Ort mit einem Raumschiff verlassen hat. Das würde bedeuten, die Ubesen und der Wookiee sind noch auf Takodana, ich vermute in der Nähe, weil am Ende wollen sie euch beide. Nur dann gilt das Geschäft als abgeschlossen.“

Rey fügte ganz aufgeregt an.

„Und bestimmt ist Filli Nath auch hier, weil Rache sehr persönlich ist. Sie werden auf Han warten und …“

„Ja, wir müssen Chewie finden … und retten!“ Han sprang auf.

„Wäre ein Plan nicht sinnvoller?“, fragte er amüsiert nach.

„Plan? Ach was, wir brauchen keinen Plan! Wir suchen Chewie, befreien ihn und … und … wir befreien ihn eben erst einmal! Dabei fällt mir schon was ein.“ Hans Augen glühten vor Ungeduld.

„Wo genau suchen wir nach Chewbacca?“, fragte nun auch Finn nach und wirkte ziemlich angetan von der Aussicht auf Abenteuer. Überhaupt schien Finn ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein. Armitage beobachtete den Ex-Soldat ständig aus dem Augenwinkel. Einmal, weil er so eventuellen Angriffen zuvorkommen wollte. Andererseits, weil es auffällig war, wie Finn aufblühte. Natürlich war er in Rey vernarrt. Jeder Idiot sah das. Dass Rey sich zurückhielt, hatte ihn erst nervös gemacht, weil er sich sicher war, dass sie an Ben interessiert wäre. Das nahm er inzwischen nicht mehr an. Seine neue Annahme, warum Rey so zögerlich war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, weil sie bedeutete, dass das Mädchen ihm ähnelte. Wie es aussah, hatte auch Rey nicht allzu viel Erfahrung damit geliebt zu werden oder gar zu lieben. Das machte Rey beinah schon sympathisch.

„Armitage hat recht. Wir brauchen einen Plan, bevor wir alle kopflos durch die Gegend laufen!“, ließ sich Ben endlich mit dunkler Stimme hören. Es schien, als war ein Teil von Ben noch im Keller, irgendwie in sich selbst gefangen. Vermutlich war es eine Nachwirkung seines Black Outs, zu dem er sich auch gar nicht geäußert hatte. Besorgt betrachtete er ihn, sah aber nur eine gelassene Ruhe, die neu an Ben war. Widerwillig setzte sich Han Solo und sie besprachen eine Strategie, wie sie Chewie am besten suchten und retteten.

Armitage sagte zwei Dinge. Das erste war:

„Rey und ich, werden kein Team sein!“ Daraufhin folgte eine sonderbare Stille, in die Han sagte:

„Du sollst sie ja nicht heiraten! Und überhaupt, ich dachte, Hux wäre ein Gefangener. Ben?“

Ben kam in Erklärungsnot, seine Wangen röteten sich leicht und Rey, die nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, sagte leichthin:

„Hux kann nicht fliehen. Wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle, nicht wahr, Ben?“ Finn gab ein seltsames Räuspern von sich, was sich sehr nach einem unterdrückten Lachen anhörte, Ben nickte stumm und Han sah zweifelnd von ihm zu Rey.

„Ihr … verschweigt mir doch was. Was ist mit dem rothaarigen Spinner, der alles besser weiß – und manchmal sogar recht hat. Los, sagt es schon!“ Armitage verspürte den Wunsch Han Solo seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, riss sich aber noch zusammen. Seine Chance das zu tun, würde noch kommen.

„Er ist mein Gefangener, wie ich sagt, Vater. Ich brauche ihn noch und deshalb kann ich ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen.“ Bens Stimme war unnachgiebig. Ein paar Momente sahen sich der Schwarzhaarige und sein Vater streitlustig an, dann seufzte Han leise.

„Von mir aus. Weiter im Plan!“

Die zweite Sache, die Armitage sagte, als der Plan stand, war:

„Ich brauche einen Blaster!“ Rey kniff die Augen zusammen, Han gab ein Geräusch von sich, was hieß:

Jetzt will der Spinner auch noch eine Waffe! Wozu? Um uns alle abzuballern?

Finn schwieg weise und wich den Augen aller aus. Ben hingegen sah ihn durchdringend an, nahm dann die Blasterpistole aus dem Halfter und gab sie ihm mit den Worten:

„Ich glaube deinen Worten, Hux!“ Es bedeutete nichts anderes als: Ich vertraue dir, enttäusche mich nicht. Da Ben in seinem Team war und Rey, Finn und Han Solo in die andere Richtung suchen würden, grinste er Ben nur an und nickte gehorsam.

Seine Hände waren frei, er hatte eine Waffe und Ben vertraute ihm. Es ging eindeutig aufwärts. Die Suchen nach Chewbacca begann.

Von Maz hatten sie sich eine Umgebungskarte besorgt. Im Süden kam nach nur wenigen Meilen ein sehr großer See, an dessen Ufern man sehr lang laufen müsste, um ihn zu umgehen. Im Westen war ein dichter Wald, der das Ziel von Reys Team sein würde. Im Osten, bzw. Norden waren die sanften Hügel, über die man einen guten Überblick hatte und weit sehen konnte. Dahin gingen Ben und er.

„Was weißt du noch über die Ubesen?“, fragte Ben ihn, nachdem sie eine Weile gelaufen waren. Das Wetter war fantastisch. Nicht zu warm, nicht kalt, sonnig und es wehte ein leichter Wind, der Bens Haare flattern ließ. Armitage musste den anderen Mann ständig ansehen, weil es ihm einfach gefiel, mit welchem neuen Selbstverständnis er sich bewegte. Dabei fiel ihm leider auch ein, dass er diesen Mann, Ben Solo, nicht mögen sollte. Er brauchte Kylo Ren zurück und hatte dieses geheime Vorhaben noch längst nicht aufgegeben, so hell Ben auch gerade leuchtete.

„Nun, sie hassen Jedis …“

Erstaunt sahen die dunklen Augen ihn.

„Du scherzt, oder?“

„Keineswegs. Wusstest du das nicht? Oder stehen Jedis über diesem Hass?“ Bens Antwort war nur ein tiefes Brummen. Sie liefen auf den höchsten Hügel zu, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vor ihnen lag eine weite, hüglige Ebene, die sich endlos zu erstrecken schien. Nur im Norden glitzerte eine der Seen. Dorthin zeigte Ben.

„In die Richtung!“

„Sagen dir das deine Jedi-Sinne?“

„Legst du es drauf an, Hux?“

„Wie bitte?“ Bens Augen funkelten – vielleicht spöttisch, aber sein Mund zeigte kein Lächeln. Schon drehte er sich um und knurrte nur:

„Los, lass uns Chewie finden, damit wir meinen Vater losbekommen. Er fängt an mich zu nerven.“ Armitage verkniff sich ein Lachen, weil er Ben sagen könnte, dass der Sohn wie der Vater war. Wobei ihm die Frage einfiel, ob er auch wie sein Vater war? In manchen Dingen ganz bestimmt. Andere hatte sein Vater zerstört, bevor sie geboren wurden. Wer wäre er, wenn sein Vater ihn geliebt und gut behandelt hätte? Ganz bestimmt kein General der Ersten Ordnung.

„Passt doch auf!“ Ben stieß ihn plötzlich sehr unsanft zu Boden, als riesige Vögel im Tiefflug über die Hügel gerauscht kamen. Hätte Ben ihn nicht nach unten gerissen, wären die Tiere mit ihnen kollidiert.

„Blindtrosse. Mein Vater hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie sehen nichts und bewegen sich nur in einem speziellen Gebiet, welches sie sehr gut kennen. Mit uns haben sie hier wohl nicht gerechnet. Träum‘ das nächste Mal nicht vor dich hin, Hux!“

„Das nächste Mal wird es nicht geben, wenn du auf mir liegen bleibst“, flüsterte er belegt und war so schlagartig angetörnt, als Ben ihn küsste, dass sich sein Stöhnen total verzweifelt anhörte. Schnell verfingen sie sich in einem süßen Kuss. Es war Ben, der sich mühsam losriss und aufstand. Armitage ließ sich nur widerwillig von ihm hochziehen.

„Wir haben zu tun …“, sagte Ben leise und lief vorweg. Er folgte ihm mit den Worten:

„Erzähle mir was über deinen Vater und deine Mutter, Ben. Ich meine nicht die üblichen Geschichten, die kursieren, sondern deine persönlichen Eindrücke.“

„Warum interessiert dich das? Planst du davon etwas gegen mich zu verwenden?“

„Nein, ich will nur ein paar Dinge besser verstehen. Dich, und warum … du nicht mehr Kylo Ren bist.“

„Du gibst nicht auf, oder?“

„Niemals. Also …erzähle mir von deinen Eltern, ja?“ Ben zögerte eine Weile, begann ihm dann doch Erlebnisse zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, als Kylo erinnerte ich mich nicht. Ich hatte meine Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, weggepackt und war der Meinung, dass ich alles fein säuberlich zerstört hatte. Aber dem ist nicht so und das verunsichert mich nur umso mehr. Alles ist noch da. Amüsante Episoden, wie die, als mir meine Mutter zum ersten Mal ihr Lichtschwert in die Hand gegeben hat. Ich war vier Jahre alt. Leia sagte: Ben, du musst Acht geben, dass du nicht … Aber ungeduldig wie ich war, hatte ich es schon geschwungen. Meine Mutter, die ihre Haare gern zu zwei Knoten seitlich am Kopf hatte, hatte direkt vor mir gehockt. Das Lichtschwert war nur haarscharf an ihrem Gesicht vorbei geschrammt und unwillentlich hatte ich ihr einen der Haarknoten abgeschnitten. Wir haben uns erschrocken angesehen, dann hat sie gelacht und gesagt: Gut, ich habe schon länger über eine neue Frisur nachgedacht. Du hast mir die Entscheidung abgenommen, Ben.“

„Sie war nicht böse auf dich?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.

„Falls ja, hat sie es mich nicht spüren lassen. Han allerdings, war sehr wütend als er davon erfuhr.“

„Hat er dich … geschlagen?“

„Nein, das nicht. Aber er hat meine Flugstunden am Wochenende gestrichen, bei denen ich ihn immer begleiten durfte. Das war eine harte Strafe, denn er hat mich manchmal fliegen lassen und ich hatte großen Spaß daran. Eigentlich sogar mehr, als an dem Jedi-Kram, wie Han es immer nannte.“

„Niedlich …“

*****

Finn lief vorweg, doch nicht so weit voraus, dass er das Gespräch zwischen Rey und Han Solo nicht mehr hören würde.

„ … du vertraust Ben also?“, fragte Han mit subtiler Sorge im Ton nach. Finn konnte die Sorge durchaus nachvollziehen, denn bis vor kurzem war Ben Solo ein Zerstörer erster Güte.

„Gewissermaßen. Ich kenne Kylo Ren ja nicht, nur Ben, wie er jetzt ist. Aber was ich gehört habe, lässt mich immer vorsichtig und wachsam bleiben.“

„Daran tust du gut, Rey. Ben ist ein launischer Mensch und selbst ich, als sein Vater, wusste nicht immer, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, seiner Wut nachzugeben. Ich habe es immer auf die Gene geschoben, aber seine Mutter meinte, es wäre Schwachsinn und nur eine Ausrede. Es ist sein natürlicher Charakter und vielleicht braucht er nur ein entsprechendes Gegengewicht, sagte Leia immer.“

„Gegengewicht?“

„Na ja, jemanden, der ihn irgendwie am Boden hält, ihn ständig daran erinnert, wer er ist. Denn Ben hat eigentlich ein gutes Herz, nur sein Wesen ist recht zügellos und impulsiv. Er war schon immer schwer zu bändigen, eigenwillig aber auch risikofreudig und neugierig.“

„Ich glaube … er führt einen ständigen, harten Kampf mit sich selbst“, antwortete Rey leise und Han schwieg darauf hin eine Weile. Seine grau gewordenen Haare wurden vom Wind durcheinander gebracht und wenn Finn sich nicht täuschte, hatte Han auch die morgendliche Rasur ausgelassen.

„Ja, vielleicht stimmt das. Aber niemand kann ihm dabei wirklich helfen. Es ist Bens Kampf. Aber ein wenig Beistand, kann mehr bewirken, als man denken mag. Du und Ben …“ Rey unterbrach ihn leise lachend.

„Nein. So ist das nicht …“

„Verstehe, Ben ist nicht dein Typ!“ Han Solo klang deutlich enttäuscht. Finn drehte sich neugierig zu Rey, deren Wangen sich rot verfärbt hatten. Vielleicht war sie noch schüchterner als er selbst, fiel es Finn in diesem Zusammenhang ein.

„Es … ist eher so, dass ich … als ich ihn kennenlernte, da hatte Ben schon sein … Herz verschenkt, glaube ich.“

„Was?“, rief Han erstaunt aus. Finn musste sich einfach schon wieder zu den beiden umdrehen. Rey sah ihn wirklich hilfesuchend an, was ihn sagen ließ:

„Ich glaube, uns steht nicht zu darüber zu sprechen …“

„Eh … ja, ihr habt recht. Entschuldigt bitte. Ich werde Ben selbst dazu befragen und … was ist das da hinten? Rauch?“

Sie hatten fast den Waldrand erreicht. Irgendwo über dem Wald, war eine kaum sichtbare Rauchsäule zu sehen. Dorthin gingen sie nun, wobei Finn hoffte, dass Ben bald zu ihnen kam. Nicht, dass er Rey und ihren Fähigkeiten nicht vertraute, oder dem berühmten Han Solo. Aber am Ende wusste er nur sicher von Kylo Ren, zu was der in der Lage war.


	22. Kleinere Feuer

„… und dann flog ich den Frachter! Fast ganz allein. Es war kinderleicht.“

„Du warst ein Kind, Ben!“, erinnerte er den Schwarzhaarigen mit subtiler Erheiterung.

Ben hörte einfach nicht mehr auf zu erzählen. In ihm schien irgendeinen Damm gebrochen zu sein. Sein Wunsch mehr über ihn und seine Eltern zu erfahren, hatten es wohl ausgelöst. Anfangs wirkte Ben noch zögerlich und unwillig, doch inzwischen hatte er hörbar Spaß daran ihm von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Armitage hörte ihm sehr gern zu, weil Ben alles mit dem ihm eigenen, rauen Charme erzählte, den er an ihm zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Mit diesem Charme konnte er überzeugen, was seine aggressive Impulsivität ein wenig ausglich. Was Armitage zu hören bekam, bestätigte ihm seine Theorie, dass Ben sehr wohl wusste was Liebe war. Er war geliebt worden, auch wenn aufgrund seines unberechenbaren Wesens nicht immer Friede und Harmonie in seinem Zuhause herrschte. Seine Eltern liebten ihr Kind und Ben liebte sie, auch wenn er es nicht wortwörtlich sagte. Eigentlich hatte Armitage bei sich selbst mit einer Reaktion aus Neid und Abscheu gerechnet, wundersamerweise verspürte er nur Freude an Bens Geschichten und hätte ihm noch ewig zuhören können. Nach Chewbacca suchte er sowieso nicht, weil ihm der stinkende Staubwedel völlig egal war. Ben schien sich aber auch kaum noch zu bemühen, so vertieft war er in seine Erinnerungen, die er Stück für Stück nach oben zerrte und ihm liebevoll präsentierte, wie eine Sammlung seltener Insekten. Mit glänzenden Augen und einem ständigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Plötzlich sagte Ben jedoch etwas, was ihm zeigte, dass der Schwarzhaarige in keiner Sekunde seiner Erzählung den Fokus über sich, ihn und vermutlich auch nicht über die Umgebung verloren hatte.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mit so einer Frage nach meiner Vergangenheit nur das Gegenteil bewirkst, Hux? Falls du geglaubt hast, du könntest mir vor Augen führen, wie schwächlich und machtlos Ben gewesen war, so muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ben hatte Macht, weil er geliebt wurde. Und es tut mir leid, dass du …“

Ben kam näher, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„… dass du das nicht verstehen kannst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir beibringen. Aber leider bist du so verbohrt, dass es vielleicht Jahrzehnte dauern wird, bis du begreifst, was ich dir zu Füßen lege.“

„Ben …“ Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil dieses Gefühl, sich bedingungslos in seine Arme und seinen Kuss sinken zu lassen, sehr mächtig und drängend war. Es raubte ihm seine Stimme und vor allem seinen Willen, der Widerstand leisten musste, bis zum bitteren Ende. Schließlich wollte er seine verdammte Macht zurück und nicht nur ein Anhängsel eines Kerls sein, der selber nicht wusste auf welcher Seite er stand.

„Ich …“, begann Ben leise mit sehr emotionaler Stimme, beendete jedoch den Satz garantiert anders, als er geplant war.

„ … verdammt! Los, wir müssen zu den anderen. Ich kann Rey spüren, sie benutzt ihre Fähigkeit!“ Ben rannte los und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihm zu folgen. Wie lange würde das noch so weitergehen? Wohin lief Ben?

*****

Unter größter Vorsicht waren Finn, Rey und Han in den dichten Wald eingedrungen. Es war eine Art Urwald, mit dichtem Untergehölz, riesigen Blättern, sehr vielen Insekten, die sich auf sie stürzten, als hätten sie seit Äonen nichts zu fressen gehabt. Man roch schon das feuchte Holz, das im Feuer verbrannte. Weil sie sich nicht ankündigen wollte, liefen sie sehr langsam und vorsichtig, um nicht auf trockene Äste zu treten. Finn hatte sein Blastergewehr im Anschlag, Han einen Handblaster und Rey hatte den Impulsstab in der Hand. Leise schlichen sie näher, bis Han eines der fleischigen Blätter einer Pflanze nach unten drückte. Vor ihnen war tatsächlich ein Lager.

Das Feuer brannte hell und stank und vier Ubesen machten gerade den armen Chewbacca fertig. Der Wookiee hatte gefesselt und geknebelt an einem Bauch gesessen. Jetzt hörte man ihn erbärmlich hinter dem Knebel maunzen, als sie ihn hochzerrten und wie es aussah, wie ein Beutetier über dem Feuer rösten wollten. Han Solo gab ein dunkles Knurren vor sich, was dem seines Sohnes nicht so unähnlich war. Es bedeutete massiven Ärger.

„Angriff!“, flüsterte er ihn zu und stürzte schon auf die Lichtung, um wild mit seinem Blaster um sich zu schießen. Finn, der eigentlich auf einen Plan gehofft hatte, bzw. nicht mit Hans spontanem Angriff gerechnet hatte, sprang ihm gezwungenermaßen nach und schoss ebenso um sich. Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel ein blaues Leuchten.

In Reys Hand war plötzlich ein Lichtschwert, mit dem sie nun ziemlich unkoordiniert um sich schlug. Finns Herz raste und das lag nicht daran, dass er um sein Leben mit sehr großen Ubesen kämpfte. Ihr vorläufiges Glück war, dass die Ubesen einmal nur altertümliche Schusswaffen benutzten, die mindestens so schlecht trafen, wie Finns Gewehr. Einer hatte einen Handblaster, mit dem kämpfte Rey. Während Han Solo schon tatsächlich einen der Ubesen kampfuntauglich gemacht hatte. Soweit Finn es gesehen hatte, hatte Hans Schuss den Ubesen am Bein getroffen und Han hatte dem Angreifer mit einem nachträglichen Fußtritt das Bewusstsein genommen. Vielleicht war er aber auch tot. Das ließ sich noch nicht einschätzen. Chewie hatte es inzwischen geschafft sich in der Aufregung soweit zum Feuer zu robben, dass er nun versuchte sich seine Handfesseln durchzuschmoren. Finn war ganz übel, weil er schon das Fell das Wookiees in Flammen stehen sah. Immer wieder kreuzte das Blau des Lichtschwertes seinen Blick.

Reys Gesicht war verbissen und man sah die Anstrengung zielgerichtete Bewegungen mit dem Schwert zu machen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer alten Waffe, dem Kampfstab, war ein Schwert anders ausbalanciert, ein Lichtschwert hingegen, war noch mal ganz anders zu handhaben, weil es, wenn es nicht mit einem anderen Lichtschwert kämpfte, anders auf Materialwiderstand reagierte, als eine herkömmliche Waffe. Gut war auch, dass die Ubesen durch ihre Sauerstoffmasken nicht so gut den Rundumblick hatten. So gelang es Finn einen der Ubesen von den Beinen zu holen, indem er unter ihm wegglitt, hinter ihn kam und ihm mit aller Kraft den Kolben über den Hinterkopf schlug. Der Ubese sackte zusammen und er hörte Han laut rufen:

„Mach hin, Chewie! Gut Rey! Versuche das Schwert nicht zu oft über den Kopf zu schwingen, ich habe Angst um deine Haarknoten!“ Chewie fing Feuer. Finn hatte es erwartet, war nun aber doch sehr erschrocken. Allerdings war Han mit zwei Schritten bei dem Wookiee, riss ihm zu Boden und warf sich auf Chewies Extremitäten. Es roch nach verbranntem Fell, doch es war wohl zum Glück nichts weiter passiert, denn Han sagte schon.

„Du hättest auch einfach warten können, wir kommen schon und holen dich.“ Chewie sagte etwas, was Finn nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was? Warum sagst du das erst jetzt?“ Kurzerhand erschoss er den dritten Ubesen (diesmal war er wirklich tot). Rey hingegen schlug nur wenig später dem Ubesen die rechte Hand ab und schrie erschrocken auf. Der Ubese ging in die Knie und jammerte undeutlich hinter der Sauerstoffmaske.

„Chewie sagt, es kommen gleich noch mehr. Wir sollten verschwinden!“

Rey keuchte und blickte immer wieder verwundert auf das Lichtschwert.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Gerüchte stimmen, aber wie es aussieht, hat dir Maz das alte Lichtschwert von Luke Skywalker anvertraut.“ Han Solo grinste schief, legte Rey, die immer noch deutlich sprachlos war, die Hand auf die Schulter und fügte freundlich an:

„Aber du musst dir dringend einen guten Lehrer suchen. Nur nicht Ben, der ist in dieser Hinsicht ein echter Grobmotoriker. Vielleicht solltest du Leia einen Besuch …“

Chewie brüllte und dann hörten sie auch schon Geräusche, welche davon kündeten, dass weitere Ubesen durch den Dschungel kamen.

„Rückzug!“, rief Finn überflüssigerweise und sicherte nach hinten ab, während Han, Rey und der Wookiee in die Richtung liefen, aus der sie kamen. Ungezielt schoss Finn ein paarmal in die Blätter, aber die Geräusche kamen näher. Plötzlich hörten sie eine laute Stimme:

„Han Solo! Du entkommst mir nicht! Du hast mich betrogen! Ich will eine Entschädigung!“

„Das … ist Filli Nath!“, unterrichtete sie Han keuchend und rannte schneller. Rey lief nun voraus und schlug ihnen den Weg durch die Blätter und Äste mit dem Lichtschwert frei, was Han zu einem weiteren Kommentar verführte:

„Ich glaube … nicht … dass ein Lichtschwert … für so was … gedacht ist!“

Die Wahrheit war, dadurch kamen sie um einiges schneller voran, als auf dem Herweg. Ihre Verfolger allerdings auch. Sie schossen noch auf sie und Finn schoss zurück, was ihnen ein wenig Vorsprung verschaffte. Vermutlich traf er auch, denn er hörte ein schmerzhaftes Aufheulen. Rey bog vom Herweg ab und sie alle folgten ihr. Mit einem Machtsprung sprang sie auf einen umgefallenen Baum und rief ihnen zu:

„Rennt, ich halte sie auf!“

„Wie?“, brüllte Han und Chewie schrie etwas.

„Chewie sagt, schlag den halb gestürzten Baum um!“

Rey grinste:

„Genau das hatte ich vor. Lauft, ich hole euch ein!“ Sie rannten weiter, Finn langsamer, weil er auf sie wartete. Als der Baum krachend stürzte, zuckte er richtig zusammen. Er erinnerte sich wieder, wie sie auf der Finalizer Furcht vor Kylo Ren hatten. Es war nicht unbedingt die Angst vor ihm und seiner Zerstörungswut, sondern die Sorge, was so ein Lichtschwert mit einem anstellte.

„Du spürst keine Schmerzen, wenn es dir die Hand abtrennt!“, sagte einer seiner Kollegen.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen …“, sagte ein anderer.

„Deine Hand ist schneller ab, als du darüber nachdenkst. Ren ist ein Irrer, der zögert nicht eine Sekunde lang, wenn du ihn nur schief anschaust!“ Ein anderer Kumpel hatte in diesem Moment besorgt an sein Geschlecht gegriffen und einer sagte:

„Na ja, das Ding zwischen deinen Beinen zu treffen, wird selbst für Ren schwer.“ Sie hatten alle gelacht, bis Phasma, die sich unbemerkt an sie heran geschlichen hatte, sagte:

„Für mich ist das Ding aber ziemlich leicht zu treffen!“ Damit ließ sie ihren Handblaster ein paar kunstvolle Drehungen in der Hand machen. Still und furchtsam, waren sie auseinander gegangen. Inzwischen würde Finn in dieser Runde gern anfügen, dass General Hux allen vermutlich die Haare vom Sack schießen würde, ohne eine Verletzung.

„Bist du eingeschlafen, Finn?“ Rey hatte zu ihm aufgeschlossen, ihn am Arm berührt und lächelte.

„Los, für den Moment sind sie aufgehalten. Beeilen wir uns. Der Weg ist noch lang und ich befürchte, sie werden nicht aufgeben.“

Es waren noch etwa fünfhundert Meter bis zum Waldrand, als sie Geräusche von vorn hörten. Das war gar nicht gut. Würde eine zweite Gruppe von vorn kommen, waren sie wie in einer Zange gefangen. Han war stehen geblieben und auch Chewie, der Hans zweiten Blaster in der Pfote hielt. Rey aktivierte ihr Schwert und Finn stellte sich an Reys Rücken, um sie zu schützen.

„Nicht schießen, es ist Ben!“, schrie Rey plötzlich laut. Wenige Sekunden später traten Ben und Hux aus dem Dickicht. Beide hatten ihre Blaster gezogen. Ben allerdings sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Seine Augen waren verblüfft auf das blaue Licht von Reys Schwert gerichtet, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er gerade sah. Die Geräusche der Verfolger kamen näher und die ersten Schüsse fielen. Bens Stimme war rau und dunkel, als er zu Rey sagte:

„Gib mir das Schwert, ich kann damit besser umgehen als du.“ Rey zögerte, Hux schrie sie an:

„Mach schon!“ und sogar Han sagte:

„Gib es Ben, Rey. Wir müssen jetzt um unser Leben kämpfen, weil wir über die offene Eben nicht entkommen können. Jetzt oder nie!“

Rey deaktivierte das Schwert und legte es in Bens Hand. Finn sah, wie sich ihre Augen begegneten und Zwiesprache hielten, die niemand außer den beiden verstehen würde. Rey nickte leicht, nahm den Blaster und dann begann die Schlacht. Jeder suchte sich einen Platz und schon betraten die Ubesen den Platz, an dem sie eben noch zu sechst standen. Wieder wurde Finns Blick ständig von der wirbelnden blauen Energieklinge des Lichtschwertes angezogen. Grobmotoriker hatte Han gesagt. In Finns Augen kämpfte Ben elegant, effektiv und furchterregend. Die Moves saßen, er traf, was er treffen wollte und er tötete. Ben schlug keine Hände ab, er durchbohrte die Körper ihrer Feinde. Einem trennte er sogar den Kopf ab. Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel, schwarz, kam es Finn in den Sinn. Während er kämpfte, schien Ben in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Eine Welt, wohin niemand vordringen konnte und aus der er erst erwachte, wenn jeder seiner Feinde tot war. Han Solo und Chewie achteten nur auf einander, was bedeuten mochte, dass sie Ben vertrauten. Finn sah aber, wie besorgt Rey dem Schwarzhaarigen Blicke zuwarf. Und er merkte, mit welchem Glanz der Bewunderung in den Augen Hux Ben beobachtete. Dabei war Armitage Hux derjenige, der ernsthaft auf den unteren Ast eines Baumes geklettert war und eiskalt von oben schoss. So war der Kampf auch recht schnell vorbei, obwohl es mindestens fünfzehn weitere Ubesen gewesen waren, die sie verfolgt hatten. Unter ihnen, war allerdings auch Filli Nath, den sich Han und Chewbacca geschnappt hatten. Filli Nath lebte, kniete vor den beiden, hatte Hans Blaster am Kopf und wimmerte um Gnade.

Ben hatte sein Schwert allerdings noch immer aktiviert. Finn hatte das Gefühl, es war Kylo Ren, der gerade alle hasserfüllt anstarrte und vielleicht doch gerade drüber nachdachte, ob es nicht einfacher wäre, alle gleich zu töten, ehe sie Ärger machen würde. Deshalb hielt wohl auch Rey ihren Blaster unauffällig und sofort schussbereit in Bens Richtung. Sie wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen, als Armitage von hinten an Ben heran trat und ihm langsam den Griff des Lichtschwertes aus der Hand nahm, während er ihm etwas sagte. Das Schwert deaktivierte sich dabei automatisch. Finn hätte zu gern gewusst, was Hux zu Ben gesagt hatte. Was es auch war, Ben atmete noch schwer, doch der harte Glanz in seinen Augen verschwand. Auch Rey sah erleichtert aus. Damit war die Gefahr anscheinend gebannt und sie alle wandten sich Filli Nath zu.

*****

„War’s das, Filli?“, fragte Han spöttisch, „… oder kommen da noch ein paar Ubesen aus dem Busch?“

„Nein, nein. Ich schwöre, nein! Da ist niemand mehr, außer eine Dreimann Besatzung auf meinen Schiff, was in etwa fünf Meilen von hier liegt.“

„Glauben wir das, Chewie?“, fragte Han seinen Begleiter. Der Wookiee grunzte irgendwas, es klang theatralisch. In Armitages Ohren klang es wie ein Lachen des Fellbündels. Vielleicht wollte er so was aber auch nur hören, weil ihm selbst nach einem Lachen war. Nein, eigentlich war er in diesem Moment trunken vor Freude und derart euphorisch, dass er richtig atemlos war. Einmal lag es natürlich an seiner 100%en Trefferquote. Zu einem großen Teil, lag es an Ben. Ben mit einem Lichtschwert in der Hand, war nicht Ben, der ihm seine Liebe zu Füßen legte. Dieser Mann war aber auch nicht Kylo Ren. Wohl zum ersten Mal begriff Armitage, dass ein Lichtschwert eine Art eigene Seele hatte, was den Nutzer beeinflusste, ob der wollte oder nicht. Dieses Schwert hier, war nicht Rens Schwert auf der Finalizer, welches er selbst geschmiedet und erschaffen hatte. Dieses Schwert hatte einst einem anderen Jedi gehört. Zu einer großen Wahrscheinlichkeit keinem Sith, denn sonst wäre es vermutlich rot, aufgrund der unterschiedlich benutzten Kristalle und deren Nutzer. Ben, der das Schwert eben mit eleganter Gewandtheit geführt hatte, war kein Jedi und kein Kylo Ren. Er war etwas anderes, doch ebenso im Netz der Macht und mit dem Schwert verwoben, wie ein Jedi. Armitage hatte die Dunkelheit in Ben so deutlich gefühlt, dass er während des Tötens eine Erektion bekommen hatte. Und trotzdem war dieser Ben nicht so zerstörerisch, wie es Kylo Ren einst gewesen war. Aber der Weg war der richtige. Das ließ sein Herz beinah zerbersten.

Die Euphorie in ihm, hatte beinah überhandgenommen, als Ben, noch im Kampfrausch, das Schwert nicht deaktivieren wollte. Sein unwilliger Zorn war auch für Rey wahrnehmbar gewesen, das war deutlich zu beobachten. Und dann war er an Ben herangetreten, hatte ihm zugeflüstert:

„Falscher Zeitpunkt, mein Liebster!“ und hatte ihm den Schwertgriff abgenommen. Ben hatte ihm gehorcht wie ein Haustier und das ließ ihn vor Freude taumeln. Jetzt hatte Rey das Schwert wieder, doch das hatte keine Bedeutung. Eine Bedeutung hatten seine Worte gehabt. Wie er Ben genannt hatte, so hatte er es gemeint. Ein heftiger und seltsam erlösender Schauer war bei diesen liebevollen Worten durch ihn durch gerast und hatte diese prickelnden Euphorie hinterlassen.

Ben war entwaffnet, wurde ruhiger und doch schien immer noch ein brodelnder Ärger in ihm zu sein. Das zumindest, sagte seine Aura. Schweigend war er zu seinem Vater getreten.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen, Filli? Du hast ein Artefakt bestellt, du hast es bekommen. Von einer Funktionstüchtigkeit war niemals die Rede, nicht wahr, Chewie-Kumpel?“ Der Wookiee stimmte Han Solo zu.

„Ja, meinetwegen. Dann sieh das Geschäft als erledigt an, du Betrüger!“, keuchte Filli Nath

„Na bitte, geht doch. Deswegen machst du hier so einen Aufstand mit zwanzig Ubesen?“ Filli jammerte ein wenig, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

„Was geschieht, wenn wir dich gehen lassen?“, wollte Rey nüchtern wissen. Unwillig sah der Mann sie an.

„Warum spricht ein Weib mit mir!“ Bens Schlag in Fillis Gesicht kam so unerwartet, dass sogar Rey erschrocken einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß.

„Antworte ihr!“, presste Ben dunkel hervor. Jetzt sah auch sein Vater ihn ein wenig beunruhigt an, doch nicht zu sehr und zu lange. Scheinbar war er von Ben so einiges gewöhnt, wie Armitage inzwischen selbst erfahren hatte.

„Ich … laufe zu meinem Schiff und … verschwinde?“ Fillis Stimme war kratzig und ängstlich.

„Weiter!“, forderte Ben.

„Ich … weiß nicht? Ich verlasse Takodana und ihr … hört nie wieder etwas von mir?“

„Damit können wir leben!“, sagte Han Solo und drängte sich unauffällig zwischen Ben und Filli.

„Falls ich je wieder am anderen Ende der Galaxis deinen Namen höre, wirst du auf der Flucht sein, Filli Nath. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Anstatt zu Han, sah Filli nur furchtsam zu Ben. Chewie zerrte den Mann nun hoch, gab ihm einen festen Schubs und brüllte etwas auf Shyriiwook. Han Solo fügte an:

„Ja, lauf! Lauf! LAUF!“, brüllte er und Filli Nath rannte, was das Zeug hielt. Um ihn ein wenig anzutreiben schoss Han links und rechts in die Büsche, ohne direkt auf Nath zu zielen. Er lachte und auch der Wookiee gab Geräusche von sich, die bestimmt Erheiterung bedeuteten. Armitage kam sich wie ein Idiot vor. Niemand auf einem Sternzerstörer würde bei einem Abschuss so kindisch sein. Ben allerdings, war sehr ernst. Mit strahlenden Augen wandte sich Han nun allen zu.

„Ich denke, das war‘s. Danke für eure Hilfe …“ Der Wookiee umarmte Rey, schließlich auch Ben. Als er auf ihn zukam, wandte er sich schnell ab. Alles hatte Grenzen! Alles!

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns gleich in der Cantina treffen und feiern. Morgen können wir auch noch nach D’Qar, hm?!“ Niemand konnte und wollte Hans Vorschlag ablehnen, deshalb liefen sie zurück. Durch die Suche nach dem Wookiee, war der Tag rasend schnell vorüber gegangen. Im Westen zog sogar schon eine vage Dunkelheit auf.

Der Wookiee und Han Solo liefen vorweg. Han lachte ständig, gestikulierte wild und Chewbacca brüllte seine Zustimmung. Armitage glaubte, sie gingen den Kampf nochmal durch, vielleicht unterhielten sie sich aber auch über ihre Werkzeuge.

Vor ihnen lief Rey und Finn, die sich leise unterhielten. Soweit er es hörte, ging es um den Schwertkampf. Rey wirkte erschöpft und seltsam bedrückt, aber darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Er ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, damit Ben und er Abstand hatten, um zu sprechen.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er Ben nach einer Weile. Ben war wortlos neben ihm hergelaufen, seine Augen nur auf den Boden gerichtet. Von seiner sprühenden Erzähllaune war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Weil ihm seine Haare in die Stirn fielen, sah er noch finsterer aus.

„Nichts.“

„Doch, es ist was mit dir. Sag es mir!“

„Mein Vater läuft da vorn, also hör auf dich aufzuspielen, als wärst du wie er, Hux!“

Ein genervtes Knurren entwich ihm.

„Ich sorge mich nur und würde dir gern helfen, wenn ich könnte.“ Ben blieb stehen und sah ihn so intensiv an, dass ihm heiß wurde.

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen, wenn ich es dir sage!“

„Versuche es! Ist es, weil Rey jetzt ein Lichtschwert hat und du nicht?“ Ben gab ein kaltes Lachen von sich.

„Absolut nicht. Nein. Es ist das beschissene Schwert. Es gehörte meinem Onkel Luke!“

„Und …?“

Ben drehte sich weg und lief einfach weiter.

„Ich erzähle es dir vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Hux. Jetzt frage mich nicht darüber aus, oder ich kotze dir vor die Füße, weil mir noch von der Benutzung des Schwerts ganz schlecht ist“, fauchte ihn Ben an. Auf dem restlichen Rückweg, sprach Ben kein Wort mehr.

*****

Was sie alle nicht wusste, war, dass Filli Nath auf sein Schiff gelangte und auch sofort Takodana verließ. Nur kurze Zeit später fiel er im Orbit einer der Nachbarplaneten von Takodana der Ersten Ordnung in die Hände, weil Phasma nach jedem Strohhalm griff. Und war es nur ein abgehalfterter Frachter, der ihre Route kreuzte und damit suspekt erschien. Filli Nath verriet schon nach zwei Minuten unter der bloßen Androhung einer Folter und beim Blick in Phasmas Blastermündung, was er vor kurzer Zeit auf Takodana erlebt hatte.

„Ein Lichtschwert, sagst du?“

„Ja, M’am, ein blaues Lichtschwert!“

„Und du hast mit Han Solo gekämpft?“

„Ja, M’am und da waren noch andere dabei.“

„Wer?“

„Keine Ahnung, Solos Freund, dieser stinkende Wookiee, die anderen Personen kannte ich nicht. Aber einer davon hat mit dem Schwert gekämpft, als wäre er ein beschissener Jedi! Ich hasse Jedis!“

„Und einer davon war ein Schwarzer?“ Eifrig nickte Filli Nath. Phasmas Herz machte Luftsprünge.

„Und es war einer dabei, der rote Haare hatte?“ Wieder bekam sie ein eifriges Nicken von Nath und beinah selbst Schluckauf vor Aufregung. Zufälle gab es nicht. Das hier, war eine Ironie des Schicksals. Und zwar nicht nur ihres eigenen Schicksals, sondern auch dem von Ren.

„Ja, so einer auch und auch ein Mädchen.“

„Ein Mädchen?“

„Ja, sie konnte auch ziemlich gut kämpfen, hatte so einen Impulsstab.“

Phasma unterdrückte ein fettes Grinsen, obwohl sie ihren Helm trug. Takodana also! Sie brüllte die Befehle einem Offizier zu, der sie eilig weitergab.

„Dann mal auf nach Takodana!“, murmelte sie gut gelaunt zu sich selbst und erschoss beim Weggehen Filli Nath. Er roch nicht gut, war hässlich und verschlagen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sonst mit ihm machen sollte, weil sie sein Schiff zerstört hatten, als sie ihn an Bord der Finalizer geholt hatten.

*****

Ben hatte nicht gelogen. Ihm war regelrecht physisch übel. Als er Rey mit dem Lichtschwert gesehen hatte, konnte er es kaum glauben. Es gab nur eine Erklärung. Maz Kanata hatte es für Luke Skywalker verwahrt und Rey für würdig befunden, um es ihr zu überlassen. Das ärgerte ihn nicht, schließlich hatte er seine eigenes, hundertmal besseres Lichtschwert. Dass Rey damit nicht besonders gut umgehen konnte, war ärgerlich. Aus dem Grund hatte er es eingefordert. Rey müsste erst lernen mit so einer Waffe zu kämpfen. Allerdings hatte er fatal unterschätzt, was passieren würde, wenn er Lukes Schwert in den Händen hielt. Sein lächerliches Jedi-Trauma, was Snoke gehässig so genannt hatte, kam mit voller Wucht nach oben. Lukes fehlendes Vertrauen in ihn, seine ständiges Kritisieren, seine unterschwellige Abneigung und seine Furcht, sein subtiler Neid auf seine Machtfähigkeit und am Ende der Verrat an ihm, seinem Neffen, dem er doch hätte vertrauen müssen, ergossen sich wie eine stinkende Säure in seinem Inneren. Ben kämpfte mit sehr viel Wut im Herzen und beinah wie früher, als Kylo, verbittert und zerstörerisch. Aber etwas war anders. Hinter der Wut, dem brennenden Zorn, war ein Kummer, der ihn verzweifeln ließ. Daraus entstand so ein widerliches Gefühl, was ihm regelrecht Übelkeit bescherte. Das Schwert wieder aus der Hand zu geben, war auch alles andere als einfach gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er ohne Sinn und Verstand weitergewütet. Einfach, um dieses abscheuliche Gefühl von Unzulänglichkeit und Minderwertigkeit loszubekommen.

Aber Hux hatte es mit wenigen Worten geschafft, ihn zu beruhigen. Ein wenig zumindest. Mein Liebster … hatte Armitage gesagt und es auch so gemeint, das war sehr deutlich für ihn zu spüren gewesen. Jetzt über das Schwert zu sprechen, war allerdings unmöglich. Stattdessen sah er auf Reys Rücken und merkte, dass sie lief als hätte sie eine Verletzung, die sie nicht offenbarte. Schon entdeckte er einen Fleck Blut an ihren Lenden. Warum sagte sie nichts?

Ben sorgte sich um sie, würde sie aber nicht hier vor allen darauf ansprechen, wenn sie es selbst geheim halten wollte.


	23. Wo ist deine Ehre, Ben?!

Maz Kanata wartete schon auf sie, weil sie sich gesorgt hatte und schon längst von dem ärgerlichen Zwischenfall gehört hatte. Sie sah von Han zu ihm und anschließend zu Rey. Zu Rey sagte sie:

„Gut gemacht, Rey!“ Rey lächelte, ging aber auch gleich nach oben, als sich Han schon polternd in der Cantina an einen Tisch setzte. Es war schon früher Abend und die Cantina füllte sich langsam mit Gästen. Ein paar neue waren dazu gekommen, andere waren verschwunden. Hux beäugte den Protokolldroiden misstrauisch und wollte auch nach oben auf das Zimmer gehen, als ihn Han am Arm packte und an den Tisch zerrte. Ben setzte sich widerwillig dazu und sogar Finn blickte ihn tendenziell besorgt an, weil er nicht recht einschätzen konnte, was Han Solo nun vorhatte.

„Wir trinken eine Runde Ambrostine. Keine Widerrede!“, rief Han und orderte das alkoholhaltige Getränk.

„Ich trinke bestimmt nicht mit!“, sagte Hux angewidert.

„Oh doch, das tust du. Es gibt etwas zu feiern und ich bestehe darauf, General Hux!“, erwiderte Han mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln aber dennoch strenger Stimme. Ben kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu ahnen, dass er Hux nicht allein aus einer Feierlaune heraus dazu nötigte Alkohol zu trinken. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Ihm war klar, dass er aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr rauskam, ohne, dass sein Vater die Antworten bekommen hatte, die ihn interessierten. Eigentlich könnte Ben es abkürzen und einfach sagen, dass er Armitage liebte und ihn deshalb als Geisel von Ort zu Ort mit sich schleppte, solange bis Hux einsehen würde, dass auch er Gefühle für ihn hatte und sich erlaubte ihn zu lieben. Solange, bis persönliche Gefühle über den Zielen der Ersten Ordnung stehen würden. Das würde er natürlich niemals vor Chewbacca und Finn laut aussprechen. Selbst seinem Vater gegenüber würde er es wohl anders formulieren. Allerdings war er dermaßen unmotiviert und noch nicht ganz über den Ekel hinweg, den Lukes Schwert in ihm ausgelöst hatte, dass er beschloss Hux seinem Vater zu überlassen. Er würde sich zurücklehnen und sehen, was passierte. Armitage warf ihm auch schon einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den er ausdruckslos erwiderte.

Die Getränke kamen und Han sah Hux auffordernd an.

„Ich sagte, ich trinke nicht!“

„Warum nicht? Sind alle Offiziere der Ersten Ordnung in Wahrheit Mädchen?“ Hux knurrte, nahm das Glas aber weiterhin nicht in die Hand.

„Gut. Vorschlag, Hux. Chewie hilft dir beim Trinken. Soweit ich weiß, bist du ein Gefangener und wirst tun müssen, was wir von dir verlangen. Also trink besser freiwillig.“

„Ich bin sein Gefangener, nicht eurer!“, fauchte Hux und deutete mit dem Kopf zu ihm. Sein Vater sah ihn an und er zuckte nur die Schultern. Han grinste.

„Ben ist es egal. Das ist jetzt sozusagen eine Familienangelegenheit. Also trink besser auf unseren Sieg, zu dem du auch beigetragen hast. Warum eigentlich?“

„Weil ich keine Wahl hatte und gut schießen kann“, entgegnete Hux scharf.

„Stimmt. Aber du hättest auch uns alle abschießen können. Mich, Rey, sogar Ben. Warum hast du es nicht getan?“ Hux hübsches Gesicht wurde bleich und seine Augen huschten zu ihm.

„Weil … es eine Abmachung zwischen Kylo Ren und mir gibt.“

„Kylo Ren? Wer soll das sein?“, grinste Han und Chewie lachte. Ja, es war mitunter nicht so einfach mit Han zu sprechen, wusste Ben aus Erfahrung, verspürte aber immer noch wenig Lust Hux vor seinem Vater zu retten. Han Solo schaffte es immer alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

„Los, sag was dazu!“, knurrte Armitage ihn ungehalten an.

„Trink einfach und er lässt dich in Ruhe. Trinkst du nicht, quatscht er dich solange zu, bis du es freiwillig tust, um seinem Geschwätz zu entkommen!“

„Ben!“, rief Han übertrieben empört dazwischen. Chewie sagte auf Shyriiwook:

„Das war nicht besonders nett, Ben!“

„Ich bin nicht nett, Chewie. Oder hast du vergessen, wie ich dir die Haare mit dem Lichtschwert meiner Mutter abgeschnitten habe, als du bei uns auf dem Sofa geschlafen hast?“ Chewie brüllte los vor Lachen, Hux zuckte leicht zusammen, Finn schmunzelte und Han stimmte in das Lachen seines Wookiee-Kumpels ein.

„Verdammt, sahst du zerlumpt aus. Nichts für ungut, Chewie …“, keuchte Han zwischen den Lachern. Hux verdrehte die Augen.

„Trink einfach, Rotschopf und ich frage dich auch nicht weiter darüber aus, an wen mein Sohn angeblich sein Herz verloren hat!“ Finn gab ein erschrockenes Räuspern von sich, Han schaute ihn aufmerksam an und Hux trank nun doch das Glas Ambrostine auf einen Zug aus.

„So gefällt mir das! Eine zweite Runde!“, orderte Han gut gelaunt.

„Ich sehe mal nach Rey“, sagte er leise und stand auf. Hux Blick war voller Verzweiflung, zumal ihm Chewie schon die Pranke auf die Schulter legte und Han sagte:

„Wir passen auf den General auf, Ben.“ Finn sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er müsste mit Rey allein sprechen und war froh, diesem peinlichen Gespräch zu entkommen. Er kannte Han, der ein sehr neugieriger Mensch war. Hatte Rey etwa geplaudert, oder hatte sein Vater eigene Schlüsse gezogen? Auf jedem Fall war ihm klar, dass Han nachstochern würde und spätestens, wenn sie bei Leia waren, müsste er darüber sprechen.

Dummweise war Armitage Hux der Feind. Hux war nicht nur ein Gauner oder ein Kleinkrimneller, der auch mal zum Selbstschutz jemand tötete. Hux war eine große Nummer bei der Ersten Ordnung, bereit dazu ganze Welten auszulöschen, den Eroberungsplänen der Ersten Ordnung fanatisch und treue ergeben. Hux ging über Leichen und war für seine Eltern nicht akzeptabel.

Seine Eltern kannten allerdings auch nicht die andere Seite von Armitage. Sie war sehr liebevoll, sanft und fürsorglich. Nicht mal seine tolerante Mutter würde seine Wahl verstehen können.

„Ben? Du lässt mich doch … nicht mit diesen Irren allein?!“, rief ihm der Rothaarige auch noch vorwurfsvoll nach.

„Trink einfach mit, Hux!“ Einen besseren Rat könnte er ihm nicht geben. Finn und Han würden dafür sorgen, dass Hux keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch versuchen würde.

Vor Reys Zimmer zögerte er kurz. Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht sehen wollen, weil er ihr Angst gemacht hatte? Er hatte Reys Unbehagen sehr gut wahrnehmen können, als es schwer war aus dem Kampfrausch nach oben zu kommen. Ben klopfte und hörte gleich ihr leises: „Ja?“

„Ich bin es, Ben. Ich wollte nach dir sehen!“

„Komm rein!“

Rey lag auf ihrem Bett, auf dem Bauch und sah ihn müde und aus dunklen Augen an.

„Lass mich deine Wunde sehen“, bat er sie ohne Umschweife.

„Was? Ich bin nicht … verletzt! Ben …“ Er hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und schob ihr das Hemd nach oben.

„Nein! Ich …“

„Lass es mich sehen, Rey. Hux sagt, ich habe vielleicht die Fähigkeit zu heilen.“ Rey sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie wirkte abweisend und gleichzeitig seltsam neugierig. Seufzend legte sie sich wieder hin. Inzwischen hatte sie selbst den langen Riss in ihrer Nierengegend so einigermaßen notdürftig versorgt, was nicht besonders gut aussah, weil sie wenig sah und nur schlecht an die Verletzung herankam. Ben entfernte die Bandage behutsam.

„Es ist keine Schwäche, wenn man verletzt wird, Rey.“

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte nur niemanden beunruhigen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt.“

„So harmlos ist er nicht und du weißt das. Ich kann mir denken, dass es für dich schwer sein muss, um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber du hättest wenigstens Finn …“

„Oh bitte, Ben. Komm mir nicht mit derartigen Vorschlägen, wo du selbst immer auf Abstand gehst.“

„Ich lasse Hux an mich ran“, flüsterte er heiser und legte seine Hand auf die Wunde. Rey zog scharf die Luft ein, hielt aber still.

„Weil du Gefühle für ihn hast. Deinen eigenen Vater behandelst du aber wie einen Fremden.“

„Weil er inzwischen ein Fremder für mich ist. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und wir sind nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen.“ Ben konzentrierte sich in das Netz der Macht zu kommen, was Rey umgab. Sie schien es zu wissen, weil sie schwieg und ihn machen ließ. Als er den Zugang gefunden hatte, konnte er die Energien lenken, welche Rey Verletzung heilen sollte. Ein warmes Prickeln war dabei in seiner Hand und in seinem Blut. Es fühlte sich gut und vor allem richtig an. Dass manche Jedis die Fähigkeiten hatten mit Macht zu heilen, war ihm bekannt. Allerdings wäre er niemals davon ausgegangen, dass gerade er so eine Begabung dafür hatte. Aber es stimmte. Ben fühlte, wie die Macht Zellen und kleinste Atome durch seine Lenkung wieder zusammenführte. Selbst ein wenig verwundert, betrachtete er wenig später die beinah vollständig verschwundene Verletzung auf Reys Rücken.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich für Finn empfinde …“, sagte sie sehr leise, eher zu sich selbst.

„Finde es raus. Du hast doch alle Zeit der Welt. Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen, weil ich selbst keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen habe. Frag meine Mutter, die kennt sich mit sowas gut aus. Auch wenn sie mir nicht helfen konnte, weil ich mir nicht helfen lassen wollte.“ Rey zog sich ihr Hemd runter, setzte sich auf und legte ihm gleich eine Hand an die Wange.

„Du bist unglaublich, Ben. Du hast mich heilen können und ich glaube, du kannst noch viel mehr. Vielleicht war es das, was Maz dir sagen wollte? Vielleicht kannst du nicht mehr der Jedi sein, wie es ursprünglich gedacht war, weil du dazu schon zu korrumpiert bist. Vielleicht bist du auch kein bösartiges Monster mehr, wie Kylo Ren es war. Du bist etwas dazwischen, mit großen Fähigkeiten und nur dein eigenes Wollen zeigt dir einen Weg. Du bist, was du sein willst, Ben!“

Ben fühlte sich plötzlich unbegreiflich schwach. Reys Mitgefühl umarmte ihn, wie eine weiche Decke. Sie verstand ihn und seine Existenz, besser als jemand sonst. Dabei war sie noch so naiv, so unbedarft und so positiv, dass ihm die Tränen vor Rührung kamen. Die letzten Tage waren so chaotisch, durchdrungen von einer Reihe existenzieller Ereignisse, dass er gar nicht richtig Zeit hatte, über alles nachzudenken. Seine Begegnung mit Hux, die intensiven Empfindungen, die ausgelöst worden waren, sein Amoklauf auf der Finalizer, das Fallen in Ungnade beim Obersten Anführer, seine Verbannung und die anschließende Flucht, bei der er schon nicht mehr Kylo war. Rey, eine Seelenverwandte, Finn, ein Freund, Hux, der hartnäckig versuchte an seinen machtbesessenen Plänen festzuhalten, obwohl er ihm zugetan war, sein Vater, Lukes Schwert … das alles, war schwer zu ertragen. Ben fand sich in Reys Umarmung wieder. Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Haare und sie tat ihm den Gefallen und schwieg.

Nach einer Weile konnte er sich wieder einsammeln. Er mochte Rey, doch würde nicht vor ihr weinen wie ein kleiner Junge. Behutsam löste er sich von ihr. Sie lächelte und sagte:

„Ich freue mich schon auf deine Mutter.“ Das ließ ihn schmunzeln, weil er ahnte, dass Leia Rey sehr mögen würde. Leia würde sich eine junge Frau wie Rey für ihn wünschen. Die Wahrheit würde Leia vermutlich das Herz brechen. Ben hörte sich schon sagen:

„Darf ich dir vorstellen, Mutter: General Hux, ein Fanatiker der Ersten Ordnung, ein skrupelloser Irrer, ein Mörder und ein machtgieriger Verbrecher. Übrigens: Ich liebe ihn!“

Es würde eine Katastrophe werden!

„Sie ist nett. Rühre aber besser nichts an, was sie dir als „ganz neues Rezept“ anpreisen will.“ Rey kicherte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernster.

„Was ist mit Hux?“

„Hux macht mich fertig, weil er sich nicht offenbart. Ich könnte in seine Gedanken schauen, um genau zu wissen, was er denkt und vorhat. Aber ich kann das nicht mehr tun. Es würde sich furchtbar anfühlen und vielleicht etwas kaputt machen, was … gerade entsteht.“

„Verstehe. Versuche ihm zu vertrauen, wie es Maz gesagt hat. Armitage ist klug genug, um einzusehen, wenn es besser wäre eine Sache aufzugeben.“

„Ich will aber, dass er wegen mir bleibt und nicht, weil er damit auf der Siegerseite steht, Rey!“

Sie seufzte und legte sich wieder hin.

„Dann zeig ihm wer du wirklich sein willst, Ben. Hux bekommt so eine echte Wahl und nicht nur eine, die du ihm aufzwingst, weil er dein Gefangener ist.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er Rey und nickte schließlich.

„Ruhe dich aus, Rey!“

„Danke, Ben und … sage Finn nichts von meiner Verwundung, bitte. Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt ständig zu sprechen und mit anderen Menschen zusammenzusein. Das ist mitunter anstrengender, als ich vermutet hätte.“

Er nickte und verließ Reys Zimmer. Hans Lachen hörte er schon von Weitem. Sein Vater war in Feierlaune und gab seine verrückten Abenteuer zum Besten. Finns Augen waren schon gerötet. Wie es aussah, musste er auch kräftige mittrinken. Erstaunt war er, dass Armitage Hux tatsächlich noch am Tisch saß und überhaupt nicht mehr nüchtern war. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, auf seinen Lippen lag ein Grinsen, wenn auch ein ziemlich abfälliges, und seine Augen glänzten. Auch er lauschte Hans Erzählung und bekam gar nicht gleich mit, dass er zurückgekommen war. Als Hux es merkte, sagte er nicht gerade leise:

„Dein Vater ist ein übler Angeber und selbstgefälliger Spinner!“

„Hey, ich kann dich hören, du … du … Hux!“, lallte Han von der anderen Tischseite herüber.

„Chewie sagt, Hux soll das verdammte Glas austrinken!“

„Iss schon das …fünfte“, zischte ihm Finn alarmiert zu. Ben war ausnahmsweise kurz davor beschämt beide Hände vor sein Gesicht zu legen.

„Na nun sei doch nicht so ernst, mein Junge!“, sprach ihn Han an und schob ihm ein Glas zu.

„Entschuldige, Dad, aber meiner Meinung nach, habe ich zumindest noch das eine oder andere Problem. Falls du es vergessen hast, ist Hux eine Geisel und die Erste Ordnung ist hinter uns her. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich finden und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich dann tun soll!“

„Ja, du hast recht“, antwortete Han desinteressiert. Chewbacca, der nicht weniger betrunken wie Han war, fragte ihn:

„Dein wahres Problem ist aber nicht etwa der General, oder?“

„Wie meinst du das, Chewie?“, knurrte er aggressiv. Han lehnte sich gespannt nach vorn, schwankte dabei aber ein wenig, während Finn, der den Wookiee nicht verstand, nur interessiert von einem zum anderen sah.

„Was sagt der Teppich, Ben?“, wollte Hux wissen. Seine Stimme war inzwischen ganz weich. Sie war so weich und alles versprechend, dass Ben große Mühe hatte seine Aggression aufrecht zu erhalten. Mühsam holte er Luft, starrte Chewie an und ignorierte das Grinsen seines Vaters.

„Bist du … verliebt in ihn?“, wollte Chewbacca ganz direkt wissen.

„Hah! Hah!“, stieß Han aus, wobei er seinen Arm und seinen Zeigefinger in die Luft streckte, versuchte es jedoch gleich ernster: „Wirklich, Ben? Bist du das?“

„Was sagt das Vieh verdammt nochmal?!“, fuhr Armitage ihm dazwischen.

„Halt die Klappe, Hux!“, fauchte er ihn an und starrte Han wieder aufgebracht in die Augen.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?“, flüsterte er eisig über den Tisch.

„Ach komm schon, Junge …“, begann Han auf die alberne Art eines betrunkenen Mannes.

„… er ist der Feind! Du verbündest dich auf … diese Weise mit einem Gegner. Wo ist deine … ehm, wie hieß es doch gleich … ach, Ehre, Ben? Deine Ehre!? Wo ist sie, verdammt nochmal?“

„Geht es um mich? Sag mir, um was es … geht?“, grätschte Hux erneut ins Gespräch.

„Schnauze, Hux!“, brüllte Ben ihn unvermittelt laut an. Chewie sagte kleinlaut:

„So schlimm wäre es ja nun auch nicht. Du musst dich nicht so aufregen, Kleiner!“

„Ich entscheide, ob ich mich aufrege und auch wen ich ficke!“ Wütend sprang er hoch, zerrte Hux am Nacken auf die Beine und schubste ihn in Richtung Aufgang.

„Ben! Se … setz dich … wir reden darüber! Wir müssen … darüber sprechen, wie wir … das Leia, deiner Mutter beibringen … und …“

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du besoffener Mistkerl!“ Han winkte ab, Chewie schwieg betroffen und Finn wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, weil jeder der anwesenden Gäste diesem Spektakel zugesehen hatte.

Hux stolperte vor ihm die Treppe hoch und zweimal musste er ihm hoch helfen, was er auf eine harsche Art tat. Natürlich war sein Vater nicht begeistert von seiner Wahl und zu anderen Zeiten wäre es ihm entweder völlig gleichgültig oder er würde es verstehen. Nichts davon konnte er, weil er einfach keinen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma fand.

„Es ging um mich, oder?“, sagte Hux schon wieder.

„Selbst wenn, es kann dir egal sein. Du willst doch nur zurück zur Ersten Ordnung. Denk einfach daran und halt deinen Mund!“ Böse schubste er Armitage aufs Bett, der erschrocken aufschrie aber weich fiel.

„Lass … mir dich … ehm, ich meine …. lass mich dir … was sagen …“

„Hör besser auf zu sprechen, ehe du mich wirklich wütend machst, Hux!“, grollte er und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf.

„Nur … nur diese eine Sache noch, ja?“

Ben betrachtete Armitage. Es war beinah lustig und irgendwie süß, diesen sonst so kontrollierten Mann so hemmungslos zu sehen. Vermutlich trank Hux auch deswegen kaum Alkohol, weil er es hasste die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Allerdings machte ihn dieser Kontrollverlust sehr hübsch. Anziehend und bezaubernd. Ben versuchte wegzusehen, ehe er ihm und seinen Sehnsüchten erliegen würde.

„Sag schon!“, forderte er unwirsch.

„Nein, komm her, ich … will es nicht durchs ganze Gebäude schreien müssen.“

„Du bist betrunken, Hux!“

„Bin ich. Du hast mich dazu genötigt, falls du dich erinnerst.“

Unwillig ging er zu Hux. So durcheinander wie heute, hatte er sich seit der Finalizer nicht mehr gefühlt. Sofort schlang der Rothaarige seine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn runter.

„Lieb‘ mich jetzt …“ Armitages Stimme war wieder auf diese erregende Art weich. Halbherzig versuchte er sich von ihm loszumachen.

„Nein, du meinst es nicht so …“

„Ich meine es so. Tu es mit mir! Ich liebe dich … Ben!“ Ben bekam kaum Luft, so sehr ging ihm Hux‘ enthemmtes Flüstern unter die Haut.

„Du bist viel zu betrunken …“, sagte er, lag aber schon auf ihm und ließ zu, dass der andere Mann seine Hände in seine Haare schob.

„Ich liebe dich …“, antwortete Hux. Seine Augen waren glasig und tief. Das betrunkene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war verschwunden. Ein paar Sekunden konnte er Hux nur ansehen, entdeckte dabei diese hintergründige Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Ausdruck und küsste ihn sanft. Immer wieder flüsterte Armitage diese magischen Worte. Während er ihn auszog, während er sich selbst die Hose auszog, während er sich wieder hart und verlangend auf ihn legte.

Hux sagte es wie ein Mantra und betrachtete ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Leicht benommen von diesen Worte, die er sich so ersehnt hatte, küsste er Hux überall. Seine Küsse waren eher schläfrig, seine Bewegungen waren eher die eines Traumwandlers, vorsichtig und zögerlich. Hux‘ Keuchen ging tiefer. Als er ihn umdrehte, kam ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. So behutsam er konnte, drang er in ihn ein. Sonst von Ungeduld erfüllt, war heute eine angenehme Ruhe in ihm, die es ihm erlaubte diese Vereinigung mit allen Sinnen zu genießen.

Armitage flüsterte noch immer sein Liebesgeständnis bei jeder Bewegung, die er tat. Zwischen einem lustvollen Keuchen, seiner Unterleibsbewegung und einem „Ich liebe dich, Ben!“, verlor Ben in diesen Augenblicken seinen Verstand.

Das tiefe Stöhnen des Rothaarigen, sagte ihm nur ganz am Rand seines Bewusstseins, dass Hux ohne ihn gesprungen war. Er hingegen, konnte nicht aufhören. Immer weiter nach oben. Weiter und weiter, tiefer in ihn dringen, ihn in Besitz nehmen, zu einem Teil von sich selbst machen, sterben.

Mit einer letzten Bewegung, kam Ben eher unbeabsichtigt zum Höhepunkt, der so gigantisch war, dass er hinten runter fiel und begann zu weinen. Die Anspannung der letzten Zeit war zu groß geworden.

„Ben?“, hörte er irgendwann Hux‘ weiche Stimme. Er konnte nicht reagieren. Nicht, als sich Armitage irgendwie unter ihm hervor wühlte, nicht, als er ihn in seine Arme nahm, nicht, als seine Hände über ihn streichelten. Ben weinte. Tränen eines ganzen Lebens. Ein Leben, das er verschwendet hat. Ein Leben, in dem er versagt hatte. Ein Leben, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wusste.

Er merke gar nicht, wie er irgendwann in Hux‘ Armen einschlief.

Der Morgen war nah, doch es war noch dunkel, als es an die Tür hämmerte. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters, die sie aus dem Schlaf riss:

„Ben, anziehen! Wir müssen los. Maz sagt, sie hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Da kommt Ärger auf uns zu und wir sollten so schnell es geht von hier verschwinden!“

Kaum ein Wort fiel, als sie sich fertig machten.

Müde, verkatert und schweigend, bestiegen sie den Millennium Falke. Chewie brummelte ununterbrochen. Han grinste ihn einmal entschuldigend an, Rey lächelte immerhin, wenn auch müde, Finn sah aus wie immer und Hux, der sehr bleich war, wich seinem Blick aus. Weil es seinem Zustand einer mentalen Erschöpfung zugutekam, überließ er es Han den Falken nach D’Qar zu bringen.

Han und Chewie flogen den Falken, Armitage hatte sich mit einem leisen:

„Ich hasse deinen Vater!“ ins Mannschaftsquartier zurückgezogen, weil er laut eigener Aussage „unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen“ hatte. Finn und Rey saßen hingegen im Gemeinschaftsraum und zumindest der ehemalige Strumtruppler sah ebenso lustlos aus, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich werde mit Leia über die Idee sprechen, in Ordnung?“, begann Rey.

„Welche Idee?“, fragte er abwesend. Seine Gedanken waren gerade bei letzter Nacht, in der Armitage ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, auch wenn man einen Betrunkenen nicht so ernst nehmen durfte, so hatte er die Wahrheit hinter den Worten deutlich gefühlt. Sie hatte ihn ausgefüllt, berührt und weinen lassen.

„Bist du bereit für meine Seite?“, hatte er Hux am Morgen zugeflüstert, noch ehe sie das Bett verlassen hatten.

„Niemals!“, war Hux‘ typische Antwort gewesen.

Dabei waren sie nie zärtlicher zueinander gewesen, als in dieser Nacht. Anfangs, auf der Finalizer, hätte Ben schwören können, dass die Gewalt ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Hingezogenheit war. Aber das war falsch, ganz und gar. Weder wollte er Hux wehtun, noch hatte der andere Mann das Bedürfnis nach Gewalt gehabt. War das nicht ein Fortschritt?

An seinen mentalen Zusammenbruch, dachte Ben hingegen mit Schrecken. Aber auch da hatte Armitage anders reagiert, als er erwartet hätte. Der General war nicht herablassen, spöttisch oder angewidert. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte versucht ihn zu trösten, mit der Weichheit dieser besonderen Nacht.

„Ben?“ Rey brachte seine abschweifenden Gedanken zurück. Sie und Finn grinsten sich vielsagend an.

„Hm?“

„Ich sagte, ich werde mit Leia über die Idee sprechen, ob man die Erste Ordnung von innen zerstören könnte.“

„Hux wird nicht mitspielen und uns verraten.“

„Und wenn wir ihn gar nicht involvieren? Wenn du nur mit mir als Trophäe zurückkehrst, Reue zeigst und mich als … Geschenk anbietest? Snoke wird mich persönlich sehen wollen und das wäre unsere Chance ihn zu vernichten.“

„Das … klingt verrückt und sehr riskant, Rey.“

„Finn sagt, dass Snoke ein eigenes Schiff hat, wir aber vermutlich auf der Finalizer landen würden. Allerdings kennt Finn Phasma und du auch. Du könntest sie überreden uns auf die Supremacy zu schaffen und …“

„Sprich mit meiner Mutter darüber, ich … kann gerade nicht klar denken, weil ich eine Entscheidung treffen muss.“ Finn, der die Zwischentöne und seine Blicke richtig deutete, stand auf.

„Ich sehe mal, was Han und Chewie machen!“, sagte er und ging weg.

„Eine Entscheidung worüber, Ben?“

„Darüber … ob ich meiner Mutter begegnen kann.“

„Du hast Angst dass sie dich wegen Hux verurteilt?“, brachte es Rey auf den Punkt. Er musste ihr nicht antworten.

„Sie ist deine Mutter, Ben. Sie wird froh und aus dem Häuschen sein, dass du zurück bist.“

„Sie wird es längst wissen.“

„Das wird ihre Freude nicht schmälern, da bin ich mir sicher.“ Er seufzte schwer und schwieg.

„Weißt du, was mir Maz sagte, als sie mir das Schwert gab? Sie sagte: Ich wusste immer, dass es wartet, auf eine Person, die seiner würdig ist. Dein Herz, Rey, ist gut. Aber mache nicht dieselben Fehler wie Ben. Ben hat sich selbst zu wichtig genommen. Alles war immer so persönlich für ihn, aber das ist es nicht! Du und das Schwert und deine Macht, ist Eins, und nicht dafür gemacht in Teile aufgespalten zu werden. Versuche über deine Egoschatten zu springen, wie es Ben Solo niemals gelungen ist.“

Ben gab ein verachtendes Schnauben von sich.

„Solche eine Charakterisierung höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal, Rey. Es stört mich nicht mehr. Warte du auf den Moment, in dem dein Ich in sich zusammenstürzt und dich zweifeln lässt. Bleibst du dann, wer du bist, hast du meinen vollen Respekt!“

„Hilf mir dabei, Ben!“, bat sie ihn. Lange sahen sie sich an.

„Sieh in meine Gedanken und schau dir an, was mich zu dem gemacht hat, der sich Kylo Ren nannte. Vielleicht hilft es dir ein paar Fehler zu vermeiden.“ Fehler, wie der eigenen Familie zu vertrauen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie …“

„Versuche es, konzentriere dich auf mich und suche den einen Faden, der dich tiefer führt.“ Um es Rey leichter zu machen, schloss er selbst die Augen und öffnete seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen für sie. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, dann konnte er sie deutlich spüren. Er zeigte ihr ein paar kritische Erlebnisse aus seiner Kindheit und ließ sie sehen, was mit Luke geschehen war. Rey keuchte erschrocken auf, als er sie an dem Ereignis teilhaben ließ, mit der den gesamten Neuen Jedi-Orden vernichtete.

In ihren Augen standen Tränen und die liefen ihr nun über die Wange.

„BEN!“, rief Han plötzlich nach ihm und er war seinem Vater dankbar, dass er es ihm ermöglichte Reys Augen und ihrem sicher harten Urteil zu entkommen.

„Wie sieht das da für dich aus?“, fragte Han ihn und deutete auf ein Flugobjekt weit am Rand des Radars.

„Nach einem Sternzerstörer.“ Finn nickte zustimmend.

„Dann müssen wir wohl einen kleinen Umweg machen. Festhalten, wir nehmen einen Hyperraumroute und springen ein wenig hin und her, um sie abzuschütteln. Jetzt, wo ich den Blocker im Antrieb wieder ausgebaut habe, und die Energieleitung ersetzt habe, sollte das in wenigen Parsec möglich sein!“

Die Finalizer war also schon da, um sie zu suchen. Das waren keine guten Nachrichten. Spontan beschloss Ben diese Information Hux vorerst zu unterschlagen. Es gab schon genug Konflikte, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Im Moment waren seine Gedanken bei Leia und wie sehr sie von ihm enttäuscht sein würde.

*****

Leia verschüttete den Tee, weil sie so in ihren Gedanken gefangen war. Etwas geschah, sie spürte es. Nicht nur Ben war zurück und auf dem Weg zu ihr. Da war noch mehr. Leider war es schwer auseinander zu halten, wer dafür sorgte, dass die Machtimpulse bis zu ihr vordrangen. Bens Wandlung war jedoch sehr deutlich gewesen. Das „Mehr“, verstand sie nicht ganz. War es ein Machtnutzer der dunklen Seite, der Ben jagte? War es etwa sogar ein Erwachen der Macht? Es hing recht sicher mit ihrem Sohn zusammen und das machte sie nervös.

Freudig erregt war sie hingegen, weil sie die bizarre Hoffnung hegte, dass auch Han zu ihr zurückkehren würde, wenn Ben nach Hause kommen würde. Hatten sie sich doch nur deshalb so verkracht.

Amilyn nahm ihr vorsichtig die Tasse aus der Hand und sagte:

„Bist du sicher, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher nach D’Qar sind?“

„Ja, sehr sicher.“

„Und … wenn es eine Falle ist?“ Amilyn zuckte schuldbewusst die Schultern, auf ihren fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe vorsichtshalber mal die Piloten instruiert. Poe Dameron hat das Kommando und kann es kaum erwarten.“

„Sie starten nur, wenn ich den Befehl gebe!“

„Aber ja, Leia, Keine Sorge. Ich wünsche mir, dass du recht behältst und dein Sohn kommt in jeder Hinsicht nach Hause. Aber wir dürfen nicht nachlässig und unaufmerksam sein.“

„Poe Dameron ist ein Heißsporn, das wissen wir beiden.“ Amilyn lachte leise.

„Ja, er erinnert dich an Ben wie er früher war, bevor er dieses … Ungeheuer wurde. Ich weiß, Leia, ich weiß.“ Leias Blick fiel auf BB-8, der brav in einer Ecke stand, wo man nicht über ihn fiel (was durchaus hin und wieder vorkam).

„Bereite alles vor, Amilyn, aber ziehe keine voreiligen Schlüsse, ich bitte dich.“

Ihre Freundin und Weggefährtin lächelte zustimmend.

„Wärst du … geneigt dich mit Han zu vertragen, Leia?“ Diese Frage brachte sie zum Erröten. Verlegen senkte sie die Augen.

„Er hatte damals recht gehabt. Hätte ich auf ihn gehört, wären all die schlimmen Dinge vielleicht nie passiert.“

„Das kann man nie wissen. Das Schicksal geht eigene und sehr verschlungene Pfade, meine Liebe. Meine Frage hast du aber nicht beantwortet.“ Leia musste schmunzeln, weil Amilyn eine der energischsten Frauen war, die sie außer sich selbst kannte. Deshalb schätzte sie diese große Frau, stritt sich aber auch aus dem Grund oft mit ihr.

„Ja, ich denke, ich würde mich sehr gern mit Han vertragen.“

„Vielleicht bekommst du diese Chance …“, neckte sie Amilyn liebevoll.

„Ich wünsche es mir sehr, Amilyn.“

Leia sah in den Himmel, als würde sie durch die Galaxie bis zu Ben sehen können. Und irgendwie konnte sie das auch. Denn sie fühlte ihren Sohn viel stärker als sonst. Es lag nicht allein an der Entfernung zwischen ihnen, die schrumpfte. Es lag an Ben, in dem ein heftiger und sehr schmerzhafter Konflikt tobte. Sein üblicher Kampf zwischen hell und dunkel war auf einem neuen Level angekommen. Kein Machtnutzer konnte ständig zwischen hell und dunkel hin und her wechseln. Das hatte Konsequenzen und forderte Opfer. Dass Ben zurück von der dunklen Seite war, hieß nicht, dass er ab sofort ein makelloser Mensch und ein leuchtender Jedi wäre. Ganz und gar nicht!

Ben Solos Schicksal, verstand Leia inzwischen längst, war es nie gewesen ein Jedi zu sein. Nicht so wie Luke oder Obi Wan.

Sie hatte lange gebraucht das zu verstehen und hatte es zu spät akzeptiert. Han, der seinen Gefühlen gern den Vorzug gab und nie lang über Entscheidungen nachdachte, hatte es intuitiv gewusst. Und Ben … hätte ihre Unterstützung bei einer Entscheidungsfindung gebraucht. Stattdessen war er von seiner eigenen Familie verraten worden. Leias Herz schmerzte. Was würde jetzt aus Ben werden?

Ihre Erinnerung glitt zu dem kleinen Ben, der gerade mal vier Jahre alt war und kaum richtig sprechen konnte. Aber eins konnte er immer sagen: „Ich will fliegen, so wie Dad!“ Vielleicht war das der Sinn von Bens Leben und sie hatten seine Träume und sein Zukunft zerstört.

Leia hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie weinte. Amilyn war zu ihr getreten, rieb sacht über ihre Schulter und sagte leise:

„Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Leia. Ben ist zurück und das ist alles, was zählt. Fehler lassen sich wieder gut machen und er ist dein Sohn und wird auch dir vergeben.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht …“, flüsterte Leia schmerzerfüllt.


	24. Neue Wege, alte Probleme

D’Qar war schon in Sichtweite, als Ben zu Rey sagte:

„Ich kann nicht mit euch kommen. Grüß‘ meine Mutter von mir!“

Schockiert sah sie ihn an. Es waren sehr viele Gründe, die zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hatten. Beschämung wegen dem, was er bis vor kurzem gewesen war, Reue, Selbsthass, Furcht vor dem Vorwurf in Leias Augen, Angst vor allem was folgen würde.

„Nein, das kannst du nicht tun!“, Rey setzte sich zu ihm und redete auf ihn ein, während Finn mit Hux in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Hux sah krank aus, dabei hatte er nur einen Kater – vielleicht der erste in seinem Leben, wie es aussah.

„Ich kann. Ihr steigt aus, ich schnappe mir den Falken und niemand wird mich aufhalten können.“

„Und dann?“

„Keine Ahnung. Hux nehme ich natürlich mit.“

„Was ist mit mir?“, rief der Rothaarige. Finn hatte ihm gerade eine etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen gegeben, was Hux mit einem Glas Wasser hinter spülte. Ben gab ihm keine Antwort, weil er einfach gerade gar nichts mehr wusste. Es ging nicht nach vorn, zurück aber auch nicht mehr.

„Diese Art Feigling bist du nicht. Ich habe gesehen, was du getan hast …“ Reys Stimme war rau aber fest. Ihre braunen Augen lagen ruhig und unnachgiebig auf seinem Gesicht.

„Es war furchtbar. Übernimm die Verantwortung dafür. Du bereust es doch längst und damit kannst du auch Erlösung finden. Deine … Eltern helfen dir sicher dabei, weil sie bestimmt auch ein wenig Mitschuld daran haben. Bitte, Ben. Es gibt eine kleine Chance, dass wir die Erste Ordnung aufhalten können, ehe sie die Galaxie verwüstet und ganze Planeten in Schutt und Asche legt. Nutze diese Möglichkeit, um wieder gutzumachen.“ Ben fühlte sich Reys und Finns flehenden Blicken ausgesetzt und sah lieber zu Armitage. Dessen Gesicht war bleich und man sah ihm sein Unwohlsein an. Mehr aber nicht. In den grünen Augen war kein Urteil. Da war nur ein kühles Lauern, was auf seine Reaktion wartete. Ihm war klar, dass Hux noch immer seinen eigenen Plan verfolgte, der eine Rückkehr zur Ersten Ordnung und einen Machtanspruch beinhaltete. Jetzt, wo eine räumliche Distanz von mehreren Metern zwischen ihnen war, war das für ihn gut wahrnehmbar. Je näher er dem Mann jedoch kam, desto mehr verschwammen diese Eindrücke. War er nahe an Hux, oder sogar tief in ihm, könnte er beinah glauben, dass Hux ihn zurückliebte und auf seiner Seite war.

„Wir sind gleich da! Du … kneifst doch jetzt nicht etwa den Schwanz ein, oder Junge?!“ Han war dazu gekommen und sprach Bens Bedenken auf seine direkte und nicht gerade feinfühlige Art an. Aber am Ende war es das, was Ben aufstehen ließ.

„Natürlich nicht!“, brummte er Han an, der ihm schwer die Hand auf die Schulter legte, ihm in die Augen blickte und sagte:

„Hätte auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet! Ein Feigling warst du nie.“

„Siehst du, wie einfach das geht …“, ätzte Hux in Reys Richtung, als Han wieder weg war. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen.

Einfach. Und das aus Hux‘ Mund! Als der Falke schließlich zur Landung ansetzte, war nicht mehr viel in seinem Kopf, über was er nachdachte. Sein Vater hatte für ihn entschieden und vielleicht war das die richtige Wahl. Schließlich wollte Han auch nicht, dass er eine Jedi-Ausbildung bekam.

„Ich lass die Fesseln weg“, sagte Ben zu Armitage, der unbeeindruckt erwiderte:

„Das wäre nett. So mache ich bei deiner Mutter bestimmt gleich einen besseren Eindruck. Nun, zumindest bis sie erfährt, wer ich bin.“

„Erinnerst du dich, was du letzte Nacht zu mir gesagt hast?“ Da es an Bord des Falken sowieso schon jeder wusste, war er nahe an Rothaarigen herangetreten und hielt nun sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen. Die grünen Augen hatten einen kühlen Schimmer, aber Hux wich seinem eindringlichen Blick nicht aus. Seine Stimme, letzte Nacht so weich und hingebungsvoll, war wieder frostig:

„Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass du geweint hast, Ben!“ Das war nicht die Antwort, die er gewollt hatte und der rothaarige Mistkerl wusste das nur zu gut. Im Grunde war es auch zu erwarteten und trotzdem war es enttäuschend und es machte ihn traurig, wie starrsinnig Armitage an seinem Ziel festhielt. Wenn er ihn mit dieser Leidenschaft und Ausdauer zurücklieben würde, würde ihn das zum glücklichsten Mann in der Galaxie machen. Ohne ihm auf diesen erneuten Affront zu antworten, sah er ihn nur an und küsste ihn hart auf den Mund.

*****

Verlegen sah Finn zur Seite.

Obwohl er sich nun mittlerweile an viele Sachen hätte gewöhnen sollen, waren manche immer noch verstörend. Verstörend war auf jeden Fall Ben – der in seinen Augen nur noch vage Ähnlichkeit mit dem gewalttätigen Kylo Ren hatte. Es lag weder an Bens Gesichtsausdruck, noch an seinen Worten. In Bens Aura hatte sich etwas Entscheidendes geändert. Rey hatte ihm gesagt, dass Ben nicht mehr auf der dunklen Seite der Macht stehen würde.

„Das ist doch gut, oder?“, hatte er erleichtert erwidert.

„Auf der hellen Seite steht er aber auch nicht. Nicht so wie ich. Das verwirrt ihn und macht ihm schwer zu schaffen. Ich kann es spüren, kann ihm aber auch nicht helfen, weil es sein Weg allein ist. Er ist so unstet, das besorgt mich. Wenn Hux nicht hier wäre, würde ich mir große Sorgen machen.“

„Hux? Sie liegen sich doch dauernd in den Haaren.“

„Stimmt. Aber sie lieben sich auch. Und eigentlich ist es paradox, dass gerade ein Mann der Ersten Ordnung, der unbedingt Kylo Ren zurückhaben will, um selbst wieder zurückgehen zu können, Ben davon abhält auf die dunkle Seite zu gehen.“

„Wäre das denn möglich?“, hatte Finn besorgt gefragt.

„Jederzeit.“

Jetzt zumindest, sprach der nette Ben, den er wirklich mochte und zu schätzen gelernt hatte, mit dem widerspenstigen Hux, der Ben wahrscheinlich nur noch aus Prinzip widersprach. Jeder hatte wohl inzwischen gemerkt, wie Hux zu Ben stand. Alle, außer Hux selbst.

Auch an seine neue Freiheit hatte sich Finn noch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Sie war so ungewohnt, dass er Ben weiterhin liebend gern folgte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie ähnliche Ziele hatten.

Und nun war er tatsächlich nervös. Gleich würden sie im Hauptquartier des Widerstands landen. Er wäre am Ziel und auch Rey, die sich mit ihm gemeinsam den Rebellen anschließen wollte. Er würde die berühmte Leia Organa kennenlernen und allein das ließ Schmetterlinge in seinen Eingeweiden flattern. Nur noch selten dachte er an die Finalizer und seine Kollegen. Phasma schob sich dagegen leider oft genug in seine Gedanken. Wie er sie kennengelernt hatte, würde sie nicht so schnell aufgeben. Sie würde Kylo Ren jagen und wenn sie selbst dabei drauf ging.

Finn war aber auch Optimist. Kylo Ren, der führende Machtnutzer der Ersten Ordnung, war abtrünnig. Mit ihm, wenn auch unfreiwillig General Hux, sicher der fähigste Kopf von allen. Darüber hinaus hatten sie Rey gefunden, einen weiteren Machtnutzer, mit edlen Absichten und großem Talent. Noch dazu hatten sie das schnellste und wendigste Schiff in der Galaxis und einen meisterhaften und legendären Piloten (eigentlich sogar zwei, wenn er Ben zu einem Piloten degradieren wollte). Die Schlacht war so gut wie gewonnen, dachte Finn euphorisch und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sich die Aussteigsrampe nach unten fuhr.

*****

In Armitage war keine Spur von Euphorie. Ihm war übel, sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft und er war müde, weil er die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Als sein Verstand sich langsam wieder klärte, als er rekonstruierte, dass er seine Kontrolle über Bord geschmissen, sich Ben auf unterwürfigste Weise hingegeben hatte und auch noch dauernd diese furchtbaren Worte von sich gegeben hatte, wäre er am liebsten vor Scham und Selbstverachtung im Boden versunken. Dabei hatte er sich niemals befriedigter gefühlt. Hatte er immer gedacht, seine seelischen Verletzungen, die ihm sein Vater zugefügt hatte, wären unheilbar, hatte es Ben mit der Art wie er ihn begehrte und behandelte, tatsächlich geschafft, dass er sich selbst wieder ertragen konnte. Nichts an dem, was Ben tat oder sagte, ließ Zweifel an seinen Gefühlen aufkommen. So offensiv und klar der Hass und Kylo Rens Gewalt zu anfangs waren, ebenso gradlinig war Bens Liebe. Ich liebe dich, Ben. Allein darüber nachzudenken, ließ ihn erröten.

Die Tränen, des anschließende Zusammenbruch des Schwarzhaarigen, hatten ihn nicht so sehr überrascht. Es war absehbar, dass Ben nicht dauerhaft diesem Wandlungsprozess standhalten konnte. Sein Bedürfnis ihn in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihn zu trösten, hatte ihn hingegen überrascht. Allerdings war er körperlich und mental zu erschöpft, um sich ernsthaft zu wehren. Geschlafen hatte er trotzdem kaum, selbst als Ben irgendwann mit dem Gesicht an seiner Brust eingeschlafen war.

Jetzt waren sie also im Herzen des Widerstands und das war gut, weil er so nicht nur ab sofort wusste, wo dieser Ort lag. Es bedeutete viel mehr. Er könnte sich einen guten Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie es mit der Truppenstärke der Boden- und Luftwaffe aussah. Es war kaum möglich optimaler an feindliche Informationen zu kommen. Dass sie alle dieses Risiko eingingen ihn hierher mitzunehmen, hatte ihn ehrlich verwundert. Waren alle wirklich so dämlich, dem Feind freiwillig die Tür zu öffnen? Oder gab es einen Haken, den er nicht sah? Widersinnigerweise vertrauten alle Ben (als wenn der schon seit Jahrzehnten der große Jedi-Erlöser war! Wie lächerlich.) und Ben vertraute ihm – was gelinde gesagt absurd war. Aber er wollte sein unverhofftes Glück besser gar nicht ansprechen, ehe sie ihn irgendwo in einen Kerker warfen. Als sich die Einstiegsrampe öffnete, kam ihm noch ein Gedanke, der ihm gut gefiel.

Vielleicht würde er sogar erfahren, wo sich Luke Skywalker befand, der sich seit Ewigkeiten irgendwo versteckte. Wenn das so wäre, könnte er sogar ohne Kylo Ren und Rey zurückkehren, weil er dann ein beinah noch größeres Geschenk für Snoke in der Hand hätte, mit dem er ihn besänftigen könnte. Armitage verschwendete nur einen vagen Gedanken daran, wer Luke Skywalker bekämpfen sollte, wenn Kylo Ren nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Dafür würde man schon eine Lösung finden. Unwillkürlich hatte er zu lächeln begonnen und lief fügsam neben Ben die Rampe nach unten.

In einiger Entfernung stand eine Gruppe von drei Menschen, auf die sie zuliefen. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er sah neugierig zu Ben, dessen Gesicht nichts aussagte. Worte der Aufmunterung kreuzten ganz unpassend seinen Verstand. Er sprach sie nicht aus, dachte lieber darüber nach, ob es Liebe war, wenn man Anteil an den Gefühlen einer anderen Person nahm? Armitage verstand es noch immer nicht. Alles wirkte so unwirklich, surreal, nicht greifbar und doch erdrückend und in manchen Momenten überwältigend und wirklich furchterregend zwingend. Bens Liebe war nicht zu entkommen. Einen Fluchtversuch würde er trotzdem machen müssen, eher der andere Mann ihn mit seinem Feuer verbrannte. Hatte er auf der Finalizer noch so oft gedacht, dass Kylo Ren so launenhaft ist, dass er davon ausgehen könnte, dass sich seine Interessen schon bald wieder von ganz allein ändern würden, so hatte er sich geirrt. Ben wollte ihn immer noch und die Intensität schien sich nicht nur nicht abzuschwächen, sondern sich auch in etwas Anderes, Mächtigeres zu verwandeln. Vielleicht war es Bens Machtfähigkeit, mit der er ihn nach und nach durchdrang und absorbierte, bis er ein Teil von Ben war. Dunkle, erschreckende Gedanken, von denen er zum Glück abgelenkt wurde, weil sie nun vor besagter Willkommensgruppe standen. Eine kleine Frau mit komplizierter Frisur und Tränen in den dunklen Augen, trat zu Ben und umarmte ihn ganz wortlos. Diese Zeremonie dauerte lange und alle, die dabei standen, schwiegen respektvoll. Selbst er spürte dieses Vibrieren in der Atmosphäre, was vermutlich an den Machtfähigkeiten von Mutter und Sohn lag. Ben war erst wie erstarrt, legte dann aber sanft die Arme um die Schultern seiner Mutter.

Nach einer ganzen Weile ließ Leia ihn los und schaute zu Han Solo:

„Na du, alter Herumtreiber!“

„Schön dich zu sehen, Prinzessin!“, erwiderte Han mit schiefen Grinsen und schon lagen auch sie sich in den Armen. Bens Augen fanden seine. Was er in den dunklen Augen sah, überraschte ihn sehr. Erheiterung. Anschließend stellte Ben nur ganz kurz Rey und Finn vor.

„Erklärungen gibt es später!“

„Und wer ist er?“ Leia blickte zu ihm, wirkte neugierig, aber auch irgendwie wachsam und zurückhaltend, was für ihre gute Intuition sprach. Han gab ein komisches Räuspern von sich und der Wookiee brummte etwas.

„Wirklich, Chewie?“, fragte Leia verdutzt nach.

„Wenn er es doch sagt!“, fügte Han grinsend an.

„Na gut, besprechen wir das später. Dann folgt mir mal. Ach, ehe ich es vergesse: das ist Amilyn Holdo, meine Freundin und Vertretung und das ist Poe Dameron, der Staffel-Führer der stationierten Luftwaffe.“ Amilyn war eine großgewachsene Frau mit violetten Haaren und einem entschlossenen Gesicht. Sie war in Leias Alter. Poe war eher in seinem Alter und war unverschämt gutaussehend, woran wahrscheinlich auch das selbstbewusste Grinsen Schuld hatte, mit dem er sie alle ansah. Poe Dameron gesellte sich auch gleich neugierig zu Finn und Rey und begann sie auszufragen.

„Was hat der Wookiee gesagt?“, wollte er von Ben wissen.

„Er sagte, du wärst mein Gefangener.“

„Und hat deine Mutter das auch richtig verstanden?“ Jäh packte ihn Ben am Hemd und zog ihn fest zu sich heran. Seine Augen funkelten drohend.

„Wenn du nur im Traum daran denkst meiner Mutter etwas anzutun, dann werde ich dich kastrieren. Verstanden?!“ Armitage musste leise lachen, obwohl Ben wirklich zornig war.

„Definiere antun?“

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Denk nicht, ich wäre dämlich, Hux. Mir ist klar, dass du weiterhin nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchst und du nach wie vor deinen eigenen Plänen hinterher läufst, aber du wirst erstaunt sein, dass du hier damit nicht weit kommst. Das Gelände ist nicht für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Du kannst aber gern durch etwa dreißig Meilen Dschungel laufen, um in eine Siedlung zu kommen, in der es für dich vielleicht eine Mitreisegelegenheit gäbe. Von den giftigen und gefährlichen Tieren im Dschungel, fange ich auch besser erst gar nicht an. Du solltest also versuchen dich zu entspannen, mein … Liebster!“, zischte Ben rau. Seine Mimik schwankte zwischen Ärger und Armitage sah einen Hauch Spott des alten Kylo Rens, mit dem der Mann ihn an Bord der Finalizer auseinander genommen hatte.

„Schon gut …“, brummte er nachgiebig und klug genug, um nicht gleich einen Eklat zu verursachen. Das hatte noch Zeit.

Als sie sich umdrehten, waren alle stehen geblieben und schauten ihnen zu. Poe Dameron lachte leise. Armitage hasste ihn auf der Stelle. Finn sah verlegen zu Boden, Rey vorwurfsvoll zu Ben, Chewie und Han tauschten sich mit Blicken aus, Amilyn war weitergelaufen und Leias Blick war mehr als fragend.

„Finn! Nimm ihn mit und pass auf ihn auf!“, befahl der Schwarzhaarige scharf und gab ihm einen Stoß nach vorn. Armitage fand sich in Reys und Finns würdeloser Gesellschaft wieder.

„Loslassen ist manchmal der einzige Weg!“, sagte Rey. Es klang, als spräche sie mit ihren Füße, auf die sie sah, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn meinte.

„Du hast jetzt also die Weisheit eines dieser verschrumpelten Jedi-Meisters, ja? Komm, lass mich daran teilhaben, Rey“, brummte er missvergnügt. Bedauernd sah sie ihn nun an.

„Düstere Gedanken, Schmerzen und größenwahnsinnige Machtfantasien sind manchmal unser einziges zu Hause. Aber wir alle werden erwachsen und müssen unser altes zu Hause verlassen und uns ein neues suchen. Selbst du, Armitage!“ Er verengte unwillig die Augen und schwieg abweisend.

„Ben bietet dir gerade einen Ausweg, sei nicht so ein ignoranter Idiot. Um deinetwillen“, fügte sie leise an.

Hinter ihnen lief Ben, der mit seiner Mutter sprechen musste, welche den Zwischenfall erklärt haben wollte. Unangenehm durch Reys Worte berührt, versuchte er dem Gespräch von Ben und seiner Mutter zu lauschen, um sich davon abzulenken, ob sie nicht vielleicht richtig lag.

„… ein General?“

„Ja, ich war auf seinem Schiff gewesen und … und wurde mit ihm zusammen verbannt, weil wir ein paar Probleme miteinander hatten. Ehe du fragst, es ging um Machtkompetenzen. Snoke hat uns ausgesetzt …“

„Du musst mir alles von Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung erzählen. Ich brauche ihre Truppenstärke, ihre Flottengröße und alles, du weißt, was ich meine.“

„Sicher …“ Ben klang enttäuscht und er hätte fast gelacht. Es hörte sich ja beinah so an, als wäre Ben scharf darauf von ihm und ihrer bizarren Beziehung zu sprechen.

„… und hat Chewie recht? Liebst du ihn?“, fragte Leia plötzlich. Ah, Ben, dieser Dreckskerl, hatte ihn schon wieder angelogen. Der Wookiee hatte eben doch alles gepetzt. In einem Satz.

„Das tue ich. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das antun muss, aber es lässt sich auch nicht ändern. Ich kann es nur ändern, indem ich ihn töte. Wenn ich nur so meine Rückkehr legitimieren kann, werde ich es tun!“

„Oh Himmel, Ben, nein! Hier wird niemand einfach so getötet. Ich glaube, du warst zu lange weg. Hier versuchen wir es immer noch auf die alte Weise zu regeln. Wir reden, argumentieren, sind clever und zeigen Mitgefühl. Gewalt ist der letzte Weg, erinnerst du dich?“ Leias Stimme war leise und warm geworden. Selbst ihm wurde beim Lauschen komisch warm ums Herz, weil er tief in sich die bedingungslose Liebe eines Menschen spürte, wie es nur zwischen Eltern und Kind der Fall war. Weder bei seiner Mutter noch bei seinem Vater war jemals davon etwas zu spüren gewesen. Leia hingegen liebte ihren Sohn, trotzallem, was er schlimmes getan hatte.

„Kannst du … mir vergeben, Mutter?“, fragte Ben ganz leise und blieb vermutlich stehen. Armitage traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen. Einmal lief Finn wachsam neben ihm und zum anderen hatte er die Befürchtung zu gerührt zu sein.

„Das habe ich längst, Ben. Du musst dir nur noch selbst vergeben und weißt auch, was du dafür tun musst, oder?“

„Ja …“, hörte er nur und dann nichts mehr. Was? Was musste Ben tun, um sich selbst zu vergeben? Darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. War es vielleicht etwas, was ihm Kylo Ren zurückbrachte? Kylo, der all diese ätzende Sentimentalität, dieses ständige sich gegenseitige Vergeben vertreiben konnte. Armitage erinnerte sich in diesem sehnsüchtigen Zusammenhang an ihre sexuellen, brutalen Zusammenstöße an Bord seines Schiffes. Das war Sex gewesen, inzwischen war es mehr. Auch wenn er es versuchte zu reduzieren, so wie letzte Nacht, es war nicht mehr nur Sex.

„Umarmen sie sich?“, fragte er Finn aus einer Laune heraus.

„Ja, tun sie.“

„Wir sind … verloren.“

„Eigentlich fühle ich mich gerade ganz gut“, entgegnete Finn auf neue, selbstbewusste Art, die ihn aufbrachte. Wenigstens lächelte Rey nicht, noch hatte sie in den lächerlichen Freudentanz eingestimmt, weil sie von Poe Dameron vollgequasselt wurde.

Mit dem, was anschließend geschah, hätte Armitage irgendwie nicht gerechnet. Als sie im Hauptquartier ankamen, was aus fünf größeren Baracken bestand, kam Poe Dameron zu ihnen. Poe führte Ben und ihn unter viel erklärendem Geschwätz von den anderen weg. Ben gab Poe keine Antwort und seine dämliche Reaktion darauf, war Erleichterung, weil Ben scheinbar nicht dem Charme des Piloten erlag, obwohl der alles dafür tat Bens Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Wie es schien, war Ben Solo, auf der hellen Seite der Macht, der Heilsbringer und damit anbetungswürdig.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er Dameron, doch der beachtete ihn gar nicht, laberte Ben nur von den unterschiedlichen Sternjägertypen voll, die er angeblich besser als niemand sonst, fliegen konnte. Ben erwiderte nur ein „Hmmm“. Dabei müsste er doch prächtige Laune haben. Seine Mutter hatte ihn offensichtlich trotz allem noch lieb, sein Vater war ebenfalls zurück und sogar Rey und Finn waren am Ziel ihrer Träume. Bens Mürrischkeit lag also entweder an dem Thema „Selbstvergebung“, dem er sich nicht stellen wollte oder daran, dass er von hier aus nicht weiter wusste.

„Was? Ich werde eingesperrt?!“, fragte er schockiert, als er kapierte, dass sie ihn in eine fensterlose Zelle, gelegen in einer der Baracken, brachten. Sie war zwar größer als die, in die er Ren auf der Finalizer gesteckt hatte, hatte sogar ein Bett und ein Waschbecke, war nichtsdestotrotz ein Gefängnis.

„Es gibt Vorschriften und Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, erst recht für Gefangene der Ersten Ordnung“, sagte Poe und grinste genüsslich. Am liebsten hätte er ihm seine Faust in sein Grinsen geschlagen.

„Danke. Sag meiner Mutter, ich komme gleich!“ Dieser dämliche Poe deutete Ben gegenüber eine ironische Verbeugung an und ging leise pfeifend weg.

„Dieser Dameron, ich …“, begann Armitage wutentbrannt den Satz, den Ben beendete:

„… hasse ihn! Ich weiß. Er ist … denk nicht zu viel drüber nach. Ich kann es im Moment nicht ändern, Hux. Meine Mutter besteht darauf, dass du eingesperrt bist, bis ein paar Details geklärt sind!“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Selbst auf Takodana …“

„Das war etwas anderes. Du musst sie schon verstehen. Auf dem Schiff würdest du ähnlich mit einem Feind verfahren. Ich muss erst ein paar Dinge klarstellen und …“

„Dinge? Was? Dass wir heiraten oder so einen Mist?!“, schrie er ihn empört an. Ben stieß ihn dafür so heftig, dass er aufs Bett fiel. Es erinnerte ihn an die Finalizer, wo er nur mit List und Tücke zweimal an einer Vergewaltigung durch Kylo Ren vorbei geschlittert war. An so was Nettem war Ben jetzt allerdings nicht interessiert.

„Es wäre wirklich einfacher, du würdest dich entscheiden … Liebster!“ Ben hatte sich vor das Bett gehockt, hatte seine großen Hände auf seinen Knien und sah ihn flehend und ein wenig verärgert an.

„Für was? Fürs Aufgeben? Nein, ich habe sonst nichts!“

„Für mich. Du hättest alles. Ich bin sicher, meine Mutter hätte Verwendung für dich in ihren Reihen.“

„Was?“, fragte er fassungslos. Ben wollte, dass er überlief und für den Widerstand das Selbe tat, wie für die Erste Ordnung. Er wäre sicher brillant, doch das stand auf einem anderen Blatt und nicht zur Diskussion.

„Denk drüber nach. Ich sehe später nach dir.“ Wieder küsste er ihn auf diese unprätentiöse Art, die ihn umso tiefer berührte. Armitage verstand. So wie er verbissen an seinen Zielen festhielt, so entschlossen würde Ben ihn lieben. Bis zum Tod. Für jemand wie Ben Solo hatte das eine tiefe Bedeutung. Als Ben gegangen war, legte er sich aufs Bett und war schon sehr bald eingeschlafen.

Erst mitten in der Nacht (zumindest ging er davon aus, dass es Nacht war, weil es dunkel war), erwachte er, als die Tür der Zelle abgeschlossen wurde. Von innen. Es war Ben, der ihm Essen brachte.

„Wie spät …“

„Spät. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen. Es gab viel zu besprechen.“

„Hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen, das ist widerwärtig.“

„Schnauze, Hux, sonst hast du dein Abendbrot ihm Gesicht.“ Damit knallte Ben das Tablett auf den Boden, dass es schepperte.

„Verlief nicht so gut, dein Gespräch, hm?“, fragte er mit falscher Liebenswürdigkeit nach und begann zu essen. Wirklichen Appetit hatte er noch immer nicht.

„Wie zu erwarten. Meine Mutter verplant mich schon bis in den letzten Schwertschlag. Es ist im Grunde wie immer.“

„Was? Dass du kein Mitspracherecht hast?“

„Ich verstehe es, wirklich. Zum Glück will sie nun erst mal mit Rey trainieren. Das heißt, ich bin ihrem Fokus vorläufig entflohen.“

„Ach komm schon, Junge, willst du nicht der brave Jedi-Sohn sein?“, fragte Armitage spöttisch und machte Han Solo nach. Böse sah Ben ihn in schwachen Licht der Lampe an, die außerdem noch flatterte, wie sein Magen, als er sich an die vielen Male erinnerte, als Ben ihn geliebt hatte. Grob, schmerzhaft, sanft, verzweifelt, liebevoll, traurig. Nicht schwach werden, Hux! Ermahnte er sich mal wieder selbst.

„Provoziere mich ruhig, das hilft mir nur meine Selbstbeherrschung zu trainieren. Davon abgesehen, bin ich kein Jedi und werde auch nie wieder einer sein. Das ist beruhigend und gleichzeitig macht es mich orientierungslos.“

„Ich hätte eine praxisnahe Lösung: Kylo Ren. Wir könnten mit einem cleveren Plan alles von innen heraus vernichten. Die gesamte Basis. Der Widerstand wäre führungslos, der Großteil der Streitmacht wäre hinüber und Snoke würde vor uns knien, selbst ohne Rey. Du musst dich nur dazu entschließen der alte, gewissenlose Haudegen Kylo Ren zu sein.“ Müde sahen ihn Bens dunkle Augen an.

„Ich verstehe dich, Armitage. Wirklich. Aber was du vorschlägst, ist nichts, was ich ganz bewusst entscheiden kann. So funktioniert das nicht. Etwas in mir gerät außer Kontrolle, wenn ich mich verändere. Das ist nicht mit meinem Willen zu beeinflussen.“

„Dann sag mir, wie ich das Tier in dir hervorholen kann, Ben!“ Armitage hatte aufgehört zu essen, weil sich der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Das weiß ich nicht und ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich es drauf anlege. Meine Mutter, hat mir verziehen und ich dachte, es hätte eine große Bedeutung, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich selbst muss mir verzeihen und das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich das will, weil ich dafür etwas tun müsste, zu dem ich nicht bereit bin.“

„Was?“, unterbrach er ihn begierig. Bens Gesicht war jedoch verschlossen.

„Nicht wichtig. Wichtiger ist, dass ich irgendwie erwartet habe, dass ich weiß, wer ich bin, wenn ich meine Mutter treffe und sie mir vergibt. Aber das ist nicht der Fall. Wo ist mein Platz? Wer bin ich?“

Jäh überkam ihn großes Mitgefühl. Im Gegensatz zu Ben, hatte er immer gewusst wo sein Platz sein sollte. Bis dahin zu kommen, war ein einziger Kampf und er hatte viele Verletzungen davon getragen. Nicht zu wissen, wohin mal gehörte, war jedoch noch sehr viel schlimmer. War ein Kylo früher hilflos seiner Wut ausgeliefert, trieb er nun haltlos durch die Galaxis, weder war er ein guter Jedi, noch ein machtbesesseneren Diener der Ersten Ordnung. Obwohl ihm einige zynische, verletzende Worte auf der Zunge lagen, sprach er sie nicht aus. Stattdessen zog er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich heran und ließ sich mit ihm zusammen aufs Bett sinken.

„Würde es wirklich etwas ändern, wenn ich dich zurücklieben würde?“, fragte er belegt. Ben gab ihm lange keine Antwort, was ihm sagte, dass er es wohl selbst nicht wusste.

„Sag du es mir …“, war Bens dunkle, unheilvoll Antwort. Der andere Mann hatte sich aufgerichtet und betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse. Dann würde er es tun. Allein schon um zu sehen, ob es was bewirkte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ben“, sagte er leise. Bens Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. Unablässig lagen die dunklen Augen auf ihm.

„Und jetzt nochmal mit Aufrichtigkeit“, forderte er. Seine Augen blitzten dabei warnend.

„Ich hasse dich!“

„Das meine ich. Genau diese Aufrichtigkeit, Hux! Los, nochmal!“

„Du spinnst doch!“, knurrte er und wollte ihn von sich wegdrücken. Ben verhinderte es, indem er seine Handgelenke packte und sie über seinen Kopf drückte.

„Gesteh dir doch endlich ein, dass du ein gewaltbesessener Kranker bist!“, fauchte er empört. Er hatte es versucht, im Guten. Aber dieser Verrückte schaffte es immer allem eine neue, unangenehme Wendung zu geben. Schon auf der Finalizer hatte er ihn so bis aufs Blut gereizt, dass er die Kontrolle über seinen Hass verloren hatte. Oder war es am Ende Liebe gewesen, die viel schmerzhafter als Hass sein konnte. War es so? Dieser Gedankenblitz verunsicherte ihn heftig.

Ben antwortete nicht mehr, sondern begann ihn zu küssen. Nicht sehr zurückhaltend, sondern ungestüm und ungeduldig. Es erinnerte an Kylo Ren, löste aber leider nicht mehr dieselben Aggressionsgefühle in ihm aus. Im Gegenteil. Je heftiger Ben ihn küsste, an seiner Haut saugte und ihm dunkel stöhnend das Hemd hochschob, um seinen Bauch zu küssen, desto nachgiebiger wurde sein Geist.

„Hör auf! Hör doch auf, … Ben!“ Natürlich gehorchte ihm der Mann nicht. Das hatte er nie getan.

Sein eigener Körper gehorchte auch nicht, sondern wurde willig. Sein Geschlecht war hart und pulsierte sehnsüchtig. Es ist nur Sex, schärfte er sich wieder und wieder ein.

Es war umsonst. Ben zog ihn komplett aus, nahm seine Erektion nur wenig später zwischen seine Lippen und ließ ihn jeden Widerstand aufgeben. Es war in diesen Augenblicken so einfach. Meinte das Rey etwa, wenn sie ihm riet loszulassen? Ben selbst zog sich hastig aus und legte sich gleich wieder auf ihn. Eigentlich war es in der Zelle nicht besonders warm gewesen, jetzt brannte sein Körper. Sein Verstand leider auch, denn Ben verdrehte ihn mit seinen rauen Worten.

„Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite, Liebster. Ich will und kann das nicht ohne dich tun. Nichts davon. Nur, wenn du bei mir bist, kann ich werden, was ich sein will.“

Was willst du sein? Hätte er gern gefragt, schaffte aber nicht mehr als ein tiefes Stöhnen. Immer war er der Meinung gewesen, dass Worte die größte Macht von allen hatten. Man musste sie nur geschickt einsetzen, dann war jeder einzuwickeln, zu überzeugen oder auch zu töten. Ben war niemand, der gut mit Worten umgehen konnte. Ben übernahm ihn mit seinem Körper und seinem Willen. Wahrscheinlich war dem Mann das noch nicht mal klar.

Freiwillig und absolut begierig darauf Ben in sich zu haben, setzte er sich auf ihn. Überrascht sah der Andere ihn an, als er seine Männlichkeit in sich eindringen ließ. Es geschah quälend langsam, so dass er Bens erregtes Zittern genießen konnte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen so ergeben und verletzlich gesehen. Er hatte ihn lusterfüllt, zornig, grausam und sogar weinend gesehen. Was er nun zu sehen bekam, glich nichts, für das er eine Bezeichnung hatte. Es war eher ein Gefühl, was ihn überkam. Ben verschlang ihn mit Haut und Haaren.

Und es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Erhebend, erschreckend und wundervoll einzigartig.

So konnte er sich nur stöhnend und langsam bewegen, Ben ins Gesicht sehen und staunen. Hände berührten sein hartes Glied, doch das war im Grunde überflüssig. Sein Rausch kam nicht daher. Sondern daher, dass er begriff mit welcher unfassbaren Macht dieser Wahnsinnige ihn liebte. Ben Solo würde ihn niemals gehen lassen. Er würde ihn lieber töten, auch wenn er das sich selbst nicht eingestehen würde. Eine Freiwilligkeit gab es in Bens Vorstellung nicht, auch wenn er seit Neustem das Gegenteil behauptete.

Armitage sah in diesen denkwürdigen Momenten durchaus Kylo Ren in voller, furchterregender Pracht und Macht, er sah aber auch den zärtlichen Ben Solo, der ihn liebte.

„Ich liebe dich …“, hörte er sich sagen, ohne, dass er es gedacht hatte. Ben, der ihn aus glasigen Augen so lange angestarrt hatte, bis er es sagte, schloss nun erleichtert seine Augen. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich deutlich und anschließend liebten sie sich. Es war wundervoll, brauschend und hinterließ durchaus eine tiefgehende Befriedigung. Der bedeutsame Augenblick, in dem er Bens wahres Gesicht gesehen hatte, war vorbei. Der Anblick war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ihn, diesen Mann, liebte er, wie einen Gott, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein wollte.

Noch lange danach fiel es beiden schwer normal zu atmen. Bens Hände streichelten ihn noch immer, als könnte er nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Dass es so war, hatte er gesehen. Dieses Gefühl, so sehr geliebt zu werden, gefiel ihm. Mehr, als es sollte, wenn er jemals wieder zurück wollte.

Zurück war aber gerade nur ein Wort ohne Bedeutung, als er in seinen Armen glücklich einschlief.


	25. Die Bitte einer Mutter

Nur einen Tag, nach Bens und Hux‘ Ankunft auf D’Qar, landete Phasma mit Kylo Rens Kommandoshuttle und einer Bodentruppe auf Takodana. Weniger später stand sie vor Maz‘ Kastell, wie es genannt wurde. Sie selbst war noch nie hier gewesen, hatte aber abseits von Filli Naths Bericht schon davon gehört.

Sie instruierte ihre Truppen und stürmte dann mit leichter Bewaffnung das Schloss. Es war leer. Von den verzweigten Kellergängen, bis unter das Dach, fand sie keine einzige Maus, nicht mal eine Assel.

Phasma begriff nicht, wie das sein konnte. Überall waren Spuren von einem Leben, was hier scheinbar bis vor Kurzem stattgefunden hatte. Auf den Tischen in der Cantina standen benutzte Krüge und Teller, aber niemand war zu finden. Das war sehr merkwürdig. Entweder hatten die Anwesenden eine mysteriöse Warnung erhalten und waren geflohen, oder aber etwas anderes war geschehen. Ein paar Momente war sie wirklich verwirrt und ratlos. Sie war sich sehr sicher gewesen, dass Filli Nath ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, weil Feiglinge so etwas immer taten, wenn ihr Leben in Gefahr war.

Nach und nach kam die Wut darüber, dass ihr dieser dämliche Kylo Ren immer wieder entkam. Lag es vielleicht doch an Hux und seinen cleveren Fluchtideen? Plötzlich musste sie laut brüllen.

„Brennt alles nieder! Los!“, schrie sie die Truppe an, die sofort gehorchte.

Als hinter ihr die Zerstörung ihren Lauf nahm und Phasma in Richtung Wald sah, hatte sie eine Eingebung. Als alles brannte, schickte sie ihre Gruppen los. Wahrscheinlich versteckten sich die Bewohner in der Umgebung und warteten darauf, dass die Gefahr vorbei war und sie zurückkehren konnten. Phasma war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis ihr jemand ins Netz ging. Irgendjemand würde wissen, wohin Hux und Ren verschwunden waren. Solange sie aktiv war und wenigstens so tat, als hätte sie einen Plan, würde sich Snoke nicht beschweren können.

Darüber war sie sich keineswegs sicher.

Immerzu musste sie an ihren entkommenen Soldaten denken. Dabei stellte sie fest, wie wenig es eine Rolle spielte, dass er tatsächlich in ihrem Bett lag. Wenn sie sich wiedersahen, würde er erkennen, dass er sie liebte. Abstand bewirkte oft Wunder. Vielleicht war es also gar keine so schlechte Sache. Hatte er ein paar kleine, lächerliche Abenteuer erlebt, würde FN-2187 nur umso lieber in den Schoss der Ersten Ordnung zurückkehren.

Phasma dachte aber auch viel an Hux und dass sie seine Cleverness und seine Zielstrebigkeit vermisste. Immer wieder fragte sie sich still, was würde Hux nun tun? Aber das war es nicht allein. Irgendwie fehlte er ihr, auch wenn er ihr manchmal wirklich auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Und sie hatte sogar Angst, dass Hux sich verändert hatte, wenn sie ihn eines Tages wiederfand. Was wäre, wenn ihn Ren total korrumpiert hatte? Was war, wenn Hux, nicht mehr der kaltschnäuzige, hartherzige Mann wäre, der skrupellose und gewissenlose Entscheidungen zum Wohl der Ersten Ordnung treffen konnte? Was wäre, wenn Hux brechen würde? Falls das geschehen würde, wie würde Ren das angestellt haben? Mit Gewalt war einem Armitage Hux nicht beizukommen. Womit dann? Geduld und … Liebe? Sie traute sich kaum das zu denken. Wo sie sich selbst für eine Frau hielt, die viel Liebe zu geben hatte, sprach sie das Kylo Ren und auch Hux irgendwie ab. Diese Beiden, waren ja nun alles anderes als ein Flaggschiff der Liebe und der gegenseitigen Zuneigung.

Seufzend stapfte sie hinter dem Bataillon in Richtung Wald.

*****

Leias Fingerspitzen kraulten über Hans Brustbehaarung.

„Ich liebe dich immer noch, Han“, flüsterte sie und gab seiner Brust einen Kuss.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte er in alter Manier. Beide mussten lachen.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Han Solo“, mokierte Leia sich amüsiert.

„Und du bist schön wie eh und je, Prinzessin Leia!“ Eine Weile schwiegen sie in trauter Zweisamkeit. Am Ende war es viel einfacher gewesen, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Han hatte sie offensichtlich ebenso sehr vermisst, wie sie ihn. Viel hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, als sie allein waren. Amilyns letzter, erheiterter Blick, den sie ihr zugeworfen hatte, bevor sie gegangen war, hatte nichts anderes zu bedeuten, als: Siehst du, Leia. Liebe stirbt nicht, nur weil man nicht ständig zusammen hockt.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich viel ruhiger, sicherer in Hans Umarmung, besänftigt von seiner Liebe, die immer noch ganz die alte war. Schnoddrig, frech und warm.

„Was sagst du zu Ben?“, fragte sie ihn leise.

„Nun, ich hätte ihn beinah nicht erkannt, als er im Maz‘ Kastell aufgetaucht ist. Damit war ja nun wirklich nicht zu rechnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es auch eher ein komisches Gefühl, was mich dazu überredet hat mich umzudrehen. Ben wollte nämlich schon wieder gehen, wahrscheinlich, weil auch er mich entdeckt hatte.“

„Zum Glück hörst du immer auf deine Gefühle“, flüsterte sie und Han gab ihrem Kopf einen sanften Kuss.

„Er ist nicht richtig zurück, das war mir nicht klar. Erst jetzt, wo ich ihn sehe, weiß ich es. Aber er ist … anders, er hat sich abgewandt, sich aber nichts zugewandt, weißt du, was ich meine, Han?“ Han seufzte leise, streichelte ihre offenen Haare und sagte leise:

„So ganz stimmt das nicht. Er hat jemanden zugewandt.“

„Dieser General Hux gefällt mir wirklich nicht. Was hat sich Ben dabei nur gedacht? Ich meine, wenn er eine echte Geisel wäre, er mit ihm etwas Sinnvolles anfangen könnte …! Aber soweit ich weiß, schläft er im Augenblick sogar bei ihm in der Zelle. Oh Han, hätte sich Ben nicht in Rey verlieben können? Rey ist so ein wundervolles Mädchen.“ Leia hörte sich jammern und fand sich selbst peinlich. Sogar Han stieß ein kleines Lachen aus.

„Liebe heißt Vertrauen, Leia. Mach nicht denselben Fehler zweimal und entscheide allein, was gut für den Jungen ist und was nicht. Lass Ben seinen eigenen Willen, nur dieses eine Mal.“

Leia richtete sich auf, betrachtete Han mit großem Ernst und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Seit wann hast du Ahnung von Liebe, du alter Zausel …“ Han grinste und küsste sie fester zurück.

„Zumindest Rey ist eine große Bereicherung. Ab morgen werde ich sie unterrichten, befürchte aber, dass ich sehr bald an meine Grenzen komme. Soweit ich Ben richtig verstanden habe, ist das Mädchen ausgesprochen mächtig.“

„Denkst du, das Blatt hat sich gewendet, jetzt wo wir Rey und Ben auf unserer Seite haben?“ Leia schwieg nachdenklich eine lange Weile. Schließlich sagte sie leise:

„Rey ist ein gutes Mädchen, das kann ich spüren. Sie hat ein großes Herz und ein stabiles Wertesystem. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Ben für uns kämpfen wird. Er weiß nicht weiter, weiß nicht, wer er sein will und wir beide wissen, was er tun muss, um mit allem abzuschließen.“

„Das wird er nicht tun, Leia.“

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe, dass er die Notwendigkeit einsehen wird, wenn ich Rey nichts mehr beibringen kann. Ben wird wissen, dass nur Luke Rey weiterhelfen kann. Wenn ich die beiden zu Luke schicke, gibt es die Möglichkeit …“

„Hast du mit Ben darüber gesprochen?“

„Nein, nicht direkt. Er weiß, dass er sich mit Luke aussöhnen muss, um wirklich wieder zurück zu kommen. Ein Verdrängen hilft ihm nicht weiter.“

„Entscheide das nicht für ihn, Leia, ich bitte dich!“ Han hatte sich losgemacht, stand auf und zog sich an.

„Was … wo willst du hin?“ Leia wusste es. Sie hatte Han gleich mal wieder verärgert, kurz nachdem sie zusammengefunden hatten. Es war wie immer. Ein ständigen Hoch und Runter. Kein Wunder, dass Bens Gemüt so derart instabil war.

„Ich wollte mit Chewie noch was am Falken reparieren. Auf Takodana hatte ich keine Möglichkeiten dazu.“

„Ausreden, Han.“

„Stimmt. Aber …“ Ungewohnt trübsinnig sah er sie an und setzte sich angezogen neben sie. Seine Finger strichen zärtlich ihre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Ben wieder da ist. Nicht ganz der Alte, aber viel besser als das Monster Kylo Ren. Wollen wir ihm nicht mal zutrauen, dass er selbst entscheidet, was richtig für ihn ist? Nur ein einziges Mal, Leia?“ Sie schniefte, weil Han einerseits recht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite standen die vielen schrecklichen, falschen Entscheidungen, die Ben getroffen hatte, die ein erneutes Vertrauen in ihn nicht gerade einfach machte.

„Er liebt angeblich einen Feind, Han. Was sagt das über ihn aus? Kann er sich nicht lösen, verfolgt er weiterhin bösartige Ziele? Wenn ich ihn nicht so gut fühlen könnte, würde ich meinem eigenen Sohn misstrauen und annehmen, er will uns infiltrieren und von innen her vernichten.“

„Und wenn er Hux einfach nur liebt und nicht aufgegeben will?“, fragte Han düster.

„Das ist … absurd … und du weißt das.“

„Es ist Ben, Leia. Ein Junge, der seit jeher nicht richtig wusste, wer er sein wollte. Manchmal sind zu viele Möglichkeiten, zu großartige Anlagen und zu viel Unterstützung nicht gut. Ich finde, er ist inzwischen erwachsener, als ich ihn je zuvor erlebt habe. Ich werde ihm vertrauen und hoffe, du kannst dich auch dazu überwinden, Leia. Bis später!“

Han küsste sie und ging, ehe sie ihm eine Antwort hätte geben können.

Leia ließ sich ins Bett zurücksinken, rutschte auf die Seite, auf der Han eben noch gelegen hatte, weil sie warm war, und dachte nach.

*****

Finn saß draußen und blickte nach oben in den nächtlichen Himmel.

„Willst du lieber allein sein?“, hörte er Reys leise Stimme hinter sich.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Setz dich bitte zu mir, ja?“ Das tat sie. Schweigend sahen nun beide eine Weile zu den Sternen hinauf.

„Hast du Heimweh, Finn?“

„Nach dem Sternzerstörer? Auf keinen Fall! Hast du Heimweh nach Jakku?“

„Ein bisschen. Obwohl das natürlich dumm ist, weil alles viel besser ist, als mein karges Leben auf Jakku. Und trotzdem habe ich viele Jahre dort verbracht und habe nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es eine Alternative geben könnte.“

„Gefällt dir die Alternative?“ Rey lächelte vor sich hin.

„Ich habe Angst. Dir kann ich es ja sagen. Ich glaube, sie alle sehen viel zu viel in mir und ich werde ihren Erwartungen nicht entsprechen. Ich bin nicht wie Ben damit aufgewachsen, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich kann und ich bin mies damit mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen.“

Finn nahm todesmutig und mit wild pochendem Herzen Reys Hand. Sie zog sie nicht weg und allein das machte ihn für ein paar Augenblicke wirklich sprachlos. Als er sich gefasst hatte, sagte er leise:

„Dafür bist du doch hier. Leia wird dir alles beibringen. Sie ist sehr freundlich und … ich mag sie.“

„Sie alle sind sehr nett …“, flüsterte Rey leise und schob ihre Finger zwischen seine. Finn bekam kaum noch Luft, so überwältigt war er von ihrer liebevollen Geste, die aber nicht bedeuten musste, dass sie seine Liebesgefühle erwiderte. Vielleicht war das für Rey nur eine Weise ihre Freundschaft zu zeigen.

„Aber …?“

„Ich sorge mich um Ben.“

„Weshalb? Er ist zu Hause. Seine Eltern sind hier und sie haben ihm vergeben. Du hättest ihn als Kylo Ren auf der Finalizer erleben müssen.“

„Er ist … so getrieben …“ Sehr viel Mitgefühl war in Reys Stimme zu hören, als fühlte sie Bens Qual am eigenen Leib. Und vielleicht war es auch so. Finn hatte davon keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass er nie glücklicher gewesen war, wie im Moment. Er war frei, saß hier Hand und Hand mit der tollsten Frau, die es gab, hatte morgen eine Verabredung mit Poe, der ihn unbedingt zu einem Pilot machen wollte und lebte endlich für eine gute Sache, die nicht seiner inneren Einstellung widersprach.

„Würde es … komisch klingen, wenn ich sage, dass wir ja für ihn da sein könnten?“, fragte er Rey leise.

„Du meinst, weil … er früher schreckliche Dinge getan hat?“ Finn nickte ernst.

„Nein, es klingt gut, Finn“, flüsterte Rey nach einer Weile. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn, einfach so.

*****

Armitage war schon lange wach und betrachtete Ben, im schwachen Licht der Lampe. Sein körperlicher Zustand (seine Kopfschmerzen waren weg und er fühlte sich ausgeruht), sagte ihm, dass es schon Morgen war. Ihre unfreiwillige Odyssee hatte sie nun also nach D’Qar geführt. Ob Snoke wusste, was er angerichtet hatte? Das konnte er nicht gewollt haben. Wenn das mal nicht ironisch war, dass Snoke, in der Hoffnung sie zu läutern, bestrafen wollte, sie aber nur weiter von sich weggetrieben hatte. Auch ihn? War er bereit Ben zu folgen, wohin ihn sein Pfad auch führte? Zumal Ben es selbst nicht wusste. Der Begriff blindes Vertrauen kam Armitage in den Sinn. Es war ebenso abstrakt und dumm, wie an etwas wie Liebe zu glauben. Andererseits gab es da diese Empfindungen, denen er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Jetzt, wie er neben dem Schwarzhaarigen lag, der noch schlief, fühlte sich gut. Ben anzusehen, machte ihn friedlich und ließ das Bedürfnis in ihm entstehen zärtlich zu ihm zu sein, obwohl der andere Mann das sicher nicht verdient hatte. Ganz leicht schob er Ben eine dicke Locke aus der Stirn, was den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig unruhiger atmen ließ.

Ben, dachte er liebevoll und versuchte gleich danach Abscheu zu empfinden, darüber, dass man ihn eingesperrt hatte. Ihn und irgendwie Ben, der bei ihm geblieben war. Sie hatten sich das viel zu schmale Bett geteilt, lagen eng aneinander gedrückt, spürten sich die ganze Nacht und konnten sich nicht wehren, als sie sich ein weiteres Mal lieben mussten, weil sie keinen Abstand finden konnten. Beim letzten Mal war es Armitage schon erschreckend leicht gefallen loszulassen. Er hatte sich Bens Macht ergeben. Ben musste ihm sogar die Hand vor den Mund pressen, weil er seine lusterfüllten Schreie einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

Genau aus dem Grund musste er hier weg. Ehe er sich vollkommen verlor und sich selbst verriet. Es war fast egal, ob er zur Ersten Ordnung zurückkehrte, oder sonst wohin floh. Kam er nicht von Ben Solo weg, würde der ihn besiegen. Dafür musste sich Ben nicht mal mehr anstrengen. Hatten sie auf der Finalizer noch unter fairen Bedingungen kämpfen können, hatte er immer mehr Boden verloren. Armitage hatte kaum mehr Bens Liebe entgegenzusetzen, als den faden Wunsch nach Macht.

Hin und hergerissen wie Ben selbst, vergingen so zwei Wochen, die im Grunde wundervoll waren.

Ben und er verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. An Bens Seite durfte er seine Zelle verlassen und war so viel draußen. Allerdings wurde Ben auch von Leia in Beschlag genommen. Leia, Rey und Ben übten sich in der Machtanwendung. Ben brachte Rey mit Leias Lichtschwert bei, mit dieser Waffe so effektiv wie möglich zu kämpfen. Auch Han Solo und Chewie waren vorläufig auf D’Qar geblieben, um den Falken eine Generalüberholung zu spendieren. Mit vergnügtem Lächeln hatte Ben ihn davon unterrichtet, dass Poe und Finn sich angefreundet hatten. Finn sollte Pilot werden, stellte sich wohl aber nicht besonders talentiert an. Sein Kommentar dazu war:

„Phasma würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen! Bodentruppen und das Fluggeschwader sind zwei Welten, die nur einen gemeinsamen Nenner haben: Die Erste Ordnung!“ Bens Gesichtsausdruck war daraufhin düster geworden.

„Du kommst nie von diesem Ort weg, oder?“

„Es war mein ganzes Leben, Ben. Mein … Leben, verstehst du das nicht?“

„Aber ich kann dein Leben sein, verstehst du das nicht, Armitage?!“, hatte er geknurrt und war gegangen. Diese Art Streitgespräche hatten sie hin und wieder. Allerdings hatten sie auch viele zärtliche Augenblicke zusammen.

Einmal hatte ihn Leia in seiner Zelle besucht. Weder Ben, noch Han, noch sonst jemand waren anwesend gewesen. Sie war vor der Gittertür stehen geblieben und er war unhöflich im Bett liegen geblieben, wo er auf dem Rücken gelegen hatte und sich vorgestellt hatte, was Phasma gerade unternehmen würde, um sie wieder aufzuspüren.

Leia hatte ihn eine Weile angesehen und schließlich gefragt:

„Liebst du Ben?“

„Nein“, war seine sofortige Antwort gewesen. Sie hatte die Frau leider nicht abgeschreckt.

„Verstehe. Du liebst sein altes, grausames Ich, Kylo Ren.“ Darauf hatte er gar nicht mehr geantwortet, weil auch das nicht richtig war.

„Deine Standfestigkeit und Loyalität der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber, würde mich tatsächlich beeindrucken, wenn es nicht so tragisch wäre. Falls dich irgendwas überzeugen könnte, die Seiten zu wechseln, lass es mich wissen, General Hux.“

„Nichts kann mich überzeugen. Hier gibt es nichts zu gewinnen“, erwiderte er lahm.

„Dein Leben muss sehr traurig gewesen sein, wenn du das so siehst.“

„Ach ja? Hat Ben etwa geplaudert?“

„Leider nein. Ben sagt überhaupt nichts. Weder über dich, noch sich selbst, noch über eure mysteriöse Beziehung.“

„Da gibt es auch nichts zu sagen, wir ficken, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ach ja, auf der Finalizer haben wir auch hin und wieder versucht uns zu töten. Das war mitunter sogar spannender.“ Leia schwieg, ging aber nicht weg.

„Ich kenne Menschen wie dich, General. Sie sind innen leer und kalt, weil ihnen etwas vorenthalten wurde, was jeder Mensch, jedes Wesen, jede Kreatur bekommen sollte. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Es tut mir leid, dass das bei dir scheinbar nicht der Fall gewesen war. Aber ich kenne Ben – auch wenn er nicht mehr der Junge von früher ist, so fühle ich, dass er dir gibt, was auch du brauchst. Sei nicht undankbar und belüge dich nicht selbst.“

Armitage konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, weil dicht hinter seinen Augen Tränen des Selbstmitleides hockten. Leia hatte es wirklich geschafft, den wunden Punkt in ihm zu finden, ganz ohne Bens Hilfe.

„Falls du es dir überlegen solltest …“

„Werde ich bestimmt laut schreien!“, sagte er sehr hart, um sie loszuwerden, eher er vor ihr noch in Tränen ausbrach.

„Und, es nicht so schlimm, wie du dachtest, oder?“, fragte ihn Ben eines Tages, nachdem sie nur so zum Spaß und um nicht einzurosten ein paar Schießübungen mit dem Handblaster gemacht hatten.

„Ich mochte Schießen schon immer. Es ist eine sehr glatte, emotionslose Lösung, die absolut ist, wenn man perfekt trifft, so wie ich.“

„Ich meinte eher dich und mich …“, korrigierte Ben ungehalten. Ben sah gesünder aus als bisher, was nicht unbedingt am Essen und an der vielen freien Zeit lag. Es lag wohl daran, dass seine Eltern zusammen hier waren und sich noch nicht wieder zerstritten hatten, wie es üblicherweise der Fall war, wie er ihm erzählt hatte. Von Leias Besuch bei ihm, hatte er Ben nichts erzählt.

„Du meinst, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen?“, fragte er scheinheilig nach, obwohl er wusste worauf Ben hinauswollte. Nur hatte er keine Lust darüber zu sprechen. Das hier, war nur ein vorrübergehender Zustand, wie alles andere auch. Erst, wenn sie zurück auf dem Sternzerstörer waren und Snoke ihnen verziehen hatte, könnte das richtige, das normale Leben weitergehen. Leider war Ben weiter davon entfernt, als je zuvor. Und er entfernte sich mit ihm, weil der Schwarzhaarige ihn an der Leine hatte, wie ein Haustier und ihn immer weiter hinter sich her zerrte.

„Ich meine das hier!“ Achtlos hatte Ben seine Waffe zu Boden fallen lassen, kam zu ihm und küsste ihn verlangend. Seine Hände strichen gierig über seinen Körper, obwohl einige Personen ganz in der Nähe standen und alles mit ansehen konnten. Ben hatte jegliche Hemmung abgelegt und irgendwie gefiel ihm das, weil dieses Ungehemmte ein Teil von Kylo Rens Persönlichkeit gewesen war.

„Lass deine Gefühle zu, Armitage und du kannst von mir alles haben“, flüsterte Ben ihm rau ins Ohr.

„Alles?“

„Alles, bis auf eine Rückkehr zu Kylo Ren und der Ersten Ordnung.“ Unwillkürlich hatte er den anderen Mann umarmt, weil das leichter geworden war. Nicht leichter wurde ein Paradigmenwechsel.

„Ich bin kein guter Mensch“, erinnerte er Ben mit großem Vergnügen, weil es nun mal den Tatsachen entsprach und Ben gern versuchte das zu verdrängen.

„Nein, das ist falsch. Du warst kein guter Mensch, du kannst aber einer sein, wenn du das willst.“

„Ist das der Blödsinn von Maz oder Rey?“ Leider ahnte er, dass Ben inzwischen selbst an diesen Unsinn glaubte.

„Armitage … bitte, versuche doch wenigstens …“ Schroff unterbrach er ihn.

„Du kapierst es nicht, oder? Man hat mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin und ich habe nur diesen Daseinszweck!“ Bens Augen funkelten wütend und als er sich von ihm losriss, verlor Ben Solo die Beherrschung und schlug ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht.

„Du musst aufwachen, Idiot! Hör auf deiner Vergangenheit nachzulaufen.“ Er lachte, weil diese Reaktion wenigstens ein wenig Normalität in die Beziehung zu Ben brachte. Sein Lachen machte den Schwarzhaarigen allerdings noch zorniger und er ging wieder auf ihn los.

Ehe sie sich versahen, wälzten sie sich mal wieder im Staub und schlugen aufeinander ein bis Rey und Han sie trennten. Rey starrte ihn wütend an und er fauchte sie an:

„Was ist? Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Er bedrängt mich!“ Rey seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Han sagte zu Ben:

„Komm, ich brauche deine Hilfe!“ Widerwillig und mit einem vernichtenden Blick, ging Ben mit seinem Vater weg, während Finn ihn zurück in seine Zelle eskortierte.

*****

Von Weitem hatte Leia alles beobachtet. Was sie sah, war Ben, wie er war. Ben wollte schon immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, um zu bekommen, was er sich wünschte. Umso schlimmer war es wohl gewesen, ihm seinen Wunsch einfach nur zu fliegen, wie sein Dad, nachhaltig zu zerstören.

Dass dieser rothaarige Mann Ben widerstand, war erstaunlich und beeindruckte sie wider Willen. Hux war der Feind und noch dazu kein dummer. Im Gegenteil, was sie von ihm kennengelernt hat, war er nicht nur ausgesprochen klug, sondern war auch ehrgeizig und hatte einen starken Willen. Nicht verwunderlich, dass Ben ihn mochte, weil Hux niemand war, der klein beigab. Ben brauchte seinen ständigen Kampf, war es nicht mit sich selbst, musste eine andere Person dafür herhalten. Hux schien ihm allerdings gewachsen zu sein.

Und wenn der General doch Zuneigung für ihren Sohn empfand und nur eine verschrobene Art hatte, es ihm zu zeigen? Wenn sein Widerstand seine Art war Ben zu lieben? Sie selbst wusste, wie unheimlich schwer es war ihren Sohn zu lieben. Es bedeutete so vieles, war kraftzehrend aber auch sehr erfüllend, wenn er zurückliebte.

Wenn sich Ben doch nur mit Luke versöhnen würde, um einen wirklichen Plan zu schmieden, um die Erste Ordnung ein für allemal zurückzudrängen und im besten Fall zu zerstören.

Wie schnell sich alles ändern würde, ahnte nicht mal Leia.

Reys Fähigkeiten waren unfassbar und doch konnte sie ihr nur einen Grobschliff verpassen. Ben weigerte sich geradeheraus ihr Unterricht darin zu geben ihre Fähigkeit zu formen. Dafür trainierte er mit Rey den Schwertkampf. Manchmal beobachtete sie die Beiden dabei und lächelte. Ben wirkte sehr glücklich. Am Kampf jeglicher Art, hatte er immer viel Freude gehabt. Rey wirkte konzentriert und lernwillig, was eine gute Sache war. Eigentlich waren die beiden ein schönes Paar und Leia bedauerte es, dass ihr Sohn scheinbar sein Herz an diesen starrsinnigen Hux verloren hatte, der die Liebe ihres Sohnes vielleicht gar nicht zu schätzen wusste.

Nach zwei Wochen und drei Tagen hatte Rey bei Leia eine Grenze erreicht. Rey war einverstanden weiteren Unterricht bei Luke Skywalker zu nehmen, sollte der es zulassen. So einfach war das nicht, weil sich Luke an einen Ort zurückgezogen hatte, den nur Leia allein kannte und Luke auch gar nicht gefunden werden wollte.

Bens letzte Tat im Jedi-Tempel, hatte Luke zutiefst deprimiert und ihn in ein selbstgewähltes Exil getrieben, was Leia sehr traurig gemacht hatte. Sie vermisste ihren Bruder sehr.

„Bring Rey zu Luke, damit er ihr weiteren Unterricht geben kann, wenn du es nicht tun willst. Bitte Ben!“

Sie war mit Ben allein, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch die Haare, was er kaum zu registrieren schien. Seine Gedanken waren gut spürbar abwesend. Leia versuchte nicht tiefer in ihn zu fühlen, um dem Schmerz zu entgehen, den er ertrug.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!“

„Ich kann sie nicht allein zu ihm fliegen lassen. Wer weiß, was ihr unterwegs passieren würde.“

„Rey ist stark, sie kommt schon klar. Schick ihr halt Dameron mit, wenn es dich beruhigt.“

„Ach, Poe … er ist ein grandioser Pilot, aber … ach komm schon, Ben. Es ist an der Zeit sich dem zu stellen.“

„Das entscheidest du? Wie immer, Mutter?“ Traurig sah sie ihn an.

„Tut mir leid, Ben, du hast recht. Ich sollte dich nicht drängen, leider drängt die Zeit selbst. Vermutlich wird der Sternzerstörer deines … Freundes nicht mehr lang auf sich warten lassen. Und Rey fehlt wirklich noch eine Menge Praxis.“

„Luke wird sie abweisen, das weißt du.“

„Ich muss es versuchen, das weißt auch du, Ben. Begleite sie und bring ihn dazu ihr alles beizubringen, in dem du dich mit ihm versöhnst. Es ist die Bitte einer Mutter an ihren Sohn, aber auch der Auftrag eines Generals an …“

„Ich bin nicht dein Soldat, Mutter!“, herrschte er sie dunkel an.

„Das bist du nicht. Aber du hast diesen Mann hergebracht und uns damit alle in Gefahr gebracht.“

„Han sagte, wir sollten zu dir gehen. Es war nicht gerade meine erste Wahl, wenn du verstehst?!“ Bens Worte waren kränkend und taten weh.

„Trotzdem ist es auch in deiner Verantwortung, denn was auch immer du mit diesem Hux an Bord der Finalizer getan hast, es hat dich direkt zu mir geführt. Nenn es Schicksal oder Zufall. Nenn es wie du willst, mein Sohn – du bist ein Teil davon. Dein Freund ebenso, auch wenn er sich abgrenzen will. Ich habe euch beide beobachtet und habe an dir gesehen, dass du ihn nicht loslassen kannst. Und das solltest du auch nicht tun. Aber damit das geht, muss es einen Sieg geben.“ Sie war zu ihm gekommen, sah zu ihm hoch und hatte sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände genommen. Ben hatte immerhin so viel Anstand und Achtung, dass er sich ihr nicht entzog. Seine dunklen Augen schauten sie allerdings so resigniert an, dass ihr Herz weh tat.

„Wozu?“, fragte er leise.

„Damit du sein kannst, was du sein willst. Was willst du sein, Ben?“ Mehrmals öffneten sich seinen Lippen und endlich kamen schwere Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Ich wollte doch immer nur fliegen, so wie Dad.“ Leia liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Das kannst du tun. Das und alles andere auch, wenn Frieden herrscht. Hilf mir, Ben, hilf uns, ich flehe dich an!“

„Ich … werde ihn verlieren, wenn … wenn ich zu dem werde, der ich einst gewesen war.“ Sie verstand Ben gut. Ihr Sohn hatte davor Angst, dass Hux ihn nicht mehr lieben würde, wenn er wäre wie sie und Luke, ein Jedi-Ritter, fest auf der hellen Seite verwurzelt. Leia machte nicht den Fehler zu widersprechen, weil sie Armitage Hux dafür zu wenig durchschauen konnte.

„Du wirst ihn ebenso verlieren, wenn er zurückkehren kann, weil dann nicht mehr du die Priorität in seinen Gedanken bist. Ich bin sicher, du weißt das. Es gibt also nur ein Nein und ein Möglicherweise. Aber vielleicht gibt es auch ein Ja – aber das erfährst du nur, wenn du den Mut aufbringst danach zu suchen.“ Jetzt liefen auch aus Bens Augen Tränen, welche Leia sehr rührten, weil ihr Sohn niemand war, der schnell weinte.

„Ich weiß, dass alles sehr ungewiss und unsicher ist. Aber wir, du, Luke, ich und sogar dein Vater sind doch aus einem besonderen Holz geschnitzt. Wir geben nicht auf, wir kämpfen und wenn wir dabei auch sterben. Und wir haben Rey – du weißt wie fantastisch sie ist, hm? Ihr Potenzial könnte uns den Sieg bringen.“

Ben lächelte und nickte endlich vage.

„Wenn Luke mich nur schief ansieht, töte ich ihn!“, kam es aus seinem Mund. Die Worte waren schon nicht mehr so schwer, nicht so ernst gemeint. Leia verstand sie richtig und lächelte.

„Verhau ihn, wenn es sein muss, aber lass ihn am Leben, sonst wäre deine und Reys Mission umsonst. Versprich es mir!“ Ben umarmte sie und sie nahm es als ein Versprechen.

*****

„Du lässt mich hier allein?“, fragte er Ben fassungslos. Seine Gedanken rasten in eine Millionen Richtungen und die meisten beinhalteten seine Flucht von D’Qar oder die Möglichkeit die Finalizer oder die Supremacy per Funk zu erreichen.

„Nicht für lang. Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen und ich muss etwas erledigen, um etwas zu beenden.“ Armitage dachte an Luke Skywalker, sprach den Gedanken aber besser nicht aus. Hoffentlich war es Bens heimliche Absicht Luke zu töten. So ganz traute er sich nicht an diese Superlative zu glauben.

„Du bist doch nicht eifersüchtig wegen Rey?“, neckte ihn Ben. Es klang nicht sehr motiviert.

„Unsinn. Wir haben sie und Finn knutschen sehen. Denkst du, ich bin ein Idiot, der nicht Eins und Eins zusammenzählen kann?“ Ben seufzte.

„Du wirst in dieser Zeit die Zelle leider nicht verlassen dürfen.“

„Schon klar“, entgegnete er abweisend. Der Schwarzhaarige überwand mühelos die Distanz, nötigte ihm in einen feuchten, hitzigen Kuss ab, den Ben selbst mit einem sehnsüchtigen Aufstöhnen beenden musste. Er floh regelrecht, blieb an der Tür aber nochmal stehen. Fest und eindringlich sah er ihn an.

„Wenn du fliehst, Hux, werde ich dich finden und dich töten. Das verspreche ich dir!“

Und das nahm er absolut ernst. Zu einer Antwort ließ er sich nicht herab, sah Ben nur stoisch an, bis der ging. Kaum war er weg, sackte er zusammen und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Wie kam er nur wieder aus diesem emotionalen Sumpf heraus, bevor er darin verreckte?

*****

Wenig später startete Ben den Falken. Han Solo wollte erst mitkommen, doch Leia hatte ihn überzeugt, dass es besser wäre Ben und Rey würden diese Mission allein bewältigen. So waren nur die Beiden an Bord des Frachters. Rey hatte Lukes altes Schwert dabei, Ben hatte das Lichtschwert seiner Mutter. Nur für alle Fälle, hatte sie gesagt und ihm das Schwert aufgenötigt. Leias Schwert zu führen waren viel einfacher und angenehmer, als das von Luke. Selbst, wenn es einst Anakin Skywalker gehört hatte, so war davon kaum noch was zu spüren gewesen.

Trotzdem glaubte Ben noch immer den Ruf seines eigenen Schwerts, was ein Teil seiner Selbst war, zu vernehmen. Vielleicht war es wie bei Hux, den sein Schiff rief. Vielleicht war es auch nur reine Einbildung und eine Ausrede, sich nicht den wichtigen Dingen zu stellen.

Seine Mutter hatte recht, wenn er sich weigerte einen Schritt weiterzugehen, würde nicht nur alles bleiben wie es gerade war, sondern auch irgendwann in sich zusammenstürzen.

Luke erneut zu treffen, war einer der schlimmsten Alpträume und Aversionen, die er hatte. Ben ahnte, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde. Allerdings fühlte er Reys positive Anwesenheit neben sich und erstaunlicherweise konnte ihn das besänftigen.

Er lächelte ihr zu, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Für mich ist das immer noch wie ein Traum. Ein Traum, den ich mir nicht mal in der buntesten Fantasie vorstellen konnte. Ist das nicht verrückt?“

Rey sprach nicht mit ihm. Sie hielt Zwiesprache mit sich selbst und ließ ihn nur daran teilhaben. Deswegen gab er ihr auch keine Antwort und versuchte stattdessen seinen eigenen Weg zu sehen, während er den Millennium Falken nach Ahch-To steuerte.

Mit ihnen an Bord war der BB-Astromechdroide, genannt „BB-8“ von Leia, der eine Karte enthielt, die sie zu Lukes Aufenthaltsort führen würde.

Es würde ein Desaster werden, da war sich Ben sicher.


End file.
